When Life Gets Hard
by Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight
Summary: Retardasi Mental. Kau tahu? Hanya segelintir orang yang menjadi penyandangnya. Sekian banding ratusan ribu didunia. Ah, kelainan ini, siapa sangka membuatnya merasa seperti tak diinginkan siapapun? Kecuali ibunya, tentu saja. Dan semakin parah saat pelecehan itu menjadi kesehariannya. Orang itu tak punya hati. /Kaisoo Fanfiction!/Hardyaoi/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

"When Life Gets Hard"

Teaser

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Kim JongIn

Genre : Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, School-life

Length : Continue

Rate : M (For violence)

Disclaimer : Ya, otomatis berasal dari diri author sendiri. Murni tanpa terkecuali. Beserta inspirasi yang dicomot asal sama author. Selain itu, ini juga fiktif belaka, dan hanya dimaksudkan untuk menghibur. Jadi, kalau ada kesamaan alur atau apapun, semuanya hanya bentuk ketidaksengajaan.

A/n

Yao Yao! FF baruuuu xD

Kali ini mengangkat tema seputar keterbelakangan mental yay!

And, and, you must know it that I really appreciate who wants to review this stooory :)

Okay, Lets Check This Out!

Selamat Menikmati, Readers and Siders!

-ooo-

Author POV

Idiot. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hal itu? Menjijikkan? Memuakkan? Ah, klise. Semua orang selalu memberikan tatapan meremehkan ketika mereka melihat ketabuan ini. Adakah yang salah? Apa yang salah dari para penderita _Down Syndrome_ ini? Kalau kau mau menilik ulang, sebenarnya tidak ada. Tetapi mereka, sang manusia normal, tak pernah mau tahu kejanggalan perasaan sang manusia abnormal ini.

Yah, selebihnya, yang mereka anggap manusia hanyalah orang-orang normal. Bukan mereka yang hobi berbicara sendiri, tertawa sendiri, dan mengalami mental seperti bocah berumur lima tahun daripada pemuda berumur duapuluhan. Ah, mengesankan. Hal inilah yang selalu menjadi faktor utama mengapa mereka, membenci atau malas berurusan dengan manusia abnormal yang mereka sebut idiot itu.

Ah, dia salah satu pengidap kelainan mental semacam cangkupan kata idiot, satu dari bandingan ratusan anak didunia ini. Dengan jenis genital yang jarang ditemukan, para ahli menyebutnya dengan istilah Retardasi Mental. Mereka bilang, idiot jenis ini meyakinkan penderitanya akan kualitas berpikir mereka yang rendah. Kesulitan beradaptasi dengan kegiatan sehari-hari. Kelakuan bak bocah yang sulit diatur, dan masih banyak lagi stimulus-stimulus lain.

Dia, remaja laki-laki yang begitu polos nan lugu. Masih berumur tujuhbelas tahun, masih sangat suci dari segala kesalahan yang tidak mungkin disentuhnya. Masih berjuang menamatkan pendidikan menengahnya disebuah sekolah luar biasa, dan masih pula memiliki IQ dibawah 70, tingkat kecerdasan yang jauh dibawah rata-rata. Tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya yang bertolak belakang, maksudnya dalam hal menerima kehadirannya, termasuk kekurangannya.

Mungkin naluri seorang ibu memang jauh lebih baik dari milik sang ayah. Kira-kira begitu jika kau dihadapkan pada dua situasi, pada dua pilihan dengan beda yang konstan. Yang satu begitu menyanyangimu melebihi apapun, dan yang satunya lagi membencimu hingga ingin membunuhmu. Tidakkah kau merasa terombang-ambing? Dia mengalaminya. Berkutat dengan pikiran tak sampainya, jelas membuatnya kewalahan. Dia..hanya enggan tertipu oleh muslihat dunia, yang seolah menghakiminya terang-terangan dihadapan Tuhan.

Retardasi Mental, tak membuat fisiknya berubah banyak. Itu suatu keberuntungan, kata Dokter saat dirinya dilahirkan. Setidaknya, dia hanya mengalami sedikit guncangan saat mendengar suara keras, lalu beberapa menit setelahnya kepalanya akan terus menggeleng seolah tak mau berhenti, diikuti dengan mulutnya yang terbuka, menganga karena sudah diprogram. Begitulah dia, hidup ditengah keterbatasan dengan satu pertahanan. Ibunya, hanya ibunya yang selalu memeluknya pertama kali saat dia dijahili teman-teman normalnya didekat sekolahnya, hanya ibunya yang selalu melindunginya tatkala tangan besar ayahnya hendak meraup wajahnya, mencabik lehernya, dan memukulinya berulang kali.

Ya, hanya wanita itu.

Kau tak akan bisa berharap banyak pada dua sisi mencekam ini. Seakan memaksamu menelan pil pahit yang mereka bilang rasanya manis. Kadang, kenyataan memang tak seindah mimpi. Dan dia yakin, ayahnya tak akan pernah bisa menerima semua ini. Ibunya bilang, dia adalah titipan Tuhan yang harus dijaga bak mutiara seharga triliunan, tapi mengapa ayahnya memperlakukan dirinya seolah sampah yang hendaknya terbuang ke dasar sungai?

Memang kelahirannya didunia adalah sebuah kesalahan, termasuk dengan kelainan yang membuntutinya. Ayahnya bilang, dia aib. Ayahnya bilang, dia kutukan. Kalau memang begitu adanya, mengapa ayahnya tak berusaha merubah sesuatu, merubahnya dengan kehendak lain yang menyatakan bahwa anak adalah anugerah.

Tapi dia tak ingin memusingkan hal semcam itu. Ia hanya merasa melankolis jika ibunya sudah meraung dan memohon belas kasih, tatkala melihat anak sematawayang mereka berada dijurang pesakitan yang dibuat suaminya sendiri. Kalau kau tanya mengapa mereka tak ingin menambah momongan, anggapan itu hanya bisa disuarakan takdir.

Ya, rahim ibunya terangkat paksa lantaran sebuah penyakit bersarang disana.

Dia tak pernah tahu manusia berakal apa ayahnya, dan dia tak pernah tahu terbuat dari apa hati ibunya. Lalu apa yang dilakukan mereka, selaku teman-teman sependeritaan dan sepenanggungan? Teman-temannya dari Sekolah Luar Biasa, yang mengkhususkan anak-anak Down Syndrome untuk belajar disatu atap yang sama. Ah, tidak banyak. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Bermain, berkejaran, menghafal perkalian, menghitung jari, mengancingkan baju, dan hal-hal remeh lainnya. Tapi tidak dengan mereka yang menyebutnya teman diluar sana, dikawasan dekat sekolahnya.

Sekumpulan anak berandal selalu menunggunya disana. Melecehkannya, mengoloknya. Baiklah, mungkin ini memang sudah tabiag mereka, dan jalan memutar yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya hanyalah jalanan ini. Mengharuskannya menulikan telinga, mengharuskannya membungkam mulut, mereka tak ubahnya pecundang. Ibunya tidak bisa menjemput, dan dia berusaha mandiri. Ibunya terlampau sibuk mengurus pertokoan mereka, sehingga suka tidak suka, dia harus melakukan semuanya atas diri sendiri. Yah..seperti itulah sekilas sarkasme yang kau bilang kerawanan. Mereka-penyandang Down Syndrome-tidak berhak dikucilkan.

-ooo-

Setiap manusia pasti diciptakan dengan keindahan masing-masing. Kehidupan bertaraf apa yang setiap individu inginkan, adalah murni hasil dari konsep asa yang mereka rancang sendiri. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sebuah kepribadian? Keagungan yang dijunjung tinggi atas nama harga diri, menjadikan sesosok manusia dipandang beradab. Manusia, mencari kekuasaan. Tentu saja.

Harta, mereka bilang adalah segalanya. Dengan nama khas yang akrab sekali, mereka bilang itu uang. Tak ada yang dapat menangguhkan pesona lembaran bernilai itu, sekalipun nyawa. Ah, uang memang telah menjadi bahan utama menjajak kehidupan. Mereka bilang begitu. Uang bisa menggantikan apapun, uang bisa membeli apapun, dan uang bisa menutup apapun. Klise? Ya, tapi itu sebuah keaslian.

Kau yang mengenalnya akan merapal namanya berulang kali dalam doamu. Karena kekayaan pemuda ini, karena takhta dan wibawanya yang ia sediakan setinggi langit. Remaja laki-laki ini masih mengenyam bangku Sekolah Menengah, memiliki banyak teman dengan pergaulan kaum borjuis yang haus kehormatan. Memiliki segala dunia yang tepat ada digenggamannya. Jangan tanya, seberpengaruh apa kehadirannya.

Tinggal disebuah mansion mewah dari raupan kemegahan, berikut dua malaikat yang senantiasa memperhatikannya, ayah dan ibu yang selalu memenuhi keinginannya. Membuatnya tumbuh menjadi seorang yang angkuh, tak mau dibantah, dan pembangkang. Kesombongan yang ia peruntukkan, tak ubahnya membuat dia semakin terlihat berambisi. Sekalipun kehidupannya sudah semujur ini, siapa sangka hatinya terasa hampa?

Hypersex. Dia manusia normal dengan orientasi seks menyimpang. Kau boleh menyebutnya kelainan, jika aku mengistilahkan dia penyuka sesama jenis. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai rahasia besar ini, suatu proyek yang ia simpan rapat-rapat agar harumnya tak terendus. Persembunyiannya sudah ia lakukan matang-matang, benar-benar lihai ia menutupi semua ini. Dia memacari seorang perempuan, tanpa dasar cinta tentu saja.

Boleh saja kau anggap dia seorang yang Hard. Keras, penuh kekasaran. Dia gemar menyiksa, dia hobi menyetubuhi para gigolo yang sengaja disewanya lewat uang ayahnya, dia..dia..dia adalah seorang yang...ergh, kau boleh menyebutnya sadis. Namun, belum pernah ia menemukan jati diri, maksudnya, seseorang yang secara permanen meluluhkan dirinya, secara langsung berhasil mengalihkannya dari para gigolo dengan tarif mahal itu. Ah, yang seperti itu jarang. Maksudnya, seperti apa yang diminta olehnya adalah jarang.

Dia selalu menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda, yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Yang kan memohon dibawah kungkungan kuasanya, yang kan merintih dibawah jejalan adidayanya.

Tetapi, bukankah menemukan yang seperti itu sulit? Mana ada orang yang mau dengan sukarela menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk disakiti terus-menerus? Demi memenuhi kriteria semacam ini, ia hanya bisa menggigit jari. Dalam benak terbersit, seseorang yang mau dengan senang hati diperlakukan seperti itu hanya jenis idiot. Oh, hei, kebanyakan orang idiot pasti tidak memiliki wajah yang menggairahkan atau tubuh yang menggoda iman.

Iya, kan?

Mereka cenderung memiliki wajah yang membosankan, dan tubuh yang sama sekali tidak proporsional, setidaknya mereka enak dilihat kalau dalam keadaan diam. Dia berpikir logis, tentu saja. Yang bisa diperlakukan brutal atas dasar libidonya yang memuncak, kalau tidak orang idiot, yah, mungkin anak-anak. Tapi dia bukan seorang pedofil. Dia hanya ingin berkuasa, menguasai. Memegang kendali atas seseorang.

Oh, astaga, tapi siapa?

Bocah seumurannya bisa mendapatkan semua itu melalui apa? Selain uang? Semua yang didapatnya dari uang sebagian besar hanya memberinya kepuasan sesaat. Ya, dan dia menyadari itu. Dia tahu keadaan keluarganya tidak baik-baik saja, maksudnya, apakah kau yakin salah satu dari orangtuamu tidak berselingkuh sementara mereka punya harta bergelimang?

Dia tidak memikirkan itu, toh mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sekalipun dia tahu sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik perasaan ayah atau ibunya. Tapi biarlah, siapa peduli. Kau tanya soal kehidupan sekolahnya, dia aman-aman saja. Aman disini mengartikan bahwa keterlambatan dan nilai jelek yang selalu diperolehnya tak pernah mendapat gertakan serius dari pihak sekolah. Yeah, siapa yang berani berurusan dengan anak donatur terbesar sekolahnya? Maka, sejauh ini, seperti seharusnya, kehidupan sekolahnha baik-baik saja.

Kecuali satu hal, horny yang tak tanggung-tanggung itu kadang mengharuskannya bermasturbasi ditoilet sekolah. Ugh, bukannya itu sangat mengganggu? Dia akan terbirit berlari ditengah pelajaran, menuju toilet dengan segudang kegelisahan yang makin menjadi. Ereksi kejantanannya pun menegang sempurna, dan dia mengocoknya cepat hingga semburan spermanya berceceran.

Ah, Hypersex memang menyulitkannya. Entah ia mendapat kelainan semacam ini darimana. Bukannya ingin menerka, tapi apakah ayah dan ibunya, atau salah satunya juga mengalami hal seperti ini? Entahlah, ia enggan memikirkannya lebih lanjut asal hasratnya sudah terpuaskan.

Omong-omong tentang pacar perempuannya, hm..bukankah setiap gadis didunia ini tak pernah menolak uang? Yah, itu yang dia lakukan untuk menekuk lutut orang yang bertopeng kepalsuan dirinya. Mengesankan.

-ooo-

_Kau tanya hidup tak seindah mimpi, bayang-bayang surga diiris matamu hanya salam keengganan Tuhan untuk memperdayamu. _

_"Appa..ayo kita main petak ump-"_

_"Hah! Petak umpet? Dasar bocah gila, bisanya hanya melantur! Kau ingat umurmu, kan?!"_

_"Tapi, Appa, sebentar saja, aku ingin mai-"_

_"Diam! Diam! Dasar idiot! Tidak tahu diri!"_

_"Hiks..kalau begitu, ajari aku menulis alphabet, Appa..hiks.."_

_"Pergi ke Neraka sana, dungu! Aku tidak sudi kau panggil Appa! Dasar aib!"_

_Bahkan kau tanya bagaimana rasanya terhempaskan ke dasar labuh tak bertepi, terbuang sia-sia. Terangguk hanya karena kau melafalkan kalimat permohonan maaf._

_-ooo-_

_Sebuah tuntutan kau layangkan semudah menepis debu, dia dengan sejuta arogansinya berdiri tegap hendak menabuh genderang. Siap._

_"Kalau kau ingin servis istimewa, kau tinggal sebutkan seperti apa keinginanmu."_

_"Omong kosong, yang kemarin itu mudah pingsan. Dia memberontak, bodoh."_

_Kalimat kasar tak bertuan itu memang membuktikan bahwa lidah tidak bertulang._

_"Baiklah, aku akan carikan kau orang yang pasti menurut dan tidak akan melawan."_

_"Biadab!Kaupikir aku sudi menghamburkan uangku saat kualitas yang kau berikan tidak sesuai?"_

_Kemalangan mengehentaknya sampai ke ubun-ubun, setiap orang selalu dihardiknya tanpa norma kesopanan. Kau bilang etikanya menyedihkan, tapi mulutnya jauh lebih pedas._

_"Bisa kan, kau bekerja secara profesional?! Kau kubayar untuk melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, bangsat!"_

_"Y-yah, maafkan aku, aku janji yang berikutnya tidak akan mebgecewakanmu."_

_Kecewa? Selama ini dia hanya tidak mau mengenal istilah itu. Dia asing dengan kecewa. Dalam kamus hidupnya, hanya ada kemenangan. Ya, kemenangan yang mutlak._

_-ooo-_

Tadaaaaaa!

TBC or End?

Hah, yang lama belum kelar tapi udah biki lagi yang baru -_-

Tapi, tapi, ide ini terus mengusik saya dan daripada nanti jadi lumut, makanya segera saya tuangkan dalam bentuk fanfic. Hueee, sengaja belum ngasih tau tokohnya jadi apa dan gimana, karena ini teaser. Tapi kayanya kalian pasti tahu deh, kebaca lewat karakter yang dideskripsikan diatas. Ya kan?

Okay, semoga menghibur. Dan..sekalk lagi mohon reviewnya. Karena cuman itu yang bikin saya semangag buat nulis lagi .-. Jadi, kalo mau ff ini dilanjut, responnya harus banyak, ya xD hehe

Danke


	2. Chapter 2

_Kegelisahan menilik hati, kau bilang ini deraan masa lalu. Sesaat, hanyalah dekapan takdir yang membelenggu jiwa. Bagai rantai pilu yang menjerat leher kemerahan. Kau diam, tak mengerti alur refleksi yang kian dicerca. Ah, terlalu signifikan perubahannya. Bagai kalbu yang dihempas asa, berdasar pada derita perkepala. Uh, kau hanya tahu bagaimana caranya bernafas dan berkedip. Cukup, itu saja. _

Dentingan piano memecah keheningan malam, dua pertiga rasa tergoreskan sembilu. Dia terduduk diantara makian rintang dalam raganya. "Tsk. Dasar bajingan!" Geraman yang terlontar dari bibir gelap itu, menguarkan aura membunuh yang begitu kental. Jemari besarnya menekan frustasi setiap tuts yang ditemui, silih berganti antar hitam dan putih. "Sialan, sialan!"

Cekaman nyeri dalam ulu hatinya, sekuat godam yang memaksanya untuk berlutut. Nada yang ia buat atas nama benci, menguap semerdu kaitan kelam. Terus berulang. Pikirannya benar-benar sudah terkontaminasi, temaram dalam baitnya tak merubah keadaan. Ia tetap bergelung pada sesuatu hal, kau sebut itu harga diri.

Argumennya seketika tertelan pahit, kekasaran yang ia tekankan dijemarinya, membungkam tuts hitam-putih itu agar nyaring terdengar. Berderet membelah juang yang tersapu minoritas. Ah, dia benar-benar kalap. Tampak hilang kendali, sekalipun tetap meneguhkan diri. "Kenapa?! Kenapa hidup tidak seadil ini.." Histeris, luapan emosi yang dicanangkannya merebak kepelupuk. "..bisa menimpaku?"

_Nyanyianmu terenggut perih, terasa menopangkan beban berlebih dalam kerongkongan. Yang sanggup kau tamatkan hanyalah hal remeh. Yang tak dapat dinilai, yang tak mendapat apresiasi apapun. Lalu, keterdiamanmu kau samakan dengan kemalangan nasib. Yang sama sekali tak pernah berpihak baik. Adakalanya keajaiban bisa terjadi, pada kaummu yang tersingkirkan. Namun, tidakkah kau tahu kapan waktunya kan tiba? _

Dia, adalah figur seorang Ayah. Memiliki darah daging berdasar spermanya sendiri. Ruangan terpencil ini yang bersedia menyimpan rapat-rapat kengeriannya akan dunia. Yang bersedia menawarkan dinding-dindingnya meredam tangis jengkel yang ia rasakan seumur hidup. Ah, tidak, mungkin hanya setelah anak itu dilahirkan. Dia, adalah sosok seorang Ayah. Memiliki seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuhbelas tahun, yang sengaja ia kurung dalam pesakitannya.

Kenyataan meremas telak titik goyahnya, marga yang disandangnya seolah terinjak payah. Menanggungkan keseganan yang berarti disetiap langkah yang ia jalani. Lelah mungkin tak menyanggupinya, sekalipun ibaanmu terkalahkan ego. Dia, tidak akan pernah menyematkan kesudiannya menaungi nama Do Kyungsoo, untuk terakui sebagai anugerah sang kuasa. Baginya, buangan menjijikkan itu tak pantas diungkit laksana primadona. Selamanya, anak itu adalah aib.

_**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**_

_**Present..**_

_**"**__**When Life Gets Hard"**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Starring :**_

Do Kyungsoo | Kim JongIn

**Genre** :

Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, School-life

**Length** :

Continue

**Rate** :

Mature (For violence)

**Disclaimer** :

Ya, otomatis berasal dari diri author sendiri. Murni tanpa terkecuali. Beserta inspirasi yang dicomot asal sama author. Selain itu, ini juga fiktif belaka, dan hanya dimaksudkan untuk menghibur. Jadi, kalau ada kesamaan alur atau apapun, semuanya hanya bentuk ketidaksengajaan.

-ooo-

Ah, lihat dia disana. Terduduk diselasar rumahnya. Bersimpuh sambil sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu. Pelafalannya terdengar ganjal, masih tak fokus akan satu hal. _Sweater_ abu-abu yang dikenakannya dibiarkan menjuntai hingga menutupi pahanya sekaligus celana pendeknya. Ia bermain dengan bayangan. Yang semu dan tak kasat mata. Yang ia ciptakan sendiri berdasar pada imajinasi luar biasanya. Kedua mata itu berbinar terang, menyilaukan siapapun yang mendapat tatapan lucu seperti itu. Tidak berlebihan memang, kalau kau melihatnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti ini. Senyum sumringah itu menjadi satu dari sekian penanda, yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Ah, remaja laki-laki ini sudah berumur tujuhbelas tahun, omong-omong.

"La..la..la.." Nyanyian nyaring itu adalah pembuktiannya. Dirinya yang merasa senang hanya karena ia menikmati hari ini dengan jutaan mainan anak-anak dihadapannya. Boneka Doraemon itu salah satu pemicunya. "Aku sayang sekali..Doraemon.." Keterbatasan sama sekali tak membuatnya terpuruk. Dia mungkin tak pernah tahu kelainan jenis apa yang membuatnya dipandang sebelah mata. Mereka bilang dia aneh, bukan selayaknya manusia normal. Tapi ia toh tidak peduli, maksudnya, belum mengerti dengan apa yang tersaji berdasar takdir, yang membelenggunya atas nama ketidaknormalan.

Ya, persis sama dengan yang dialami oleh Do Kyungsoo.

"Hap! Hap! Kesana..lari..kesini..diam..Hap! Hap!" Ocehan polos itu terus bergulir sementara derasnya hujan menjadi latar belakang suara itu. Ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan situasi yang ada disekitarnya, atau mungkin tak mau peduli. "Aku disini, kau diam. Aku disana, kau lari. Huaaaaa!" Bersegera, ia malah berlari menuju kedalam rumahnya. Bukan karena menggelegarnya petir diluar sana, bukan pula karena udara dingin yang mulai menusuk tulangnya. Hanya saja, itu yang ia inginkan secara tiba-tiba, keanehan yang menjalarinya seolah itu hal biasa.

Do Kyungsoo sampai didapur, menemukan ibunya sedang memasak sup di dalam tungku panas. Sejurus kemudian, lengannya sudah melingkari pinggang sang ibu, erat sekali. "Huaaa, Kyungie tidak suka hujan, hah. Mereka mengusir teman-teman Kyungie.." Wanita itu sejenak menghentikan adukannya, ia berangsur mengelus lengan Kyungsoo pelan. Lalu menoleh seraya berucap, "Memangnya siapa teman-temanmu?"

"Umma.." Kyungsoo memberengut, menampakkan wajah lucunya dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia kemudian melepaskan tautan lengannya dipinggang sang ibu, seketika itu ia juga membulatkan kedua matanya. "Aku punya teman, kok. Mereka yang senang datang kekamarku, Umma." Halusinasi berlebih. Naluri ibu itu selalu miris jika melihat anak sematawayangnya berlaku menyedihkan seperti ini. Dalam doanya, ia hanya berharap Kyungsoo selalu diliputi kebahagiaan. Dan didalam mimpinya, harapan seorang ibu adalah dambaan Kyungsoo menjadi anak yang tumbuh normal, tidak dengan kelainan ironis ini.

"Kyungie, kau masih punya Baekhyun, kan, yang bisa menjadi temanmu? Setidaknya, dia lebih..mm, nyata." Setelah mematikan kompor, wanita itu berbalik kearah Kyungsoo. Ia menangkup wajah putranya sambil sesekali memberi dekapan lembut. "Ah, ya. Jangan bermain dengan anak-anak berandal didekat sekolahmu, ya."

"Tapi, Umma..Baekkie-"

"Baekhyun adalah anak yang baik, Kyungie."

"Tidak, Umma, Baek-"

"Kyungsoo." Panggilan itu menyentak Kyungsoo. Kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya berulang kali dipotong oleh ibunya. Wanita itu sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar mengungkap kebenaran. Yah, sesederhana itu. "Baekhyun adalah anak yang baik."

Tidak. Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat-kuat. Baekhyun tidak seperti yang disinyalir ibunya. Bukan Byun Baekhyun yang itu. Baekhyun bukan anak baik seperti yang dikatakan ibunya, Baekhyun adalah mode khusus manusia yang bisa mengutarakan banyak peran. Baekhyun anak yang penuh tipu muslihat. Baekhyun, Baekhyun..

"Kyungie?" Kibasan tangan ibunya terlihat samar didepan wajah Kyungsoo, namun efek dari hal itu mampu menyadarkannya seketika itu juga. "Jangan melamun, Sayang. Ingat, kau hanya boleh bermain dengan Baekhyun, ya."

Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk saja. Meski batinnya yang terus berteriak angkuh, bahwa kesalahan telah terjadi dibenak ibunya.

"Besok kau harus sekolah. Sekarang makan lalu pergi tidur." Tegas dan lugas. Satu perintah yang mutlak dan mau tak mau atau segan tak segan, Kyungsoo harus menurutinya. "Jangan terlalu banyak mengoceh lagi, Kyungsoo."

Bagus, Kyungsoo tidak meraung dengan rontaannya yang menjemukkan. Kali ini, ia tidak meloloskan banyak protes saat ibunya membereskan lego-legonya yang berserakan dilantai. Oh, remaja seumurannya masih sah-sah saja, kan, dengan mainan semacam itu? Hei, ingatlah, dia salah satu penyandang penyakit mental kenamaan.

Nah, sekarang kau tanya apa salahnya memedulikan seseorang berkebutuhan khusus seperti Kyungsoo? Kalau kau sadari ternyata aspirasinya tak ada yang mau mendengar, kalau kau perhatikan kesaksiannya tak ada yang mau menyimak. Bukankah selama ini mereka selalu dianggap rendah? Hanya karena kemampuan otak yang terbatas, hanya karena perilaku tidak biasa yang menjadi rutinitas mereka? Sungguh, kau tak berhak menghakimi mereka.

Lalu, kalau sudah begini, apa yang sepatutnya mereka lakukan? Jika didunia tempat mereka berpijak dan menghirup oksigen saja seolah tak mau berhenti menelanjangi aib itu? Aib yang mereka sendiri enggan memilikinya, erangan yang terus menggerogoti ulu hati. Termasuk pada apa yang dirasakan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Yang dia tahu, bermain dan menghafal perkalian adalah prioritas utama kehidupannya. Ah, indah sekali, bukan?

-ooo-

Bias cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk, berkasnya seolah terpusat pada siluet manusia yang tersegel bayangan itu. Dia yang membiarkan dirinya tersinari rekaan terang itu, seakan memandikan sekujur tubuhnya hingga tampak begitu menyilaukan.

Nuansa kamar sempit dengan satu ranjang dan satu lemari itu agaknya memang suram. Berpadu dengan gemeletuk gigi dan gigilan halus itu. Ia bergelung dalam selimutnya, tersingkap gelap lampu yang sengaja dimatikan. Lututnya tertekuk sebatas dada, punggungnya tersandar dempet. Kyungsoo baru saja terjaga.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo. Kau belum mandi? Hei, hei, ini sudah siang, Nak. Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Itu suara malaikatnya. Belaian lembut bagai untaian nada yang menyapa telinganya. Sejenak, remaja itu memberengut, lalu ia beranjak dari kebisuannya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ia biarkan saja ibunya terdiam diambang pintu. "Yah, Tuhan tidak salah menitipkan Kyungsoo padaku."

Tidak ada yang pernah mengetahui secara mendetail, apa yang sebenarnya remaja itu simpan. Entah dalam perasaannya maupun pikirannya. Terkadang, apa yang dilakukannya adalah sesuatu yang wajar, namun tanya selalu mengikuti akhir dari hal-hal remeh yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Selang beberapa menit, Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah yang baru saja dipakaikan ibunya. Masih dengan rambut basah yang menjuntai ke sisian wajahnya.

"Hari ini kau belajar menghafal perkalian lagi?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia meruncingkan bibirnya seraya menatap refleksi separuh dadanya dicermin. Ibunya masih merapikan rambutnya yang sengaja disisir tangan. "Lalu apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Biasanya kami mempelajari hal-hal yang berbeda setiap harinya, tidak ditentukan." Kyungsoo berucap datar. Mimik wajahnya berubah-ubah setiap kali kata yang dilontarkan mulutnya. Lalu Ibunya beralih menuju ransel Kyungsoo, yang tergeletak diranjang. Mengambilnya untuk kemudian dikenakan dipunggung anak semata wayangnya itu. "Kyungie lapar."

Anggukan ibunya adalah jawaban atas rengekan mentah Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga, melewati ruang keluarga, baru setelahnya sampai diruang makan. Suasana tampak lengang, sunyi senyap. Hanya kicauan burung gereja yang terdengar diselasar bingkai jendela.

Namun, satu sosok yang tertangkap mata bulat Kyungsoo itu adalah sumber ketakutannya. Sebuah kesalahan. Orang yang duduk dibagian utama meja makan. Yang sedang menikmati kopi hitam, rokok, dan koran itu. Ayahnya. Kyungsoo beringsut mundur, bersembunyi dibalik punggung ibunya. Dan naluri seorang ibu pun tergerak, ia segera menenangkan Kyungsoo, mengelus puncak kepala remaja itu. Sementara yang menjadi sasaran ketakutan, sama sekali tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

"U-umma.." lirihan itu semakin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo mendekati ayahnya. Yang sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajah untuk sekedar melihat keberadaannya. Ayahnya yang masih tersedot perhatiannya pada berita dikoran. Sedikit-banyak, Kyungsoo bersyukur akan hal itu. Setidaknya ia tak perlu mendapat tatapan maut yang serasa menusuk kedua matanya, sekaligus menghantam tubuhnya sampai ke tulang dan sendinya. Yah, Kyungsoo tidak memungkiri kalau saja ayahnya itu bertindak diluar batas. "A-appa disana. Kyungie tidak boleh dekat-dekat Appa, kan?" Bisikannya hanya bisa membuat hati seorang ibu terenyuh. Begitu nelangsa. Entah bagaimana jadinya, semua ini bisa membuat ibu Kyungsoo bagai tak memijak tanah.

"Kalau dia mau makan disini, aku yang akan pergi." Ah, suaranya tegas. Nadanya terdengar lugas. Penuh penekanan sarat ketidak-sukaan. Dan bagi Kyungsoo itu benar-benar menantang, maksudnya menantangnya untuk lari dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Tapi dasar pikirannya yang sudah kepalang amburadul, ia merasa ada paku besar yang menancap dikakinya, yang menahannya sekuat tenaga untuk berdiam diri. Membisu. Menunduk. "Dia akan merusak selera makanku." Baiklah, mungkin dia pikir Kyungsoo adalah sejenis sampah tak berguna, yang patutnya dibuang. Tapi dasar hati ibunya yang kelewat malaikat, dirinya malah dipungut dan dijadikan berlian penuh harga. Tidak terlihat ironis kan?

Tapi ibunya diam. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, ibunya tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak mencegah atau mendebat suaminya. Mungkin ia sudah lelah, lelah untuk meyakinkan ayah Kyungsoo yang keras kepala, sang pemilik hati sebara api. Ya, tidak ada lagi celah untuk membujuk suaminya, percuma. Semua usahanya dengan hasil nol besar. Kyungsoo tidak bisa, belum mampu lebih tepatnya, hanya untuk sekedar mencerna situasi apa yang didapatnya. Yang dia tahu, orang dewasa berwujud Appa itu, tidak menyukainya. Kehadirannya, penampilannya, wajahnya, apapun yang ada didiri Kyungsoo. Singkatnya, laki-laki itu membencinya.

"Jangan dipikirkan," Pandangan wanita disanding Kyungsoo itu menyendu, mengiringi kepergian suaminya yang beralih menuju ruangan lain. "Kau tahu, Kyungsoo adalah anak yang kuat, ya kan?"

Kuat, apa definisi kata kuat sebenarnya? Orang yang mampu mengangkat beban berton-ton beratnya? Atau orang yang mampu memikul barang-barang besar yang beratnya juga tidak bisa ditolerir? Ah, sepertinya bukan. Mungkin maksud ibunya, adalah Kyungsoo yang kuat. Kuat dalam menahan lelehan airmata yang selalu memaksa untuk diluruhkan. Begitu?

Kyungsoo menarik salah satu kursi, mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Tidak satupun senyum terkembang diwajah itu, matanya menyipit. Hidungnya mengerut, Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangan yang ia satukan diatas meja. Membiarkan ibunya memandanginya, pandangan mengiba yang entah sampai kapan akan selalu bersarang didirinya.

"Aku jadi tidak lapar, Umma."

"Tapi kau harus makan, Kyungsoo,"

"Kalau aku tidak lapar bagaimana?"

"Kau tetap harus makan."

Bukankah itu perintah yang mutlak? Meski Kyungsoo tahu itu untuk kebaikannya juga. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak bohong kalau selera makannya ikut hilang semenjak ayahnya mengatakan hal yang sama, ia juga tidak bohong kalau dia tidak lapar hanya karena mengingat ekspresi ayahnya yang sempat mendelik tadi. Tidak menyakitkan, tapi lubang yang menganga di dasar jiwanya, membuatnya bagai seorang asing yang terdampar diantah berantah.

"Yejin, ada Baekkie didepan." Ayahnya berteriak, mengingatkan akan remaja laki-laki yang tinggal disamping rumah. Ah, rupanya dia sudah menjemput Kyungsoo. Yejin-ibu Kyungsoo itu segera berlari menuju pintu utama, enggan membuat anak tetangganya itu menunggu.

Ibu Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu berbahan mahoni itu, sebelum setelahnya memutar kuncinya. Tujuannya tertangkap pada sosok remaja yang kini tersenyum sopan sambil membungkuk, yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA, yang dengan kebaikan hatinya mau mengantar-jemput Kyungsoo. Ah, betapa mulianya. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Anak sulung keluarga Baek, ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran tampak begitu hangat, ibunya yang hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga juga tak jauh beda. Benar-benar kepribadian tulus yang diturunkan pada Baekhyun.

Tapi, bukankah Kyungsoo tidak memiliki persepsi yang sama dengan ibunya?

"Ah, Baekhyun, kau mau masuk dulu atau langsung saja?" Ibu Kyungsoo bertanya ramah, Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Tanda bahwa anak itu sedang terburu-buru. "Baiklah, Kyungsoo, hei, kau dimana?" Seruan yang mengumandangkan namanya itu, menbuat Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan kehadapan dua orang itu. Membiarkan Baekhyun menatapnya dari ujung kaki ke kepala. Penampilan yang sama. Masih sama. Membosankan. Sederhana. Dan tampak konyol. Baekhyun tentu tak menyuarakan batinan ejek yang ia teriakkan kencang-kencang itu. "Kyungsoo, hati-hati dijalan, ya. Baekkie, ahjumma titip Kyungsoo, ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Topengnya yang semulus porselen itu benar-benar profesional. Sesuai peran. Kyungsoo bersegera mencium kening ibunya, dibalas pelukan hangat oleh wanita itu. Baru setelah ibunya melambai, kedua remaja itu menghilang diujung jalan.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo tertinggal dibelakang, ah, sengaja ditinggal sebenarnya. Mengingat Baekhyun membenci seseorang yang lamban akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan didepan. Alasannya bukan hanya karena Kyungsoo yang lamban dan cenderung menjemukkan, masih ada sejuta lagi yang membuat Baekhyun benar-benar jijik meski hanya untuk meliriknya.

Sementara Kyungsoo melangkah dua-persatu jalan sekitar dua atau tiga dibalik punggung Baekhyun. Tidak ada percakapan. Tidak ada obrolan menarik, topik panas, ataupun guyonan. Mereka hanya melewati pepohonan Mapple dalam keterdiaman, mereka melewati jembatan penyebrangan dalam keheningan. Baekhyun tak menggubrisnya, tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Begitulah menurut Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sama seperti ayahnya, membencinya. Tidak suka dengan kehadirannya, ah, sesederhana itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan perjalanan mereka, secara tiba-tiba. Bukan karena ada kendaraan bodoh dengan pengemudi asalnya, bukan pula karena ada seorang pengemis yang memeluk kaki keduanya meminta belas kasih, atau kebukanan yang bukan-bukan sebagai sangkaan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berbalik cepat, menatap lurus manik mata Kyungsoo. "Kalau bukan karena ibuku yang terus memaksaku untuk mengantar dan menjemputmu, aku tidak akan mungkin merelakan harga diriku terinjak karena sekolahmu yang konyol itu terletak disamping sekolahku." Tajam. Tidak membutuhkan hal takjub apapun untuk membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya, karena Baekhyun mendesaknya, menekan dadanya. Kalimat itu sudah sering, terlampau sering didengar telinga Kyungsoo. Tidak salah memang, Baekhyun pantas malu. Baekhyun, seorang idola sekolah yang terkenal disana-sini, ternyata setiap pagi dan sore harus mengantar dan menjemput anak idiot? Uh, tidak salah. Baekhyun benar.

Lalu tubuh yang tingginya menyamai Kyungsoo itupun kembali ketempat semula. Kembali mengawali langkah hentaknya yang memaki jalanan, bersamaan dengan ayunan tangannya yang sesekali melempar kerikil. Kyungsoo memperhatikan itu, merasakan janggal kekesalan yang mendekam dalam diri Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah meminta tetangganya itu untuk datang kerumah, kalau pun tak dijemput atau diantar, Kyungsoo rasa ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, ibunya tidak merasa demikian. Jadi, kalau Baekhyun membenci dirinya, bukankah itu karena kemauan ibu mereka berdua?

"Dan," Baekhyun berbalik lagi, menyadari Kyungsoo ternyata belum memindahkan langkahnya sama sekali. Ia berdecak, setengah berlari mendekati Kyungsoo, malah kini sibuk memandang kearah gerumbulan bocah TK yang hendak menyeberangi jalan. "Dasar. Cepat jalan, bodoh. Kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat, uh, aku yang sebenarnya tidak ingin terlambat. Sekolah idiot sepertimu mana punya peraturan, sih?" Baekhyun bergumam kasar, ia menarik lengan seragam Kyungsoo agar ikut terseret oleh langkahnya. Kyungsoo menurut saja, toh ia tidak bisa menanggapi lebih lanjut bagaimana seharusnya ia bertindak.

Semilir angin pun menerpa wajah Kyungsoo, meniup-niup helaian rambut Baekhyun juga. Kyungsoo menikmatinya, menikmati udara segar ini. Maka ia rentangkan kedua tangannya, menepis secara tidak langsung tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya memegangi lengan seragam Kyungsoo. "Dasar kekanakan." Baekhyun mendecih, memasang raut yang kusut, benar-benar kusut hingga membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan cepat, menulikan fungsi pendengarannya yang enggan dengan senandung riang Kyungsoo. "Kau berisik, idiot."

"Baekkie marah, Baekkie marah, Baekkie suka marah-marah. Nanti menjadi jelek, tidak ada yang mau tanggung jawab. Baekkie, Baekkie.."

"Diam!" Baekhyun, ah, membentak. Sentakan tak serantannya itu jelas membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Kaget. Terkejut bukan main karena suara Baekhyun cukup nyaring dan melengking, terlebih disini masih banyak orang yang menyaksikan mereka. Kyungsoo hanya tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. "Kyungsoo! Harus kukatakan berapa kali, aku tidak suka berada didekatmu! Kau..kau..menjijikkan!" Dan Baekhyun yang tampak frustasi itu segera memacu pelariannya. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Kyungsoo, kali ini bukan beberapa langkah, tapi benar-benar meninggalkannya. Benar-benar, tidak rekayasa. Baekhyun tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana keadaan anak itu, bagaimana anak itu mencapai sekolah tanpa dirinya. Ah, jarak sekolahnya sebentar lagi. Toh tidak terlalu jauh juga. Bukannya berlebihan, tapi Baekhyun merasa meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri disana bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

Sebelum benaknya terputar ulang, bahwa Kyungsoo adalah anak idiot. Sialan.

Mau tak mau, terpaksa? Sudah jelas. Baekhyun membalik situasi. Setelah meremas rambutnya menepuk kepalanya, dan menghela nafas panjang, Baekhyun berlari kearah berlawanan. Menyusul Kyungsoo si anak idiot, ia hanya malas berurusan dengan ibunya kalau sampai anak itu mendapat masalah. Baekhyun hanya bosan mendebat ibunya yang selalu mengunggulkan keluarga Do yang tak pernah putus membantu keluarganya. Tentu bukan karena ia merasa khawatir apalagi kasihan. Kyungsoo bukanlah bocah yang pantas mendapat perhatian berlebih layaknya bayi yang baru lahir. Hei, Kyungsoo itu seumuran dengannya. Idiot berusia tujuhbelas tahun. Retardasi mental? Cih, persetan dengan jenis idiotnya.

Dan ia menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Tidak melanjutkan langkahnya sama sekali. Bedanya, ia tidak berdiri kikuk bak orang bodoh seperti tadi, tapi ia menempatkan dirinya di trotoar dekat penjual bunga eceran. Yah, Baekhyun hanya perlu sadar sesadar-sadarnya, kalau ia sudah terlambat ke sekolah, dan kau tanya siapa penyebabnya? Do Kyungsoo. Uh.

Baekhyun enggan memaki lagi, percuma. Ia hanya akan diabaikan, ia hanya akan tampak konyol nan bodoh dihadapan idiot seperti Kyungsoo, bukan sebaliknya. "Kau mau ke sekolah tidak, sih?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, matanya berbinar, memancarkan segala kesenangan yang ia rasakan saat itu. Senyumnya, senyum yang kelewat lebar itu terkembang diwajah berseri yang selalu ia tampakkan. Sekali lagi, membuat Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias disuguhi pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan, ia segera berdiri lalu melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Benar, kan? Kalau kau satu jam saja menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang idiot, maka satu jam itu pula kau akan kehabisan urat malu.

Baekhyun jelas tak ingin membuang waktu, sudah terlalu banyak waktunya yang terbuang berkat Kyungsoo. Tapi dasar idiot itu saja yang tidak mau meminta maaf, atau ia memang tak mengerti, Baekhyun selalu jengkel. "Ayo, cepat jalan, Kyungsoo yang idiot!"

"Baekkie marah-marah, seperti setan. Uh, Kyungie takut, la-la-la.."

"Hentikan! Kyungsoo berhenti, bodoh!"

"Baekkie marah-marah, la-la-la.."

Nyanyian itu terngiang jelas dibenak Baekhyun, guratan wajah Kyungsoo yang tergambar apik dalam ingatannya, memuakkan. Yah, pada akhirnya akan mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju ke sekolah. Bukankah dunia begitu menyenangkan?

Baekhyun tahu benar, ketidak-adilan bisa menimpa siapa saja.

-ooo-

Tidak ada kata malang bagi seorang Baekhyun. Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo, harus tepat didepan gerbang sekolahnya-itu yang diminta ibunya-, kenyataan dirinya yang datang sangat terlambat jelas memukulnya telak-telak. Hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai murid teladan, cukup dirusak oleh satu orang idiot bernama Kyungsoo. Well, sangat indah, kan? Ironisnya, ia sama sekali lupa jalan pintas yang sekiranya jauh dari pantauan, bukan lupa sebenarnya, hanya egonya yang berkata mengambil resiko berlebih artinya mati.

Baekhyun sampai dikelasnya, duduk dibangkunya bersama puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Karena insiden keterlambatannya ini sangat jarang ditemukan, Baekhyun akhirnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Kyungsoo memang sudah berhasil menginjak-injak harga diri dan martabatnya, keterlaluan? Bagi Baekhyun sangat keterlaluan. Lain kali, ia tidak akan mau menunggu tetangga idiotnya itu, termasuk mengantar dan menjemputnya. Ah, percuma. Toh pada dasarnya, Baekhyun punya tanggung jawab untuk memastikan anak itu aman.

"Byun Baekhyun terlambat? Dua jam? Wow.." Sindiran memojokkan itu berasal dari teman sebangku Baekhyun yang amat menyebalkan. Park Chanyeol yang terkenal badung dengan catatan kriminal sekolah yang bejibun banyaknya. Tapi Chanyeol bukan musuh, Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki musuh. Chanyeol, adalah teman. Menurut penilaiannya, adalah teman yang cukup baik. Sebelum sebuah jitakan ia hadiahkan untuk kepala Chanyeol. "Aw! Appo, kau ini, kenapa, sih? Wajahmu ditekuk begitu, sudah seperti kaleng bekas saja."

Baekhyun membanting pulpennya, berangsur menutup buku tulisnya. Kehilangan semangat mencatat penjelasan dipapan. Selama ini, selama satu tahun ia bertugas menjadi pendamping Kyungsoo, tidak ada satupun murid disekolahnya yang mengetahui kekonyolan itu. Pulang-pergi bersama anak idiot? Tentu saja Baekhyun selalu menolak jika teman-temannya mengajak pergi kesuatu tempat sepulang sekolah, atau menolak mereka saat ada yang berbaik hati ingin menjemputnya dari rumah kemudian bersama-sama ke sekolah. Oh, itu semua karena Kyungsoo.

"Kemana Kai?" Baekhyun bertanya, sesekali celingukan mencari seseorang yang biasa duduk didepannya. "Membolos lagi, huh?"

"Ish, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan." Chanyeol menyadarkan diri pada dinding didekatnya, berulang kali ia memainkan kertas-kertas dilaci mejanya seraya menggerutu. "Apakah Baekhyun ingin menyamai popularitas Kai yang sudah terkenal maestro dalam hal bolos?"

Baekhyun mendelik, memaksa Chanyeol untuk tidak berkutik dari tatapan membunuh yang ia lemparkan. "Apa maksudmu? Sembarangan saja, Kai dan aku berbeda. Aku tidak akan merusak image-ku, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi sekedarnya, berucap sekenanya sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Yah, mungkin Kai masih duduk dibangku panjang yang biasa kita duduki, didepan sekolah itu. Sambil sekali-kali mengolok anak idiot dari sekolah tetangga." Baekhyun terkesiap seketika itu, mengolok anak idiot dari sekolah tetangga? Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Kai bertemu Kyungsoo kan? "Nah, itu dia."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, ditemukannya Kai dengan seragam serampangan, masih mengenakan _headphone_ bermusik keras, dan lolipop dimulutnya. Astaga, benar-benar berandal. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan imajinya yang berkuasa, atas kekayaannya yang melebihi apapun. Uh-oh, Kai yang sempurna.

"Kau darimana saja, Kai?" Baekhyun berujar pelan, ia menurunkan volume suaranya meski tahu musik Kai pasti mengalahkannya. Sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengguncang bahu Kai. "Kau darimana saja?" Ia mengulang.

"Hm?" Gumaman yang semakin membuat Baekhyun menegangkan akal sehatnya. "Aku? Sebentar." Kai melepas alat penyumpal telinganya itu, meletakkannya sembarangan diatas meja. Baru ia menoleh kebelakang bahunya, terkekeh. "Dari melakukan pengamatan. Siapa tahu ada anak idiot yang tampan, haha.." Anak idiot yang tampan? Baekhyun mengingat sekilas bagaimana wajah polos Kyungsoo, ah tidak buruk. Kalau dilihat, anak itu cukup memuaskan tampang.

"Kau menemukannya?" Chanyeol beralih, ikut tertawa bersama lelucon Kai.

"Ha, yang benar saja! Mana mungkin ada anak idiot yang tampan? Menggemaskan sih, ada, tapi pasti tidak enak untuk dilihat." Kai berargumensi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Memotong jalur lamunan sesaat Baekhyun yang melayang kembali pada sosok Kyungsoo. Ish, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan si idiot itu? "Apa yang sudah kulewatkan?" Yang dia lewatkan? Kenapa aneh mendengarnya bertanya seperti itu? Kai, sang pemegang kendali, bertanya akan apa yang sudah terjadi tanpa dirinya? Bukankah ia tak pernah peduli?

"Aku juga terlambat, Kai. Kau tanya saja pada mulut besar ini." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya. Menilik konstan pada raut wajah Chanyeol yang memerah.

"Apa? Byun Baekhyun terlambat? Astaga, ini mustahil sekali!" Kai memekik, terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Sementara Baekhyun yang menjadi objek sasaran, hanya melengoskan wajahnya kesisi lain. "Well, well, ini kemajuan atau kemunduran, hm?"

"Sial, aku terlambat itu sudah pasti menurunkan pamorku, tahu." Baekhyun bersungut-sungut, sebelah tangannya meninju bahu Kai, sesekali pula beralih membungkam tawa Chanyeol yang melecehkannya.

"Hei, Baekkie. Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau mau ikut menggoda anak-anak idiot tidak?"

Pertanyaan, atau tawaran Kai itu agaknya memang baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang salah dengan menggoda atau dalam kamus mereka mengejek dan mengolok. Tapi sekolah idiot disebelah sekolahnya, didalamnya ada satu murid yang menjadi tetangganya. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo mengenalinya? Lalu merengek ingin diajak pulang? Dan pada saat itu teman-temannya ada disana. Habislah riwayat Byun Baekhyun yang rahasianya terbongkar. Jangan sampai. Atau lebih parahnya, bagaimana kalau ternyata Kyungsoo lah yang mendapat perlakuan itu? Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anak itu akan berlari pulang bersama tangis khas bocahnya. Sekaligus bagaimana reaksi ibunya yang akan memarahinya karena lalai menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin lain kali, uhm. Ya, lain kali."

Lain kali, mengartikan bahwa masih ada kesempatan yang bisa Baekhyun manfaatkan, kan? Setidaknya, bukan dalam waktu dekat ini. Yah, mungkin ia hanya akan memperhatikan sejenak, sembari menunggu Kyungsoo datang ketempat perjanjian mereka. Ugh, tentu saja. Mana mungkin mereka bertemu terang-terangan didepan sekolah?

-ooo-

Kyungsoo mengikuti saran Baekhyun untuk menunggunya dibawah pohon. Berada sekitar empat puluh langkah dari selasar sekolah mereka. Dalam langkah yang Kyungsoo tempuh itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa beberapa temannya. Yang dijemput ibu dan ayahnya, atau mereka yang masih betah disekolah. Senyumnya seolah tak pernah pudar, paten tak dapat dilunturkan kecuali beberapa hal. Ayahnya dan orang-orang yang menentang kehadirannya. Kyungsoo berusaha menggapai udara dengan tangannya, keranjingan melompat saking asiknya. Yah, sebelum ia sempat menyadari tubuh kokoh itu terjatuh karena ulahnya yang amat-sangat kekanakan. Bukankah harusnya mereka maklum? Ya seharusnya.

Bruk! "Apa yang ka-!" Terhenti. Sumpah serapah yang ingin disemburkan itupun lenyap. Menguap begitu saja. Diujung bibir yang lidahnya mendadak kelu, Kai berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya yang sama sekali tidak elite. Ya, Kyungsoo baru saja menbrak Kai, sekaligus menabrakkan dirinya pada masalah. Anak ini mencari masalah dengan Kai? Oh, sesuatu yang besar akan segera dimulai.

"Mi-mian.." selorohan Kyungsoo yang menciut itu cepat membuat Kai tersadar. Ia membersihkan debu yang tercetak diseragamnya, lalu mengamati seorang bertubuh pendek didepannya lamat-lamat, seksama meneliti rambut cokelat dan mata bulat itu.

"Tsk, dasar bodoh." Bukan sebuah umpatan, Kai hanya menyebut satu makian yang dijuruskan atas dasar rasa segannya. Kai hanya belum menyadari seragam apa yang dikenakan Kyungsoo, sekolah idiot. Kai segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo, meninggalkan anak itu mematung sendiri bak robot kehabisan baterai. Kai melangkah pasti menuju singgasananya bersama Chanyeol, sesuai perjanjian ia akan menggoda anak-anak idiot yang kebetulan lewat didepan sekolahnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan semuanya, gelagat Kai, gerak-gerik dungu Kyungsoo. Ck, kenapa anak itu masih berdiri disana, sih? Jangan sampai itu akan membuatnya menyusul kesana? Tidak akan. Itu akan membuat kerapatan maksiatnya terungkap. Baekhyun memukul batangan pohon disamping kepalanya, masih menanti Kyungsoo yang belum bergerak. Sialan, terkena sindrom apa, sih, si idiot ini? Batinan Baekhyun toh tak memberi banyak perubahan. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit. Cukup, akhirnya Kyungsoo menggerakkan kakinya. Oke, dia sudah sadar rupanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pohon itu, dimana Baekhyun sudah menggeram tak karuan karena melihat tingkah bodoh Kyungsoo. Disana Kyungsoo tetap menyapanya seolah tak ada kesalahan apapun yang ia perbuat. Hei, memang tidak ada, kan? Kecuali telah membuat Baekhyun menunggu selama beberapa menit?

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh lagi, Idiot. Kalau sampai Kai tahu siapa kau, siapa yang mengantat dan menjemputmu, maka akan kupastikan kau mati keesokan harinya." Desisan Baekhyun itu tak urung membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Mati? Sejauh ini, Kyungsoo tak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali. Bukankah hanya Tuhan yang berhak atas nyawanya? Kenapa Baekhyun harus-

"Aku benci melihatmu, Kyungsoo, dan kuharap kau segera pergi dari hidupku. Entah mati, entah pindah rumah, apapun." -ikut-ikutan mengurusi kematiannya? Uh. Baiklah, Kyungsoo dengar penuturan Baekhyun itu, dia tidak tuli. Tapi kalau disuruh menjawab, apa yang patutnya ia katakan?

"Baekkie, mian." Pada akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan. Bukan apa, tapi perjalanan pulang mereka terasa lebih jauh dan lama sekali. Daripada tidak ada yang dibicarakan, Kyungsoo memberi sedikit pancingan.

"Mian saja tidak cukup. Kau sudah membuatku terlambat, bodoh. Dan hampir membongkar identitasmu didepan Kai. Beruntung dia cukup bodoh untuk menyadari kau adalah anak dari sekolah tetangga." Kyungsoo menunduk, mengamati Baekhyun yang menendang bungkusan makanan dijalanan.

"Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun." Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mengulang kalimatnya. Dengan frase berbeda, dan dengan intonasi yang berbeda pula. Baekhyun tidak menoleh, ia tahu sosok idiot dibelakangnya sedang mengusap-usap tangannya, tanda kegugupan sudah menguasai diri Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengacuhkan suara-suara yang berdengung itu, bersamaan dengan langkah sepatu yang berderap pelan mengikutinya. Kyungsoo tetap menurut padanya, tidak memberontak. Justru, seharusnya ia bersyukur dengan keadaan ini, kan? Tidak. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mensyukuri musibah semacam Kyungsoo yang seenak jidat datang menyusup ke kehidupannya.

-ooo-

Pagar rumahnya terbuka sedikit, Baekhyun sudah pulang sejak tadi. Kyungsoo hanya tak ingin masuk kerumah sebelum ibunya pulang. Ia bahkan menyadari bahwa suasana didalam sangat menyeramkan. Bukan menyeramkan karena hal yang benar menyeramkan. Kyungsoo hanya takut. Itu saja. Temaram lampu tak terlihat menguarkan cahaya, pintu utama masih tertutup rapat. Tidak dikunci sebenarnya, tapi Kyungsoo tak mau memberanikan diri, tidak akan menjadi umpan. Ayahnya, ada disana, kemungkinan besar menung- "Hei, idiot. Masuk." -gunya. Benar, kan? Monster itu muncul dengan kepala tersembul dari balik jendela. Sorot matanya beringas, dan garis wajah tegas itu sangat kentara. Kyungsoo menggigil, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ya! Kubilang masuk, maka masuklah!"

Kyungsoo bergeming, sebelum akhirnya bantingan pintu memekakan telinganya. Ayahnya sudah berdiri beekacak pinggang, tepat dihadapannya. "Masuk! Kau tuli, hah?" Tarikan kasar itu menyeret Kyungsoo, hingga membuatnya harus mencium sepatu ayahnya.

"Ta-tapi aku menunggu Umma.." Kyungsoo menyanggah, sangkalan takut-takut yang ia kemukakan setengah hati. "Aku tidak mau masuk."

"Dasar idiot! Menurut sekali saja apa sulitnya, sih?!" Gemaan suara berat itu kembali membuat darah Kyungsoo berdesir. Kepalanya berkunang meski hanya mendapat tatapan semengerikan itu.

"Aku tidak mau, jangan paksa." Singkat. Kalimat singkat sebagai bentuk bantahan itu menjadi penolakan tanpa dasar. "Aku ingin menunggu Umma.."

Dan tangan itu sudah melayang diudara, sepersekian detik setelahnya pasti mendaratkan tamparan dipipi Kyungsoo, sebelum.. "Ya! Hentikan, Jo-sung!" Ummanya, lagi-lagi datang bak pahlawan, disaat yang tepat. Mendengar suara itu membuat Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya yang semula terpejam, yang sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk pukulan sang ayah, dan itu tak terjadi sama sekali berkat ibunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Memukul anak sendiri? Apa-apaan?"

Ayahnya tergelak, malah tertawa terpingkal seolah sedang menonton lawakan lucu. "Kau ini apa, Yejin? Heh, anak? Cih, jangan harap." Figur ayah itupun melenggang pergi, sebelum telunjuknya menoyor kepala Kyungsoo, anak itu meringkuk disela isakannya.

"Sudah, Kyungsoo, tenanglah. Kau sudah aman, ada Umma, ya." Ibunya itu segera memeluk Kyungsoo, mendekapnya erat seraya mengelus-elus helaian rambut anak tunggalnya itu.

"Kalau Umma tidak ada, Kyungie bagaimana, Umma?" Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya yang tersampir dipelupuk, merasakan kehangatan yang dialirkan Ummanya lewat sentuhan sederhana ditangannya. "Kyungie takut, Umma.."

"Kyungsoo hanya harus yakin, Appa tidak akan berlaku jahat. Kalau perlu, lebih baik kau disini saja sampai Umma pulang, ya." Ibunya kembali merengkuh Kyungsoo beberapa menit lamanya.

Hingga senja menjelang, kabut jingga itu menuntun mereka untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Sekali lagi menghadapkan Kyungsoo pada kenyataan tabu, ayahnya yang tak lepas menghujamkan tatapan membunuh padanya. Seolah dengan tatapan itu, punggung Kyungsoo akan terlubangi.

"Jo-sung, hentikan tatapanmu. Kau membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan." Yang diingatkan tidak merasa terganggu. Dengusannya mewakili keheningan malam yang tercipta.

"Bodoh, anakmu itu terlampau bodoh, Yejin. Memuakkan!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Ayah macam apa yang membenci anaknya sendiri!"

Luapan amarah itu sudah menggebu, terhentikan karena Kyungsoo menahan lengan ibunya. Ia berbisik pelan ditelinga ibunya, bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan dengan hal itu, ibunya mundur teratur, memilih untuk mengikuti kata hati yang menyuruhnya mengalah.

Kadang, ketidak-sempurnaan adalah alibi masa lalu, sekaligus renungan masa depan. Yang perlu disimak, adalah Kyungsoo yang tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, kebesaran hati adalah segalanya. Membuatnya terlihat istimewa, semakin berkilau diantara emas-emas yang ditemukan sebagai harta karun.

Kalau kau tanya beban apa yang menjadi titik kelemahan Kyungsoo, hanya satu jawabannya. Yah, melihat ibunya marah dan melihat ibunya menangis. Malaikatnya tidak boleh bersedih, malaikatnya juga tidak boleh berubah menjadi setan. Dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo, tak ada yang begitu spesial selain dirinya sendiri. Kegiatan remehnya seperti belajar membaca, berhitung, menulis, menggambar pohon, mengikat tali sepatu, menata pakaian, dan apapun itu, tidak berharga memang. Tapi Kyungsoo sadar, prosesnya yang membuat ia senang bukan main. Proses, Kyungsoo menghargai proses. Mungkin, ini adalah proses kehidupannya. Proses untuk menjadi yang lebih baik.

-ooo-

TBC!

FINALLY, Chappie one update, gaeees!

Maafkan typo yang bertebaran, uh.

Dan ya, disini kita masih sekedar perkenalan2 aja, ya. Ngga apa kan? Ntar selanjut2nya bakal ada kekerasan sang ayah yang ngga suka sama Kyungsoo. Uwoo!

Maafkan nama yang asal comot juga, hehe.

Semoga kalian suka ya, dan berharap banyak sama review :)

Okay,

Mind to review?

**Thanks To :**

**Jung Eunhee | beng beng max | Guest | Salam | Kkamjongyehet | Cho Hunhan | kttaeyoen | HitsuKiro16 | dokyungsooxs | SeseFujoshi Tabestry Syndrome**

**Reply for Your Reviews :**

**SeseFujoshi Tabestry Syndrome **: wow, haha. Santai, bray :) ini sudah dilanjut kan? Gimana menurutmu? Hehe

**dokyungsooxs** : yah, ini sudah di update :) ditunggu review sekanjutnya yaa :)

**Tuyul gundul** : Iyanih baru teaser, hehe, chap satu ini udah panjang kan? Ditunggu reviewnya ya :)

**HitsuKiro16 **: Ah, terimakasiih~ semoga kamu juga suka sama ceritanya, ditunggu review selanjutnya :)

**Jung Eunhee** : Iya, tebakan anda benar sekali xD Kyungsoo jadi anak luar biasa. Hehe, Kyungsoo sejatinya memang cocok disiksa-siksa gini, haha.

**Beng Beng Max **: Yakin bagus? Cuman itu yang mau disampaikan? Okay, Ditunggu review selanjutnya. :)

**Guest** : Hah, iya memang bahasanya ketinggian ya, jadi beribet. Uh, maafkan saya, ya. Wkwk, semoga untuk selanjutnya bisa dimengerti dan mudah ditemukan poinnya. Sebenernya emang cara saya nulis suka yang samar-samar gini, sih, yakali ternyata malah bikin bingung yah hehe

**Salam** : Keren? Ah, terimakasih. Well, terima kasih juga untuk pembenarannya. Saya memang kurang mendalami dalam dua istilah itu. Jadi, ini benar-benar membantu. Wkwk, kayanya kamu ngerti banget masalah psikologis, nih xD

**Kkamjongyehet** : Deskripsi saya dibilang bagus? Wah terimakasih banyak. Memang angst, dan semoga kamu suka~ Kai dengan arogansinya, dan Kyungsoo dengan keluguannya. Thats true, tebakanmu emang bener. Tenang aja, ngga akan end. Eh, iya end tapi nunggu sampai beberapa chap terpublish. Pasti dilanjut, kok. Huehue

**Cho Hunhan** : Yaaash! Bener banget. Bakal ada adegan sadis-sadis nanti, semoga kamu tahan, yah. Tenang aja, ngga akan parah2 amat kok xD

**Kttaeyeon** : Hai! Jangan terlalu kepo, ngga baik nanti. Nah, sudah tau kan? Yang Haiper siapa, yang Aidiyot siapa :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hangat. Sinar matahari memang sudah setinggi puncak kepala, terik sekali. Namun, berkas demi berkas cahaya yang dipancarkan sama sekali tak menimbulkan kegerahan yang cukup berarti. Peluh pun hanya setetes dua tetes, begitu pula dengan nuansa memanggang kulit yang ekstrem, mereka seolah tak terganggu dengan adanya cuaca panas yang begitu berkuasa.

Kyungsoo disana, berkumpul bersama teman-teman dengan derajat mental yang sama dengannya. Terduduk rapi dilapangan berumput hijau, menyilangkan kaki. Dengan buku gambar yang baru menggoreskan lekuk pensil disetengah bidang, ada dipangkuannya. Ia menengadah, merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau menggambar apa?"

Seorang wanita muda membungkukkan badannya, demi melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Anak itu malah memamerkan senyum kelewat lebarnya, sedikit-banyak kembali menuangkan konsentrasi sambil menggumam pelan.

"Ayah. Sedang menggandeng tanganku."

Mata bulatnya menerjemahkan kehampaan, iris legam yang menyimpan makna tersirat. Kyungsoo tetap mewarna, kali ini menambahkan gradasi awan dan matahari dilangit. Seolah pertanda hari yang cerah dalam gambarnya adalah dimensi magisnya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahnya yang murung, Kyungsoo?" Figur guru itu menelengkan kepalanya, meneliti dasar garis mata Kyungsoo yang memicing. Dia malah terdiam, menunduk dengan kepalanya yang terkulai sekaligus bahunya yang lesu seketika.

Desahan nafas berat, Kyungsoo meruncingkan bibirnya. "Karena Ayah tidak suka padaku. Dia membenciku,"

Membenci? Wanita itu tidak salah dengar. Pikiran polos Kyungsoo bukanlah ejaan semata.

Elusan lembut ia berikan pada puncak kepala anak didiknya, penuh simpati. "Tapi, Kyungsoo tetap menyayanginya, kan?"

Tanpa alasan, ia tidak perlu menanyakan mengapa ayah Kyungsoo membenci anaknya sendiri.

"Tentu saja." Diluar praduganya, Kyungsoo malah mengangguk antusias, bersemangat saat gurunya menanyakan hal paling logis dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo jelas menyanyangi orangtuanya, ibunya yang pertama dan ayahnya yang kedua. Tidak menutup kemungkinan.

Hening. Tidak ada topik lain lagi yang berhak menggantikan kekosongan jarak. Baru kali ini seorang guru itu menyadari betapa kebesaran hati muridnya, memeberikan pelajaran berharga. Kekurangan bukanlah sebuah penghalang untuk tetap menelurkan rasa sayang. Sekalipun orang yang kau sayangi membencimu. Hari ini, wanita itu belajar dari Kyungsoo, bahwa tak seharusnya kelainan mental menjadi bebam tersendiri bagi penyandangnya. Buktinya, Kyungsoo masih bisa menikmati apa yang menjadi miliknya. Senyum itu. Meluluhkan.

"Kenapa kau selalu pulang sendirian, Soo?" Kyungsoo beralih dari aktivitas menggambarnya, kali ini perhatiannya terpusat pada lawan bicara. "Ibumu kemana?" Bukan apa, ia tidak ingin menyinggung ayah yang dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo adalah momok tersendiri. Jadi, mustahil bukan kalau ayah Kyungsoo mau repot-repot mengurus anak yang dibencinya?

Kyungsoo merenung sebentar, mengernyitkan dahi baru kemudian menjawab riang, "Umma harus menjaga pertokoan kami. Supaya Kyungsoo tetap bisa makan dan bermain."

Curahan hati yang Kyungsoo utarakan secara samar, memang tidak mendetail sama sekali. Tetapi, menjadi sosok penuntun membuat wanita itu harus bisa membaca bagaimana pribadi Kyungsoo. Yang ramah, yang manis, dan yang ditentang banyak pihak. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, seluruh muridnya pun begitu. Tapi, anak ini spesial. Kyungsoo berbeda, dia seperti memiliki keajaiban lain yang menggetarkan jiwa. Nama putus asa seolah tidak pernah hadir dalam kamusnya, hanya ada rasa kikuk saat orang-orang yang memandangnya rendah yang menjadi pengganti.

Kyungsoo merapatkan bibirnya, lalu tertawa hambar. Sesekali ia memainkan jemarinya, menautkan satu sama lain. "Lagipula, Appa tidak mau bekerja. Appa malas, dia suka marah."

Tidak ada yang salah dengan ungkapan retoris semacam itu. Wanita didekatnya hanya mampu menampilkan raut sarkasme, enggan menelusuri lebih lanjut betapa impian sederhana Kyungsoo ternyata sangat sulit didapatkannya. Hanya sekedar perhatian, dan pengertian. Mungkin itu satu-satunya yang didamba Kyungsoo, yang begitu diinginkan perasaan murninya.

"Kau suka cokelat?" Tetapi, wanita itu tertarik untuk menyelami manik kelam Kyungsoo, demi mencari sebuah titik temu yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, tanggapan pasti mental kanak-kanak jika ditawari makanan kesukaannya. Pesnyesuaian yang jauh dari rentang normal seorang remaja berumr tujuhbelas tahun. "Aku akan membelikanmu, asal kau tetap menjadi dirimu yang seperti ini, Soo. Jangan pernah membenci orang-orang yang tidak menyukai kehadiranmu."

Wanita itu hanya tidak ingin hati suci Kyungsoo ternodai laknat. Ia ingin Kyungsoo tetap menjadi anak yang rendah diri dan selalu berbahagia. Kyungsoo mencerna apa yang menjadi maksud gurunya ini, sejenak otaknya berputar agak buyar.

"Kyungsoo harus berjanji? Kalau begitu, tidak perlu membelikanku cokelat segala."

Ibu guru muda itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum abadinya, mendekap bahu sempit Kyungsoo sekaligus mengalirkan bauran rasa iba padanya.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai jaminan. Kalau Kyungsoo membenci ayah Kyungsoo, nantinya cokelat yang Kyungsoo makan bisa tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi monster jahat."

Kyungsoo bereaksi lucu dengan wajah menggemaskannya, ia membelalak sekilas, tampak tidak percaya tapi tetap berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Hiih, Kyungsoo takut." Rambut cokelatnya tertiup sepoian daun pohon ek, beberapa helainya menjatuhi kepala mereka berdua yang tersudut dari keramaian. "Kyungsoo janji tidak akan membenci Ayah. Bahkan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun? Nama yang asing. Setahunya, Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal. Ibunya kerap menceritakan masa-masa menyakitkan saat rahimnya diangkat, dan itu berarti menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga Do.

"Baekhyun sebenarnya baik, tapi ia malu saat ada didekatku." Kyungsoo mulai berceloteh, menganggap orang disampingnya adalah makhluk khayal yang tidak keberatan menampung keluh-kesahnya. Adakalanya anak-anak retardasi mental membutuhkan sekejap waktu untuk mengenal diri mereka sendiri. "Dia tidak mau berteman denganku, karena katanya aku terlalu bodoh."

"Kau tidak bodoh, Soo, kau sangat pintar. Dia saja yang tidak tahu." Sebagai pengajar, ia akan meninggikan muridnya yang hampir menelan celaka pada keadaannya. Wanita itu terburu menyambar kalimat Kyungsoo sebelum anak itu semakin tersungkur dalam balutan pemikiran kesal orang lain.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mendongak cepat, tampak tergoda dengan pujian itu. "Kyungsoo rasa, Songsaenim berbohong."

Wanita itu segera menggeleng, menampik tuduhan fatal itu. "Tidak sama sekali, Soo. Kau justru memiliki kharisma dan kesempurnaan yang tak dimiliki orang lain. Hanya kau dan mereka," Ia menunjuk kearah gerumbulan manusia seusia Kyungsoo, yang sibuk bercengkerama dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mereka yang kelebihannya tersimpan dalam lubuk masing-masing. "..yang memilikinya." Lanjutnya seraya membelai berulang punggung Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo tidak mengapa kalau kenyataannya memang begitu." Rundungan mendung dalam wajahnya membuat wanita itu risih pada hatinya sendiri. "Jangan menaikkan yang tidak-tidak."

Kadang, omongan anak idiot tidak bisa dimengerti. Tanpa makna dan maksud yang jelas. Seperti sebaris kalimat yang baru saja disuarakan Kyungsoo. Menaikkan yang tidak-tidak?

"Kyungsoo, baru saja kita membicarakan janjimu. Bahwa kau tidak boleh membenci siapapun mereka yang tidak menyukai kehadiranmu. Ingat, kan?"

"Tapi anda belum memberikan cokelatnya, kan?" Kyungsoo ikut mengingatkan. Benar juga. Maka, tanpa perlu menunggu apapun, wanita itu merogoh sakunya, dan telapak tangannya segera dipenuhi permen-permen cokelat yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo berseri dan matanya berbinar.

"Wow, banyak sekali. Apa itu untukku? Semuanya?"

Wanita itu memindahkan kemasan demi kemasan ke tangan Kyungsoo yang terbuka. Menghitung satu-persatunya dalam sebuah bisikan.

"Ada lima, Soo." Ujarnya, dramatisir suasana yang ia ciptakan untuk Kyungsoo merubah raut wajah anak itu. Heran. "Itu artinya, ada lima janji yang harus kau penuhi padaku."

"Yang pertama?" Kyungsoo memandangi lekat-lekat cokelat yang menurutnya sangat menggiurkan itu. Ibunya bisa saja marah saat melihat Kyungsoo memakan kuman-kuman yang menyebabkan karang digigi ini. "Sebutkan saja semuanya, Songsaenim."

Wanita itu menyalakan mode sabarnya, ia manggut-manggut sambil memegangi dagunya. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo, bersandar sebentar pada lengan Kyungsoo yang membalik dibelakang punggung.

"Kau tidak boleh membenci ayahmu."

Kyungsoo menyuap satu bulatan cokelat itu ke mulutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh membenci Baekhyun itu."

Kunyahan permen cokelatnya yang kedua.

"Ketiga, kau harus menyayangi ibumu."

Lumatan demi lumatan ia nikmati bersamaan dengan rasa manis.

"Lalu, kau harus menyayangi ayahmu juga."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ini cokelatnya yang keempat dan lagi-lagi tandas dalam hitungan detik.

"Terakhir, kau tidak boleh tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri. Ingat, bahwa kau istimewa."

Selesai. Cokelatnya yang terakhir sudah habis. Mengartikan bahwa kuluman janji itu sudah dilunasi.

"Kyungsoo janji, Songsaenim." Senyumnya terlihat lebih alami. Kyungsoo teringat janji-jani dalam cokelat itu tidak punya masa kadaluwarsa. Singkatnya, ia akan menggenggam janji ini sampai akhir hayatnya. Tidak sulit. Oh, ralat. Hanya satu yang tidak sulit.

Nomor tiga.

Ibunya, sesulit apa merelakan dirinya, sepenuh dirinya untuk selalu menyayangi malaikat itu? Tapi yang lain, tentang ayah dan Baekhyun, dan orang-orang lain yang mengekang kebebasan berargumennya, adalah yang tersulit. Bukan sulit yang itu, tapi Kyungsoo hanya tidak sanggup terus-terusan membiarkan perasaannya terpojok.

Lalu, nomor lima.

Menjadi diri sendiri, selama ini Kyungsoo menjadi apa? Istimewa, hanya ibunya dan guru ini yang mengatainya demikian. Tidak ada selain mereka. Biasanya hanya cacian dan makian yang ia terima, tak peduli meski hanya hal sepele yang ia lakukan. Lain halnya, biarpun ia hanya menarik nafas dan mengedipkan mata, orang-orang itu terlampau meremehkannya.

"Bagus. Anak pintar." Wanita itu beranjak dari duduknya, pandangannya tertuju lagi pada gambaran Kyungsoo. Buku sketsanya belum ditutup, begitu pula dengan ceceran pewarna disamping kaki-kakinya. "Kalau begitu, ayo, berikan senyuman diwajah ayahmu."

Tidak dengan berat hati Kyungsoo mengambil satu patahan _crayon_nya. Mengganti lengkungan turun itu menjadi naik keatas. Bentuk senyuman yang terpatri dalam memori Kyungsoo. Gambarannya akan ia tunjukkan nanti. Pada ayahnya, ya, pria itu harus tahu bahwa cemberut akan membuat wajahnya cepat tua. Setidaknya itu yang memenuhi benak Kyungsoo.

"Begini terlihat lebih baik, Soo." Sorot mata terang itu tidak memudar sedikitpun. Kyungsoo tersenyum lewat matanya. "Oh ya, ayo, masuk ke kelas. Besok, kau ceritakan hasil gambarmu itu pada teman-temanmu, ya."

Tangan berkuku lentik itu menggamit jemari Kyungsoo, merasakan sinyalir kelembutan yang tiada tara. Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar lagi, ia mengekor langkah gurunya dalam diam. Sesekali menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan benda-benda dan manusia disekelilingnya. Teman-temannya yang masih fokus menggambar, dan bangku kayu yang sendirian dibawah pohon ek itu. Kyungsoo hanya merekam situasi.

Kalau pikirannya sebatas balita, Kyungsoo, memang istimewa.

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Present**..

**"When Life Gets Hard"**

**Chapter Two**

_Starring_ :

**Do Kyungsoo | Kim JongIn**

_Genre_ :

**Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, School-life**

_Length_ :

**Continue**

_Rate_ :

**Mature (For violence)**

_Disclaimer_ :

**Ya, otomatis berasal dari diri author sendiri. Murni tanpa terkecuali. Beserta**

**inspirasi yang dicomot asal sama author. Selain itu, ini juga fiktif belaka, dan**

**hanya dimaksudkan untuk menghibur. Jadi, kalau ada kesamaan alur atau apapun,**

**semuanya hanya bentuk ketidaksengajaan.**

Author POV

Sekolah Baekhyun jelas berbeda dengan sekolah Kyungsoo. Perbedaannya tidak signifikan sama sekali. Seharusnya, sekolah Kyungsoo tidak perlu dilabeli pendidikan kalau yang mereka kerjakan hanya bermain. Sebaliknya, sekolah Baekhyun terpaku pada peraturan dan mata pelajaran yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal. Maksudnya, Baekhyun hanya berpikir, betapa anehnya tujuan bangunan itu didirikan. Termasuk, hei, Kyungsoo yang menjadi murid disana.

Baekhyun kesal setengah mati, saat ibunya tak henti merayu. Merajuk padanya agar bersedia mengawasi Kyungsoo, tetangganya yang bodoh. Alasan klise, hanya karena keluarga Do selalu meminjamkan uang kalau keluarga Byun membutuhkannya. Sial. Baekhyun hanya tidak suka dirinya dijebak dalam satu situasi bersama Kyungsoo yang menjijikkan. Baginya seperti itu. Kadang, ada niatan yang terbersit dibenaknya, untuk memberi Kyungsoo pengertian berdasar paksaan, agar anak itu tidak sembarangan mengoceh, tidak sembarangan mengikutinya. Hah.

Beberapa menit lagi, bel itu akan nyaring berdering. Menghamburkan murid-muridnya keluar dari kelas, berlomba sampai ke rumah masing-masing. Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan hembusan nafas kerasnya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang meringkas buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, dengan lamunannya yang mengusik suasana riuh ini.

"Sepertinya kau memang selalu membebani pikiranmu dengan hal-hal yang berat, Baek."

Chanyeol membarengi langkah Baekhyun, mereka sudah hampir didepan gerbang sementara ucapan Chanyeol tetap diabaikan Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Datar. Air muka Baekhyun keruh. Chanyeol hanya mendumel, tidak ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut kenapa sobatnya ini mudah sekali menurunkan moodnya. "Kemana Kai?"

Chanyeol menoleh lagi, mendapati suara Baekhyun yang melirih. Hanya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu," kedikan bahu Chanyeol malah membanting pantat Baekhyun dibangku panjang yang sengaja disediakan didepan sekolah. Melupakan sebentar keharusannya menjemput Kyungsoo, jangan sampai anak itu tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya sambil melambai. Baekhyun muak membayangkan bagaimana Kai dan Chanyeol akan menertawakannya. Ah, Baekhyun terlalu frustasi. "Tunggu saja disini." Chanyeol menyamai posisi Baekhyun, ikut memandangi lalu-lalang manusia muda didepan mereka.

Benar saja, sosok tegap berkulit tan itu datang dengan senyum penuh arti. Ia segera menempatkan dirinya ditengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Lalu, dua lengannya merangkul leher mereka, mengalungkan beban disana. "Kalian tidak pulang?"

Baekhyun? Mau pulang, tentu saja. Tapi iblis cilik itu harus pulang bersamanya, tiba-tiba menjadi tanggung jawab yang dijunjung Baekhyun. Sial, ia benci berurusan dengan makhluk dungu itu. Lalu Chanyeol, ia akan pulang bersama Kai. Mobil Kai jelas cukup menampung dua orang didalamnya, sejalan dengan arah rumah Kai memberi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol pasti pulang bersamaku, tapi kau, Baekhyun? Hm, tergoda untuk mencari mangsa idiot?" Kai mencibir, kekehannya terdengar renyah. Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam, menunggu Chanyeol berbaik hati menyanggah Kai. "Cih, seleramu rendahan."

"Dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, Kai, biarkan saja. Mungkin butuh hiburan. Ya, kan, Baek?" Baekhyun patut berterimakasih dengan pembelaan Chanyeol itu. Kai tampak kegirangan sendiri saat tiba-tiba ide gilanya mencuat dari kepala. "Apa-apaan, Kai, kau kelihatan seperti baru saja mendapat sekoper uang."

Kai menggeleng cepat, ia melipat tangannya didepan dada seraya berulangkali berdecak. "Ayo, ikuti permainanku." Darisini, Baekhyun pintar-pintar menerka ketidakberesan. Kai tidak pernah punya taraf keisengan yang bisa disepelekan. "Taruhan, siapa yang berani mengejek anak idiot dari sekolah sebelah, sampai menangis, maka dia yang menang. Hadiahnya, mm, kau yang tentukan, Baek. Kau kan sedang butuh hiburan, jadi aku dan Chanyeol akan menyuguhkan hiburan padamu."

Benar, kan? Baekhyun terkunci dalam kungkungannya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau anak idiot yang bertemu dengan mereka adalah Kyungsoo? Bukankah citranya sebagai Byun Baekhyun yang anti ketololan akan rusak luluh lantak? Menggantikan cerminan dirinya yang menguak bualan dusta. Ini berbahaya.

"Tidak masalah, Kai. Tantanganmu ini bisa kuselesaikan hanya dengan menjentikkan jari. Baekhyun, kau tinggal diam saja disana. Dan pastikan kau tertawa karenaku, perhatikan baik-baik. Aku akan mencari murid idiot yang paling bodoh. Hahaha.." Chanyeol menyetujui Kai, semakin membuat lelehan keringat dipelipis Baekhyun tak bisa diperas lagi. Chanyeol mulai menginspeksi dengan matanya yang tajam, begitu pula Kai yang berusaha mencari-cari sosok paling berkilau diantara kerumunan otak rendahan itu. "Kau menemukan mangsamu, Kai?"

Sialan, Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri pada Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung muncul. Apa anak itu sudah menunggunya dibawah pohon, atau malah hendak keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah bodoh itu? Baekhyun dongkol setengah mati, cemas karena tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau-

"Ya! Itu milikku, Chanyeol! Hei, kau, kemari! Ya, kau! Aku bicara padamu!" -mereka menemukan Kyungsoo. Bangsat, Kai memanggilnya, orang yang sejak tadi tak bisa enyah dari pikiran Baekhyun. Sialan, dia benar Kyungsoo rupanya. "Lihat baik-baik, Baekhyun, bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya menangis."

Sebut saja mereka anak-anak tak berhati, yang sesukanya memainkan perasaan orang lain. Kalau dalam hal ini bukan Kyungsoo masalahnya, Baekhyun mungkin akan bergabung. Tapi, saat ini, ia ingin terbirit melarikan diri. Ah, kenapa Tuhan harus menyuruh Kyungsoo berjalan dengan kaki pendeknya, juga ransel jeleknya yang ditenteng itu, sih?

Kyungsoo, takut-takut mendekat. Sebelum kepalanya ia palingkan ke beberapa sisi. Chanyeol ikut mengitari badan Kyungsoo yang agak menyamping itu, mata bulatnya disembunyikan dari tatapan mengintimidasi Kai. Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh sebentar pada Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan perhatian Baekhyun supaya sepenuhnya tersedot hanya pada anak idiot ini.

Kai menggapai dagu Kyungsoo, mengangkat wajahnya agar beradu tatap dengannya. Kyungsoo kepayahan menahan gemetar, teringat pada janjinya bersama cokelat-cokelat itu. Tidak boleh membenci orang yang tidak menyukai kehadiranmu. Mereka termasuk, kan? Chanyeol berangsur mencekal lengan Kyungsoo, membuatnya terpaksa harus memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tenggelam dalam dua sisian yang bertolak belakang. Kalau sampai Kyungsoo disakiti, terluka lalu merengek, ia akan mendapat untaian kata 'mutiara' dari ibunya, sementara jika ia melindungi Kyungsoo, kemungkinan besar hidupnya akan berubah seratusdelapan puluh derajat. Chanyeol dan Kai mungkin akan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak. Dan, hidup Baekhyun berakhir sampai disini. Reputasinya hancur.

"Namamu siapa?" Kai bertanya, seringai menancap di bibirnya yang sensual. "Oh, yaampun, bukankah kau yang kemarin menabrakku?"

Kyungsoo merasakan gelenyar aneh merambatinya, orang ini adalah orang yang sama seperti kesalahannya kemarin. Kyungsoo memang telah menabrak dadanya, dan Baekhyun tidak suka hal spontan itu terjadi. Jadi, dia adalah teman Baekhyun?

"Kalau ditanya, kau pasti diajari untuk menjawab, kan?" Chanyeol berubah sinis, gatal juga dirinya melihat keleletan Kyungsoo. "Siapa namamu?"

Dan Kyungsoo, menangkap postur Baekhyun disana, duduk dalam diam. Tidak berniat menghampirinya meski hanya untuk membantunya berbicara. Pikiran Kyungsoo hanya tak sampai pada pengkhianatan, belum sampai pada Baekhyun yang menyerahkannya pada dua badung yang kini sedang memainkan Kyungsoo.

Beruntungnya, Kai dan Chanyeol tak menyadari tatapan yang terus dilayangkan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Mereka tidak meminta kesaksian.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan hidungnya, menyipitkan sebentar dua matanya. Lalu berusaha menegakkan diri sendiri. Ketakutan memang melingkupinya, menyergap nadi dan sanubarinya yang muak dilecehkan orang asing. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya saat ini, bahkan tetangga yang kini jaraknya hanya hitungan jengkal. Kyungsoo tidak berharap lebih Baekhyun akan meminta dua temannya ini menjauh.

"Kyungsoo, namaku Kyungsoo." Gelagatnya yang kelu dijadikan lelucon. Kai meraba seduktif bagian tengkuk Kyungsoo, intensitas kejahilannya mulai menjadi. Sementara Chanyeol mendesaknya, menghimpit dada Kyungsoo dengan dadanya.

"Apa kau bocah yang pintar? Berapa umurmu, hm?" Baekhyun tetap memasang mata awasnya daei kejauhan. Menyaksikan Chanyeol mulai berlaku kurang ajar. Tak beda jauh dengan Kai yang menyampirkan tangannya dileher Kyungsoo, berpura-pura akrab.

"U-umma bilang, tu-tujuh belas." Kyungsoo bergidik, memundurkan kangkahnya karena dua orang ini semakin membuatnya tak nyaman. "Jangan sakiti aku."

Serempak, tawa Chanyeol dan Kai tergaungkan bagai membelah telinga Kyungsoo. Tawa merendahkan yang remeh. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, berikut Kai yang mencemooh dengan suara seraknya.

"Uh-huh? Jangan sakiti aku, kumohon. Hahaha, dasar idiot!" Pengulangan deret kalimat Kyungsoo itu ditirukan Kai, berujung pada dirinya yang melirik Chanyeol untuk menambah kadar ejekan mereka. "_Well, well,_ memangnya kau bisa pulang sendiri? Tidak takut tersesat, hm?" Tambah Chanyeol, berpura-pura sanksi.

"Ayo menangislah, jangan sok kuat, Sayang." Kai memberikan doktrin mengena bagi Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah, ia akan meredam airmatanya yang sudah dipelupuk itu. "Dasar bodoh!"

Baiklah, sudah cukup Baekhyun menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang tak berdaya. Berdiam diri seolah tanpa pijakan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, jengah. Tampang pongah Kai dan Chanyeol malah membuatnya berdebar. Ah, persetan dengan pemikiran mereka jika Baekhyun menyudahi ini. Menyetop segala tanda-tanda Kyungsoo yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"Dia tidak akan menangis kalau kita tidak melakukan sesuatu, Kai." Chanyeol menyarankan, merasa Kyungsoo tidak akan tersentuh jika hanya diolok dengan kata-kata. Tapi tidak, rasa malu di diri Baekhyun lebih egois ketimbang hati nuraninya. Kai mengulas senyum congkaknya, mendadak menyeret Kyungsoo kearah berlawanan, menyudutkannya didekat dinding pagar sekolah. Baekhyun mengikuti, hanya dengan pandangan matanya. Keterlaluan mereka tidak memberi dampak yang menggugah Baekhyun untuk menolong Kyungsoo. "Maksudku, kata-kata kita kurang menyakitkan. Atau dia tidak paham? Saking dangkalnya otakmu, hah?"

Dangkal. Memang otak Kyungsoo tidak mampu memikirkan hal-hal berbau dewasa. Kepalanya tanpa dosa, Kyungsoo hanya tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat orang-orang ini membicarakan kekurangannya. Salahkah? Kyungsoo merasakan nyalinya yang semula membumbung tinggi, kini menciut seketika. Kali ini, ulu hatinya seolah ditonjok habis-habisan. Otaknya direndahkan sedemikian rupa oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya, peluang yang membuatnya semakin tak diinginkan. Tanpa harga. Potret seorang Kyungsoo yang ada atau tidak adanya dia bukanlah sebuah masalah besar.

"Kenapa kau terlahir bodoh, sih? Kenapa harus ada manusia tak berotak sepertimu?"

Nyeri. Kalau Baekhyun yang mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo mungkin bisa memaklumi. Kenapa dia terlahir? Bodoh dan tanpa otak kata mereka? Pantaskah Kyungsoo menyertakan umpatan itu agar merasuki batinnya?

"Lagipula, tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu. Siapa yang peduli dengan idiot menjijikkan sepertimu?"

Bertubi. Mereka terus mengolok Kyungsoo tanpa ampun. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, dua tangannya terangkat untuk menutup telinga. Ia biarkan saja punggungnya membentur dinding yang sudah mematoknya disana.

"Hentikan." Satu kata yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo itu membuat Kai dan Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun. Menyatakan keberhasilan mereka membuat Baekhyun mengukum senyumnya. Katupan mata Kyungsoo masih enggan terbuka, sebelum hentakan pada dadanya membuyarkan semuanya. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo tidak bertahan lama pada konsekuensinya. Tetesan bulir air mata itu membasahi pipi, sedikit demi sedikit hingga berubah deras.

Bukan, Kyungsoo bukan seorang yang cengeng. Hanya saja, perasaannya terlalu lemah untuk dilukai, disentuh dengan kegentaran pun juga akan berantakan.

"Hei, Baekhyun! Dia menangis! Haha! Ha, kau kalah, Chanyeol!" Kai bersorak, menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang bersungut-sungut.

"Lupakan taruhan, aku tidak sempat mencari idiot yang lain. Dia saja sudah membuatku sebegini tertarik." Chanyeol mengupas segala adidayanya yang dapat mengalahkan Kai, tapi ia urung melakukan tantangan Kai. Lupakan saja, Kyungsoo adalah objek barunya. "Uh, jangan menangis, Kyungsoo. Pasti menyakitkan, ya, kalau menyadari betapa buruk paras dan kebodohanmu itu."

Parasnya tidak buruk, itu menurut Kai. Bahkan saat raut memohon itu sedang menangis, terisak dan sesenggukan. Bahunya bergerak naik-turun, menandakan tangisan Kyungsoo akan awet. Kai pikir, Kyungsoo termasuk idiot dengan wajah tak membosankan.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bergerak, mendekat pada ketiga orang yang memojok di dekat pelataran sekolah itu.

"Sudah cukup." Suaranya tegas, Baekhyun menguarkan aura membunuhnya yang kasat mata. Ia bergantian memandangi Chanyeol dan Kai. Tidak mungkin kalau ia mengajak Kyungsoo pulang saat ini, bisa-bisa kedua bedebah didepannya tahu kalau Baekhyun mengenal Kyungsoo. "Sudah sore, lebih baik kalian pulang. Dan," Baekhyun berdeham, "..aku terhibur. Terima kasih. Dia tampak konyol."

Kai dan Chanyeol menyatukan telapak tangan mereka, menimbulkan gema tos dari sana. Sejenak tak menyadari sorot mata Baekhyun yang tertancap rapi didiri Kyungsoo. "Hah, sampai jumpa lagi, Kyungsoo. Dah, Baekhyun." Keduanya berlalu darisana, setelah sebelumnya mereka menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan memeluk Baekhyun sesaat.

"Hiks..hiks.." Baekhyun diam, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih tergelut bersama emosinya. Mata bulatnya yang merah dan sembab, tubuhnya bergetar seiring tarikan nafasnya. "Baekkie, kenapa tidak menolong Kyungsoo?"

"Cih," Baekhyun melengos, mendengus malas. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Dan apa keuntungannya, hm?" Kyungsoo tidak protes, tidak sedikitpun mengamuk heboh.

Ia terburu menarik lengan Kyungsoo, memaksa tubuh mungil itu mengikutinya yang berjalan cepat.

"Berhenti menangis, Kyungsoo. Berisik." Baekhyun mengantongi kedua tangannya disaku celana setelah memastikan Kyungsoo tetap menyamakan langkahnya dibelakang.

Masih melalui rute perjalanan yang sama, Baekhyun mulai berang juga dengan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis kencang. Apa-apaan, Baekhyun hanya tidak mau dikira sebagai penyebab mengapa Kyungsoo menangis, orang-orang dijalanan mungkin bisa mengira Baekhyun sama gilanya dengan Kyungsoo. Sekalipun Baekhyun mencoba menulikan fungsi pendengarannya, Kyungsoo tetap menangis.

"Baekkie, memangnya aku sebodoh apa, hiks..kenapa mereka, hiks..men-"

"Kau! Kau sebodoh orang bodoh manapun didunia ini, Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun memotong cepat kalimat Kyungsoo, yang bahkan belum sempat diselesaikan. Secepat kilat ia berbalik dari kecenderungannya memendam kekesalan. Tatapannya yang menusuk semakin membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan diri. Baekhyunnya, mengerikan. "Kenapa pula kau harus keluar disaat yang tidak tepat? Seharusnya kau tidak disana, idiot!" Tidak memungkiri, Baekhyun benar-benar marah sekarang. Untungnya, Kyungsoo masih bisa mengerti peringatan. Ia tidak memanggil namanya dan membujuk saat Chanyeol dan Kai ada disana. Baekhyun mengeluh lega karena itu.

"Kyungsoo! Kubilang berhenti menangis! Kau membuat semua orang memandangi kita, hah!"

"Tapi, Baekkie, ak-aku..hiks, Kyungsoo tidak bodoh, kan? Umma bilang, Kyungsoo pintar."

Baekhyun sadar saja pandangan Kyungsoo memata-matainya. Seolah melubangi punggungnya. Kegelisahan menyergap Baekhyun, ia berkelahi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Betapa ia tidak main-main ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo disini, ia biarkan saja Kyungsoo tersesat. Masalah tega, Baekhyun yakin dia tidak salah langkah. Toh, apa pedulinya ia dengan keadaan tetangga bodoh itu. Kalau saja ibunya menanyakan, Baekhyun mudah mencari skenario. Ia tinggal bilang kalau Kyungsoo sedang ada urusan dengan teman-temannya. Masalah selesai, kan? Baekhyun sudah hilang kesabaran, muak dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang semakin menyulitkannya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, langkah Baekhyun tidak bisa disusulnya. Mengejar Baekhyun pasti berakhir percuma. "Baekkie! Ka-kau, hiks, mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks.." Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya keatas kepala, secara ikrar menyatakan ia sudah enggan membalikkan badan lagi. Kyungsoo hanya tak mampu meneriakkan nama Baekhyun lagi, lalu lidahnya yang seketika terikat saliva, Kyungsoo membiarkan Baekhyun menjauh. Mencecapkan pahit saat bahunya ditabrak sana-sini oleh pengguna jalan. "Hiks..Kyungsoo takut sendirian, Baekhyuuuun!"

Baekhyun sudah menghilang dipersimpangan jalan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa mencegahnya. Trotoar yang ramai ini menjadi saksi betapa ia ingin Baekhyunnya kembali dan menjemputnya. Seperti waktu itu, Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Mungkin sekarang tidak, masalahnya sudah berbeda. Hanya saja, Baekhyun sudah tidak ambil pusing lagi dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang menekannya.

Kyungsoo tetap melangkahkan kakinya, ia tidak tahu jalan yang kali ini dipilih Baekhyun. Apakah dia sengaja membuat Kyungsoo tersesat? Entahlah. Tidak ada cara lain untuk memikirkan seribu satu alasan Baekhyun membencinya. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, ayahnya juga. Atau siapapun. "Ah, jangan hujan, hiks.." Kyungsoo meremas rambutnya sendiri, merasakan gemuruh petir yang melintang dilangit jingga yang petang. Tangisannya tersangkut ditenggorokan, menyumbat saluran pernafasannya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap berjalan. Dengan langkah gontai yang terseok-seok. Saat ini ia sudah menyusuri jalan setapak yang sepi dari jangkauan orang-orang disini. Hingga gerimis menghujam sepatunya, beralih pada pakaiannya yang setipis satu lapis kain. Bulir-bulir yang bagaikan jarum itu seolah menghantam kulit Kyungsoo. "Kenapa hujan, Ya Tuhan, hiks.." Dingin. Air ini menerjunkan gigilan bagi Kyungsoo. Urat kekecewaan yang memengaruhi sebagian dirinya, tak ubahnya membuat Kyungsoo ingin segera sampai dirumah, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dirinya sekarang.

Sepersekian detik kemudian genangan air muncrat kemana-mana, menyebarkan basah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mobil itu menyerempet pinggangnya. Kyungsoo memekik kaget, sempat hampir oleng dari keseimbangan. Pengemudinya adalah pemuda urakan tadi. A-ha, yang kulitnya sewarna tan. Dia sendiri saja, tidak bersama dengan si tinggi yang berwajah bengis itu.

"Hei, idiot." Dia menyapa, dari dalam mobil yang kacanya sengaja ia buka. Matanya menelisik tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. Guyuran hujan yang membuat Kyungsoo kuyup itu tidak menjadikan nurani Kai bersemu untuk mengajaknya mengiup. Sekalipun ia melihat gemeletuk gigi Kyungsoo yang bergemertak halus. "Kau suka hujan-hujanan? Hah, dasar bodoh."

Kai menepikan mobilnya, memarkirkan deruman mesin itu. Lalu tangannya mencekal pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, menarik setengah menyeret Kyungsoo agar masuk ke mobilnya. Kai tidak menanyakan alamat Kyungsoo, tidak ingin berbaik hati mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Karena sungguh, Kai tergoda untuk bermain sebentar dengan si idiot ini.

Beruntungnya Baekhyun, ia tidak perlu tertangkap basah saat tiba-tiba Kai bisa menemukan ia bersama Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, Kyungsoo, aku akan selalu menantimu saat pulang sekolah. Huh, kau lucu, hm." Kai mengendus aroma ceruk leher Kyungsoo, semakin intens memusatkan penciumannya ditubuh mungil yang tertatap dijendela mobil.

Kyungsoo mendelik, merasakan geli akibat nafas panas Kai. Tapi ia tidak mengucapkan apapun, tidak ada bentuk kecaman yang mengharuskan Kai menjauh darinya.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tangisnya sudah mereda, tidak bohong kalau Kyungsoo sedikit senang dengan kehadiran Kai. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu sendirian. Meski ada selasar getir yang menyertainya.

"Namaku, Kai. Kyungsoo yang cantik," Kai mencubit pelan dagu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya pada sisi lain. Risih. "Jadi, panggil aku Kai. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Berkenalan? Dengan cara yang seperti dilakukannya sesiangan tadi? Uh.

"Kau pasti ingin pulang, rindu pada ketiak ibumu, hm?" Kai menyentuh kasar pipi Kyungsoo, lalu rahang kecil itu diapit tangan besar Kai. "Dasar manja, cih." Tsk. Kai kembali fokus pada setir dan jalanan.

"Ki-kita mau kemana? Jebal, antarkan aku pulang saja." Kai melihat mata bulat itu berair. Hendak mengeluarkan lagi sengguk isakannya.

"Nanti saja, Soo. Aku lapar dan aku ingin kau menemaniku, hah." Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasakan lututnya yang kebal. Jemari tangannya bergerak-gerak tidak beraturan, mengaitkannya dengan kain seragam.

Dan Kai membelokkan mobil itu ke sebuah cafe. Mahal. Bergaya klasik yang minimalis. Ah, demi Tuhan, beruntung sekali Kai tidak membawanya ke bar murahan dipinggiran kota.

Kai mematikan mesinnya, lalu mengambil payung dibagian belakang jok mobilnya. Segera ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan beralih menuju pintu mobil Kyungsoo, membukanya dan menyentak remaja itu untuk turun. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut. Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai yang maskulin dan mandiri itu, hanya sebersit kesan yang dipikirkannya.

Dua bangku dan satu meja didekat jendela itu menjadi pilihan Kai. Ia menuntun Kyungsoo untuk kemudian didorongnya agar terduduk disana. Lalu pelayan datang seraya membawakan Menu.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, malah memindah laju tatapannya ke pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Jawab, Kyungsoo. Kau suka apa?"

Bermimpi apa Kai yang anti terhadap anak idiot, kini malah mengajak salah satu penyandangnya untuk makan bersama. Bukan apa, Kai hanya ingin menyaingi rasa penasarannya. Terutama setelah berfantasi sebentar mengenai Hypersex yang dia miliki. Kyungsoo bisa menjadi sasarannya, kan? Tapi, itu semua butuh waktu.

Meski kalimat itu terdengar baik-baik saja, tetapi nada suara yang Kai berikan sangat menjerumuskan. Diam-diam menghanyutkan. Kyungsoo membasahi bibirnya, kekalutan yang tiba-tiba membuatnya memikirkan kekhawatiran sang ibu dirumah.

Kyungsoo melirik sebentar ke arah jajaran makanan dan minuman yang tertera disana. Satu yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah gambar cake dengan lumeran cokelat serta es krim, yang sedikit banyak membuat Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tangannya menunjuk kue itu, malu-malu. "Aku mau ini saja." Kai tahu, mental seperti Kyungsoo tidak mungkin tergiur dengan cokelat.

Kai mengangguk, lalu ia memesan makanannya sendiri. Menyelipkan uang tip bahkan sebelum apa yang diminta datang. Kyungsoo tidak menggubris itu, betapa Kai yang kaya raya berani mentraktir seorang idiot sepertinya. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak idiot, mungkin pemikirannya sudah terpaku pada dia yang memuja kekayaan Kai. Harta yang menjadi pijakan kakinya.

"Mm, bi-bisakah setelah ini kau mengantarku pulang? Aku takut ibuku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang keberadaanku." Kyungsoo terbata sedikit, menyertakan lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Kalau aku keberatan? Beruntung aku menemukanmu yang bagai orang hilang, kalau tidak kau bisa saja tidak melihat orangtuamu sampai besok pagi." Kai bukannya berniat menakut-nakuti, ia hanya merasa lucu melihat Kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

Kyungsoo tidak membantah. Dia sadar kini dia bukan bersama orang yang dikenalnya, bukan bersama orang yang mengerti dirinya luar dan dalam. Kyungsoo ingat dia bersama Kai, si liar yang gemar memaksa.

Tak lama, pesanan mereka sudah disajikan. Menjadi suguhan yang membuat Kyungsoo tak berhenti membayang pada kecantikan kue ini. Kai mengamati Kyungsoo, yang matanya mulai berkaca. Lalu, sebelah tangannya meraih garpu, bukan untuk menyuapkan sepotongnya, ia malah kembali meletakkan bahan aluminium itu. Tidak jadi.

"Kenapa? Itu untukmu, dungu," Kai menyodorkan piring itu agar lebih mendekat pada dada Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang kalau kau tidak memakannya."

"Tapi, aku tidak punya uang untul membayarnya, atau menggantikan uangmu." Kai bungkam, kepolosan Kyungsoo benar diatas rata-rata. Ia bahkan sempat terpikir untuk hal semacam ini. Kai tergelak setelahnya, merasakan Kyungsoo yang kembali memandangi rintik hujan yang mengembun.

"Kau tidak perlu mengganti uangku," Setiap kata ditekankan, jeda sebentar, "Tapi, suatu saat nanti aku akan menagihnya dengan hal ini." Mungkin sex? Tidak. Kai menampiknya, mengusir bayangan ia akan menyetubuhi idiot. Oh, tapi wajah lugu itu memang membuat Kai tak bisa menahan hasratnya. Salahkan ia yang hypersex, salahkan ia yang bisa membeli apapun dengan lembaran uang.

"Hal lain?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat alisnya. "Seperti apa?"

"Nanti saja kalau sudah waktunya, Sayang." Kai mempersilahkan Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan memotongkan kue itu menjadi bentuk kecil yang mudah bagi Kyungsoo yang hendak menikmatinya. "Kau boleh memakannya, Soo."

Titah Kai disambut anggukan oleh Kyungsoo, ia menusuk satu kelembutan kue itu, berangsur mengunyahnya perlahan bersama sensasi yang ia sukai. Cokelat, selalu menenangkan hatinya. Kai tetap memperhatikan Kyungsoo, bahkan tidak menyentuh supnya sendiri. Ia lebih tertarik dengan cara makan Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan. Tampak sangat rakus, tidak sabaran. Entah karena ia memang lapar atau apa, tapi Kai senang menyaksikan hal langka seperti ini.

Tadinya, Kai pikir berurusan dengan bocah idiot adalah kemustahilan. Hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan Kim Jongin sebagai orang elit yang terpandang. Apa kata mereka jika Kai bergaul dengan makhluk rendahan seperti Kyungsoo? Tapi untuk sex, ia cukup menimang kalau mungkin niatannya menggagahi Kyungsoo tidak ada salahnya.

Kai sudah melakukan banyak adegan ranjang bersama gigolo sewaannya, menjadi pelanggan setia. Tapi ia bosan, terlalu bosan karena mereka terlalu agresif dan cenderung mahir. Kai hanya ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, mungkin seperti Kyungsoo yang tabu dengan hal semacam itu.

"Setelah ini kita pulang, Soo. Kau masih ingat jalan rumahmu, kan?" Kai yakin Kyungsoo tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat jalan rumahnya, ibunya pasti sudah membekali otak idiotnya jika sewaktu-waktu dia menghilang. Memberi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Kai, ia bisa mengetahui dimana rumah Kyungsoo, lalu mengakrabkan diri dengannya. "Lain hari, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo masih menganggap Kai sosok yang berbahaya. Bukan seorang teman yang bisa menjaganya. Ia tahu muslihat apa yang terpampang dikening Kai. Pemuda itu, tidak benar-benar baik padanya.

"Ngh, Ka-Kai, mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Maksud Kyungsoo, adalah tentang kebaikan semunya. Kue cokelat yang sudah habis tandas. Ia yang mengantarnya pulang. Bukankah itu semua menuai kejanggalan? Mereka baru bertemu, benar-benar berkenalan pun barusan. Kai menyeringai, menggapai tangan Kyungsoo, "Karena aku..belum punya alasan. Aku juga tidak tahu, Soo." Ah, kedua insan berbeda derajat, Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan masa remaja yang pelik.

-ooo-

Ketukan tidak serantan dirumah sederhana keluarga Byun membuat seluruh penghuninya kelimpungan. Ini rumah Baekhyun, ibunya yang berlari membukakan pintu sementara Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang. Sialan, Baekhyun mengumpat. Ini resiko yang harus diterimanya. Didepannya ada Ibu Kyungsoo. Dengan wajah yang kentara panik. Sejenak, tangan wanita itu menggenggam tangan ibu Baekhyun, merasakan gemetar yang tersalurkan.

"Baekhyun," ucapnya, celingukan demi melihat Baekhyun yang tersembunyi dibalik punggung ibunya. "Kau yakin sudah mengantar Kyungsoo tadi?"

Ibu Baekhyun tidak mengerti situasi, hingga pikirannya mencerna betapa kesalahan ditimpakan pada Baekhyun. Melihat gelagat anaknya yang hanya menggaruk belakang kepala seraya meringis, Baekhyun pasti mendapati dirinya melakukan kesengajaan fatal lagi.

"Kyungsoo tidak ada dirumah? Bagaimana bisa, Byun Baekhyun?" Ibunya menoleh, mencari keseriusan dimata anaknya. Lalu memapah ibu Kyungsoo agar terhindar dari gerimis diluar, sekedar menghangatkan diri didalam rumah mereka. "Bisa kau jelaskan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, kenapa ini jadi masalahnya saja, sih? Batinan itu terbuang paksa begitu ibunya menajamkan kilatan amarah yang sungguh-sungguh.

"Mmh, itu..ah, ya, tadi Kyungsoo bilang dia ada keperluan dengan temannya. Entah apa, tapi aku disuruh pulang lebih dulu."

Kebohongan belaka.

"Dia juga bilang kalau temannya yang akan mengantar pulang. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi dia sampai."

Memangnya siapa yang akan mengantar Kyungsoo yang kehilangan arah?

Ibu Kyungsoo itu mengangguk, berusaha memahami. Sedetik setelah ungkapan dusta itu, suara deruman mesin mobil memecah keheningan mereka. Baekhyun segera menengok kearah pintu, mendapati sebuah mobil yang begitu dikenalnya. Kai? Bodoh. Kenapa dia, ah, yaampun, yang baru saja turun itu adalah Kyungsoo? Astaga, jangan sampai Kai tahu rumahnya berdampingan dengan rumah Kyungsoo. Ibu Kyungsoo terburu menghambur, berlari kembali ke rumahnya. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang merasakan telinganya terangkat, tangan ibunya menekan daun gendang itu.

"Apa-apaan, Byun Baekhyun? Kau sengaja meninggalkannya, kan?"

Baiklah, sebentar lagi pendengarannya akan panas hanya karena ocehan ibunya.

"Ti-tidak, Umma, kenyataannya begitu, kok. Kyungsoo yang memintanya sendiri."

Baekhyun merasakan dirinya terpencar, mobil Kai sudah menghilang dari komplek perumahan mereka. Dan segera setelah ibunya melepas jeweran itu, ia membanting tubuhnya ke sofa, menghempaskan kerunyaman yang seharian ini terjadi.

"Tidak mungkin, Baek. Kau tahu sendiri urusan apa yang dilakukan anak keterbelakangan mental seperti Kyungsoo? Jangan berkelit."

Ibunya tetap bersikeras menyalahkan Baekhyun. Ia bersedekap memandangi Baekhyun yang malah memutar bola matanya seraya menekuk lehernya yang pegal.

"Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah, aku yang salah." Baekhyun enggan berdebat dengan dalihan yang tak akan dipercaya ibunya. "Aku membenci Kyungsoo, Umma. Dia..dia, huh. Menyebalkan."

Ah, Baekhyun hanya terserang sebuah sindrom, yang mengukuhkannya. Pada Kyungsoo yang menjadi satu alasan dirinya seberantakan ini. Ibunya berangsur duduk disebelah Baekhyun, hendak melancarkan aksinya untuk memberi pengertian. Gengsi menguasai Baekhyun.

"Ah, Sayang." Ibunya membelai lembut surai hitam Baekhyun yang merengut. "Dimana letak kemanusiaanmu? Rasa kasihanmu? Sedikit saja coba kau buat Kyungsoo menyadari dirinya berarti, anggap dia ada. Lihat sendiri, kan, bagaimana ayahnya juga membenci Kyungsoo? Lagipula, apa salahnya berteman dengan Kyungsoo? Paling tidak bisa menambah pengalaman, kau bisa menelaah psikis anak idiot seperti Kyungsoo, memberi ilmu, kan?" Gelengan Baekhyun menghapuskan semua interpetasi ibunya.

"Sekali tidak suka, aku tetap tidak suka, Umma. Kyungsoo bisa sendiri melakukan semuanya, kan? Kenapa harus aku yang mengantar jemput, sih?"

"Tapi, kan, Umma hanya meminta tolong, Baek. Bersikap baik dan membalas budi keluarga Do."

"Omong kosong. Aku tetap tidak pernah peduli lagi dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu naif, Umma. Seharusnya dia-"

"Baekhyun!" Ibunya menaikkan nada, Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Berdiri memunggungi ibunya yang masih terduduk disofa. "Ayolah, jadi Byun Baekhyun yang rendah hati, Nak."

Hening, Baekhyun malah melarikan diri menuju kamarnya. Tidak membalas ucapan ibunya yang tertinggal. Yang sengaja diabaikan. Kyungsoo? Dia sudah berumur tujuhbelas tahun, kan? Lalu?

-ooo-

Membincangkan tentang keresahan ibu Kyungsoo, wanita itu sudah jauh lebih tenang saat melihat Kyungsoo yang baik-baik saja. Meskipun seragamnya basah kuyup, wajahnya mencetak kelelahan. Terlepas dari itu semua, Kyungsoo masih tidak menyangka dia bisa bersosialisasi dengan Kai, yang notabene tergolong orang normal tanpa cacat mental seperti dirinya. Karena jujur saja, Kyungsoo hanya mampu berinteraksi dengan mereka yang memiliki gangguan setara dengannya.

Baekhyun, ternyata benar kalau Kai teman Baekhyun, dalang dari Kyungsoo yang hampir ditelan pekatnya malam bersama nelangsa kesepian. Tapi Kyungsoo masih mau melindungi tetangganya itu, setidaknya mengharap suatu ketika mereka akan menjadi sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Jadi, ia memilih bisu saat ibunya bertanya tentang akhir dirinya yang pulang bersama Kai. Bukan dengan Baekhyun, jelas, karena anak itu malah tega meninggalkan Kyungsoo ditengah jalan. Biarkan, mungkin Baekhyun hanya sedang stres, jadi ia melampiaskannya pada Kyungsoo.

Lalu, Kai. Laki-laki itu bersikap tidak sewajarnya. Mulai kurang ajar. Saat di mobil tadi, berulang kali ia menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo, meraba pelan leher Kyungsoo dan sekilas menunjukkan ekspresinya yang seperti menahan sesuatu. Menggelikan, Kyungsoo jadi ketakutan membayangkan Kai akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Kyungsoo bukannya bodoh untuk mengatasi sebuah situasi, ia lebih kepada menghormati mereka yang memperlakukannya. Entah menerima atau menolak. Kai merupakan cerminan sosok Baekhyun, hanya beberapa bagiannya bisa ia sembunyikan sebaik perannya menumpas tanda tanya dibenak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama tidur seperti biasa. Ibunya sudah membereskan segala keperluan remehnya, menghanduki rambutnya agar mengering, megoleskan minyak hangat disekujur tubuhnya juga membuatkan segelas susu.

"Appa ada dimana, Umma? Kyungsoo ingin menunjukkan gambaran tadi disekolah."

Keduanya sudah berdampingan diranjang Kyungsoo, ibunya menaikkan selimut tebal itu sebatas dada Kyungsoo. Senyum tulus kembali menghias gurat letih itu. "Appa mungkin sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Kyungsoo tampak kecewa, ia sudah siap dengan kertas dari buku gambarnya yang ia sobek. Gambar atas Ayahnya yang beriringan dengannya, bersama senyum bahagia. "Ah ya, maafkan Kyungsoo, Umma. Sudah membuatmu khawatir." Kyungsoo beralih, terpekur sejenak dengan pikirannya. Baiklah, masih ada hari esok, mungkin ibunya mau membantu untuk memberitahukan gambar Kyungsoo pada ayahnya. Sekalipum balasan pria itu ketus, Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati membalasnya dengan janji permen cokelat pagi tadi. "Lain kali jangan seenaknya menyuruh Baekhyun pulang, Kyungsoo."

Seenaknya? Justru sebaliknya. Baekhyun yang seenaknya meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ah, andai ibunya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mungkin kemunafikan Baekhyun tak perlu ditutupinya. Tidak ada dongeng pengantar tidur, lampu dimatikan wanita itu. Menggelapkan pandangan Kyungsoo yang hendak menuju gerbang buaian mimpi.

"Selamat tidur, Kyungsoo." Kecupan itu mendarat di kening Kyungsoo, yang otaknya tak mau berhenti bekerja. Ia ingat bahwa gambarnya tadi kehujanan, maka ia menjemurnya dibingkai jendela. Dan Kyungsoo tahu, ibunya itu sedang meneliti makna yang ia gambarkan dikertas itu. Ayahnya. Sosok yang seharusnya menjadi pahlawan. "I-ini, ah.." Hanya luapan desah yang diperdengarkan pada ruangan lembab ini, jemari wanita itu menyentuh pelan tekstur gambar yang dihasilkan Kyungsoo.

Betapa, Kyungsoo menyayangi suaminya dengan segenap jiwa yang ia miliki. Tetapi, kenapa tidak sebaliknya? Kenapa suaminya enggan, meski sekedar menyumbang senyum untuk Kyungsoo. Kenapa? Tidakkah keadilan bisa memilih siapa yang ingin ditujunya? Sebagai seorang ibu, ia hanya mampu berdoa, agar Kyungsoo bisa berbahagia. Dan agar suaminya cepat disadarkan, memiliki Kyungsoo adalah kesempurnaan yang patut mereka syukuri, bukan?

-ooo-

TO BE CONTINUE!

Hah. Sudah jadi nih chapter keduanya, lalala~

Bagaimana? Cukup memuaskan? Atau malah mengecewakan? Ah, diharapkan dapat menghibur deh, ya. Semoga ceritanya menarik dan ngga bikin bosan. Silahkan curhat dikolom review, siapa tahu ada request, flame atau bash yang ingin disampaikan :)

Author menunggu review yah~

Oh iya, udah kerasa karakter masing-masing tokohnya kan? Atau masih ada yang kurang greget? Kyungsoo yang pendiem, serba terima diapain aja, polos sama lugu. Khas anak idiot deh.

Kai, yang berangasan. Belingsatan. Urakan. Hypersex. Tapi masih diantara suka Kyungsoo atau suka Kyungsoo hanya dari nafsu.

Baekhyun tipe anak yang ngga mau reputasinya jatuh karena deket-deket anak idiot kaya Kyungsoo, makanya dia rela melakukan banyak cara biar dijauhkan dari pikiran balita Kyungsoo.

Woooh!

SEE YA ON NEXT CHAP!

REVIEW, PLEASEEEE :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kau tidak akan percaya betapa Tuhan telah bertindak adil pada manusianya. Dia tidak memberi apa yang kau minta, tapi Dia memberi apa yang kau butuhkan. Degradasi waktu hanyalah makna sesat, yang menjurus pada takdir tak terbelenggu.

Kyungsoo begitu. Remaja yang sekilas tampak normal di usianya yang ketujuhbelas. Tidak ada kejanggalan berarti sampai kau memperhatikannya lamat-lamat. Bertingkah seperti bocah, balita seusia lima tahun. Yang polos, yang tidak mengerti hanya untuk sekedar berpola pikir dewasa. Kyungsoo, bukan tanpa alasan mendapat jatah kehidupan seperti ini. Beberapa kelakuan tidak wajarnya yang membuat banyak orang mengernyitkan kening, satu-dua teriakan nyaringnya yang kadang memekakan telinga. Sungguh, seberapapun buruknya kau mengenal Kyungsoo, tak sampai hati kau kan terketuk untuk mengatainya menggemaskan. Meski beberapa, atau sebagian banyak orang berdalih membencinya.

Ibunya, baru saja pergi. Mengurus pertokoan mereka yang menghasilkan uang itu. Dia ditinggal sendiri dan terpaksa memberanikan diri berada disatu atap bersama ayahnya, monster yang selalu menatap sinis dan tak segan memukulnya. Tapi Kyungsoo memilih duduk di ruang tengah, sibuk sendiri dengan lego-legonya, buku cerita yang terbuka dihalaman tengah, kertas-kertas yang tercecer dengan tulisan tangan ibunya, bersamaan jari-jari yang terangkat satu-persatu, dia hanya sedang belajar berhitung.

"Satu..ditambah dua, ah..tiga, atau empa-"

"Astaga! Kenapa kau selalu memberantakkan rumahku, hah?"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan gumam deret angkanya dan jarinya belum terkatup ke genggaman lagi. Ia sudah menemukan monster itu terlebih dahulu berdiri dengan kacakan pinggang yang menakutkan. Menurut Kyungsoo, ayahnya itu tampak akan menerkamnya, mencabiknya lalu membuangnya kedasar laut. Yah, pikiran bocahnya hanya bisa merekam situasi. Tapi, Kyungsoo melirik sesuatu yang didapatinya disana, gambaran yang sudah ia jemur kemarin, refleksi harapan dia dan ayahnya. Kyungsoo rasa, hal ini bisa menetralisir amukan ayahnya.

"A-appa, i-ini..Kyungsoo punya gambar bagus,"

Kyungsoo menarik pelan secarik kertas penuh warna itu, lalu beranjak perlahan sembari menyodorkan benda itu dengan tangan gemetar. Mendadak saja, pria itu merampas kertas Kyungsoo, tidak melihatnya sama sekali tetapi malah melemparnya kebawah. Kyungsoo, hanya mengikuti laju apa yang dilakukan ayahnya terhadap gambarnya. Sempat terbersit rasa senang jika saja pria itu mau repot-repot memuji hasil karyanya. Tapi nihil, hal itu mustahil adanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, terperangah sebentar baru menitikkan air mata. Ia ingin berucap, tapi serius, lidahnya seolah kelu bak terikat rantai tebal.

"A-appa, kenapa? Ti-tidak mau melihat, sebentar saja?"

Kyungsoo terburu memungut gambarnya, menyelamatkan secercah harapan yang mungkin dikehendaki Tuhan di lain waktu. Ayahnya hanya mendelik konsisten, sama sekali tidak peduli pada Kyungsoo yang kini membungkuk dibawahnya, meratapi kertas lusuh yang baginya begitu berharga.

"Untuk melihat gambaran dari anak bodoh seusiamu, anak yang hobi membuat onar, apa ada untungnya? Kau mungkin tidak mengerti ucapanku, kan? Dasar idiot!"

Tanpa perlu berpikir tentang rasa kemanusiaan lagi, figur seorang ayah itu malah mendorong bahu Kyungsoo, yang oleng karena terpelanting jemari besar nan kokoh ayahnya. Dia atas sofa, dan membiarkan lututnya terantuk pinggiran meja. Kyungsoo sempat merintih kecil, ringisan diwajahnya hanya akan membuat ayahnya semakin jijik.

"Hiks..Appa, maafkan Kyungsoo, hiks..tapi, jangan lakukan apa-apa pada gambar itu, hiks.."

Yah, karena kertas itu sudah berpindah tangan, beralih pada ayahnya yang baru saja membuat Kyungsoo mengekerut dibawah bentakan kasarnya. "Kalau aku menyobek ini? Kau mau apa, idiot?" Kyungsoo yakin, barusan ia melihat seringai terulas manis digaris wajah tegas itu. Memekikkan sesuatu yang konyol hanya karena Kyungsoo memohon belas kasih.

"Jangan, Appa. Hiks, itu..untuk Appa, jangan di-"

Terlambat. Tidak butuh sekian detik untuk ayahnya, meremas kertas itu ditangannya, menjadikan gumpalan yang tidak berarti lagi. Sudah lusuh semakin rusak. Tidak berbentuk. Sama seperti rongga hati Kyungsoo yang serasa dilubangi paksa, gambaran yang melibatkan janjinya itu harus musnah seketika.

"Hah! Sekarang kau mau apa? Merengek? Menangis? Atau mau mencekikku? Aku tahu dalam otak kekanakanmu itu pasti tersimpan akal busuk bak penjahat ulung! Aku tahu!"

Entah karena apa, hanya begitu saja. Emosi ayahnya meledak, amukan yang bersinanggunangan dengan murka itu disemprotkan ke wajah Kyungsoo. Entah karena apa pula, Kyungsoo yang masih terangguk manis disofa dan lutut yang nyeri itu, tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung. Bukan karena dia pusing atau ling-lung, tapi sebab ayahnya yang mencekal lengan serta memelintirnya tentu mmebekaskan lebam disana.

"Maafkan, aku, hiks..Appa, ampun..sakit, lepassh.."

Tak ada sanggahan dari bantah yang diutarakan Kyungsoo. Pria itu tetap mengungsikan amarahnya pada seikat tulang dan sendi anak sematawayangnya. Raut wajah ayahnya yang menampakkan kegusaran dan gebuan tak terelakkan, benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo ingin ditelan bumi saat ini juga. Kalau boleh, ia ingin dilenyapkan dan berpindah tempat kemanapun yang sedang dipikirkannya. Karena jujur saja, pria didepannya ini bukanlah sosok ayah yang selama ini sering didengarnya dari cerita Sehun, teman sekelasnya. Atau ayah yang selama ini diceritakan ibu gurunya, dan bukan ayah yang selama ini ditampilkan ditelevisi dalam sebuah drama picisan.

Kyungsoo hanya tak menemukan kehangatan dalam diri ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, dulunya aku berharap memiliki anak yang bisa kubanggakan. Yang normal dan nantinya akan sukses. Lalu, kau lahir. Sayang sekali, harapanku itu musnah seketika saat Dokter memvonis kelainan otakmu! Hah! Dasar idiot bangsat! Aku benci! Aku benci padamu, Kyungsoo!"

Habis sudah semua luapan itu dikerahkannya. Hingga satu tangan besarnya menoyor kepala Kyungsoo, menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo sampai anak itu harus merelakan punggungnya melengkung kebawah. Bukannya ia tidak bisa berteriak, atau sedikit saja melawan dengan berontak dari kungkungan itu. Masalahnya adalah, dia ingin menghormati ayahnya. Sekedar memberikan kesan baik agar hati ayahnya bisa diluluhkan. Namun, bukankah semua itu hanya omong kosong?

"Ta-tapi, Kyungsoo bisa dibanggakan, Appa-"

"Darimananya, hah?!" Kronis. Pria itu malah menyeret Kyungsoo agar jatuh terduduk dilantai. Memberikan benturan keras pada bagian belakangnya yang langsung bertemu lantai. Kyungsoo menjerit, sempat terguling sebentar sebelum ayahnya menarik kembali lengan ringkih itu. "Dasar, berkacalah, bodoh!"

"Kyungsoo janji, Appa. Hiks..jangan benci Kyungsoo, maafkan aku, hiks.."

Tak hentinya Kyungsoo mengiba, memeluk kaki ayahnya yang kini dibalas dengan tendangan. Gema hardikan ayahnya membuat Kyungsoo mundur teratur, tidak lagi berniat mendekatkan diri pada ayahnya. Yang ternyata memang tidak bisa ditekuk, yang nyatanya memang terang-terangan membencinya. Untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo hanya ingin ibunya melindungi, secepat kilat memeluknya dan membela dia didepan ayahnya. Hanya saja, itu semua termasuk angan belaka. Nol besar untuk diwujudkan.

"Janji apa yang bisa diberikan bocah idiot sepertimu, hah?!" Ayahnya sudah mengangkat tangan, hampir melayang dan hendak mendarat di pipi Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah memalingkan wajah, bersiap akan sakit yang sebentar lagi menjalari dirinya. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Ayahnya berangsur menghela nafas berat, menyimpan kembali tangannya kebalik punggung. Dengusan kasar ditangkap telinga Kyungsoo, "Sialan! Kenapa aku harus memiliki anak bodoh sspertimu, hah?!"

"Ke-kenapa Ayah tidak jadi menamparku?" Kyungsoo melirih, suara seraknya yang ikut tersapu udara dingin disekitar mereka. "Kyungsoo pantas dihukum kan, karena sudah menyusahkanmu?"

Ayahnya hanya menukikkan alis, memijit sekilas pangkal hidungnya. "Masuk kekamarmu! Dan jangan keluar lagi! Bereskan mainan-mainan yang sama bodohnya denganmu itu! Cepat!" Sedetik setelah suruhan itu, ayahnya mengangkat dua lengan Kyungsoo, mendeklarasikan perintahnya adalah mutlak. "Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu yang akan merusak hari ini, Idiot! Sana, pergi!"

Kyungsoo tahu diri, kalau usiran itu semata untuk mengenyahkan dirinya secara ambigu. Menuruti ayahnya yang sudah geram itu, Kyungsoo jelas tak ingin membuatnya makin berang. Dia hanya mengikuti kemauan ayahnya, bukan main rasa takut yang menyusupi dadanya, tidak seberapa dengan kengerian yang ia rasakan saat ayahnya itu bisa saja mencelakainya. Mengingat sosok pelindungnya tidak ada disini. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat dua tangan mungilnya memburu kertas-kertas itu, memasukkan lego-legonya kedalam kotak, dan menutup buku ceritanya. Satu yang tertinggal, kertas gambaran tempo hari itu. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meraih bulatan kertas usang yang baru saja diinjak ayahnya, bersegera ia masukkan kedalam kotak legonya.

"Cih, gambar itu bahkan tidak terlihat bagus saat kau pajang dikamarmu!"

Biarkan saja. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, melangkahkan kaki-kaki rampingnya menuju kelantai dua. Disana, dia menyisakan ayahnya yang terpekur sejenak, memaku dirinya diambang batas kegelisahan. Dia, pria itu hanya enggan beradu tatap dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo, yang memagari kontak batinnya. Tapi, Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dibalik dinding kamarnya, sempat terdengar kuncian pelan dari dalam sana.

Pria itu kemudian mengelus dagunya, mendudukkan dirinya diposisi yang tepat. Sebuah cerutu sudah terapit dibelahan bibirnya, nyala api berada diujungnya. Ia menghisap, hingga rahangnya mengerucut. "Tsk, sialan. Kenapa hidupku sebegini rumitnya, sih?" Gerutuan itu bukan bentuk omelannya, dia bukan sedang mendumel. Hanya saja, sesuatu yang perih seolah menggerogoti hatinya. Tepat setelah dia mematri sosok Kyungsoo dalam pikirannya. Anak itu, adalah sumber kekesalannya. Satu-satunya.

Tapi Kyungsoo malah membekukan diri dengan lututnya yang tertekuk didepan dada. Selimut bermotif Pororo kesayangannya telah menutupi dirinya sebatas telapak kaki. Tatapannya kosong, lurus pada kehampaan. Kyungsoo hanya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Ayahnya bisa bersikap sedemikian rupa. Bukannya ia mengharapkan timbal balik, tapi Kyungsoo rasa, selama ini ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik pada pria itu. Berlaku sopan, tidak nakal, bertutur kata santun, tidak gemar merusak barang, pokoknya ssperti apa yang dikatakan ibu gurunya. Satu yang berseliweran dibenaknya, mengapa?

Matanya yang sembab menatap nyalang pada tirai yang tersingkap. Berkas cahaya matahari seolah mengitari celah-celah jendelanya, hendak memandikannya dengan kilau mereka. Ini masih pagi, cerah yang menenangkan. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tidak merasakan gemerlap yang seintens itu, karena ayahnya berulah. Memojokkannya, menyudutkannya, memberikan ia doktrin tanpa ampun. Namun, sekejap kemudian, Kyungsoo memusatkan dirinya bersandar pada dinding, setelah ia menuruni ranjangnya yang senang sekali berderit. Disana, Kyungsoo kembali terduduk, kali ini dengan lego-lego yang berhamburan mengelilinginya. Dua tangannya memainkan lego-lego itu, mencecapkan rasa bahagia jemarinya masih bisa menyentuh mainan itu. Tawanya yang semula pudar, kini kembali disunggingkan lewat kerenyahannya.

"Waeyo? Hiks..Umma..hiks, kenapa Appa, Baekhyun dan mungkin Kai yang itu, kenapa mereka membenciku?"

Tak jelas pada siapa ia berbicara. Kyungsoo hanya bermonolog. Sesekali memiringkan kepalanya dan mencondongkan punggungnya semakin dalam pada dinding. Isak sesenggukan hanyalah peramai suasana, Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap.

"Apa Tuhan juga membenciku? Apakah begitu?"

Kyungsoo meremas rambut dikepalanya, membubuhkan beberapa helainya pada tangan-tangan itu. Pelipisnya menegang, nafasnya tersengal. Bukan karena jengkel, melainkan lebih pada meratapi dirinya yang benar-benar tak diinginkan. Kecuali oleh ibunya, malaikatnya.

Baekhyun saja tega meninggalkannya dijalanan, Kai yang itu dan temannya Chanyeol juga rela-rela saja saat mereka mendorong bahu Kyungsoo. Appanya, ayahnya itu malah menjerumuskannya kedalam lubang hitam yang ia buat sendiri. Sesakit itukah kepiluannya?

Ini hari Minggu. Hari libur yang berarti pertokoan ibunya akan buka lebih lama dan tutup lebih malam. Biasanya pengunjung disana lebih senang memakan ramen ibunya disaat-saat libur seperti ini. Itu artinya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan mengunci dirinya dikamar. Lalu, membiarkan perutnya bunyi akibat kelaparan, dan tersambung dengan kantuk yang menyerang dan menggelapkan pandangannya. Kyungsoo akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

-ooo-

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Present**..

**"When Life Gets Hard"**

**Chapter Three**

_Starring_ :

**Do Kyungsoo | Kim JongIn**

_Genre_ :

**Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, School-life**

_Length_ :

**Continue**

_Rate_ :

**Mature (For Violence)**

_Disclaimer_ :

**Ya, otomatis berasal dari diri author sendiri. Murni tanpa terkecuali. Beserta**

**inspirasi yang dicomot asal sama author. Selain itu, ini juga fiktif belaka, dan**

**hanya dimaksudkan untuk menghibur. Jadi, kalau ada kesamaan alur atau apapun,**

**semuanya hanya bentuk ketidaksengajaan.**

Kai baru saja memarkir _Gallardo_ sewarna legam miliknya, kemewahan dunia itu telah diposisikan dengan sangat rapi disebuah halaman luas. Bangunan klasik terletak agak menyamping, diam ditempat dengan hiasan bunga-bunga yang warna-warni. Ini rumah Luhan. Salah seorang pemuas seksnya, satu-satunya yang belakangan ini membuat kejantanannya menggembung sempurna.

Tidak butuh untuk memencet bel disisian pintu itu, seraut wajah manis sudah menyapanya duluan. "Hai, si _Hypersex."_ Xi Luhan, keturunan China, masih belia dan seumuran Kai. Kedua tangannya sudah menggelayut manja didada si tan ini, berikut kecupan-kecupan kecil yang dihadiahkannya pada sekitar leher dan bibir Kai. "Sst..kau sudah melupakanku, hm?"

Desisan itu segera membuat Kai menubruk tubuh Luhan, membawanya menuju sofa panjang ditengah ruangan. "_Nope." _ Jawaban singkat itu adalah keklisean runtut yang menyergap Kai sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Aku hanya terlalu sibuk belakangan ini, Lu." Dalih itu hanya mendapat anggukan dari Luhan. Jemari lentiknya berangsur membelai _nipple_ Kai yang sudah tampak dimatanya. Bergerak-gerak liar.

"Kemana dua sahabat konyolmu itu, Kai?" Tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan pagutannya, lumatan demi lumatan dominansi bibir Kai itu ia alihkan dengan dirinya yang menuju dapur. Ingin menyuguhkan segelas jus jeruk untuk Kai. "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Kurasa, mereka juga berpotensi menjadi sepasang kekasih,"

Komentar Luhan dianggap Kai sebagai ide. Benar juga. Kenapa dia tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya? Kalau dilihat-lihat lebih lanjut, keduanya benar-benar cocok, serasi. "Begitu?"

"Ya." Luhan datang kembali dan bergabung bersama Kai, setelah ia meletakkan gelas bening dengan liquid oren itu dimeja. "Silahkan, kau pasti haus." Benar saja, Kai memang kehausan. Ia segera meneguknya, menandaskan isinya sampai ke titik darah penghabisan. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa heran. Memangnya Kai barusan lari maraton jarak berapa?

"Kau ingin mereka kemari? Aku bisa mengundangnya, lagipula aku tahu dihari libur seperti ini mereka tidak ada kerjaan selain menonton TV." Luhan tampak bersinar, wajahnya seketika berseri dan dua matanya berbinar. Lalu ia mengangguk bersemangat, Kai yang melihat reaksi spontan itu hanya dapat mengulum senyum sembari mencubit dagu Luhan, gemas. "_Wait, babe."_

Luha memperhatikan Kai sibuk dengan ponselnya, menekan beberapa nomor lalu mendekatkan benda elektronik itu ke telinganya. Dua kali. Tentu saja untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku lama tidak bertemu mereka, Kai. Kau tahu seberapa rindunya aku dengan kehadiran orang lain selain kau." Telunjuknya menyentuh dada Kai, dalam-dalam. Luhan terkekeh baru kemudian kembali pada rutinitas semula. Menginvasi mulut khas milik Kai. "Dan aku tahu seberapa sibuk dirimu, membuatmu harus melupakanku, dan jarang menemuiku."

"Aku tidak melupakanmu, Lu." Kai merangkul bahu Luhan, mengeratkan pelukannya agar aroma Luhan menusuk indera penciumannya lebih defensif lagi. "Tenang saja, kau tetap prioritas utamaku."

Luhan berekspresi tidak sewajarnya, seolah merasa sanksi dengan kalimat Kai. "Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, Kim JongIn. Aku bukanlah satu-satunya. Kau punya uang, kau bisa membayar siapapun untuk _itu._" -itu. Luhan menekankan kata tabu dari bibirnya. Respon Kai sesuai praduga Luhan, tidak berkutik. Diam seribu bahasa, bahkan kepalanya tertunduk. Sehingga dalam pikiran Luhan, Kai menyetujui argumennya barusan.

"Luhan, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu. Aku baik-baik saja denganmu, hubungan kita baik-baik saj-"

"Meski aku hanya pemuas nafsumu? Baiklah, Kai. Aku tidak masalah, yang kubutuhkan memang uang, kan?"

Ya, Luhan bersikeras melawan gejolak hatinya yang bergemuruh. Pemuas nafsu dan uang, dua hal yang memang saling berkaitan. Untuk seorang Kim JongIn yang bergelimang harta sekaligus dengan orientasi seksnya yang kelewat menyimpang.

"Tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu seberapa dalam kau mencintaiku, Lu."

Hening.

Luhan memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya, berdeham singkat baru menggeser duduknya agar sedikit menjauh dari Kai.

"_Well,_ bukan masalah penting." Luhan mengukuhkan diri, ia menarik Kai agar berdiri. Perlahan kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang pemuda tan itu. "Hei, sambil menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke tujuan awalmu? Kamarku?" Seduktif. Bisikan itu membangkitkan libido Kai, tentu saja.

"Tsk. Kau selalu menciptakan _horny_ padaku, Lu." Kai bersungut-sungut, menetapkan dirinya untuk berdampingan dengan Luhan. Menuju lantai dua, kamar Luhan. "_Then, Let's do it.."_

Ajakan itu tidak akan menerima penolakan. Kai dan Luhan sudah bergumul diranjang, dengan tubuh yang sama-sama polos dan bebas dari helai benang apapun. Saling meraba, menggerayangi, dan kegiatan lain yang menunjukkan bahwa kedua insan ini sedang dimabuk asmara. Ya, Kai dan Luhan hanya memanfaatkan kesenggangan waktu. Yang terbelit asa bersama jutaan derita. Kai dan Luhan hanya melupakan sejenak status mereka masing-masing, mereka yang hanya dipertemukan lewat permainan. Kesemuan yang sejajar takdir.

-ooo-

Baekhyun heboh sendiri saat menoleh pada ibunya, bukan karena apa, pasalnya wanita itu sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa_ mochi_ ke dalam kotak. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah, sebentar lagi kutukan akan menimpanya. "Baek, tolong antarkan kue-kue ini ke rumah keluarga Do, ya?"

Skak mat. Benar, kan? Jika ibunya sudah repot-repot melakukan sesuatu didapur, akibatnya pasti sefatal ini. Setidaknya bagi Baekhyun. Sekitar semenit yang lalu, ia mengecek ponselnya. Chanyeol sudah dalam perjalanan menjemputnya untuk kemudian bersama-sama menuju rumah Luhan, sesuai permintaan Kai. Tapi, hei, lihat peemasalahan yang kini didapatnya. Ia harus berurusan lagi dengan bocah idiot dirumah sebelah? Tidak.

"Umma, tapi aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Chanyeol datang sepuluh menit lagi, Umma. Oh, ayolah, kenapa harus aku yang mengantarnya?" Yah, dan protesan itu kontan dibalas lirikan tajam dari ibunya. "Ayolah, Umma..sekali saja, aku memohon, bebaskan aku sebentar dari si idi-"

"Idiot katamu? Siapa yang kau sebut idiot? Kyungsoo? Tidak, tidak. Ini," Ibunya sempat melotot. Dan Baekhyun tidak sedang berbohong kalau wanita itu tampak tidak suka dengan kalimat anaknya. Tapi, apa itu artinya ibunya sendiri lebih memedulikan anak tetangga? Nein. "..antarkan, Byun Baekhyun." Sodoran kotak yang keras itu terhempas didadanya. Baekhyun menerimanya meski dengan secuil gelagapan. Menampakkan kekesalah dilevel tertinggi pada wajahnya, berikut alisnya yang ditinggikan dan bibirnya yang sudah dimajukan. Kentara ia tidak senang dengan perintah ibunya.

"Tapi, Um-"

"Berangkat sekarang atau kau tinggal dirumah ini dengan membayar sewa, hm?"

Hah? Baekhyun membelalak, ibunya bahkan setega itu jika menyangkut Kyungsoo? Apa-apaan. Tidak masuk akal. "Kenapa Umma seenaknya sendiri? Cih, hanya karena si idiot itu, yang benar saja aku ikut kesusahan. Sampai membayar sewa pada ibunya sendiri? Ckck.." Baekhyun mengoceh sendiri sembari melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan ibunya yang bengong sesaat dibalik punggung anaknya. Sungguh, Baekhyun hanya belum bisa mempercayai sebesar apa ibunya membela Kyungsoo dihadapan matanya. Menggelikan.

Hanya beberapa jengkal saja Baekhyun melangkah, was-was kalau Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dengan_ Porsche _ metaliknya. Pagar rumah Kyungsoo memang terbuka sedikit, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk kesana tanpa permisi. Setelah beberapa ketukan dan menguatkan diri dengan kesabaran diambang batas, seorang laki-laki paruh baya menyerbunya. Maksudnya, orang itu tampak bersegera membukakan pintu. Wajahnya eksentrik, Baekhyun hanya belum pernah melihat dan bertemu langsung dengan ayah Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang ia membuktikan sendiri semenyeramkan apa sang kepala keluarga didepannya ini.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Do." Seperti biasa, topeng muslihatnya sudah terpasang otomatis. "Ibu saya memiliki sedikit makanan, jadi..ah, kami berinisiatif untuk membaginya."

Sekilas, Baekhyun mendapati Pria itu tersenyum tipis, samar sekali. Tapi anggukan kepalanya berupa jawaban. "Oh, ya, tentu saja. Ucapkan terimakasih pada ibumu, Baekkie." Ramah. Kesan itu yang didapat Baekhyun dari evaluasi penilaiannya. Ternyata, penampilan bisa menipu siapa saja. Oh, bukankah sama dengannya? Baekhyun berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, iya, kan? Sama seperti yang dilakukannya. Didepan ibu Kyungsoo ia bisa bersikap baik, tapi jika hanya ditinggal berdua dengan Kyungsoo, maka, kiamat akan menyertai langkah mereka. Tsk, tidak salah.

"Ya, saya akan menyampaikannya." Baekhyun kemudian menyerahkan sekotak sedang itu, tanpa rasa gugup lagi. Ayah Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar, seolah sengaja direntangkan agar dapat memuat kapasitas kotakan itu. "Saya pam-"

"Baekhyuuuuuun!"

Crap! Suara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mundur selangkah, antisipasi. Kehadiran Kyungsoo disana, disamping ayahnya yang, kalau Baekhyun tidak salah lihat, pria itu malah menyikut rusuk Kyungsoo. Tapi dasar idiot, alih-alih mengaduh kesakitan, anak itu malah tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Ayo maiiin sebentar dikamarkuuu~"

Sial. Mana mungkin Baekhyun bersedia? Sungguh, Baekhyun cukup memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan agar mau berpihak padanya untuk sekali waktu ini. Dan Baekhyun yakin tidak salah lihat lagi, gelegaran Ayah Kyungsoo yang sedikit mendorong Kyungsoo jelas menimbulkan tanda tanya. Sikapnya kasar, tidak selembut ibu Kyungsoo, tentu saja. Atau jangan-jangan, ayah Kyungsoo juga membenci anaknya sendiri?

"Silahkan kembali kerumahmu, Baekkie, biar anak ini aku yang urus."

Urus. Urus disini, adalah dia yang menjatuhkan Kyungsoo ke lantai, menendang perutnya sembari memukulkan tangannya dikepala Kyungsoo? Begitu? Baekhyun melongo sebentar, sebelum pintu itu tertutup dan segera mengembalikannya dari dimensi lain. Apa-apaan yang baru saja dilihatnya? Kali ini, pendengaran Baekhyun jelas tidak bermasalah, Kyungsoo berteriak. Memintanya untuk menolong pada apapun yang terjadi didalam sana. Tapi, sayang, klakson mobil Chanyeol bahkan sudah tergaung, Baekhyun bergerak kearah berlawanan. Melanjutkan egonya dan mengesampingkan ketidakberesan pada tetangganya ini.

-ooo-

"Tapi, Appa..Kyungsoo hanya ingin mengajak Baekhyun bermaiiin. Hikss.." Kyungsoo meracau dengan suara paraunya. Ayahnya hanya tidak mau mengerti, betapa dia tetap menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya pihak yang membuat kehancuran disini. Tapi permintaannya sederhana, Kyungsoo hanya ingin Baekhyun mengajarinya membaca dan berhitung, itu saja, tidak lebih. Dan kenapa ayahnya bisa semarah ini? Kenapa akibatnya semengerikan ini? "Hikss..jangan pukul Kyungsoo, lagi, Appa, hiks..jangan tendang hiks..sakit..ssh.."

"Berisik! Kau membuatku malu, bodoh!" Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya berdenyut kali ini, memutar-mutarkan pandangannya yang sudah kabur. Bukan dipukul tapi ayahnya sengaja membenturkan tengkoraknya itu ke dinding, tidak keras tapi cukup menyakitkan. Bahkan pekikan yang luruh tanpa basa-basi itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. "Diam! Jangan menangis!" Bentakan, sentakan. Suara besar dengan nada tinggi itu memantul. Membiarkan seluruh sudut ruangan menjadi saksi bisu perlakuan ayah pada anaknya.

Dan, bolehkah Kyungsoo berharap satu hal? Kali ini tentang hal yang tidak baik. Tentang toko ibunya yang tidak usah memerlukan pengunjung. Agar sepi untuk hari ini saja. Agar wanita itu kembali kerumah dan menyelamatkannya. Bolehkah?

"Appa, hikss..maafkan, Kyungsoo, hikss.." Raungannya hanya kaset klasik yang diputar berulang. Kyungsoo mengecoh kesakitannya dengan membuang wajah, ayahnya tak segan melampiaskan segala amarahnya dengan dosis tinggi. Kyungsoo hanya tidak sadar, sejak kapan tongkat _baseball_ itu ada ditangan ayahnya. Sudah terayun, berhasil mengenai lengannya, lalu hampir mengenai kakinya. "AKH!"

Pukulan-pukulan itu membabi buta. Bak kesetanan, ayah Kyungsoo tak lagi mengenal rasa kemanusiaan. Otaknya sudah terjungkir balik dengan akal sehatnya, darah daging yang ia benci itu bahkan hampir pingsan. Tapi percuma, naluri sebagai ayah sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Akh, hikss..akh! Hentikan, Ayah..aku mohon, hikss, sakiit..maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan berlaku memalukan lagi, hikss..maafkan aku, Ayah.."

Bukan karena kemunculannya didepan Baekhyun tadi, bukan hanya karena itu. Masih ada seribu satu alasan lain yang membuatnya benci setengah mati pada kehadiran Kyungsoo. Yang merusak martabat dan imajinya, yang mengalihkan rasa sayang istrinya, yang memunculkan rasa malu dalam hatinya. Apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo adalah kesalahan.

"Aku bilang diam! Aku membencimu, idiot! Dasar bodoh! Hah! Rasakan ini, rasakan dengan baik, Kyungsoo! Bahkan sakitnya mungkin tidak akan sebanding dengan yang kurasakan! Aku harus menanggung beban menyedihkan sepertimu, kau kira kau seistimewa apa, hah?!"

Lama. Pukulan demi pukulan tongkat itu masih berlangsung keji. Ayahnya semakin brutal menghukum Kyungsoo. Meski tak lagi diindahkannya tubuh Kyungsoo yang melemah, lemas tanpa topangan apapun lagi. Kepala dengan pelipis yang mencucurkan darah itu sudah terkulai pasrah, ia biarkan blur menguasai dua mata bulatnya.

"Jangan. Pernah. Berpikir. Aku. Akan. Menyayangimu. Setitik. Pun. Tidak."

Ayahnya sudah menghentikan laju tongkat keras itu, kembali lagi menjadi fungsi semulanya. Menyisakan beberapa bilur kebiruan disekitar lengan, dan sebagian besar lebam menghitam disisian kakinya. Kyungsoo hanya sudah tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara ditengah watt matanya yang menurun drastis. Tapi ia tahu ayahnya sedang berjongkok tepat didepan dadanya, sekaligus bisikan penuh penekanan yang kontras menyerukan bomerang bagi Kyungsoo. Pupuskah harapannya? Ayahnya tidak akan pernah menyanyanginya? Sampai kapanpun?

Pria itu cepat menampar-namparkan tangannya pada pipi Kyungsoo, mencegah anak itu lari dari keterjagaannya. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak sadarkan diri, idiot. Camkan itu, jangan harap aku akan menyayangimu seolah kau adalah anakku. Bukan, kau bukan anakku. Keluarga Do tidak punya keturunan dengan penyakit mental sepertimu! Menjijikkan!"

Kyungsoo biarkan ayahnya terus berbicara. Terus menghina dan mencaci-makinya, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tidak peduli. Yang paling dipentingkannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa sakit dilengan dan kakinya. Untuk menyeret diri sendiri menuju ke kamarnya sudah tidak mungkin dilakukan, apalagi kalau harus menggapai kompres hangat dan menempelkannya dibagian yang memerlukan. Dan ternyata, Ayahnya begitu saja meninggalkannya disana. Disebelah pintu dengan punggung remuk yang tersandar didinding.

Yah, memang rasanya sah-sah saja perkataan ayahnya beberapa menit lalu. Keluarga Do seharusnya tidak menghadirkan anak pembawa sial sepertinya. Kyungsoo yang mengidap kelainan mental. Tsk, siapa yang tahu, kan?

"Nggh..U-umma..hikss..sakit..."

Lelehan airmata yang bertahan dipelupuk itu sudah mengalir deras. Membasahi pipi dan bibirnya yang mengecap asin. Tidak pasti siapa yang akan menolongnya hingga pukul delapan malam nanti. Bodoh, kenapa Kyungsoo harus kesiangan jika ia ingin mengekori ibunya? Kalau saja itu hal yang jauh lebih baik dari ini, Kyungsoo harusnya bisa memutuskan dengan pikiran bocahnya. Terlambat, ibunya sudah pergi dan sibuk, tidak akan menoleh padanya lagi meski hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar, makanan apa yang disantapnya sesiangan ini, atau sudahkah ia mandi? Ibunya tidak akan ingat hal remeh semacam itu. Ibunya mencari uang juga untuknya. Tapi ayahnya, pria itu bukanlah seseorang yang bisa diandalkan.

"U-umma, hiks..cepatlah pulang, hikss..Umma.."

Kyungsoo semakin merosot, bukannya putus asa. Tapi sesuatu yang perih seolah pesakitan telah dihujamkan ribuan jumlahnya. Ini masih pukul empat sore, terlalu lama ia menunggu sampai malaikatnya datang dan menciptakan perang dunia ketiga bersama ayahnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak kuat lagi dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, kedua mata dan satu bibirnya sudah terkatup rapat, kakinya mengangkang lebar demi mengurangi rasa ngilu pada paha dan tulang keringnya. Tapi tetap saja, tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Ayo, bangun. Aku tidak ingin ibumu marah-marah hanya karena ia menemukan idiotnya begini terluka." Ayahnya lagi. Datang bersama derap langkah mematikan itu, dua lengan kokohnya mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo secara paksa. Memapahnya tanpa tumpuan yang disematkan untuk Kyungsoo, asal-asalan. "Ingat, jangan mengatakan apapun pada ibumu. Sembunyikan luka ini sendiri, bodoh. Kau mengerti tidak?"

Kyungsoo menurut, mengikuti alur ayahnya yang menuntunnya kasar, disertai hentakan-hentakan tak berdasar yang semakin menambah nyeri dilengan maupun kakinya. "Maafkan Kyungsoo, Appa. Jangan benci aku lagi, hikss.."

Ini sudah dilantai dua. Setelah melalui perjalanan menyengsarakan bagi Kyungsoo, karena cengkeraman kuat yang diiringi seretan-seretan cepat membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan ritme. Dan hal itu jelas semakin menggesekkan luka yang tertambat manis diatas lebam dan bilurnya. Sedetik, Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya. Merasakan dirinya didorong agar jatuh diranjangnya.

"Jangan membencimu? Oh, tidurlah sampai malaikatmu itu datang. Bermimpilah sesuka hati kalau aku akan menyayangimu. Sayangnya, itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, idiot. Selamanya idiot kau akan tetap idiot."

Kyungsoo terperangah sejenak, kesiapan yang tampak terang-terangan. Belum usai sakit ditubuhnya, kini ucapan menyakitkan itu ikut menerjang ulu hatinya. Memporak-porandakan rumah kepolosan dalam batinnya. Idiot, idiot. Kyungsoo mungkin tidak tahu apa itu arti idiot. Kenapa ayahnya kerap kali mengulang kata itu padanya? Kyungsoo menerawang, bukan sedang menerawang langit-langit kamar, tapi ia menemukan wajah ayahnya yang menyiratkan kelelahan. Lesu. Lalu satu tangan besar itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo, menjadikannya seolah anjing yang patuh pada tuannya. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, tanpa ada salam atau obrolan singkat apapun, laki-laki itu membanting pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Menimbulkan debum keras yang membuatnya berjingat seketika. Remaja itu bahkan sempat melongo melihat dinding yang bergetar sebagai efeknya.

Kyungsoo menaikkan selimutnya, sebatas dada. Jingga diluar sana sudah membentang bersama petang yang cantik. Ibunya mungkin sedang melayani pembeli, menyediakan semangkuk ramen dengan racikan yang khas dan sesuai lidah. Kyungsoo hanya membayangkan betapa bahagia ibunya menerima pesanan dari pelanggan-pelanggan itu. Tidak perlu memedulikan keadaan Kyungsoo yang hampir mati dirumahnya sendiri dan ditangan ayahnya sendiri. Tsk, lucu. Takdir kadang selucu ini.

-ooo-

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk 'membantai' malam ini. Bersama Kai menuju ke sebuah bar dipinggiran Seoul yang menyajikan soju terbaik. Tidak dengan Luhan, karena toh mereka sudah temu kangen dengannya disana tadi. Mereka hanya mencoba, menikmati cumbuan malam yang sepekat kelabu. Sudah tak ambil pusing lagi dengan kenyataan sekolah yang harus dihadiri pagi-pagi buta oleh ketiganya.

Baekhyun bukan sengaja melupakan 'cambuk' yang dilontarkan Ayah Kyungsoo pada anak idiotnya itu, didepan matanya. Bukan maksudnya kalau Baekhyun lekas pergi darisana, bukankah ia tidak berhak ikut campur urusan mereka? Ah, sudahlah.

Kai menggeser segelas martini dan Chanyeol menggeser segelas Vodka kearah Baekhyun yang menopang dagunya. "Kau mau yang mana, Baek?" Kai bertanya diselingi tegukan demi tegukan yang menandaskan habis gelas keempat _Mocktail_-nya itu.

Tapi Baekhyun meraih martini dan menjauhkan Vodka, Chanyeol memberengut, "Martini, huh? Baiklah. Kukira Vodka lebih menarik." Baekhyun tertawa kecil menimpali ekspresi konyol yang dibuat Chanyeol.

"Tsk. Kai?" Baekhyun memanggil, menaikkan volume suaranya dioktaf tertinggi, karena toh musik disini memang sangat keras. "Luhan, apa dia cukup memuaskanmu hari ini?" Candaan. Baekhyun hanya berusaha membuat lelucon dengan pertanyaan intimnya barusan. Kai mengedikkan bahu, mengerjapkan matanya baru kemudian berdeham.

"Seperti biasa, dia selalu agresif."

Chanyeol malah merasa perutnya terkocok. Cara Kai mengatakan itu, seolah ia baru saja bermain-main dengan bocah TK. "Kurasa, kau lebih tertarik pada si idiot itu, kan?"

"Hei! Yeol, mana mung-, ah..tapi memang dia cukup menggemaskan, sih."

Deg. Baekhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kaku tak beralasan, yang mereka bicarakan pasti bukan Kyungsoo. Bukan.

"A-ha! Aku tahu, Kai! Aku tahu!" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai, melewati jaraknya dengan Baekhyun yang berada ditengah-tengah. "Kita bisa merencanakan sesuatu kalau kau mau 'mencicipi'nya."

"Tidak, Yeol! Jangan!" Baekhyun, tanpa sadar agak menjerit histeris. Tapi ia buru-buru tersadarkan, dan segera merubah kerikuhannya menjadi sikap netral. "Mm, maksudku, terlalu beresiko saja. Kalian ingat, kan, bagaimana anak idiot? Dia bisa saja trauma, mengamuk, dan bla..bla..lainnya. Lalu, apa kau mau dipenjara hanya dengan kasus memperkosa anak idiot?"

Kai memutar bola matanya, malas. Jengah sesaat pada sikap Baekhyun yang pongah. "Baek, maka dari itu kita harus punya skenario agar terhindar dari masalah semacam itu, tahu."

"Ayo, pulang. Ini sudah malam, Kai. Ibuku bisa saja-" Ah, Baekhyun jadi teringat bagaimana ibunya membebankan uang sewa dirumahnya sendiri. Untuk anaknya sendiri. Dan hanya karena masalah sesepele Kyungsoo. "-membunuhku." Belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Kai dan Chanyeol sudah diseret Baekhyun dengan tabrakan-tabrakan mereka melalui kerumunan lantai dansa. Cepat sekali aksi itu, karena tahu-tahu saja, Kai sudah kembali di _Gallardo_-nya bersama Baekhyun disampingnya, dan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Apa-apaan, Baek. Kita bahkan baru menghabiskan satu jam disana." Chanyeol kembali menuai kontranya. Ia bersedekap dengan punggung yang sengaja dibanting disandaran kursi, satu kakinya terangkat dan segera mendapat lirikan dari si pengemudi. "Yeol, turunkan kakimu." Peringatan dari Kai itu makin membuat Chanyeol dongkol. Ada apa dengan teman-temannya hari ini? Sinis sekali.

Di jam tangannya, Baekhyun mendapati waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Apanya yang malam? Ini bahkan masih seperempat malam yang tak terdefinisi. Tapi, Kai mengemudikan mobil ini terlalu lamban. Atau dia sengaja begitu. Jalanan sepi, trotoar tidak seramai dipagi hari yang penuh lalu-lalang manusia. Baekhyun memergoki sesuatu atau seseorang disana, ini kawasan pertokoan. Nyonya Do, astaga, ia ingat ibunya pernah bercerita kalau ibu Kyungsoo membuka kedai ramen disekitar sini. Dan dia yang itu, yang duduk bersimpuh ditengah gerimis ini? Bodoh, selalu bodoh. Kyungsoo lagi? Tapi, kenapa jalannya saat sebelum duduk tadi malah terlihat pincang? Lengannya juga tampak aneh, babak belur. Astaga, Baekhyun tidak salah lagi dengan sinyalir pikirannya.

"Kai!" Chanyeol, seantusias itu saat mendapati pemandangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Sialan, kenapa mata Chanyeol jeli juga, sih? Meski batinan itu merutuk dalam ketidakpastian, Baekhyun juga berharap Kai menghentikan mobilnya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo disana. Jujur, ia sendiri penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan anak itu. Dan..apa yang terjadi sesiangan tadi. Chanyeol, masih dengan sikap kekanakannya, malah menggedor jendela. "Itu mangsamu! Yang baru saja kita bicarakan! Wow, kurasa takdir memang mempertemukan kalian dengan kejutan-kejutan, ya?"

Tapi Baekhyun diam, menengok sebentar kearah Kai yang menyunggingkan senyum seraya celingukan mencari tempat dimana ia bisa memarkir mobil mahalnya ini. "Aku tahu anak itu sendiri yang akan menghampiriku."

Mereka turun dengan pijakan tanah yang bersamaan, membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan setengah mati dengan kehadiran mobil hitam yang menurutnya keren dan seperti selayaknya anak-anak, Kyungsoo mengagumi mobil Kai yang dulu pernah menjadi tumpangannya. Tunggu, apa pengemudinya...Kai? Kyungsoo tercekat, nafasnya tersumbat dikerongkongan dan suaranya ditepis tenggorokan. Baekhyun? Dan Chanyeol, teman Kai yang jahat itu? Ah, mereka semua memang jahat, kan? Kyungsoo memundurkan posisinya seiring ketiganya yang mulai mendekat. Ia rasakan gidikan ngeri dan tengkuknya yang meremang, merinding sendiri.

Tadinya, Kyungsoo berniat menyusul ibunya. Ia berangkat sebelum jam delapan, sebelum toko ramen mereka ditutup. Kyungsoo disini hanya sekedar meregangkan otot, mengistirahatkan diri karena ia tahu jarak yang ditempuhnya dari rumah menuju kedai itu tidak main-main. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, Kyungsoo yang tidak punya sepeser uangpun akhirnya berjalan kaki. Namun, belum sempat ia menarik nafas dengan lega, tiga orang yang belakangan ini sering mengusiknya datang bak malaikat maut. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memeluk dirinya sendiri seraya bergumam kecil. Gigilan halus itu ditangkap mata Kai, dan dia segera mencekal lengan Kyungsoo.

"Halo, manis. Kita bertemu lagi." Kai mendudukkan diri disamping Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berada didepannya, dan Baekhyun berdiri agak menyamping dari ketiganya. "Kau tahu, seberapa lama kita tidak bertemu sejak aku mengantarmu kerumah. Hm?" Kai berangsur membelai surai cokelat milik Kyungsoo, tapi anak itu segera merefleksikannya dengan memalingkan wajah.

"Sedang apa kau disini, idiot? Mengemis?" Chanyeol mengambil alih suasana, ia kini menatap lurus-lurus dua bola mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan berlebih itu. "Jawab, bodoh. Kau punya telinga dan mulut yang berfungsi dengan baik, kan?"

"Atau kau kabur dari rumahmu, hah?" Kai meraba ceruk leher Kyungsoo, seketika membuatnya risih. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Lalu Kai menajamkan indera penciumannya, guna membaui harum tubuh Kyungsoo. "Kau wangi sekali, eh?"

Kyungsoo, dia hanya memindah-mindahkan tatapannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak liar, memperhatikan setiap pergolakan yang merenggut atensinya. Baekhyun, lagi-lagi ia menemukan Baekhyun disana, mematung tanpa kedipan mata. Melengos seolah kehadirannya disana tidak diperhitungkan.

Sekali, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "A-aku, menunggu ibuku." Kai membenamkan wajahnya pada usapan satu kali. Ia mengintai Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, ada kejanggalan disana.

"Kau sehabis berkelahi, ya? Masa bocah idiot sepertimu bisa berkelahi, sih?" Kai menghembuskan nafas panasnya, semakin intens mencecar Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti ketakutan sendiri disini, oh, kasihan." Seraut itu mulai menampakkan kepalsuan yang dibuat-buat. Ekspresi yang menggambarkan seolah-olah Kai memang menaruh perhatian besar pada Kyungsoo. Tapi, Baekhyun cepat tanggap kalau dua temannya ini hanya mempermainkan tetangganya.

"Mau mengatakan sesuatu, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menyadari keabsenan Baekhyun dalam hal ini. Dan tentu ia tidak suka kalau Baekhyun tidak berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan kerja-mengerjai mereka kali ini. "Anak idiot ini belum pernah mengenalmu, kan?"

Sialan. Chanyeol malah memancing. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana akhir hiduonya kalau saja Kyungsoo malah membuka suara, mengungkap tabir yang selama ini menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Jangan sampai Kyungsoo mengatakan ia mengenal Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun tetangga. Maka, saat itu juga riwayatnya mati. Tapi Baekhyun yakin, meski otak Kyungsoo tidak seencer manusia kebanyakan, ia tahu ingatan anak itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tentang dirinya yang mewanti-wanti agar jika mereka bertemu, jangan seolah mereka adalah tetangga, mereka hanya seorang asing.

Baekhyun, sedikit demi sedikit melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berjongkok diantara Kai dan Chanyeol yang menunggunya. "Mm, hei, idiot. Apa yang membuatmu babak belur, eh?" Tidak, Baekhyun menulikan telinganya, membutakan matanya, jangan sampai Kyungsoo menyebut namanya.

"Ba-mm," terpotong dengan gumaman. Hampir saja. Sialan, kenapa anak ini bisa lupa? Baekhyun gencar sendiri dengan umpatan dalam batinnya. "A-aku..terjatuh." Bohong. Itu bukan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baekhyun tahu sendiri jika ayah Kyungsoo melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada Kyungsoo, menurutnya itu termasuk tindak kekerasan.

Chanyeol berdiri, saling melempar tatapan pada Kai. Oke, Baekhyun tahu ada yang mereka rencanakan disini, skenario yang tadi disinggung Kai, kah? "Kyungsoo, kemarilah." Kai, tidak meminta persetujuan. Ia menarik bahu Kyungsoo, menempelkannya pada rengkuhan dada bidangnya. Kyungsoo sempat meronta, tapi Chanyeol sudah siap dengan memegangi kakinya. Ah, apa Baekhyun akan menjadi penonton saja? "Baek, pegangi tangannya." Sepertinya tidak. Perintah Kai itu disambut dengan keleletannya yang berlangsung sekian menit.

"Lepaskan! Mmm-!" Kai membekap mulut Kyungsoo, sejenak mengguncangkan tubuh berbalut _sweater_ cokelat itu agar tenang. Mendekapnya dengan kekasaran yang diatas rata-rata, Kai memaksakan kehendak. Sebelum akhirnya, Kyungsoo merasa lelah. Sudah cukup pukukan ayahnya yang melemahkan syaraf serta persendian ototnya, kali ini mereka malah menambah kadarnya. Overdosis.

Kyungsoo tak henti berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Chanyeol dikakinya dan tangan Baekhyun dilengannya. Perih, lebamnya terasa menyayat kulit. Semakin ditekan semakin menorehkan ngilu. Kai akhirnya membiarkan Kyungsoo kembali mengisi paru-parunya dengan pasokan oksigen. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo sudah siap memacu langkah seribu, hendak melarikan diri. Tapi ia sadar situasinya tidak memungkinkan. Tiga banding satu? Tiga kenormalan dan satu ketidaknormalan? Rembulan diatas kepalanya, hanya mampu menyaksikan tanpa bisa berbuat banyak, kan? Sialnya, daerah ini memang sangat sepi di jam-jam seperti ini. Namun, ia janji, tidak akan ada tangisan lagi. Terlebih tentang dirinya yang sudah berikrar, untuk tidak membenci orang-orang yang menyakitinya.

Itu termasuk Baekhyun, Kai, dan Chanyeol.

Rambu-rambu itu tidak memperingatkan Kai. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Hanya sedetik beebanding lurus dengan pergerakan cahaya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibuat menganga sesaat, apa yang barusan itu? Kai mencium Kyungsoo? Bukan dipipi, bukan dikening, tapi dibibir?

"Mm, rasamu manis, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo, hanya bereaksi sedemikian rupa. Tubuhnya menegang, kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna, dengan intensitas kelebaran yang tak dapat diperkirakan. Bibirnya, basah? Apa-apaan, bukankah ia dan Kai adalah manusia dengan jenis kelamin yang sama? Tidak sepantasnya mereka-

"Lain kali aku harus merasakan tubuhmu."

-berciuman, kan? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah masih terjerat dalam suatu stagnasi yang dibuat Kai bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku?"

Tapi pertanyaan retoris itu disambut seringaian. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama memundurkan langkah, membiarkan Kai berasumsi sendiri dengan mainan barunya. Satu yang memenuhi benak Baekhyun adalah, bagaimana kalau kenyataannya Kyungsoo tidak terima dengan pelecehan Kai, lalu mengadu pada ibunya. Dan, dan Baekhyun akan berlaku sebagai saksi mata, pihak yang terancam. Uhm, tapi biarlah, biar saja itu menjadi masalah yang diselesaikannya dilain hari.

Dan Kai, berulah kembali. Kali ini bukan sekedar kecupan kecil, tapi berubah drastis menjadi pagutan kasar, lumatan dominansi, dan silat lidah yang menggiurkan. Beruntung Chanyeol bertubuh tinggi, ia jadi bisa menutupi tabiat sahabatnya yang benar-benar _Hypersex_ ini. Kyungsoo jelas kesulitan dalam kondisi seperti ini, merasakan gejolak malu dalam dirinya sudah membendung airmatanya. Ia kelimpungan, kepayahan sendiri berusaha menjauhkan bibir yang tidak semestinya bersatu ini. Tapi Kai tetap menekan tengkuknya lebih dalam, mengesampingkan kepalanya agar bisa lebih mudah menginvasi pintu pertama yang Kai masuki itu.

Setelah sekian menit, -Baekhyun menghitungnya sampai sekitar tiga menit- Kai melepas cumbuan pertanda hak milik itu. Kyungsoo segera meraup udara, lagi. Tangannya yang sudah bebas menggapai-gapai geleparan tanah dikakinya, menjadikan hal itu sebagai alihan rasa canggungnya. Kai tertawa, tergelak bersama pikiran _absurd_nya tentang candu baru ini. Kyungsoo, lumayan juga. Setidaknya, persepsinya berubah untuk Kyungsoo. Anak idiot bisa dibodohi seperti apapun, kau tidak akan berdosa.

"Kau tidak ingin mencicipinya juga, Yeol, Baek?"

Dua sahabatnya itu malah saling melempar tatapan. Tidak akan. Mana mungkin Baekhyun mau disuruh mencium tetangganya yang idiot. Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"_Nope_. Kau saja, Yeol, aku tidak berselera dengan idiot sepertinya."

Kalimat Baekhyun membuntuti jalan pikiran Kyungsoo. Membuntu setiap katupnya. Idiot. Berselera. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, sama sekali. Tentang ciuman itu, tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan tentang Kai. Tentang semua peristiwa yang membumbungkannya setinggi langit tapi bersamaan pula dengan gelenyar aneh yang ia rasakan saat dijatuhkan kembali ke bumi.

Kai menyeringai lagi, sudut bibirnya terbentuk seperti itu setiap kali ia merasa menang. "Ingat, jangan katakan pada siapapun, Kyungsoo. Ciuman yang tadi itu hanya salam perkenalan, jadi tidak akan masalah kalau kita melakukannya berulang kali." Apanya yang tidak masalah? Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang malah serius memperhatikan interaksi Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila, Kai! Anak idiot pun kau santap habis-habisan!" Selorohan Chanyeol itu dibalas dengan gerakan kepalanya dan matanya yang memicing. Kai mengawasi Kyungsoo, lewat dua iris matanya yang mendetail memandangi setiap reaksi anak itu. Gelisah, gusar, ketakutan, panik, dan lain sebagainya. Kai menangkap jelas hal itu. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, mengaitkan satu sama lain kain pakaiannya. Lalu berusaha membinasakan ketakutan yang melapisi dirinya. "_What's next, huh?"_

"Kita bermain sebentar, hm?" Cerocosan Kai itu tak ubahnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin waspada. Bermain disini dalam tanda kutip dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa artinya itu. Tapi Chanyeol mendekat, mematok dirinya agar meminimalisir jarak yang ada. Semnetara Baekhyun tetap bergeming diposisinya. Kai memegang, atau menyentuh, bagian dada Kyungsoo. Memasukkan tangannya ke kain tebal itu, menyusupi. Kyungsoo terkejut, tentu saja. Ia menjauhkan diri, menggeser cepat pantatnya agar tidak berada dalam jangkauan Kai. "Hei, hei, mau kemana, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku-ak, aku harus ketempat ibuku, jangan lakukan ini." Tapi Chanyeol mendudukkannya lagi, bahkan baru sesaat ia mengangkat pantat. Kyungsoo meredupkan cahaya matanya, bagaikan anak anjing tanpa naungan. Baekhyun, tetangganya itu masih betah bersedekap disana. Dengan dua kaki memijak jalanan aspal dibawah trotoar. "Bi-biarkan aku pergi, kumohon."

"Yah, ya. Biarkan dia pergi saja, Kai. Toh, besok kita masih bisa mengerjainya." Nah, Baekhyun menunjukkan gelagat aneh lagi. Dimata Kai dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tampak begitu khawatir dan panik sendiri akan sesuatu. Bahkan, ia berani membela Kyungsoo? Yang notabene anak idiot dan dia begitu suka menindas anak berkebutuhan khusus sepertinya kan? "Ibunya bisa mencari-carinya nanti, jangan ambil resiko untuk sementara ini. Kita masih punya banyak waktu kan?"

Chanyeol mencibir, tidak percaya sedikitpun dengan ungkapan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tak berdasar. "Kau picik, Baek. Kita akan bersenang-senang sebentar, dan resiko apapun yang kau bilang tadi, tidak akan terjadi." Sanggahan Chanyeol itu bukanlah sebuah kritik, tapi Baekhyun enggan juga mengakui kalau dalam dirinya sedang naik-turun. Antara memilih teman-temannya, atau tetangganya. Omong-kosong, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana caranya memusnahkan Kyungsoo dan berharap hidupnya kembali normal lagi.

"Oh, ayaolah, Kai." Kali ini, Baekhyun memang sudah keterlaluan. Berpindah mangsa buruan dengan memohom pada Kai. "Aku akan menjamin anak ini bisa kalian temui lagi besok pagi."

Tentu saja ia berani menjaminkan itu, Kyungsoo selalu bersamanya, ia yang memastikan bagaimana anak itu masuk dan keluar gerbang sekolahnya dengan aman. Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu terakhir tidak. Tidak sesuai dengan anggapan Baekhyun, Kai malah menurut. Ia berdiri, membereskan sebentar bagian belakangnya yang mencetak tanah kotor. Lalu mengibaskan satu sama lain telapak tangannya, guna menghilangkan debu darisana. Terakhir, ia melirik Kyungsoo, yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, dan kurasa aku tidak bisa memakluminya untuk waktu kedepan. Kau harus menceritakannya,"

Sial. Baekhyun mengumpat pasti, Kai tidak mungkin lupa dengan kalimat jerumusnya ini. Chanyeol yang merasa kesinambungan otaknya baru terjalin, hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan. Setuju saja dengan omongan Kai.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari kalian." Baekhyun berdalih, tatapannya terhenti pada sosok Kyungsoo yang membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. "Ayo, pulang. Tinggalkan saja dia sendiri disitu, tidak akan tersesat juga."

Karena Baekhyun tahu seberapa dekat jarak kedai ibu Kyungsoo setelah ini. Kai menolak tarikan tangan Baekhyun, ia menyentaknya sekali. Tapi kembali dengan seringaian yang seolah tak pernah pudar. Kai berbalik sejurus kemudian, menghampiri lagi Kyungsoo disana. Ah, dia hanya memeluk, pelukan hangat yang stabil. Diberikan Kai sebagai bentuk profesionalitas. Kyungsoo terperanjat, mendelik sebentar baru menggerakkan dua tangannya untuk mendorong bahu Kai. Ia kikuk, "Selamat malam, Kyungsoo, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kalimat pamungkas dari bibir Kai itu sukses membuat pias rona kemerahan dipipi Kyungsoo bersemu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, hm?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang sama-sama bosan menanti Kai malah saling melempar tatapan penuh arti. Menusukkan berbagai makna kata yang menyadarkan mereka, bahwa Kai terpikat. Singkatnya, jatuh cinta. Tsk, lucu. Bagaimana mungkin sosok sesempurna Kai terperosok pada pesona bodoh milik Kyungsoo si idiot? Baekhyun hanya tak habis pikir, darimana daya tarik yang dimiliki tetangganya itu. Tapi kini mereka bertiga sudah kembali di _Gallardo_ Kai, terduduk nyaman dibangku penumpang sama seperti semula. Dari jendela, Kai melambai antusias, sayang sekali Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan itu. Dan berujung pada klaksonnya yang dibunyikan tidak serantan, membuat Kyungsoo cepat mendongak.

Baekhyun, tidak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir semudah ini mempermainkannya. Mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan Kai? Apa maksud Tuhan? Tapi Kyungsoo disana, masih berada ditrotoar bersama dinginnya udara malam yang menemani. Belum lagi basah rintik hujan yang membuatnya kuyup. Ah, Kai baru saja mendapatkan kesenangannya. Mencium Kyungsoo? Baekhyun menyapu latar kaca didepannya dengan pandangan menelisik. Tak ia pikirkan apa yang terbersit dibenak Kai, dan Kyungsoo. Biarkan saja, biarkan tentang apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi penonton. Menunggu setiap episode, menantikan setiap konflik. Dan ia enggan memenuhi pesanan epilog.

Dua insan ini, yang ia bicarakan terus-menerus, adalah Kim JongIn, dan Do Kyungsoo-.

TO BE CONTINUE!

A/n :

Haiii gaeees!

Gimana chapter ini? Belum munculin NC karena masih harus disesuaikan sama beberapa hal dulu, maafkan ya. Kan ngga lucu, kalo baru sebentar kenal, KaiSoo udah *ehem-ehem* duluan.

Tentang Luhan, dia itu semacam partner sexnya Kai, kan Kai dijelasin Hypersex gitu, makanya dia ngga betah lama-lama sendiri tanpa berhubungan badan.

Mungkin, akan ada NC Kaisoo di chapter depan, doakan ya, biar author lancar mikirnya makanya biar cepet update. Uhuhuhu u,u

Jangan lupa review yaaa, kasih masukan, saran, pujian atau cercaan ngga masalah. Yang penting ada wujudnya untuk menghargai karya author iniiii xD

Ditunggu reviewnyaaaaa~


	5. Chapter 5 You Got It Wrong

Siluetnya tersamarkan. Kyungsoo masih terduduk ditrotoar pinggir jalan, kepalanya ditolehkan kesana-kemari. Bukan sedang mencari seseorang, karena ia disana untuk menunggu malaikatnya. Nah, itu ibunya. Sudah nampak dari radius sekian meter, menenteng beberapa bawaan yang memberatkan dikanan-kiri. Kyungsoo membinarkan matanya, sorot terang yang ia tunjukkan berkat rasa senang.

Sayang, ia tidak bisa menghambur kepelukan wanita itu seperti biasa. Ah, luka-lukanya masih terasa nyeri dan ngilu disana-sini. Jadi, ia biarkan ibunya yang menyadari keberadaannya. Hingga wanita itu berlari agak tergopoh begitu memastikan matanya tidak salah lihat. Kyungsoo memekik, begitu ibunya ada didekatnya, ia benar-benar sulit menahan tangisannya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo? Hei, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Naluri seorang ibu begitu kuat tumbuh dalam dirinya. Sekalipun siratan lelah menggurat diwajahnya, pelukannya tetap terasa hangat bagi Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan elusan lembut tangan ibunya yang membelai surai cokelatnya, berangsur mengusap punggungnya guna menenangkan emosi anaknya. "Kyungsoo, ayo ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Sayang."

Isakannya membekas dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo berujung melepas pelukan ibunya. Wajahnya memerah, matanya sembab dan bengkak. Diwajah tanpa dosanya, pria itu memang tidak meninggalkan pukulan, jadi tidak ada luka yang kentara secara nyata oleh ibunya.

"U-umma, janji jangan memarahi Appa." Kyungsoo berucap polos, pelupuknya yang berair membuat pandangannya agak kabur. Sehingga wajah ibunya tampak terbelah-belah menjadi banyak bayangan. "Ke-kenapa juga banyak orang yang membenci Kyungsoo, Umma?"

Dosa apa yang diperbuat dimasa lalu memang bukan jaminan kejadian dimasa mendatang membaik. Ibu Kyungsoo itu terenyuh, mengiba sebentar pada kondisi anaknya yang begitu memprihatinkan. Sejauh yang orang lain lihat, tidak akan ada kesalahan apapun. Normal, Kyungsoo tidak cacat, Kyungsoo juga tidak mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Ah, klise. Ini hanya masalah mental yang terbelakang.

"Ayo, pulang, Kyungsoo." Ibunya memilih untuk tidak memberi alasan apapun, belum tahu harus menjawab apa, dan belum merasa pantas mendapati tangis Kyungsoo didepan figur ibu yang disandangnya. "Kau sudah kedinginan. Kalau berlama-lama disini, kita bisa dianggap gelandangan."

Kyungsoo mengikuti tarikan tangan ibunya, mereka berdiri bersamaan. Wanita itu hanya belum menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal, yang sengaja Kyungsoo sembunyikan demi raut apa-adanya. Meski ia yakin, kalau ibunya sudah mengetahui hal ini jauh sebelum Kyungsoo melapor. Apalagi yang dilakukan ayahnya terhadap anak sendiri, selain kekerasan? Hal umum yang menjadi biasa, lantaran label idiot yang menjadi benalu malu dalam keluarga Do. Seorang ibu tentu sudah bisa menerka, bagaimana seorang ayah yang membenci secara lahir dan bantin keadaan Kyungsoo. Kau hanya tak perlu membahasnya. Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih, agak pincang dikaki kanannya. Tapi ibunya tetap menuntun, lengan Kyungsoo menyekat pinggang ibunya.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa begitu lelah saat berjalan sejauh ini. Jarak yang ditempuh dari rumahnya menuju trotoar ini tidaklah terasa memberatkan kakinya yang pincang. Karena dalam pikirannya, ia harus bertemu ibunya, memeluk wanita itu dan menangis dipelukannya pula. Saat semua itu terealisasi, dan kini ia baru menyadari bahwa perjalanannya dua jam yang lalu benar-benar luar biasa. Hingga otaknya terus berputar, benar, seharusnya ia kemari menggunakan bus.

Tidak biasanya halte itu sudah menyediakan bus untuk mereka. Ibu dan anak itu segera naik kesana dan mencari tempat duduk ternyaman. Penumpangnya sepi, hanya ada remaja putri yang merokok dibangku paling belakang, kakek yang membaca koran, pria paruh baya yang sedang bermain ponsel, dan dua muda-mudi yang memadu kasih dibelakang bangku Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu ibunya, menyedu tangisnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu, Kyungsoo?" Mata bulat itu beralih pada dinding jendela yang berembun, jemarinya menyentuh perlahan. "Kyungsoo?" Ibunya berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasi Kyungsoo yang sering buyar.

"Hm?"

Ia hanya menggumam, pikirannya sendiri sudah kalang-kabut. Bayangan wajah berang nan murka ayahnya menghantui, belum lagi pertengkaran yang mungkin tercipta diantara ayah dan ibunya. Ah, bukankah itu semua karena dirinya? Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya terus-menerus, mengenyahkan keburukan yang mungkin terjadi.

"Kyungsoo? Hei, hei, sadarlah, Sayang." Ibunya segera menangkup wajah itu, membingkai ketakutan yang terpancar dari sorot mata anaknya. "Tenang, ya, tenang, ada Umma disini. Umma akan melindungimu, kan?"

Sejujurnya, ada rasa malu yang bersarang dalam diri wanita itu. Bukan apa, ia hanya kepalang menyalahkan diri kalau sampai tingkah Kyungsoo mengundang perhatian penumpang lain. Tapi untungnya tidak, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo takut Appa marah lagi, Umma." Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyebut nama tetangganya juga, ah, Byun Baekhyun. "Tidak ada yang mau menjadi teman Kyungsoo, Umma."

Ibunya menautkan alis, lalu memberi pelukan untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ada Byun Baekhyun, kan?" Benar, kan? Nama itu lagi. Ibunya hanya tidak tahu setebal apa topeng Baekhyun, semahir apa dia bermain peran, dan sehebat apa dia memutar balikkan fakta. Ah, mungkin Baekhyun memang memiliki banyak alter ego. "Bukankah dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik?"

Yang benar saja. Baekhyun sudah tega melakukan banyak hal menyakitkan dan kini ibunya meminta anak itu menjadi teman baiknya? Ah, berulang kali Kyungsoo memohon pada Baekhyun, untuk dia yang sesempurna itu mau menerima segala kekurangannya. Tapi apa? Nihil.

"Baekhyun jahat, Umma."

Ya, dia jahat karena sebagai tetangga yang diserahi amanat, ia malah melalaikannya. Terbukti melalui sikap acuhnya saat Kyungsoo dipermainkan Kai dan Chanyeol, ia hanya diam disana sebagai penonton pemeriah suasana. Lalu hal kedua adalah ia menyesatkan Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan anak idiot sepertinya ditengah jalan, ia kelimpungan sendiri mencari jalan, ia kepayahan sendiri menebak-nebak arah mana yang menuju rumahnya. Baekhyun setega itu.

Kai? Kai manusia asing yang baru dikenalnya lewat hal-hal tak terduga. Pertemuan acak yang menyulitkan keadaan. Pemuda normal itu tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Dia bisa berubah baik saat hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo, sebaliknya, ia berubah menjadi setan saat bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kai sekeji itu.

Bahkan, dia berani mencium Kyungsoo. Tepat dibibir.

"Jahat bagaimana? Kau harusnya membalas budinya, Kyungsoo. Dia sudah mengantar jemputmu setiap hari, kan?"

Ibunya memijit pelan bahu Kyungsoo, lalu merapatkan mantel tipis yang dikenakan anak sematawayangnya itu.

"Tidak benar, Umma. Baekkie, Baekkie, berbohong. Kyungsoo berani sumpah, Umma. Baekkie jahat sekali."

Ibunya mendelik, tak percaya anak berkebutuhan khusus seperti Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tanpa ia ketahui, hanya perasaanlah yang berbicara, Kyungsoo mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan sesuai yang dirasakannya. Wanita itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir, lalu menggeleng sekali.

"Ssh, Kyungsoo tidak boleh berkata jelek seperti itu."

_"Kau tidak boleh membenci Baekhyun itu."_

Kyungsoo segera teringat akan janjinya. Guru disekolahnya waktu itu telah memberikan _statment_ yang mau tidak mau harus Kyungsoo penuhi. Tidak semudah itu ia melepaskan serapah yang ia ujarkan.

Baekhyun termasuk kedalam janji itu. Daftar orang yang harus ia sadari kepentingannya.

"Ma-maafkan, Kyungsoo, Umma." Mungkin lain kali saja. Untuk saat ini Kyungsoo akan berdoa serutin mungkin, agar suatu hari nanti ibunya bisa mengetahui seburuk apa perangai anak tetangga yang selalu diunggulkannya itu. "Kyungsoo tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi."

Dan ibunya mengulas senyum sumringah, yang menghantarkan ketentraman.

Yah, ini dia gang sempit menuju komplek perumahannya. Bus sudah berhenti dan menurunkan Kyungsoo serta ibunya dijalanan gelap itu. Lagi-lagi, ibunya memapah Kyungsoo, melewati kerikil-kerikil kasar yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Tidak, ah, tidak, ibunya tidak menanyakan apa-apa perihan keganjilan tersebut. Setidaknya Kyungsoo lega tak perlu mencari-cari alasan. Sekalipun keyakinannya tertumbuk pasti, ibunya pasti sudah mengetahui siapa penyebab dan apa masalahnya.

Pagar rumahnya terbuka setengah, Kyungsoo meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu tadi. Sementara teras didekat taman kecil mereka, tampak temaram. Nah, Kyungsoo melepas sepatu usangnya, dibantu ibunya yang menunduk dibawah lututnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, pintu itu terbuka.

Ayahnya berdiri disana, dengan kedua tangan disaku celana. Menampakkan seraut wajah tegas yang kokoh. Ambang pintu itu, dalam imajinasi Kyungsoo, seperti bergetar hendak meruntuhi ayahnya. Tapi tidak, sekali lagi, itu hanya imajinasinya. Bukan tanpa alasan, keangkuhan ayahnya telah merenggut sebagian jiwa dan nafas Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar ketakutan berhadapan dengan monster itu.

"Ah, kukira dia tidak akan kembali kemari."

Ibunya menghela nafas, lalu menarik Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya. Mereka berdua bersamaan membelah posisi ayahnya yang memenuhi pintu. Tak ada yang meghiraukan ocehannya barusan, karena ibu Kyungsoo merasa berdebat tak ada gunanya. Terlampau lelah ia meladeni sikap suaminya yang tak kunjung membuka hati. Bahwa menerima keadaan Kyungsoo, adalah satu-satunya keinginan sang istri,

"Hei, Kyunghee! Aku bicara padamu!"

Ibunya hanya mengangkat tangan, tanda tak peduli. Lalu mengajak Kyungsoo agar naik kelantai dua. Untuk malam ini, mungkin ia tidak akan tidur sekamar dengan suaminya. Entahlah, semakin hari sikap ayah Kyungsoo semakin menunjukkan hal-hal diluar nalar. Jadi, untuk malam ini juga, ia tidak akan memusingkan tingkah suaminya itu. Biarkan dia berteriak tidak terima atas kejadian barusan.

Kyungsoo sudah mendudukkan diri ditepian ranjangnya. Bersama raut bingung yang ia tampakkan semenjak semenit lalu. Lalu ibunya menutup tirai jendela Kyungsoo yang masih terbuka lebar, baru kemudian mencarikan baju ganti Kyungsoo dilemarinya. "Ayo, ganti baju dulu, Kyungsoo." Tangan kurus Kyungsoo meraih sodoran piyama dari ibunya. Tanpa mengucap protes apapun, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya yang lusuh dimakan debu jalanan. Seraya memperhatikan ibunya yang malah menyibukkan diri dengan selimut Kyungsoo, entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan benda halus nan tebal itu.

"Ah, ya. Aku harus mengobati lukamu, Kyungsoo," Lalu wanita itu bergerak cepat saat menarik laci yang ada dibawah ranjang Kyungsoo. Disana ada kotak P3K yang biasa disimpan kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan dan membutuhkan penanganan kilat. Ibunya segera membuka kotak itu tidak serantan, dan menaikkan celana Kyungsoo sebatas lutut. "A-apa ini? Astaga, Kyungsoo. Apa sakit?" Pertanyaan bodoh, tapi tak apa. Seorang ibu berhak menanyakan hal wajib itu saat anaknya terluka.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia menyengir sebentar. "Kurasa sudah lebih baik, Umma."

"Lebih baik apanya? Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ayahmu pikirkan, Kyungsoo. Apa yang dilakukannya dengan kakimu?" Ibunya meraba pelan luka memar itu, dan segera timbulkan ringisan diwajah Kyungsoo. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, atau tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, ia sudah membalut betis Kyungsoo dengan perban yang sudah lebih dulu diberi obat merah. Tentu saja, ia sudah cekatan membersihkan luka itu sebelum mengobatinya. Berlangsung selama beberapa menit sampai ibunya selesai, dan Kyungsoo terus mengerang kesakitan disela sentuhan itu. "Bagaimana? Tahan sebentar, ya. Nanti sakitnya juga hilang. Ah, jadi, apa yang ayahmu lakukan?"

"Memukulku dengan tongkat _baseball?_" Kyungsoo yakin barusan mengucapkannya dengan maksud pernyataan, namun entah sebaliknya, yang keluar adalah makna pertanyaan. "U-umma janga marahi Appa." Permohonan itu adalah bentuk ketulusan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Berupa hal paten yang tertanam tanpa diminta dalam hatinya. Ia hanya memiliki kepolosan yang dituju untuk orangtuanya, ayah dan ibunya yang ia sayangi. Hanya, kapan ayahnya bisa menyayanginya?

"Dasar bejat!" Desisan ibunya itu segera Kyungsoo lampiaskan menuju dirinya. Ia biarkan tubuhnya dan tubuh ibunya saling merengkuh, demi memberikan dekapan langka yang ajaib. Ia menenangkan amarah ibunya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, bukankah kemarahan tak akan menyelesaikan apapun? "Ah, Kyungsoo. Bersabarlah, bersabarlah, Sayang."

Ya, Kyungsoo akan bersabar sampai Tuhan menyematkan kata _Ending_ di akhir ceritanya.

Lalu menyediakan epilog yang indah sebagai penutup yang manis. Bolehkah?

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Present**..

**"When Life Gets Hard"**

**Chapter Fourth**

_Starring_ :

**Do Kyungsoo | Kim JongIn**

_Genre_ :

**Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, School-life**

_Length_ :

**Continue**

_Rate_ :

**Mature (For Violence)**

_Disclaimer_ :

**Otomatis berasal dari diri author sendiri. Murni tanpa terkecuali. Beserta**

**inspirasi yang dicomot asal sama author. Selain itu, ini juga fiktif belaka, dan**

**hanya dimaksudkan untuk menghibur. Jadi, kalau ada kesamaan alur atau apapun,**

**semuanya hanya bentuk ketidaksengajaan.**

Kyungsoo sudah sampai dikelas saat Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan serta merta menggelitiki pinggangnya hingga terkikik geli.

"Sehun-aaaa~"

Beberapa riuh rendah manusia lain yang ada disekitar mereka hanya lewat alakadarnya, tanpa berniat berdiam diri lebih lama untuk menyapa keduanya.

"Ya! Kyungsoo sudah selesai mengerjakan hitung-hitungan?"

Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya, seketika ulah Sehun terhenti. "Matematika maksudmu?"

"Mm, ya, ya. Matematika maksudku. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Be-belum, yaampun! Aku belum selesai, Sehun-a!" Setelahnya Kyungsoo malah berlari menuju bangkunya, lalu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya demi menemukan buku dan pensilnya secara serampangan. Sehun menyusul dan berdiri tepat dihadapan meja teman sebangkunya itu. "Semalam aku melembur,"

"Melembur bagaimana? Kyungsoo kan selalu tidur jam sembilan malam." Sehun ikut mencatat apa yang ditulis Kyungsoo, sesekali memperhatikan anak itu menghitung jari-jarinya dan diikuti dumelan. "Kalau sepulang sekolah nanti main, mau tidak?" Tawaran Sehun itu disambut gelengan oleh Kyungsoo, sedetik setelah raut wajah Baekhyun tergambar dibenaknya.

"A-ah, aku tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun menungguku."

"Kenapa? Kau kan tinggal bilang padanya kalau ada urusan sebentar. Ya kan. Ya kan?" Sehun mendesak.

"Baekhyun bisa marah kalau aku mempermalukan dirinya."

"Begitu?" Sehun memegangi bibirnya. "Lalu apa dia juga yang membuat kakimu pincang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras-keras, "Bukan, Sehun-a. Ah, aku malas belajar, ah. Aku mau ke taman, ya. Sehun tidak usah ikut, tapi." Hampir saja Sehun mengikuti Kyungsoo, karena itu kebiasaannya.

Namun, kalau sahabatnya itu sudah mewanti-wanti, Sehun tidak berani memaksa. Kyungsoo pasti ingin menyendiri, dan kalau 'penyakit'nya itu kambuh, ia bisa berlaku seenak hatinya. Meninggalkan pelajaran, menyusahkan banyak orang yang mencarinya -karena bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo harus kembali ke kelas- dan Sehun termasuk salah satu korban yang ditugaskan gurunya untuk membawa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin proteksi dirinya sendiri, mencari tempat kosong yang bisa menenangkan apapun dalam jiwa dan raganya. Hingga Kyungsoo membawa langkahnya menuju taman kecil disamping sekolah, yang halamannya menghadap langsung kebelakang sekolah Baekhyun. Biasanya Baekhyun ada disana. Tapi, pagi ini, tetangganya itu tidak tampak. Mungkin masih mengerjakam tugasnya yang tertinggal dan sengaja ia lupakan. Lalu Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan hijau yang begitu empuk dan terasa dingin. Menikmati secercah sinar matahari yang memayungi kepalanya.

Bunga-bunga bermekaran didekatn kakinya, tentu saja mengingat saat ini adalah musim semi. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh bunga kecil berwarna putih itu, sedetik setelahnya ia memetik kelopak demi kelopaknya dan merematnya kedasar. "Ngh, maafkan aku, ya, bunga-bunga. Soalnya, Kyungsoo sedang kesal. Masa Kyungsoo belum menyelesaikan tugas matematika, sih? Kan membuat Appa malu, Appa tidak suka Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan. Kau tahu, kan, bunga?" Ia bermonoloh dengan benda mati. Kebiasaannya yang tak bisa berubah selain hobi keluyuran.

Kemudian kelopak-kelopak yang telah rusak itu ia letakkan ditelapak tangannya. Kyungsoo mendekatkan sisa bunga itu ke hidungnya, membauinya sesaat. Lalu, ia meniup kelopak-kelopak itu dengan nfas dari mulutnya, membiarkan mereka terbang bersama angin. "Uuh, dah, bunga-bunga cantik. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, ya. Nanti akan kuganti kelopakmu yang kurusak. Daaah~" Kyungsoo melambaikan kedua tangannya diudara, tampak begitu antusias.

"_Well, well,_ kau disana rupanya, anak manis."

Jangan lagi. Jangan suara itu dan jangan orang itu. Kyungsoo menengadahkan tangannya seraya menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tidak berani menoleh kebelakang punggungnya, karena dibalik pagar itu pasti mereka sedang berdiri sambil memangku tangan diatas jajaran besi-besi itu. Kyungsoo hanya sudah menghafal tabiat mereka yang hobi menjahilinya beberapa hari ini.

"Kau melupakan kita?"

Kyungsoo mendengar dua suara berbeda itu secara bersamaan, dua orang dengan tinggi menjulang. Kai? Chanyeol?

**Bruk!**

Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya erat sekali, begitu mendengar suara debum keras lompatan mereka. Anak-anak badung dari sekolah sebelah telah mengelilingi Kyungsoo sekarang. Membuat kepala itu terpaksa mendongak demi menatap satu persatu orang yang menghalangi terik matahari diatasnya.

Chanyeol berjongkok, "Mau main sebentar? Kebetulan sekali, sepertinya kita sedang sama-sama membolos, ya." Kyungsoo merasakan dagunya digapai tangan besar Chanyeol, membuatnya harus mengadu tatap dengan mata sipit itu. "Kai, bagaimana menurutmu, hm?"

"Kita sudah terlalu sering bertemu, Kyungsoo. Ayo, kita bisa menjadi teman yang saling mengakrabkan diri, kan?" Kai berujar di oktaf terendahnya. Si tan itu masih berdiri dengan kaki jenjangnya sambil bersedekap. "Mau ikut? Kita akan bermain sebentar, oke?"

Ajakan Kai itu agaknya memang memggiurkan. Hingga satu tangan gelap itu terjulur kebawah, mengarah pada Kyungsoo, menunggu untuk mendapat sambutan. Tapi, Kyungsoo bergeming, celingukam sebentar dari celah lutut Kai dan bahu Chanyeol. Dimana Baekhyun?

"O-oh, dia pasti sedang mencari Baekhyun, Kai." Chanyeol seolah cenayang, ia mungkin memang bisa melihat papan yang tertulis dikening Kyungsoo, untuk mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan orang didepannya. "Maaf saja, tapi satu teman kami itu sedang ada di ruang kesehatan."

Ruang kesehatan? Apa Baekhyun sakit? Setahu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tampak baik-baik saja sepagian tadi. Apalagi saat mengantarnya, ia masih tetap berjalan cepat didepan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan tetangganya itu dibelakang sejarak beberapa meter.

"Tidak masalah, masih ada kita, Kyungsoo." Bahkan Kyungsoo yakin, kelembutan suara Kai barusan tidak dibuat-buat seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Karena tak kunjung mendapat balas ulur tangan dari Kyungsoo, akhirnya Kai ikut berjongkok disamping Chanyeol dan menghadap mimik Kyungsoo yang minim cahaya. "Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Ikut kami sebentar."

Lalu Chanyeol membantu Kai yang berusaha menegakkan bahu Kyungsoo, kemudian memberikan sedikit tenaga untuk mengangkat bobot tubuh si imut berkebelakangan mental ini.

Kyungsoo yang secara tidak langsung menarik atensi Kai. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai candaan dan gurauan lelucon. Tapi Kai, tidak. Ia merasa, anak ini adalah perbedaan minoritas yang begitu cemerlang keberadaannya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengakhiri aksi duduk-duduknya, beralih dengan seretan Kai dan Chanyeol yang memegangi lengannya masing-masing. Mereka menuju sudut yang sempit, dan tertutup.

"Ka-kalian mau apa?"

Kyungsoo merinding sesaat setelah Kai kembali mendekatinya. Lalu Chanyeol singgah diantara tumpukan kardus yang sudah berdebu dipojok ruangan.

"Ja-jangan mendekat."

Dengan kepolosannya, Kyungsoo menutupi bibirnya, seolah enggan memperlihatkan akses masuk yang mungkin akan diulangi Kai.

Chanyeol tertawa, heboh sekali. "Hahaha! Dia trauma dengan ciumanmu, Kai!" Ejeknya.

Entahlah, ini mungkin sebuah gudang terbengkalai yang sudah dilupakan oleh pihak sekolah Kyungsoo. Mengingat pembatas antara sekolah normal mereka dan sekolah idiot Kyungsoo tidaklah ketat, tentu saja potensi keduanya berkunjung kemari lebih sering akan sangat membahayakan. Kyungsoo mual sendiri memikirkannya. Ia mungkin bisa bersembunyi, tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun yang bisa menyerahkannya kapan saja? Baekhyun serasa racun yang bisa mematikan Kyungsoo kapanpun.

Chanyeol tetap terbahak, menggelak sambil memukul-mukul dinding. "Yaampun! Lihat ekspresinya, Kai! Memang seburuk apa ciumanmu, hah?!"

Kai menggembungkan pipinya, kesal melihat Chanyeol yang tak henti menjatuhkannya. Ia lalu meraba dada Kyungsoo berikut kancing-kancing seragamnya yang sengaja dimainkan. Kyungsoo menurunkan kepalanya, menatap tingkah laku Kai, seraya terus-menerus menekan punggungnya ke dinding, kakinya menggagah lebar, memberikan tempat bagi Kai untuk menginvasi Kyungsoo.

"Ayo, bermain, Kyungsoo." Kai melirik Chanyeol, penuh makna. Chanyeol yang mendapat sinyal dari radar Kai, segera menghentikan kekonyolannya barusan. Ia cepat merangkak mendekati Kyungsoo dan Kai. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi memelasnya. Lalu meninju lengan Kai tanpa tenaga. "Kau seperti tidak tahu Park Chanyeol, Kai! Aku selalu suka kegiatan seperti ini, tahu."

Kai melengos, fokus lagi dengan objeknya. Satu kancing teratas seragam Kyungsoo berhasil dibedahnya. Nah, dada memerah yang tampak jelas membuat Kai meneguk liurnya, konstan. Kai melanjutkan dengan kancing kedua. Sungguh, kemulusan kulit Kyungsoo mungkin alami, belum terjamah siapapun. Kai mulai bergerak gelisah, _hypersex-_nya menguap kembali kedaratan.

Kyungsoo berontak, meski rontaan tak berartinya itu mudah saja Chanyeol tangguhkan. Tangan-tangan Kai lincah sekali menari-nari disana, kelihaian yang eksotis. Namun, belum sempat Chanyeol menikmati adegan selanjutnya, Kai malah menjauhkan diri.

"Tidak seru kalau hanya kita yang aktif, Yeol." Kai memandangi Kyungsoo yang masih meringkuk dibawah lututnya. "Silahkan berdiri, Kyungsoo." Tapi Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan menuntut iris Kai, ia kebingungan setengah mati berada disituasi semengerikan ini. Hingga yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menutupi dadanya yang separuh terbuka, kedua tangannya merentang disana.

Karena kesal Kyungsoo tak kunjung mematuhi perintah Kai, Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menarik lengan Kyungsoo. "Jangan kasar, Yeol. Kau tahu dia mainan baru kita, kan? Aku tidak mau dia cacat sebelum aku 'bermain' dengannya."

Chanyeol menganga, berbalik menghadap Kai sementara Kyungsoo dicekalannya. "Kau mau.._what? Doing sex with this idiot?_" Chanyeol mengulang tatapan tidak percayanya, cenderung memberi kesan merendahkan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tuan _hypersex?_ Kau boleh saja gila sex, tapi tidak dengan anak idot sepertinya, kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dirinya sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan Kai dan Chanyeol. Segala kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan mengenai 'sex' itu sama sekali tidak ada di kamusnya selama ia hidup tujuhbelas tahun ini.

"Jangan salah, Yeol. Kurasa dia jauh lebih menarik dibanding gigolo-gigolo yang kusewa selama ini," Kai merecoki Kyungsoo, ia terus memandangi Kyungsoo seolah peran mereka adalah si hewan buas dan mangsanya. "Coba buka seragammu, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin lihat seberapa bagusnya tubuhmu." Penuturan Kai hanya dibalas Chanyeol dengam kedua tangan dan bahu yang sama-sama mengedik.

Hah? Kyungsoo menyentak pegangan kuat dari Chanyeol. Disaat seperti ini, bolehkah Kyungsoo mengharap kehadiran Baekhyun? Tidak, karena percuma. Toh tetangganya itu tidak akan memberi bantuan apapun. Sampai kemudian Kyungsoo memundurkan langkah seiring Kai yang memajukan langkah.

"Sayang sekali, Baekkie tidak ikut dalam acara ini, ya. Aneh sekali, dia tiba-tiba melarikan diri ke ruang kesehatan saat kau mengajaknya menggoda Kyungsoo."

**Crap**!

Itu dia. Kyungsoo memang belum bisa berpikir jernih apalagi memahami maksud mereka. Tetapi, sejak nama Baekhyun disebut, Kyungsoo berusaha paham. Melarikan diri? Intinya, Baekhyun sudah tahu rencana ini, dan ia enggan menolong Kyungsoo? Ah, setidaknya, Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan polah Baekhyun. Jadi, adakalanya, kejadian seperti ini bukan hal luar biasa.

"Mungkin dia punya alasan lain, Yeol." Kai menyeringai saat tangannya membelai surai cokelat Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo sigap menjauh dari sentuhan itu. "Tapi, aku rasa Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mm, aku kira dia mengenal Kyungsoo. Buktinya, dia selalu menghindar saat kita memboyong Kyungsoo untuk bermain bersama." Kai mengambangkan rasa penasarannya.

Chanyeol menerawang langit-langit yang dipenuhi sawang laba-laba, ia lalu memusatkan seluruh pikirannya untuk memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. "Benar, Kai. Aku juga merasa begitu." Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, kita tanyakan sendiri saja pada Kyungsoo. Nah, Kyungsoo apa kau mengenal Baekhyun sebelumnya?" Chanyeol mengunci tatapannya pada mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Lalu, kalau ia diberi pertanyaan seperti ini, bukankah jawabannya adalah, Ya? Ibunya selalu mengajarkan kejujuran. Hingga Kyungsoo lama berkutat dengan pikirannya dan membuat jengah Chanyeol dan Kai yang menunggu.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?' Kai mengulang.

Demi Baekhyun, ia bilang demi reputasinya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa malu.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum i-ini,"

"Kenapa kau terbata? Bicaralah yang jujur, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memancing.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya karena kami beda sekolah, dia bukan siapa-siapaku." Kali ini Kyungsoo menjawab lebih mantap. "Baekhyun yang ka-kalian bilang itu adalah orang asing."

"Kalau begitu buka seluruh pakaianmu, Kyungsoo." Kai merasa hal tidak penting seputar Baekhyun-mengenal-Kyungsoo-atau-tidak tadi benar-benar diluar keinginannya. Jadi, ia mengembalikan topik. "Ayo, cepat, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo merasakan suhu tubuhnya berubah panas. Orang-orang kurang ajar ini mendesaknya untuk hal yang bukan-bukan. Gertakan demi gertakan yang Kai lontarkan benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo bergetar.

Hingga mau tak mau, sekeras apapun ia menggeleng dan sehebat apapun ia meronta, tak akan ada gunanya melawan dua tubuh perkasa Kai dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melepaskan seragamnya, menuruti Kai. Lalu memperlihatkan kemolekan dada, puting serta pinggangnya yang dimata Kai terlihat transparan. Indah. Kyungsoo membuat benda tumpul di selangkangannya mengeras. Kyungsoo malu-malu, meragu untuk meloloskan keseluruhan kain itu hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menarik paksa.

"Oh, Kyungsoo. Kau tega membuat temanku mengeras saat kau melakukannya berlama-lama seperti itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk Kai dengan dagunya. Bahkan wajah Kai sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang tertangkap basah. Keringat membanjir secara tiba-tiba. "Peluklah, Kai. Kau masih memiliki kesempatan emas sebelum-"

**Brak!**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo?!"

"-yah, seseorang menghancurkannya, Kai." Chanyeol tetap meneruskan.

Kai dan Chanyeol segera menoleh keasal suara, mendapati bocah idiot lain yang berdiri sok tegar diambang pintu. Kai kira, anak itu sudah mengintip sejak tadi acara main-mainnya dengan Kyungsoo, lalu karena tidak tega, ia memberanikan diri menggebrak dan mendobrak pintu itu. Ah, tingkah idiot yang konyol.

Melihat kelengahan itu, Kyungsoo segera mengenakan kembali seragamnya. Sebelum airmatanya jatuh dari pelupuknya yang sudah merebak. Kyungsoo ingin menghampiri Sehun, ah, pahlawan itu adalah Oh Sehun. Tetapi, Chanyeol telah mendahuluinya.

"Hanya lupakan apa yang kau lihat. Jangan laporkan pada siapapun." Chanyeol mengacak ramabut Sehun sembari menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Ayo, Kai. Kita selesai disini." Lalu Kai menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah melewati Sehun, mereka melompati pagar itu lagi dan kembali menuju sekolahnya.

Sehun berlari mendekati Kyungsoo, memberikan tatapan bertanya, tapi Kyungsoo malah menariknya keluar dari tempat itu. Padahal Sehun ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, apa hubungan Kyungsoo dengan mereka, dan masih banyak lagi. Sayang, Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu memutus angan itu.

Koridor sepi ini menjadi saksi bisu tangis Kyungsoo yang muncul sedikit demi sedikit, bertahap. Sedangkan hadirnya Sehun adalah saksi nyata betapa kejam mereka si normal yang memperlakukan si abnormal.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kita dicari Songsaenim." Sehun menghela nafas. "Ah, ralat. Maksudku, kau yang dicari."

"Aku tidak mau masuk kekelas, Sehun-a." Kyungsoo terhenti didepan lemari penyimpanan sepatu. Ia menyandar didinding disampingnya bersama Sehun yang terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip. "Aku disini saja, aku malas, aku tidak mau belajar."

Kalau anak idiot, semau apapun mereka, pasti tidak akan menjadi masalah. Sekolahnya memang tidak terikat aturan dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu memusingkan tetek-bengek tentang tidak kenaikan kelas. Hanya absen yang menjadi tolok ukur.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo, pelajarannya sudah dimulai. Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau hari ini ada hafalan perkalian-"

"Aku ingin melewatkannua saja, Sehun-a." Kyungsoo mengambil sepatunya sendiri, menggunakannya pelan sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara menalikan sepasang alas kaki itu. "Aku harus pergi, Sehun-a. Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

"Kau mau kemana, Kyungsoo?"

Mungkin ketidaklogisan IQ super rendahnya sudah merusak syaraf otak Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyungsoo?"

Sekalipun Sehun mengulang, Kyungsoo meyakini hidupnya tak semenarik Sehun, tak sebahagia dan tak seindah itu. Sehun terlalu beruntung, dan Kyungsoo benci dirinya yang tak mendapatkan kenikmatan itu.

Kyungsoo memacu langkah, melewati lapangan. Lalu menuju pohon ek yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya dan sekolah Baekhyun. Omong-omong, pohon ini adalah pohon tempatnya menunggu Baekhyun, selama berjam-jam hingga mereka pulang disore hari. Karena jarak waktu pulang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun benar-benar memiliki selisih yang signifikan. Ah, lagipula, pohon teduh ini bisa mengurangi beban yang tak Kyungsoo mengerti alasannya. Pohon ini bisa menjadi alternatif kebingungan yang melandanya saat ini. Entahlah, semuanya terasa rumit.

Kyungsoo membanting tubuhnya agar bersandari dibatangan besar itu, lalu ia mulai bersenandung seolah seluruh reka adegan yang dialaminya hanya percikan kecil yang tak berpengaruh.

Kai, pemuda tan itu memang tampan. Kadang ia bisa bersikap sebegitu baik, dan kadang ia bisa merubah dirinya semenyeramkan monster dikartun yang sering ditonton Kyungsoo. Chanyeol? Kyungsoo rasa, manusia konyol seperti itu hanya suka bermain-main bersama hidupnya yang terlampau menyenangkan. Baekhyun? Kyungsoo sudah memiliki banyak jawaban untuk pertanyaan seputar tetangganya itu. Apapun seluk-beluk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mungkin sudah terlalu hafal.

Ah, Kyungsoo suka berada didekat Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun, selama ini tetangganya itulah yang selalu menjaganya saat perjalanan pergi maupun pulang. Yah, meski jarak mereka bukan seperti dua orang yang pulang-pergi bersama-sama. Tapi, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali yang menemani Kyungsoo, kan?

-ooo-

Baekhyun merasakan kulitnya bersimbahkan cahaya matahari yang terang bukan main. Bagai menyengat seluruh pori-porinya dan sungguh, kepalanya terasa panas. Sepagian tadi ia memang tidak menemui Kai ataupun Chanyeol, terlebih saat kedua temannya itu lagi-lagi berencana ingin mengerjai Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tentu tak ingin kedoknya terbongkar bila berlama-lama didekat Kyungsoo, jadi, menurutnya tidak salah kalau ia berpura-pura sakit dan sekedar berbaring diranjang.

Bahkan sepulang sekolah ini pun, Kai dan Chanyeol tak nampak berkeliaran digerbang sekolah atau lapangan parkir. Keduanya seolah hilang ditelan bumi dan benar-benar tidak terlihat. Baekhyun menyusup sebagai yang terpendek saat teman-temannya mulai berebut keluar dari gedung sekolah, ia menoleh kekanan dan kiri, berharap kalau Kyungsoo sudah tiba dipohon yang ditentukan. Sepatu hitam Baekhyun yang agak kebesaran itu menapaki tanah berkerikil dibawahnya, tetap berjalan meski arahnya terlihat mengendap.

Ia tidak ingin tertangkap basah sedang mencuri pertemuan dengan anak idiot.

Beberapa meter jauhnya jarak antara sekolah dan pohom ek disamping pertokoan itu Baekhyun tempuh dengan jantung berdebar. Siapa tahu ada yang mengikutinya, karena ia merasa seperti itu. Hingga dedaunan rimbun pohon itu tertangkap dikuncian matanya, Baekhyn segera berlari kesana. Sekejap ia menaikkan alis, anak itu sudah lebih dulu berada dipohon itu. Tertidur dan..kemana tasnya?

Astaga, ada yang tidak beres dengan anak idiot ini. Lagi.

Baekhyun menghuncang bahu Kyungsoo, membangunkannya tidak serantan. Kyungsoo, menguap sekali, mengerjapkan mata bulatnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan silau yang menusuk-nusuk. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Byun Baekhyun, yang pucat.

"Baekkie?" Mendengar sapaan itu, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, malas. Selalu saja suara nyaring yang terdengar kekanakan itu lagi-lagi berulah untuk menyusahkannya. Memang Baekhyun ada hubungan apa selain tetangga? Keluarga, bukan. Saudara, bukan. Sahabat, apalagi. Setidaknya sumpah serapah yang menggerogoti hatinya benar-benar tidak memadamkan api disana. "Kenapa, wajah Baekkie putih sekali? Seperti mayat?"

Sialan, bahkan si idiot ini mengatainya mayat.

"Kemana tasmu? Jangan menyuruhku kembali untuk mengambilnya, dan aku tidak mau kau kembali kesana lalu membuatku menunggu." Baekhyun masih memposisikan dirinya yang berdiri angkuh, sambil memandangi Kyungsoo yang bersila dibawahnya. "Ayo, pulang, sebelum semuanya semakin berantakan."

"A-ah, biarkan saja tasku, besok aku akan mengambilnya."

Kyungsoo mengabaikan poin terakhir yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Ia tetap tidak mengerti apa yang membuat semuanya berantakan biarpun Baekhyun selalu mengatakan itu padanya.

"Jelas saja kau besok mengambilnya, bodoh!" Baekhyun membuang nafasnya keras-keras. "Kau juga harus sekolah besok. Meskipun apa yang kau lakukan disekolahmu juga tidak ada gunanya. Ya, kan?"

Baekhyun melengos, membelakangi Kyungsoo yang menegakkan stagnasinya dipunggung si-pengantar-jemputnya itu.

"Aku belajar dan bermain, Baekkie. Kalau sekolah Baekkie pasti hanya belajar."

"Cepat jalan atau kau kutinggal lagi."

Kyungsoo bergerak segera dan menyusul langkah Baekhyun yang besar-besar. Sekalipun Kyungsoo memaksakan kaki pincangnya merambah jalanan berkerikil yang menyulitkan langkahnya, ia tidak mau ditinggal Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekkie, tunggu!"

"Jangan memanggilku Baekkie, idiot! Hentikan!"

Baekhyun berbalik, dengan wajah merah padam. Namun, semua itu sirna saat ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang berjalan kepayahan sambil memegangi sebelah kakinya.

"Kenapa kau pincang?"

Baekhyun berdoa, semoga semua itu bukan dikarenakan Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Mm..mm..tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok."

Dasar bodoh! Ditanya A dijawab B. Baekhyun tidak ingin naik pitam untuk saat ini. Jadi ia mengangguk dan kembali fokus ditrotoar yang ramai pejalan kaki. Baekhyun memelankan langkahnya, menyesuaikan keadaan Kyungsoo. Karena sepertinya, anak idiot itu benar-benar kesakitan. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kalau ia memendekkan jarak berjalannya didepan Kyungsoo, jangan sampai anak itu tersesat lagi.

Mengemban tugas sebagai tukang antar jemput anak idiot memang menurunkan harga dirinya. Namun, bukankah semua itu cukup beralasan? Karena keluarganya yang berhutang budi dengan keluarga Kyungsoo. Ya, alasannya seklise itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ibunya begitu mendewakan marga Do sebagai penyelamat hidup mereka. Apa sepenting itu?

Sebaliknya, Kyungsoo cukup sering memimpikan Baekhyun bisa menjadi teman baiknya, yang selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bermain dengannya. Tapi, bukankah itu semua terlalu muluk-muluk? Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun tidak mau melakukan ikatan itu. Karena berulang kali Baekhyun selalu merasa malu saat berada didekatnya. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa Baekhyun sebegitu membencinya. Padahal selama ini ia selalu bersikap ramah dan menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Lalu dimana letak kesalahannya?

Kyungsoo hanya ingin mendekatkan diri dengan Baekhyun, menjadi sahabat seperti umumnya yang orang-orang lakukan. Ia hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun tertawa karenanya, bercanda dan bergurau bersama dengan lelucon yang konyol. Tapi, sekali lagi, angan Kyungsoo itu terlalu jauh digapai. Baekhyun tidak akan mau bertindak kekanakan sepertinya, kan?

"Baekkie, mau beristirahat dulu tidak?"

Kyungsoo membuat corong dengan dua telapak tangannya, sudah lupa dengan peringatan Baekhyun untuk tidak memanggilnya 'Baekkie'. Baekhyun membunyikan otot sendi dilehernya yang kaku, sejenak ia merengut kesal. Lalu dengan terpaksa ia membalik tubuhnya, dan, sialan. Kyungsoo sudah terduduk sambil berkipas dengan sebelah tangannya. Tidak ada yang salah. Karena masalahnya adalah hal memalukan itu ia lakukan ditengah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang ditrotoar. Mengundang tatapan aneh dari seluruh penjuru daerah ini. Dan Baekhyun tak henti memaki.

"Kyungsoo! Jangan duduk disitu, bodoh!"

Baekhyun setengah berlari saat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan terburu menarik lengannya. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian mereka sudah menepi dan jauh dari hiruk-pikuk keramaian. Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meminta topangan dari Baekhyun. Karena ia tidak sedang berbohong kalau denyut dibagian lukanya begitu mengerikan.

"Baek, ngh, kakiku sakit."

Baekhyun spontan menoleh, "Lalu apa? Kau mau aku menggendongmu? Kalau begitu kau tidak usah masuk sekolah saja tadi."

Sejujurnya, ya. Ia ingin Baekhyun menggendongnya, atau paling tidak menuntun langkah demi langkahnya yang tersendat. Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak kuat lagi menggerakkan kakinya, pukulan yang dilayangkan ayahnya terlampau keras dan sebabkan ia tidak bisa berdiri tegap.

Manik cokelat Kyungsoo memohon, "Kalau Baekkie tidak mau, Baekkie jalan disampingku saja, ya."

Baekhyun hanya enggan menemukan raut kekecewaan Kyungsoo, membuatnya muak dan ingin enyah dari tempat itu. Atau ia ingin Kyungsoo saja yang menghilang. Ah, tidak akan ada keajaiban seperti negeri dongeng, layaknya kehidupan bisa dijalani semudah kau bersenang-senang.

"Baiklaaah~ ayo naik kepunggungku dan jangan bergerak-gerak apalagi berteriak." Baekhyun bukannya sedang luluh, ia hanya malas berlama-lama dengan Kyungsoo dan menghambat perjalanannya menuju rumah. Hingga ia setengah berjongkok, menyediakan tempat untuk Kyungsoo. Sayang, Baekhyun tidak sempat melihat semburat merah dipipi Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan itu. "Cepat, Kyungsoo!"

Perlahan Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya agar Baekhyun nyaman dan tidak keberatan saat membopongnya, ternyata punggung Baekhyun yang sempit ini punya daya tahan yang lumayan juga. "Terimakasih, Baekkie." Lalu Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya dileher Baekhyun. Tidak ada tuaian protes dari Baekhyun, hanya dalam hatinya yang ia keluarkan kejengkelan dan rasa malu yang ditahan-tahan.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan sampai besok, lebih baik tidak perlu ke sekolah. Kau membuatku kesusahan, tahu. Memangnya bobotmu itu seringan kapas?"

Biarpun Baekhyun mendumel, tapi Kyungsoo cukup senang dengan kenyataan ini. Baekhyun bisa bersikap baik juga, bukankah lama-kelamaan rasa saling melindungi akan tumbuh didiri tetangganya itu?

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, senyum tulus yang tak bisa dilihat Baekhyun. "Maaf, Baek." Lalu, sekelebat memori penyebab kaburnya ia dari sekolah kembali terputar. Pijaran wajah Kai dan Chanyeol yang hampir melecehkan Kyungsoo. Hanya kepolosan yang menjadi modal utama Kyungsoo, ia tidak tahu mengapa teman-teman Baekhyun itu memintanya melepas pakaian. Lalu Kai, ekspresinya seperti sedang kelaparan. Kyungsoo pikir dia memang sedang lapar. Karena berulang kali menjilati bibirnya sendiri, seolah sedang melihat sesuatu yang menggiurkan. Tapi Kyungsoo pikir lagi, dirinya bukan makanan, kan? "Tadi teman-teman Baek mendatangiku lagi."

**Deg**!

Tidak. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti seketika itu. Bukan karena Kyungsoo yang ingin menceritakan pengalaman buruknya. Bukan pula karena ia yang merasakan tulangnya remuk karena tubuh Kyungsoo. Astaga, beruntung mata Baekhyun tidak rabun, dan _Gallardo_ Kai dari tikungan didepan sana menyentak tubuhnya. Bersamaan saat ia terburu menurunkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau Baekkie tadi sedang sakit, ya. Baekkie pasti kelelahan karena sudah menggendongku. Yah, tidak masalah, kok, kalau Baekkie menurunkanku disini aku bisa berjalan sek-"

Kyungsoo jelas kebingungan sepenuh mati karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang. Bukan menghilang karena ada cahaya putih yang membawanya, tapi Baekhyun menghilang karena anak itu berlari sangat cepat. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo lagi? Bahkan ia tidak mendengarkan ocehan Kyungsoo yang merentet bagai kereta api. Tapi kemana Baekhyun? Biasanya ia akan begini kalau sebelumnya marah-marah dulu. Kyungsoo berkutat sendiri dengan pikirannya, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa?

Aneh. Tapi lebih dari itu semua, Kyungsoo tidak ingin tersesat lagi. Sebelum ia sempat melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terselip diujung gang sana, ia hanya tak bisa menyusul karena orang-orang disekitar Kyungsoo menabraki bahunya. Belum lagi kondisi kakinya yang tidak memungkinkan, ini terlalu sakit. Lalu, untuk apa Baekhyun bersembunyi disana?

"_Well,"_ Ada mobil mewah yang tiba-tiba terparkir disamping Kyungsoo. Tidak asing karena Kyungsoo rasa ia memgenal suara itu, dan, ya. Pengemudinya adalah Kai, tidak ada Chanyeol disana."

Dan Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya. Mengapa ia tidak mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tetap bungkam? Bagaimana kalau anak itu malah mengarahkan Kai ke tempat persembunyiannya? Baekhyun hanya mengintip interaksi mereka disela rasa cemas dan was-was yang melingkupinya. Kai menggantung sebelah tangannya diatas pintu dan jendela mobilnya yang terbuka, ia sesekali tersenyum. Apa dia sedang merayu Kyungsoo?

"Kau mau kuberi tumpangan? Kenapa setiap hari kau tersesat, Kyungsoo? Apa itu tidak memakan waktu perjalanan pulangmu?" Kai menguarkan auranya, telunjuknya terus teracung kearah Kyungsoo, mengisyaratkan bujukannya agar Kyungsoo mau menumpang. "Mungkin kau sampai dirumahmu jam duabelas malam."

Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan ekspresi andalannya, mata bulat itu. Kenapa orang ini ada dimana-mana? Apa jalanan dan seluruh sudut kota ini miliknya? Kyungsoo hanya tak habis pikir kenapa Kai selalu menemukannya.

"Ti-tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan, ingin segera bergabung dengan Baekhyun digang itu. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengajaknya bersembunyi juga tadi? Ah, Kyungsoo hanya melupakan bagaimana seharusnya ia bersandiwara. Mobil Kai terus mengikuti Kyungsoo, dengan setiran pelan yang selalu stabil. Mobil itu juga meminggirkan beberapa kertas yang berterbangan disekitar trotoar dengan mesinnya. Seketika membuat sikap pongah Kyungsoo agak dipertanyakan. "Ja-jangan mengikutiku."

Dan, ya. Baekhyun beringsut mundur saat Kyungsoo dan Kai ada dimulut gang itu. Sialan. Kenapa anak itu malah membawanya kemari? Tidak, tidak, sebentar lagi riwayat Baekhyun akan tamat. Tapi Kai mematikan mesin mobilnya, setelah mengunci dengan _remote_ otomatis, ia turun dan bersading dengan Kyungsoo. Mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo yang menggapai-gapau gelap didalam gang.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

"Tadi dia masuk kesana."

Tunjukan Kyungsoo tanpa rasa bersalah, dan Baekhyun bersumpah akan menguliti si idiot itu. Dalam pancaran mata Baekhyun yang tertutup warna hitam, bolanya menangkap sosok Kai semakin penasaran. Sial, hanya kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Dia siapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo karena anak itu malah memasuki gang. Kai tentu mengikuti. Hanya karena ingatan Kyungsoo yang cekak akan wanti-wanti Baekhyun, atau karena ia sudah bosan menyembunyikan identitas Baekhyun dibalik namanya? Kyungsoo benar-benar menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sialan."

Baekhyun mendesis tanpa bisa didengar siapapun. Lebih ditujukan kepada Kyungsoo yang sok polos dan benar-benar membuatnya geregetan.

"Naaah~" Kyungsoo memekik riang. Benar-benar sialan karena Baekhyun kali ini bersumpah ingin menghunuskan belati es di dada si bodoh itu. "Halo! Ba-ups!"

Kyungsoo memang hendak memanggil nama Baekhyun, begitu teringat gerutuan Baekhyun dihari-hari sebelumnya. Seharusnya ia tidak, Kyungsoo tidak perlu, astaga. Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan, bukan karena rahasia yang diserahkan Baekhyun padanya dibongkar Kai, tapi Kyungsoo merasa takut kalau Baekhyun..akan menjauhinya? Memarahi tidak apa, tapi Kyungsoo tidak siap kalau Baekhyun menghindarinya dihari-hari kedepan.

Hingga Kai tersadar juga dari kekolotan batin serta pikirannya. Matanya ditajamkan, dan dahinya berkerut. Lalu satu suara _bass_ dari Kai benar-benar menyentak Baekhyun dan ingin membuatnya segera lompat dari jembatan. Sayang, ini hanya gang tanpa jembatan.

"Baekhyun?"

Dan Baekhyun merasakan dunianya diputar-balikkan, jatuh menimpanya bersama reruntuhan masa depan.

Gila. Ini gila. Semua yang berurusan dengan Kyungsoo si idot membuatnya gila. Setelah ini ia akan masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Kau bisa pastikan itu.

-ooo-

TO BE CONTINUE~

A/n :

Halo-ha!

Ini chapter 5 dari When Life Gerts Hard.

Gimana? Memuaskan? Atau masih kurang greget?

Ohiyaaa, terimakasiih respon positifnya readers-nim :) review kalian bener-bener membuat author semangat ngelanjutin lagi padahal sebelumnya stuck banget -_- sekali lagi author ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar2nya dan sebanyak2nya yaaaa :) maafkan juga karena author belum bisa menjawab semua review kalian, maaf sekali ya~

Ohiya lagi, buat mereka yang cerita tentang pengalaman ketemu anak idiot u,u uuuh, kasian ya~ Author juga terinspirasi bikin cerita ini karena ada tetangga author yang idiot juga. Hidupnya ya kaya Kyungsoo disini. Ayahnya jahat suka mukulin, malah ngga cuman anaknya, istrinya juga. Miris kaaan? :( tetangga author yang idiot itu juga udah umur tujuhbelas. Sama kaya Kyungsoo. Terus tentang karakter, aku juga menyesuaikan sama tetangga aku itu. Soalnya dia emang ngga polos2 banget. Dia bisa cerita banyak hal, dia juga bisa nggambarin perasaan benci ke ayahnya dan perasaan sayang ke ibunya. Intinya, anak idiot ngga mesti polos hehe xD

Maaf juga ya, author tuh sukanya ngejelasin secara detail. Jadi maaf kalau mbulet dan bertele-tele. Tapi emang author suka nggambarin situasi dan deskripsi selengkap mungkin. Memang maksudnya sih, biar pembaca bisa membayangkan lebih jeli lagi, ya. Tapi kayanya malah bikin bingung? Sepertinya iya.

Dan maaf juga kalau belum ngerasa sampe ke konflik dan intinya kurang jelas. Author juga kurang suka kalo bikin cerita tapi peradegan pindah2 gitu. Jadinya malah satu peristiwa yang panjang banget, ya. Uh-huh, dibikin nyaman aja deh ya, gaees :*

Sekali lagi author mohon maaf kalau ada hal kurang berkenan yang membuat anda semua kurang nge-feel saat membacanya.

THANK YOU! AND SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!

YEHEEET~


	6. Chapter 6 : That Bad Mistake

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya, Kai. Ka-kau salah paham, mm, di-dia buk-"

"Tsk." Kai melengos, sengaja memalingkan wajah. "Baekhyun oh Baekhyun, _What have you done to this lil boy?"_ Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, dan telak mendapati Kai merangkul Kyungsoo. "Kau mengenalnya dan diam saja saat kita memainkannya? Oh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memang idiot, tapi kurasa kau sudah berlebihan."

Dalam perspektif Kai, Baekhyun memang mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Sebalik itu, Baekhyun jelas ketakutan sepenuh mati kalau saja eksistensinya tergeser, paten karena tampaknya Kai lebih membela Kyungsoo. Belum lagi bayangan Chanyeol akan mengejek dan menertawakannya sesiangan atau semalaman, entahlah, yang jelas Kyungsoo telah merusak segala kehidupannya. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo harus lenyap.

"Percayalah, Kai. Kami tidak saling mengenal."

"Kenapa dia tahu namamu?"

"Dia tidak tahu!"

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun benar-benar lepas kontrol. Ia menuding wajah Kyungsoo lalu berubah melas saat beradu tatap dengan Kai. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo selain merutuki kebodohannya membongkar rahasia, juga sekali berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai dan berlalu tanpa hasil.

"Kau yang keterlaluan, Baek. Kau hanya takut kehilangan kami dan seluruh reputasimu. Hei, dia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang kau permasalahkan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah. Oh, dia saja tidak tahu apa itu reputasi."

Kai semakin mendekatkan Kyungsoo ke dadanya, seolah mengungkung tanpa niat melonggar. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat mengerang, tapi tatapan benci Baekhyun terlalu mengintimidasi hingga ia kehilangan kutik untuk bergerak.

"Aku akan membawanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau mau kan, Kyungsoo?" Kai beralih pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak ingin dia menyakitimu. Itu kemungkinan besar yang dilakukannya. Aku tidak ingin kau ditelantarkan lalu tersesat." Baekhyun kontan merasa panas dengan sindiran itu, hanya Kai yang merasa menang telah membuat teman sekelasnya itu kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dia terlalu polos untuk tahu kekejamanmu yang tidak beralasan, Baek."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, Kai."

"Oh, aku tahu, Baek. Kyungsoo adalah target utamaku selanjutnya. Aku akan melindunginya."

Baekhyun diam. Benar-benar diam hingga Kai berbalik dan membawa Kyungsoo menjauh dari sana. Beberapa langkah tanpa Baekhyun cegah, tapi suara Kai terdengar lagi. "Nantikan apa yang terjadi besok jika Chanyeol tahu hal ini." Itu yang akan membuat Baekhyun mati. Nihil. Tak ada yang bisa diperjuangkannya untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Ia tamat, sangat tamat.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang dengan Baekhyun saja!" Ya, dan si idiot itu berulah lagi. Hampir saja Baekhyun lega bahwa tetangganya itu akan 'diamankan' sahabatnya. Nyatanya, ia malah meronta dari cengkeraman Kai, dan sempat menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Baekiee~ Tolong Kyungsoo, aku tidak mau bersamanya! Hiks~"

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak bergerak secenti pun. Ia hanya memandangi lelehan airmata dan berontakan-berontakan tak berarti itu. Kyungsoo kalah bermusuh Kai, tentu saja. Baekhyun hanya menyerahkan Kyungsoo semudah ia memberi permen. Biarkan. Apa saja yang dilakukan Kai, ia sudah tidak peduli. Bagi Baekhyun, ada baiknya Kyungsoo menarik perhatian Kai, agar semua percek-cokan mereka bisa kelar.

Meski tak dipungkiri, bahwa kedua tubuh yang sudah memasuki _Gallardo_ mewah itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Kai bisa melakukan apa saja pada Kyungsoo, dalihnya hanya mengajak berjalan-jalan. Tanpa Baekhyun tahu kalau _Hypersex_ tidak mudah melepas hasratnya.

Ah, mungkin ia tinggal memikirkan alasan apa yang ia utarakan, jika ibu Kyungsoo datang kerumahnya.

-ooo-

Kai memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Kyungsoo, lalu menutup atap terbuka mobilnya. Ia bahkan selalu mengulas senyum, seakan abadi. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau melihat wajah itu, ia tidak mau mendapati dirinya sudah bersama orang ini dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana perjalanannya pulang nanti.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kita akan jalan-jalan sebentar. Lupakan Baekhyun, kau tidak usah takut padanya." Kai menginjak rem-gas bergantian, setiran kemudinya pun tampak stabil. Hingga Kyungsoo yakin orang ini tidak akan menabrakkan diri dan mengajaknya mati bersama. "Kau sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, hm? Tapi kurasa dia tidak menyukaimu. Kenapa dia membenci malaikat manis sepertimu?"

Lalu Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai tertawa. Tolehan kepalanya yang bersinggungan dengan mata Kai, segera membuat Kyungsoo cepat menghadap kaca disebelah. "Aku ingin pulang. Baekhyun tidak jahat, jangan menjauhinya. Baekhyun takut kehilangan teman-temannya." Kai melirik sekilas, dan menemukan kepolosan Kyungsoo yang semakin membuatnya gemas.

"Aku tidak akan menjauhinya. Dia saja yang terlalu parno akan hal itu. Padahal tidak masalah sama sekali kalau dia memperkenalkanmu pada kami."

"Baekhyun malu. Dia malu kalau membawaku bertemu kalian."

"Hanya tidak perlu kau pikirkan lagi. Kau semenarik ini, Kyungsoo, lalu sebodoh apa Baekhyun sampai hati membencimu? Aku tidak habis pikir dengan sikapnya."

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara diantara kedunya. Selain deru nafas Kai dan gemeletuk gigi Kyungsoo. Karena suasana canggung itu hanya bertahan selama lima menit, Kai tidak ingin melewatkan momen bersama Kyungsoo, ah, pengalihan perhatiannya yang begitu memabukkan. Ia tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa bermain-main dengan orang ber-IQ rendah sangat menyenangkan, ah, mungkin nanti memuaskan.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar, kan?"

"Aku mau pulang." Tegas bercampur getar. Kyungsoo meruncingkan bibirnya dan beruntung tangisnya sudah terhenti. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku pulang? Aku takut."

"Tidak perlu takut. Kau aman bersamaku."

Sebaris kalimat mutlak itu tak ingin mendapat penolakan. _Gallardo_-nya terus dilajukan membelah Seoul berpayung petang. Kyungsoo hanya tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut, toh percuma, laki-laki itu tidak akan memberitahu kemana tujuan mereka. Sungguh, tidak ada hal lain yang diinginkan Kyungsoo selain melihat wajah ibunya dan memeluk wanita itu, tak apa jika ayahnya memarahinya lagi dan tak apa pula jika Baekhyun menentang kehadirannya. Ia hanya ingin pulang.

Tapi Kai tidak mungkin menuruti permintaan sederhananya.

"Aku tahu kau lapar, Kyungsoo-ya."

Dia bersuara lagi, sedikit-banyak membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

"Aku tahu restoran terenak didaerah ini dan aku bersumpah kau akan ketagihan."

Seketagihan Kai jika sudah pada obsesinya bersama Kyungsoo. Entah, sejak kapan adanya rasa memiliki ini menguasai hati, Kai hanya merasa jika Kyungsoo sosok yang sayang disia-siakan. Tidak lama tanpa respon dari Kyungsoo, Kai sudah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya didepan sebuah kedai. Hendak membuka pintu sebelum suara serak menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku tidak mau makan."

Kai menoleh sejenak, lalu tersenyum—agak menyeringai—dan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus makan karena malam ini, ehm..aku punya acara denganmu. Ayo, turun."

Meski Kyungsoo masih memandang kosong diarah lurus, Kai tetap memaksa dengan tarikan pelan dilengan dan membuat penumpangnya itu tertarik kasar. Berkesiap karena setelahnya Kai sengaja membanting pintu mobil, dan sedikit membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Pu-pulangkan aku saja, hiks, sakit." Karena Kai terlalu keras, entah apa akibatnya selain merah dilengan itu. "Pulang, hiks, aku mau pulang."

"Kau tidak bisa pulang!" Hingga Kai membentak Kyungsoo tepat didepan Kedai yang agak ramai. Tapi ia buru-buru menyelesaikannya dengan mengajak Kyungsoo masuk dan duduk berhadapan disebuah sudut terpojok. "Diam, dan jangan menangis."

"Tapi, aku mau pul-"

"Kubilang kau tidak bisa pulang!"

Kembali, Kai menyentak dan bulir itu luruh begitu saja dari pelupuk Kyungsoo. Tidak sampai pelayan mendatangi mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan, Kai tidak ingin basa-basi tentang apa kesukaan Kyungsoo, hanya rasa kesal yang menelusup didadanya.

Sepeninggal pelayan itu –yang sudah mencatat pesanannya—, Kai meletakkan siku diatas meja, membiarkan Kyungsoo menunduk dengan isakan pelan. Baiklah, mungkin Kai sama seperti Baekhyun, lepas kendali dan memang mengurus anak idiot tidak semudah menjentikkan jari. Tapi Kyungsoo mendongak saat Kai menyodorkan buku Menu didepan wajahnya, dan lebih bertanya-tanya lagi saat pemuda itu merubah sikapnya secepat angin, ia tersenyum.

"Buku Menu-nya bagus. Coraknya warna-warni. Kau tidak penasaran untuk menyentuhnya?"

Karena Kai tahu anak idiot selalu suka hal baru dan cukup ingin tahu tentang sebuah benda. Saying dugaannya meleset, karena dia tidak mudah tertarik akan pengaruh sesaat. Kai menghela nafas, memijit pangkal hidungnya, baru membasahi bibir. Ia mencari-cari secui pengampunan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau marah padaku, ya? Ah, kukira kita bisa menjadi teman."

Teman? Teman. Kyungsoo selalu memimpikan hal itu, dengan objek Baekhyun yang begitu diharapkannya. Tapi tawaran ini datang dari Kai, seseorang yang sudah sangat keterlalu mengatainya, dan sudah menciumnya. Tidakkah teman mustahil melakukan hal seperti itu?

"Hanya Baekhyun temanku."

"Oh ya? Masa kau tidak sadar kalau sudah dijahati sedemikian rupa olehnya?"

"Baekhyun tidak jahat, dia hanya malu."

"Oh, _Geez. _Bahkan kau masih membelanya."

Kai menopang dagu, asik sendiri memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu elok. Terlalu bersih tanpa noda apapun saat mata bulatnya liar menemukan orang-orang—yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya. Namun, belum sempat Kai mengucap sesuatu, Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Merasa ketidakberesan sedang terjadi—melalui apa yang terlihat matanya—Kai memastikan. Ah, sepasang remaja sedang berciuman.

"Kau takut melihat orang berciuman?"

"Itu menjijikkan. Umma bilang aku tidak boleh melakukan itu dan melihatnya juga dilarang."

"Tapi aku sudah menciummu. Jadi, lupakan itu, dan sekarang tidak apa-apa untuk melihatnya."

Kyungsoo mengintip lewat celah jemarinya, dan semakin membuat Kai tertarik. Perlahan, tangan Kai membantu Kyungsoo membuka jari-jari itu, hingga tidak ada lagi yang menghalanginya untuk menikmati persembahan Tuhan yang satu ini. Tapi Kyungsoo cepat menggeleng, sedetiknya malah memalingkan wajah dan otomatis membuat Kai terheran-heran.

"Kau jahat karena sudah menciumku. Aku tetap tidak mau melihat itu."

"Kalau begitu, lihat aku saja."

Kai tidak akan mempan dengan tuduhan-tuduhan Kyungsoo, apapun mengenainya. Imajinya sudah bobrok sejak julukan _Hypersex_ melekat. Jadi, tidak perlu bersikap pura-pura bersama topeng palsu, apalagi jika hanya dihadapan bocah idiot semacam Kyungsoo. Maka, ia cukup mengangguk dengan satu seringai, Kai berselimut raut dingin setelahnya.

Kyungsoo menyetujui saran Kai, dan tersambut bahagia saat pelayan sudah mengantar pesanan mereka. "Sekarang, makanlah. Jangan lihat mereka yang berciuman itu." Kai memberikan tatanan untuk makanan Kyungsoo, mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa potong _seafood_ rebus untuknya. "Isi energimu, karena mungkin kau akan kehilangan tenaga malam ini."

"Kau mau melakukan apa?" Kecurigaannya tentu beralasan, mengingat Kai adalah orang yang berbahaya. "Aku mau pulang, aku mau tidur."

"Maka kau bisa tidur di mobilku." Ujaran santai itu memprovokasi Kyungsoo agar mendelikkan matanya, merasa ketakutan mulai terlingkup disini. "Tenanglah, Kyungsoo." Tidak bisa tenang jika wajah itu penuh seringai menjemukkan, Kyungsoo memperhatikan gelagatnya yang menyuap nasi dan menyendok kuah. Tidak ada keanehan selain ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku mau pulang, aku tidak mau bersamamu." Kyungsoo meletakkan lagi sumpitnya, merasa sanksi. "Jangan, aku tidak mau."

"Berhentilah mengucap kau ingin pulang." Kai menancapkan tatapan tajamnya dimata itu. Lama. Tidak ada yang Kyungsoo ketahui tentang Kai, tidak sama sekali. Bahkan tentang malam yang tahu-tahu saja sudah raib bersama Kai. "Kau akan tahu nanti, dan..bersabarlah." Seringai itu lagi.

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**PROUDLY PRESENT**

…

**Do KyungSoo** and **Kim JongIn **

As Starring

**SM ENTERTAINMENT**

As Productions

**EXO** and **EXO-L**

They Belong to It

…

© 2015

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Author POV

**Brak!**

"Aw! Sa-sakit, hiks, apa yang kau lak-mmph!"

Karena Kai sudah mendorong Kyungsoo agar jatuh berlutut dibawahnya, megungkung segala pergerakan mangsanya sebisa apapun perlawanan itu diberikan. Kai menciumi Kyungsoo amat brutal, kepalanya dimiringkan dan tangannya mulai merambati ceruk leher Kyungsoo, tidak ingin ketinggalan sensasi mandalam.

Lorong gelap nan sempit ini menjadi saksinya, gang sepi tanpa seorang pun berniat menemukan pelecehan disana.

Tidak, Kai memang tidak lagi peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang terbuka. Ia kehilangan sikap normal dan akal sehatnya—yang didominasi otak _hypersex_. Demi Tuhan ia memperkosa anak idiot. Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak berharap hari ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin jam demi jam di hari ini terlewati begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu apa mimpinya semalam hingga berakhir begini memalukan. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kai terhadap bibirnya, mencium, tentu saja.

"Hah, hssh, mmph~ lepas! Hiks, pergi, hiks~!"

Kai mencintai kepolosan dan kebodohan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan. Dia terhipnotis olehnya dan mendadak teralih dari gigolo-gigolo taraf tinggi. Ini kesederhanaan yang selama ini dicarinya.

Ia memang setega ini, Kai memang sekeji itu. Sudah beberapa kali pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo, dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Secara tiba-tiba tanpa rencana, ia menantikan malam panjang ini sudah terlampau lama.

"Jangan berteriak Kyungsoo, atau orang-orang akan memergoki kita."

Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu apa arti seringaian itu.

"Diamlah, jangan menangis. Ssh, diamlah, Kyungsoo."

Begitu lihai Kai mengupas satu demi satu kancing Kyungsoo dan cekatan pula ia saat memegangi kedua tangan yang kini memukul-mukul dadanya. Gerakan-gerakan tidak serantan dari Kai jelas saja memicu ketakutan Kyungsoo, tempatnya terpojok dan ia hanya bisa menjejak udara. Maka sepersekian detiknya, Kai sudah menurunkan celana Kyungsoo sebatas lutut. Kembali mendecak karena Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau diam, tapi ia cukup terpukau dengan pemandangan indah ini. Paha mulus, astaga, Kai bangkit.

"Jangan, hiks, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas-lep-lepaskan aku, hiks, Ummaaa~ tol-mmph!"

Kai tidak tahan mendnegar rengekan tak berujung itu, hingga ia kembali melumat, mencumbu dan memagut bibir Kyungsoo. Bersilat lidah tanpa timpal-balik darinya. Kai hanya memaklumi, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti tentang sex dan ia tidak mungkin menikmati ini selain pesakitan.

"Setelah ini kau pasti akan membenciku." Kai merabai dada Kyungsoo, mengendus dua putting itu baru kemudian menggigiti dan mengemutinya. Membuat Kyungsoo kegelian karena basah disana benar-benar rishi. "Mendesahlah, uhh~"

"Ahh~ ge-geli, hentikan, hiks, hiks~ Aku mau pulang, Ummaaa~"

"Berhenti menyebut Umma-mu, dia tidak akan menolongmu."

Kai sudah gila, terbutakan pesona Kyungsoo dan ditulikan teriakan nyaring Kyungsoo. Ia jatuh cinta, sebatas karena kemolekan liuk Kyungsoo. Ia tertarik, sampai hatinya berlabuh pada dua mata bulat yang memenjarakan jiwanya. Tapi, ini sebagai bukti sayangnya, pemenuhan kebutuhan seks adalah motto hidup Kai. Tidak sampai ia berhasil merasakan persetubuhan dengan anak idiot ternyata senikmat ini.

"Hiks- jangan, jangan, jilat-jilat, hiks, aku malu."

"Tidak usah malu, hanya aku yang melihatmu."

Kyungsoo melenguh saat Kai mengangkangkan kakinya selebar bahu, lalu Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat sebuah benda asing meracuni penglihatannya. Hingga Kai terkekeh sebelum memajukan kejantanan itu didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau hanya perlu belajar mengenai seks, Sayang. Belum ada yang melakukan ini, kan?"

Kebiadaban Kai hanya belum terhenti disana saja, ia terburu menampar-namparkan kejantanannya di pipi Kyungsoo. Terpaksa pula Kyungsoo membuka mata dan kontan wajah ingin muntahnya membuat Kai merasa direndahkan.

"Jangan memalingkan wajahmu! Kau hanya belum merasakan permen ini."

Kyungsoo menggeleng berulang kali, raungannya berubah histeris saat Kai memaksanya membuka mulut. "Aku tidak mau! Hisk~ itu bukan permen~!"

"Tsk. Cobalah, kau akan menyukainya. Buka mulutmu, buka~"

Tangan besar itu sudah memegangi rahang Kyungsoo, Kai mencekoki kejantanannya semata gairah mulai membuncah. Karena itu Kyungsoo tidak memiliki ruang bergerak, Kai mencengkeram kepalanya saat kejantanannya sudah separuh tertampung dimulut Kyungsoo. Ia memaju-mundurkan, dan Kyungsoo mengikuti tempo dan ritmenya. Bersama lelehan deras airmat sebagai bentuk ketidaksudiannya.

Mustahil, yang ia lihat hanya wajah kesenangan Kai dan erang nikmat dari Kai pula. Kyungsoo benci, Kyungsoo takut, Kyungsoo marah, dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kyungsoo hanya menurut sejauh ini, seperti yang dipinta Kai ia mengulumnya, membiarkan kocokan-kocokan itu terus menyarang diindra pengecapnya. Terus dan terus, hingga berapa lama sampai Kyungsoo merasakan ada cairan yang menyembur.

Kyungsoo hampir saja memuntahkannya, kalau Kai tidak menutup mulutnya yang kini terasa menjijikkan. "Telan, Kyungsoo, telan~! Tidak pahit, gurih rasanya." Kai mengelus surai Kyungsoo sesaat setelah ia sadar sudah keterlaluan memforsir. "Ah, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa meladeni orang."

Ya, karena pria sewaan-lah yang meladeninya. Kyungsoo tidak semahir itu, ia hanya mengikuti permainan kalau ingin selamat. Jadi, ia benar-benar diam setelah Kai merubah raut murkanya menjadi lebih lembut.

Kai mengusap tetesan cairannya disudut bibir Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum. "Mm, jadi sebagai permohonan maaf, aku akan memberimu hadiah." Hadiah adalah kiasan kata. Karena Kyungsoo mendelik begitu kejantanan Kai diarahkan ke lubangnya.

"Jangan! Jangan! Hiks, apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak mau, sakit, hisk~ jangan! Aku tidak mau, hiks, kumohon, lepaskan ak-mmph-mmph!"

Kai selalu membungkam akses bicara itu jika rentetan kalimatnya sangat memuakkan. Ia membelai dada Kyungsoo, terus turun hingga mencapai perut dan berakhir di kejantanan Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo sempat menekuk tubuhnya agar tangan itu tak kurang ajar.

Karena percuma, Kai tetap bersikeras memasukkan dua jemarinya ke dalam sana. "AH! Sa-sakiit~!" Kyungsoo menggelinjang, perih mulai menjalar dikerutannya.

"Sssh, tenanglah, Kyungsoo. Ini hanya awalan dan kau akan menyukai yang selanjutnya."

Terlalu tiba-tiba, Kai mencabut jemarinya yang barusan mengorek Kyungsoo. Agaknya, Kai tidak terlalu masalah dengan cakaran-cakaran Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, ia tetap menindih tubuh itu dan terus mencecap setiap kenikmatan diinchi-nya.

"Tidak akan sakit kalau kau diam. Aku akan pelan-pelan, jadi, bersiaplah."

Kai mulai beraksi. Ia melesakkan kejantanannya ke lubang Kyungsoo yang masih terlalu awam. Hingga ia tak berpuas diri saat separuhnya mulai terbenam, ia akan puas saat kesemuanya keseluruhannya tenggelam disurgawi sana.

Benar saja, tidak ada yang bisa meredam pesakitan mental serta fisik Kyungsoo. "Aaaaah~! Lepas! Aaaaah! Keluarkan-ke-ke, hiks, sakit, sakit, AH!" Karena Kai tidak mau tahu, Kyungsoo adalah miliknya.

"Nikmati saja, Sayang, uunghh! Ah! Ini bahkan mengalahkan lubang Luhan yang sudah melonggar~"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa Luhan, tapi cara Kai menyebut nama itu terlihat sangat kecewa. Tidak, tidak, yang Kyungsoo pikirkan adalah kondisinya setelah ini, yang ia rasakan hanya kesakitan-kesakitan yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya, ia tidak perlu memusingkan hal lain. Orang ini, adalah orang terjahat yang pernah Kyungsoo temui dan ia bersumpah tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Untuk sekali ini, pikiran polosnya mengkhianati diri, bahwa ia ingin orang ini mati. Hilang dan lenyap.

"Ngh! Ah! Disini nyaman sekali, ouuh!"

Seharusnya Baekhyun mau menolong saat ia meronta ingin dibebaskan tadi. Tapi kepekaan Baekhyun selalu berganti dengan amarah dan kebencian. Tidak ada, tidak akan ada orang yang menolongnya. Kecuali satu hal, jika Tuhan masih berbaik hati ingin mengirimkan malaikat, maka Kyungsoo pastikan malaikat itu akan membawa pemuda ini pergi.

Sekalipun beralaskan kerikil-kerikil, Kai tetap menghujamkan gertakan disana. Ia tetap menghentak kejantananya dilubang Kyungsoo. Turut membuat tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak beberapa kali, tapi Kai bosan melihat tidak ada reaksi dari mata itu selain kekosongan. Ia benar-benar diam?

Hingga inisiatif Kai untuk menepuk pipi Kyungsoo, menjaga kesadaran mangsanya yang seolah kehilangan semangat hidup. Bahkan dengan kejantanan masih tertanam, Kai mulai merasa bersalah akan perbuatannya pada anak sepolos Kyungsoo. "Hei, Kyungsoo? Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan bodoh tanpa jawaban. Kai tahu Kyungsoo tidak baik, suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba meninggi dan keringat dingin melipir didahinya. Kai mulai kelimpungan, tapi kepalang tanggung kalau kenikmatannya diputus begitu saja.

"Ngh! Sebentar lagi, Kyungsoo, ngh! Bertahanlaah~ aku-aku, ah, keluar~Aaaah~!"

Semburat cairan kedua mulai meluber, Kyungsoo menahan teriakannya berikut airmatanya yang mulai mengering. Kai membersihkan paha dan perut Kyungsoo yang lengket dan mengkilap, ia buru-buru memakaikan seragam dan celana Kyungsoo. Karena gigilan halus itu agak membuat Kai khawatir. Kyungsoo benar-benar diam, dan..itu jelas membuat Kai bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa?"

Satu kata itu menghentikan Kai dari kebingungan yang melandanya. Ia tida menjawab, hingga deheman Kyungsoo terdengar pilu.

"Kenapa kau-tega. Melakukan-ini."

Terpenggal dan datar. Kai tidak menyangka Kyungsoo bisa sedramatis ini. Tapi Kai tidak mau terlarut dalam kejanggalan, dan ia segera memberi dekapan lembut, rengkuhan hangat, Kai memeluk tubuh kaku yang terus terdiam itu. Menanti perlawanan, namun tak ada pergerakan yang ditimbulkan.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Kau pasti membenciku, tapi-"

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana, hah!?"

Seseorang mengacungkan tangannya, berlari tergopoh menghampiri mereka. Kai tentu sadar situasinya saat ini, ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo kilat lalu cepat meringkas ranselnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi, aku akan pergi. Hanya jangan menangis."

Sekelabat bayang Kai sudah melesat jauh, membalik arah si pengejar. Kyungsoo tetap diam, terlalu syok untuk sekedar mengucap kata. Ia membiarkan sang pelaku kabur, dan Tuhan terlambat mengirimkan malaikatnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saj- Oh!" Dia memekik. Laki-laki berpipi gembul itu segera mengguncang Kyungsoo, karena bagaimanapun orang didepannya ini adalah korban. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menyaksikan pemerkosaan digang ini, dan dia yang selalu mengusirnya. Tapi ini, tidak, ini jelas kesalahan. Tubuh Kyungsoo bersandar, tidak bergerak, tapi tatapan matanya nyalang, kosong tanpa binar. Dia tidak menangis, tidak ada rengek dan raung histeris. "Hei, hei, ya, tenanglah. Dia sudah pergi, kau aman."

Kyungsoo mengedip, ah, membuat si penolong menghembus kelegaan. Karena setidaknya pemuda ini masih bisa memfungsikan refleksi dirinya dengan baik. Namun, tetap saja, tidak ada perubahan berarti yang benar-benar membuatnya mempasrahkan kepanikan. Kyungsoo masih bergeming tanpa syarat.

"Kenapa. Kenapa. Kau-datang-terlambat."

"Eh?" Intonasi Kyungsoo menyadarkan pria itu untuk memusatkan perhatian.

" . Harus-Aku, yang mengalami ini. .itu. Ja-ja-jahat. Aku tidak suka."

Dia menganggap Kyungsoo melantur, tapi satu hal ia harus meyakinkan sesuatu. Memberi kepercayaan, menghilangkan trauma. Ah, meski rasanya tidak mungkin secepat ini berlalu. Bagaimanapun kejadian ini sangat mengguncangnya.

"Aku Xiumin. Aku orang baik dan tidak sepertinya. Kau bisa menangis sekarang dan berceritalah sepuasmu."

Kyungsoo tidak ingin jatuh dilubang yang sama. Ia mencari kesungguhan dimata orang itu. Wajahnya lucu, dia masih dibilangan angka duapuluh—jika sesuai tebakan Kyungsoo—dan orang ini sangat ramah. Dia juga yang mengusir Kai dan menolongnya dari jeratan mengancam itu. Tidakkah ia bisa menaruh sedikit ruang keterpurukannya agar terbagi?

-ooo-

"Byun Baekhyun, jangan bermalas-malasan saja, ya!"

"Ummaaa~ huaaa, Baek mengantuk."

Ini kediaman keluarga Byun dimalam hari. Ibunya sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, ayahnya berada di ruang kerja, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa. Tentu sebelum gema suara ibunya membelah pendengaran Baekhyun, belum lagi tarikan-tarikan serba menuntut itu.

Tunggu, apakah Kyungsoo sudah ada dirumahnya? Apa Kai-

"Ya! Ayo bantu Umma memasak nasi~"

Buyar sudah terkaannya saat ia malah berada di dapur dan bertemu tatap dengan panci dikompor.

"Umma, yaa~ biarkan anakmu ini beristirahat sebentar, hoaaam~"

Namun, wanita itu malah menutup mulut Baekhyun menggunakan satu tangannya, setelah itu ia berkacak pinggang seraya menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak, Baek. Sekarang masukkan nasi-nas-"

Tok! Tok! Ah, ketukan itu membuat Baekhyun bisa menghirup kebebasan dari tekanan. Dalam hati ia bersyukur saat orang itu berkunjung sehingga ibunya bisa melupakan adegan masak-memasak didapur.

Hei, tapi, ah, bagaimana jika yang datang adalah ibu Kyungsoo?

"Tunggu apalagi, Baekhyuuun~ bukakan pintunya, ya! Malah melamun~"

Bukan melamun. Ia hanya, belum mencari alasan. Kyungsoo~ astaga, idiot itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun kau terserang sindrom apa, hah?"

Ibunya terang heran melihat Baekhyun mematung tanpa sebab. Hingga diputuskan bahwa ia saja yang membukakan pintu, karena apapun yang terjadi, membuat tamu menunggu tidaklah baik. Baekhyun terkesiap saat ibunya terburu melenggang, baru setelah itu ia mengekor dan sampai dihadapan pintu utama.

**Crap~ **Praduga Baekhyun selalu jitu.

Ibu Kyungsoo ada disana, kalang-kabut dan tampak sedang kehilangan arah. "Ah, Baekhyun, di-dimana Kyungsoo?" Dan Baekhyun terus merutuki diri. Ia mendapati ibunya juga melayangkan kebingungan yang sama.

"Oh, tenanglah, Nyonya Do. A-apa, Kyungsoo belum sampai?"

"Aku bertanya pada Baekhyun sekarang." Ibu Kyungsoo sudah meraih tangan Baekhyun, meminta penjelasan bersama raut tak sabar. "Ka-kau mengantarnya pulang, kan?"

Astaga! Matilah kau, Baekhyun! "Y-ya. Tentu saja. Ah, mungkin dia bermain keluar."

"Benarkah? Dia tidak pernah keluar rumah sepulang sekolah." Ibunya tidak berniat membela, dan Baekhyun agak kesal karena ibunya itu malah memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

"Mu-mungkin hari ini dia bosan."

Ada yang tidak beres dari gelagat anaknya. Hingga nalar dan firasat seorang ibu menggertak batin. "Baekhyun, kau cari saja diluar sana. Siapa tah-"

"Apa?!" Ah, tidak. Baekhyun kelepasan.

Sekarang giliran Nyonya Do yang menyaksikan perdebatan ibu-anak ini. "Ada masalah, Byun Baekhyun? Umma tahu-"

"Ah ya, ya! Aku akan mencarinya."

Baekhyun selalu muak saat ibunya mulai menyuarakan nama lengkapnya. Dengan kebesaran hati, Ibu Baekhyun meminta tetangganya itu untuk menunggu bersama, kabar kepulangan Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun tentu dinanti-nanti, dan beriringan dengan itu ibu Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan kekalutan Nyonya Do.

Bergegas setelah mengucap permis, Baekhyun merapatkan mantel dan berjalan dalam suhu rendah malam hari. Matanya menelisik setiap orang, tatapannya menyelidik setiap bangunan, dan kepalanya hampir patah karena terlalu sering celingukan.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau ada dimana, sih? Issh! Tsk! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Racauan parau darinya cukup membuktikan gerutu, maki, dan umpat yang ia redam-redam. Batang-hidung Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tampak. Tahu begini, seharusnya ia merebut Kyungsoo dari Kai tadi. Ah, tapi, kalau ia melakukan itu, sama saja menginjak harga diri sendiri dan menjilat ludah sendiri.

Apa yang telah dilakukan Kai? Hanya satu kemungkinan terbesar, Kai memperkos-ah! Baekhyun tidak akan menuduh temannya yang tidak-tidak.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Hei, ya! Muncullah!"

-ooo-

"Namamu siapa?"

Xiumin benar tidak tahan saat melihat siswa sekolah menengah didekatnya itu tetap memaku kekosongan. Tapi tidak ada balasan berarti selain gerak bibir yang tersamarkan, Kyungsoo tetap mengabaikan orang asing.

"Oh, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Nah, kau tidak perlu takut. Jadi, namamu siapa?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dan sama sekali nihil tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan berpindah posisi. Bahkan kalimat Xiumin yang serba aman tidak digubrisnya. Kyungsoo masih memangku kedua tangan dipahanya, pandangannya lurus kedepan tanpa hal menarik apapun disana.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah kau menyimpan namamu. Tapi aku tidak berbahaya, aku jamin itu."

Xiumin hanya terlatih memperhatikan orang-rang seperti Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu biasa mengambil hati seseorang agar bisa memihaknya, memberi simpati dan empati berlebih, juga sesuatu hal tak terduga. Kyungsoo jelas membutuhkan itu semua.

"Aku bisa menjadi temanmu. Kalau kau mau, sih. Meski aku bukan anak sekolahan lagi."

Ya, Xiumin hanya memiliki daya observasi yang luar biasa. Ia bisa menelaah bagaimana orang seperti Kyungsoo. Kesepian, kesendirian, ceria, hangat, hanya gambaran itu yang Xiumin dapatkan. Selebihnya, ia baru mulai menarik Kyungsoo agar mau mengobrol dulu.

"Aku punya cerita." Biarkan Xiumin bagai berbincang dengan tembok, tapi ia yakin Kyungsoo masih mendengar suaranya. Dia tidak kehilangan kesadaran, ia juga tidak meronta dan berteriak ingin dilepaskan, ia hanya terlalu tenang dan agak membuat Xiumin sanksi. Pribadi apa yang dimiliki anak sekolah sepertinya? Tidak sebelum ia mendapati keterangan nama sekolah Kyungsoo. Ah, pantas saja. "Aku terlalu banyak bertemu kasus seperti dirimu. Aku bukan detektif, aku bukan ahli forensik, dan aku bukan psikiater."

"Kau tahu, mereka orang-orang normal selalu mengeluhkan kehidupan. Mereka orang-orang normal selalu menyalahkan takdir. Tapi semua itu hanya makna konotasi mereka untuk membenci diri sendiri. Mereka tidak punya ruang pikiran yang orang-orang abnormal miliki."

Kyungsoo masih diam, seolah memberi isyarat agar Xiumin tetap melanjutkan.

"Ah, bukan maksudku berceramah. Hanya, hanya, ah, aku terlalu kagum dengan sosok sepertimu. Tidak ada salahnya menjadi berbeda, toh bukan keinginanmu juga. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan, dipermalukan dan ditelantarkan. Aku masih harus bertanya tentang kemana hati manusia jaman sekarang, masih adakah rasa saling berbagi?"

Xiumin mendapati langit malam diatas kepalanya, memandangnya lamat-lamat. Tidak lama sebelum ia beralih melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Sayang, masih tidak ada perubahan. Ia berdeham, lalu kedua telapak tangannya menggosok satu sama lain, demi menghalau dingin yang mulai menusuk tulang.

"Karena..yang mengalami hal seperti itu adalah adikku sendiri." Xiumin mengesah. "Aku terlalu kagum pada caranya saat bertahan. Selalu tersenyum dan tampak baik-baik saja, padahal aku tahu apa yang telah disembunyikannya dan bodoh sekali aku sebagai kakak karena tidak melakukan apapun."

Kyungsoo belum mau menunjukkan ketertarikannya, tapi konsentrasinya yang tadi hanya dipenuhi Kai sudah mulai tergantikan oleh kehadiran sosok misterius bak malaikat ini.

"Dia ditindas, _bully,_ dihina, aku tahu itu menyakitkan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan berada diposisinya. Entah kenapa, aku seolah membodohi diri sendiri, aku tidak membelanya sama sekali, aku cenderung tidak peduli padanya. Oh Tuhan, kakak macam apa aku?"

Xiumin menyeka satu kristal bening yang tidak mau berkompromi, ia menghela nafas sebelum menerawangkan pandangannya keatas.

"Aku merindukan adikku. Kau mau tahu namanya? Ah, namanya Kim Jaehyun, dan kau benar-benar mengingatkanku akan sosoknya." Tak ayal senyuman mulai terukir diwajah Xiumin. Ia memberi tepukan singkat dibahu Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa berjuang seperti adikku. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Hanya, mereka, ah, mereka mungkin sama bodohnya denganku. Tapi aku tidak ingin kisahku terjadi pada mereka pula. Mereka yang terlambat, aku yang menyesal."

"Kenapa. Kenapa." Ah, dua kata itu membuat Xiumin agak kegirangan. Akhirnya, anak ini mau bersuara juga, sekalipun dengan pengorbanan masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Karena..karena adikku, sudah meninggal." Xiumin merasakan aliran darahnya berhenti, dan tengkuknya mremang. Ia tidak tahu pasti, tapi disini ada sesuatu yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Dia meninggal karena kelalaianku. Aku, kakak yang bodoh, benar-benar gila karena membiarkan adiknya mati begitu saja."

"Kenapa. Kenapa." Xiumin tak habis pikir mengapa hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya?

"Dia bersekolah disekolah normal, bukan sekolah anak-anak berkelainan mental sepertinya, ah, sepertimu juga. Itu sebabnya, mereka, anak-anak tidak tahu diri seperti mereka bisa memiliki pikiran sadis dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Mereka, ah, mereka memukuli adikku. Sepulang sekolah dan tidak ada yang menyaksikan. Mereka si jiwa penindas, tidak suka melihat anak idiot bersekolah disana. Entah apa, tapi akhirnya adikku tidak kuat dan yah, dia mati."

Xiumin tahu tidak seharusnya ia membuka aib ini. Jika bukan karena solidaritas, atau karena Kyungsoo yang membuat rasa sesal itu datang lagi atau mungkin juga karena kejadian Kyungsoo kali ini bagai menampangkan layar _de ja vu _adiknya. Entahlah.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa menjadi orang yang menyayangimu. Aku tahu mungkin ini kedengaran tidak relistis, tapi aku hanya ingin menebus dosaku dimasa lalu. Aku, ingin memiliki adik lagi, mungkin sepertimu. Aku bisa melindungimu. Aku bisa."

"Namaku Kyungsoo." Lirihan itu membuat mulut Xiumin agak menganga. Astaga, caranya ini cukup berhasil ternyata.

"Aku tidak sesedih ini, ah seharusnya. Aku menyayangi adikku, dan kau mungkin bisa menjadi sosok lain dirinya. Sungguh, aku-aku, ah, salam kenal, Kyungsoo."

Karena Xiumin tiba-tiba tidak mampu mengucap bahasa. Ia terlihat kikuk saat menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Hanya, cepat laporkan kejadian ini pada orangtuamu, ya."

"Aku tidak mau membuat Umma bersedih dan Appa bisa marah-marah."

"Hidup dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang membencimu memang tidak mudah, tapi cobalah bersikap terbuka. Jangan, jangan seperti adikku, jangan menunggu hal yang tidak pasti dan jangan mengharapkan kepekaan orang lain. Kau bisa berjuang sendiri, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa, dan kumohon jangan menyerah."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ya, benar juga. Mana mungkin anak idiot mengerti tentang kalimat muluk-muluknya? Xiumin tak henti menodong diri sendiri. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Appa, Baekkie, orang itu dan temannya begitu membenciku." Ah, Xiumin hanya salah mengartikan. Kyungsoo belum terbiasa merasakan gejolak asing ini, dia yang merasa ditinggalkan.

"Ayo, membuat janji." Kyungsoo merasa tatapan Xiumin tidak bisa dialihkan. "Kau dan aku, mulai sekarang harus menjadi teman. Aku kakakmu, kau adikku. Kita bisa bertemu dimana saja. Aku bisa ke sekolahmu." Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu harus membalas apa selain mengangguk kecil.

Xiumin merangkulnya, lalu mengusap punggungnya. "Aku tahu kau orang yang kuat, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Oh ya, dimana rum-"

"Ya! Kyungsoo!" Xiumin menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati pemuda seumuran Kyungsoo menghampri bersama hentak-hentak sepatunya. "Kau-astaga~ Ayo pulang. Ah, ya, permisi." Ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo, agak kasar. Tapi Xiumin tidak berhak melakukan apapun—karena Xiumin pikir dia adalah saudara Kyungsoo—selain melambai seiring Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh.

Dalam pekat malam, Xiumin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo adalah reinkarnasi adiknya, Jaehyun. Janjinya, adalah ikut menjaga dan melindungi Kyungsoo, ia tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo diam saja saat Baekhyun menarik-narik lengannya dan seenak jidat memutus obrolannya bersama Xiumin. Ia malas berargumen, ia lelah membantah dan ia muak bersandiwara.

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak sehari saja tidak membuat masalah, hah?!"

Tapi baru kali ini Baekhyun mendapati tidak ada respon dari makhluk idiot disampingnya. Ia tetap mencekal Kyungsoo, takut jika anak itu kabur saat melihat hal-hal menarik dijalanan. Hanya saja, seruan bernada tingginya tidak biasa jika tanpa suara-suara memohon ampun dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah mempermalukanku didepan Kai, dan mungkin besok Chanyeol. Maumu apa, hah?"

Namun, Baekhyun hanya menemukan raut kesedihan disana. Matanya yang sayu meredup. Bibirnya bergetar pelan. Tubuhnya gemetar dan kaki pincangnya juga masih tetap seperti tadi siang.

"Hei, apa yang dilakukan Kai terhadapmu?"

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Tubuhnya menegak dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Hal yang ak diduga Baekhyun, Kyungsoo malah menangis. Benar, Kai telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada anak idiot ini.

"Jawab aku, Kyungsoo! Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo, berusaha menyadarkan keterlibatan otak tetangganya itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyetop airmatanya yang menderas, dan Baekhyun semakin kesal karena hal ini.

"Ya! Kau tidak bisa bicara, hah?! Jawab aku, Kyungsoo!"

Tidak lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Kyungsoo masih menggugu dalam seduannya. Baekhyun membuang wajah sambil memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Terserah! Terserah apa maumu yang terpenting sekarang kau kukembalikan ke ibumu!"

Lalu Baekhyun memaksa Kyungsoo berjalan seiring langkah besarnya. Sedikit-banyak membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan, selain karena kakinya yang pincang, juga karena lubangnya yang nyeri bukan main.

"Ah, sakit, Baek. Pelan-pelan."

Meski suara kecil itu tertelan angin malam, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia berupaya mensejajarkan Kyungsoo disampingnya, tapi anak itu menolak dengan ringis diwajah dan rintih dalam suaranya.

"Apanya yang sakit? Kakimu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Bukan."

"Lalu apa? Tsk, jangan membuang waktuku."

Kyungsoo tampak memilin ujung seragamnya, Baekhyun hanya tidak sadar seberapa lusuh dan kotor pakaian Kyungsoo atau memang ia tidak peduli?

"Hiks~ Aku jijik, Baek, aku malu. Hiks~ aku takut."

"Apa, sih, maksudmu?" Baekhyun berdecak, tapi ia tak ingin beresiko membuat mata Kyungsoo semakin bengkak. "Bicara yang jelas."

"Aku tadi telanjang di gang itu, lalu-lalu, temanmu memasukkan hiks, sakit, kedalam anus, hiks~ Huaaaa~ Aku malu, Baek, sakit sekali."

**Deg. **Benar saja, Kai memperkosa Kyungsoo? Tsk. Baekhyun hanya mendelik. Berkesimpulan bahwa hidupnya benar-benar berantakan saat ia sudah mulai bertetangga dengan marga Do. Sial, masalahnya semakin bertumpuk tanpa solusi apapun.

-ooo-

Luhan sudah bersiap menunggui pelanggan setianya dihalaman rumah. Kim Jongin, si murid SMA yang telah memikat hatinya hanya karena karisma si kulit eksotis itu. Pagi ini, ia akan menagih janji bahwa Kai tidak melupakannya dan masih membutuhkan servis terbaiknya.

Sembari menyiram tanaman, Luhan sudah tahu kalau _Gallardo _Kai telah terparkir disana, ia hanya sengaja tidak menoleh. "Oh, Luhan, kau masih harum seperti biasa, hm? Aku suka. Sangat suka." Karena Luhan menunggu Kai untuk memeluknya dari arah belakang, meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Luhan adalah kesenangan tanpa jua.

"Kau kemana saja, hm? Mengerjakan PR, atau ada tugas kelompok?"

"Astaga, kau terdengar begitu posesif, Sayang." Kai mulai menciumi leher Luhan yang terekspos. "Ajak aku masuk, mm?"

"Aku bertanya dan tolong dijawab, Kai. Kau ada ulangan?"

"Astaga, kali ini kau terdengar seperti Umma-ku." Kai sudah melingkarkan lengannya diperut Luhan. Tanpa henti membaui dan menciumi pria idamannya ini. "Ayolah, didalam saja, mm?"

Tanpa persetujuan apapun, Kai sudah membawa Luhan kedalam rumahnya. Sengaja membanting Luhan disofa sementara ia sendiri mulai melepas kausnya. Ah, gairah ini muncul lagi dan bak kesetanan Kai tunduk oleh sindrom berlebih itu.

"Ngh, Kai~" Luhan merasa diambang batasnya untuk mendesah, Kai menindih tubuhnya dan mendesak dadanya. Ia menciumi bibir Luhan tanpa jeda, terbuai oleh kenikmatan sesaat itu hingga Kai beralih menuju leher. "Sssh, kau, mm, kenapa seagresif ini, Kai?"

Kai memejamkan matanya, seolah tak sadar jika ia tengah bergelut dalam sensasi keringat panas. Ia tak terlalu kehabisan perlakuan saat Luhan mulai memukul-mukul punggungnya, meminta berhenti. Tapi Kai tuli, ia sengaja tuli karena ah, ini bukan Kai.

"Kyungsoo~ Ouhh~ Kau nikmat, hm?"

Kyungsoo? Luhan terburu mendorong dada Kai, menghempas tubuh pria itu bersama pandangan jengkel yang mendera. Jika saja ia bersetubuh dengan Kai, tidak akan pernah ada nama lain. Tapi sekarang? Ah, baiklah, Luhan tahu diri jika Kai terbiasa menyewa gigolo lain, dan ia bisa berpuas diri karena Luhan termasuk yang istimewa.

Nama ini terlalu asing. "Apa-apaan, Kai! Siapa Kyungsoo?"

"Eh?" Kai jelas gelagapan. Mulutnya benar-benar bertindak diluar kendali. Ini pasti karena semalaman penuh ia memimpikan Kyungsoo. "Maaf, Luhan, ngh, dia-"

Nama ini terlalu bodoh. "Tidak perlu beralasan, Kai."

Kai meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya seolah mohon pengertian. "Itu nama yang tiba-tiba mampir diotakku dan aku menyebutnya begitu saja. Sungguh, aku tidak mengenal pemilik nama itu."

"Kenapa tidak masuk akal, hm?" Luhan membenahi kembali pakaiannya. Ia melempar tatapan penuh selidik untuk Kai. "Aku bukan tipikal orang yang jika bercinta bisa memenuhi semua kemauan pasangannya. Kurasa Kyungsoo adalah nama gigolomu yang lain."

Kai tahu Luhan tidak masalah ia memiliki banyak gigolo diluar sana. Ia juga tahu Luhan tidak suka jika ia menyebut nama lain selain Luhan saat melakukan seks. Oke, ini murni kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Kita lanjutkan, ya?"

"Apa semudah itu aku luluh? Tidak, Kai."

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Luhan, kecupan singkat itu tidak ditolak Luhan.

"Anggap saja itu karena semalam aku kurang tidur dan pada akhirnya membuatmu marah."

Luhan memandangi Kai, orang didepannya ini memang memiliki pesona sesempurna itu. Hingga Kai kembali menyerang Luhan, tetap mencumbu seluruh wajah partnernya dan berusaha sebaik mungkin memberi kenikmatan untuk Luhan.

"Mau memaafkanku, kan? Hmm, Luhannie, ohh~"

"Aku sulit berkata tidak untukmu, Kai."

"Sudah kuduga, Sayang. Kau hanya untukku."

Tapi bukan milikmu. Batinan Luhan tidak menuntut banyak hal. Disela ciumannya bersama Kai, ia tahu yang ada dipikirannya adalah orang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Ah, siapa dia? Luhan tergugah untuk mencari tahu, Kyungsoo. Sehebat apa dia dibanding Luhan, hingga Kai berani menyebut namanya?

_Well, _bagi Luhan menemukan Kyungsoo tidak terlalu sulit.

-ooo-

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

A/N:

**Yaaash!**

Ini dia chap enamnya, gaees~

Gimana, gimana?

Author mohon maaf ya kalau masih ada beberapa hal yang membuat bingung, atau jalan ceritanya kurang jelas, dan mungkin memang tidak memuaskan. Jadi, ini semua murni karena author sendiri rasanya kurang puas sama chap ini. Ngga tau kekurangannya ada dimana, tapi yasudahlah. Hasilnya ini, huehehe~

Ah ya, buat SIDERS nih~ Mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca masa untuk komentar engga, sih? Yuk ya, mau ya? Whehehe~

Kyungsoo trauma nih ceritanya. Ada Luhan yang bakal melakukan sesuatu buat Kai dan Kyungsoo *spoiler-_-* terus Kai, sabar yaa, dia ntar baik-baik sendiri. Dia baik kok sebenernya, cuman tuntutan peran aja hoho xD Baekhyun mm, dia juga lama-lama luluh wqwq, hanya gengsinya yang susah pudar waks~

Yasudah, author terlalu banyak cuap dan agak membosankan, yeah~

Hah, terimakasiiiih banyak buat yang sudah mereview, yay! Respon oke niih xP Maaf pula author tak berkesempatan untuk membalas kalian-kalian yang sudah berbaik hati ini tsk tsk

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7 Paranoid

"Hiks—"

Isak sedu itu lolos begitu saja. Asalnya dari tubuh mungil yang meringkuk di pojok kamar.

"Sakit—hiks—jijik."

Ia menekuk lutut, sembab sebabkan bengkak pada lingkar mata bulatnya. Rambut cokelatnya teracak, peluh melipir lewat pelipisnya. Detikan jam terus bergerak, menunjuk angka satu dini hari saat ini. Kyungsoo dengan piyamanya—kesulitan meredam tangis dan teriak histeris. Ia malu, terlalu malu untuk sekedar ditatap banyak orang.

"Kenapa—jahat? Kenapa—jahat?"

Setelah Baekhyun menjemputnya dan berikut dengan omelan panjang lebar ibunya yang menyambut didepan pintu—Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu caranya mengatakan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Maka, ia putuskan untuk diam. Terus membungkam mulut agar membisu entah sampai kapan. Mungkin sampai ibunya sadar perangainya yang berubah.

"Hiks—hiks—" Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur—atau sengaja tidak mau tidur. "Kyungsoo salah apa? Ungh, kenapa semua membenci Kyungsoo? Hiks—hanya Umma dan lelaki pipi gembul itu yang baik padaku—hiks—" Sebelah tangannya menghapus setitik-dua titik airmata yang meluruh, lalu ia membenturkan kepala menuju dinding yang menjadi sandaran punggungnya.

**Brak! **

Kyungsoo melempar kotak mainan _lego_-nya dan berhasil mengenai pintu. Ia marah, entah pada kondisi atau situasi. Ia hanya tidak tahu cara meluapkan kekesalan—dan rasa malu. Kaki-kakinya menjejak udara, tangan-tangannya memukuli diri sendiri. Ia berani, karena ia tahu tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

"Aaaah—!"

**Cklek.**

Oh. Kyungsoo hanya lupa satu fakta—kalau ayahnya masih terjaga hingga subuh menjelang nanti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, anak bodoh?!"

Bahkan gertakan menggelegar itu bisa didengar telinga Kyungsoo. Derap langkah sepatu pantofel yang kian mendekat—meski dari penerangan remang kamarnya—membuat ia kelabakan dan terus memundurkan diri.

"Setelah menghilang tadi, kenapa kau tidak mati sekalian? Kenapa harus kembali dan puas kau membuat isteriku khawatir, hah?!"

Ya. Sosok tinggi tegap itu akhirnya sampai dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau menangis? Ingin normal? Sudah tahu alasan kenapa banyak orang membencimu? Hah?" Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

"Maaf, App—Appa." Kyungsoo tidak berani membalas delikan tajam Ayahnya—ia menghindari kontak mata dan terus berupaya menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Ja—jangan, hiks. Aku takut, Kyungsoo takut."

Figur Ayah tersebut malas mengais diri untuk memberi perhatian lebih. Ia hanya tidak peduli. Ia mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo kini tampak—mengenaskan. "Jangan coba-coba kau memancing rasa ibaku. Tidak akan mempan, idiot."

Telunjuk itu mengarah pada Kyungsoo, seketika maju dan menoyor kepalanya. "Appa, hiks—jangan membenciku. Kyungsoo janji akan menjadi anak baik, Kyungsoo janji akan bekerja keras. Hiks—"

Kyungsoo menunduk dan Ayahnya mendecak. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku Appa. Aku tak pernah mempunyai anak penanggung aib sepertimu." Kemudian ia berlalu keluar kamar, sisakan Kyungsoo yang menegang tegak.

**Brak.**

Bahkan pintu kamarnya dibanting dan ciptakan debum keras—sempat mengejutkan Kyungsoo hingga ia berjingat sedikit. Entahlah. Tapi beberapa jam ini ia selalu waspada akan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Suara, langkah, ucapan, pandangan—apapun. Kyungsoo hanya tergugah untuk menutup diri, mengurung jiwanya rapat-rapat.

Setelah pelecehan yang dilakukan Kai—ia tidak punya pilihan lagi. Kyungsoo hancur-lebur. Hangus tak bertakhta. Ia lalu memegangi luka lebam yang diberikan Kai, begitu pula denyut ngilu di bagian belakang tubuhnya yang juga diberikan Kai.

Kenapa—rasanya semenyedihkan ini?

"Hiks—semua orang di dunia ini—hiks. Jahat."

Kenapa—rasanya sepedih dan seperih ini?

Kyungsoo memungut kembali _lego-lego-_nya. Memainkan satu-persatu di jemari mungilnya—ia meretas senyum. "Apa Kyungsoo tidak bisa hidup menjadi mainan saja? Hiks—mereka tidak pernah merasa sakit, malu, dan marah. Kyungsoo mau seperti itu." Lalu ia menabrakkan benda kecil beragam warna itu, memainkannya kasar.

Terus berlalu hingga Kyungsoo mulai lelah. Ia tertidur, pejaman mata yang syahdu dan gumaman tak jelas dari bibirnya. Untuk tiga jam kedepan, ia akan tidur disini dan terbangun esok pagi di lantai dingin.

Biarkan. Sesuka hatinya dan sesuka perasaannya.

Kyungsoo hanya butuh penyesuaian diri. Kyungsoo hanya butuh kehidupan yang selayaknya. Bukan tekanan, bukan gertakan, bentak dan sentak. Ia ingin tersenyum tanpa beban, berbahagia selalu. Apa Tuhan sesulit itu mengabulkannya?

Biarkan. Senyaman pikirannya dan senyaman keinginannya.

Kyungsoo butuh—teman dan Ayah.

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Proudly Present**

"**When Life Gets Hard"**

**Chapter Seven**

Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Byun Baekhyun—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Park Chanyeol | Angst—Hurt/Comfort—Romance | Chaptered | Mature

© 2015

Disclaimer : Stories are mine. But, not for the cast. Fiction, not real. Don't copas or plagiat it without my permission.

-ooo-

"Pokoknya Kyungsoo tidak mau sekolah."

Wanita itu tengah membujuk anak sematawayangnya—yang sedang meringkuk di pojok kamar seraya menggelengkan kepala berulang kali.

"Kyungsoo benci sekolah, Kyungsoo tidak suka sekolah."

Sepagian ini, hanya racauan suara parau itu yang terlontar dari bibir hatinya. Entahlah, tapi disini memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kyungsoo pun enggan beranjak dari sana, sekarang ia sedang bersembunyi dibawah kolong ranjang.

"Keluarlah, Sayang. Ada apa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kau takut dengan seseorang—adakah yang memperlakukanmu tidak baik?" _Banyak dan sering sekali. _Sayangnya, batinan itu belum tertabung di bank keberanian Kyungsoo. "Biasanya kau senang sekali kalau diajak pergi ke Sekolah."

Maka, hal inilah yang membuat Nyonya Do bingung setengah mati. Ada yang aneh, ada yang salah. Ia tahu anaknya kerap sekali mengalami perkucilan, mendapatkan gunjingan dan lain-lain yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan manusia pada manusia. Namun, kalau memang sudah begini adanya—tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain bersabar, bukan?

Pepatah bilang, semua akan indah pada waktunya. Dalam pikiran Nyonya Do adalah—kapan?

Kini Kyungsoo semakin masuk, tertutup gelap dan usang sawang laba-laba. Ia keukeuh menetap disana dan benar-benar tidak ingin menjumpai raut khawatir ibunya. Sementara wanita separuh baya itu mulai menjulurkan tangan—agar Kyungsoo menggapai tangan tersebut sebagai jemputan sayang. Tetap sama, remaja itu malah berteriak.

Pada akhirnya, Nyonya Do mundur teratur. Memilih untuk membiarkan saja.

"Kyungsoo mau sendirian! Pergi, pergi!"

Ini pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo mengusir seseorang yang paling ia sayang—ibunya. Jika pun ia melakukan itu, biasanya hanya akan menggunakan nada lembut dan gestur sopan. Lalu, apa yang didapati Nyonya Do sekarang? Anaknya, anak kebanggaannya benar-benar berubah.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan keluar dari sana dan makan makanan yang sudah Umma siapkan, ya."

Sembab terasa semakin menjadi di pelupuknya. Sebagai seorang ibu menyaksikan ini adalah hal terberat. Kyungsoo-nya mendadak tidak sewajarnya. Kyungsoo-nya mendadak kasar dan keras. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia merasa gagal. Sangat gagal terlebih sudah membebankan cacat mental dan hidup menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa tidak ke sekolah. Tapi, jangan kurung dirimu, Kyungsoo, ada Umma disini."

Bahkan saat ibunya kembali melongokkan kepala—Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah. Ia bergumul bersama debu dan selimut tebal yang telah ia seret bersamanya. Kedua lututnya tertekuk dan tampilannya acak-acakan. Bukankah hal ini membuat nyali ibu segera ciut? Anaknya—darah daginya telah menderita sedemikian rupa.

"Baiklah. Umma keluar, ya, Kyungsoo juga harus keluar."

Keputusan Nyonya Do telah bulat. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan waktu tenang yang dimintanya. Begitu derit dan debum pintu terdengar lamat, Kyungsoo menggeser posisi tubuhnya. Ia merangkak menuju udara segar, ia memanjat menuju kusen jendela—yang menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk termenung sendiri.

"Hiks—Kyungsoo takut. Hiks—sakit. Kyungsoo tidak berani cerita." Makna kalimatnya juga secepat itu terenggut hampa udara, seiring dengan uap nafasnya yang ikut lenyap terbawa angin. Kyungsoo menempelkan kepala di jendela, lalu membenturkannya pada kaca beberapa kali. "Uh, kenapa—kenapa harus ada orang jahat seperti dia? Hiks—"

Karena Tuhan tahu, yang Kyungsoo maksud adalah Kim Jongin.

-ooo-

Luhan selesai dari aktivitas mandi paginya saat mendapati Kai sudah menikmati kopi hangat—di dapurnya. Tentu si mata rusa sempat heran bagaimana cara bocah SMA itu masuk kemari, terlebih setelah ia memastikan bahwa kunci rumahnya masih berfungsi baik.

"Jangan kaget. Aku punya kunci cadanganmu, kan?" Deklarasi Jongin barusan serasa mengingatkan Luhan dari kedunguannya. Ia lupa—benar-benar lupa hingga menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Aku sempatkan mampir kemari sebelum ke sekolah. Boleh, kan?"

Memang ada kesempatan untuk melarang kalau tamu tak diundang itu sudah duduk manis disana?

"Kukira kau akan terlambat." Luhan mendekat demi bisa membelai dada bidang dan menggelayut manja atas Kai. "Lihat jamnya, sudah hampir pukul delapan." Luhan melempar tatapannya pada jam dinding dan serta-merta Kai mengikuti. Ia tidak kelabakan sama sekali, lebih-lebih malah bersikap santai.

"_Do you wanna morning kiss or morning sex, honey?" _

"Bukannya aku yang seharusnya menawarkan hal itu?"

Nada seduktif Luhan tengah membelah telinga Kai. Membuat libidonya terangsang seketika. Membuat dirinya gerah saat itu juga. Tapi Luhan malah semakin intens memeluk Kai dari arah belakang, mengelus surai hitam itu dengan gerakan panas yang sensual.

"Kau menggodaku, Lu."

"Supaya kau melupakan nama asing yang pernah tersebut itu."

Kai terperanjat—ia jelas tahu nama yang dimaksud Luhan pasti Kyungsoo. Karena tidak ingin terjun lebih jauh dari pembahasan awal, Kai segera membalik tubuhnya agar berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan. Begitu wajah cantik lelaki itu memenuhi penglihatannya, Kai hilang akal untuk tidak meraup bibir ranum didepan sana.

Luhan tidak menolak, ia membalas ciuman itu seerotis mungkin dengan rabaannya menjelajah punggung Kai. "Uhm, aku baru saja selesai mandi dan kau mau mengotoriku, hm?" Luhan bisa merasakan Kai menggeleng disela kepala mereka yang dimiringkan. "Mmph—"

"Aku hanya memberimu noda sedikit, Sayang." Kai melepas tautan saliva-nya dengan Luhan, ia terburu menggiring Luhan menuju sofa dan sesegera mungkin menghempaskan tubuh ramping itu terbaring disana. Kai mulai menindih dan mengecupi seluruh wajah Luhan, intensif. "Ini akan menjadi semangatku saat di sekolah, Lu."

Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kai, memberi sentuhan lembut di antara tengkuk yang kian meremang karena nafsu. "Hentikan, Kai. Cukup—kau harus ke sekolah." Meski sebagian dirinya mengatakan tidak usah, Luhan tetap punya nalar untuk berpikir jernih. "Kai—hh—"

Desahan Luhan selalu membangkitkan apapun dalam diri Kai, dan sekalipun Luhan menahannya, Kai tahu itu percuma. Luhan tidak punya elakan pasti, sehingga Kai bisa semakin memperdayanya sekarang.

"Lu—Luhannie, _baby._" Kai berhenti. Ia menjauhkan diri meski masih tersisa ling-lung. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Oh, _thank you, honey. _Kau yang terbaik." Sebelum bangun, Kai mengecup kening Luhan cukup lama.

Tersambut oleh senyuman sumringah, Luhan membenahi pakaian dan rambut basahnya yang berantakan. Begitu pula Kai, ia bercermin sebentar agar bisa menyisir rambut serta merapikan seragam.

"Aku jadi ingin mengunjungi sekolahmu, Kai." _Sekalian mencari siapa Kyungsoo. _

Tambahan itu tak disuarakan Luhan lantaran hubungan tanpa status antara dia dan Kai sangat mengikat. Kalau ia cemburu, memang dia siapa? Kalau ia marah, memang Kai siapa? Luhan masih ingat bagaimana posisinya untuk Kai—hanya pemuas seks bayaran semata.

"Untuk apa? Nanti kalau kau ditaksir teman-temanku, aku yang kerepotan, Sayang."

Kai berbalik, ia menangkup wajah cemberut Luhan dan menatap iris cokelat itu lekat-lekat. Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja, ia normal. Kai sadar jika selama ini banyak pihak yang telah ia sakiti. Termasuk si cantik didepannya kini. Luhan—apa dia di mata Kai? Sebatas pemenuhan kebutuhan, tapi adanya dia adalah primer.

Lalu, kalau nama Kyungsoo muncul ke permukaan pikirannya? Kai tidak bisa lari dari rasa bersalah yang berlomba mengejarnya saat ini.

-ooo-

Baekhyun sudah berdiri gamang di depan pagar kediaman keluarga Do. Seperti biasa, seperti setiap pagi di hari sekolah—ia ada disini untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terus mengumpat tatkala tak didapatinya sosok konyol itu dengan keceriaan menyambutnya. Tidak ada senyum bodoh, tingkah laku kekanakan, dan apapun. Hari ini nihil.

"Oh, Baekhyun." Namun, sapaan itu datang dari wanita bersetelan padu. Ibu Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan tersenyum pahit tanpa ramah-tamah sama sekali. "Kyungsoo tidak mau sekolah. Dia berubah—seperti takut pada sesuatu hal yang tak kami ketahui. Sejak kemarin. Ada yang salah sejak semalam."

Semalam. Baekhyun memutar otak. "Benarkah? Biasanya dia semangat sekali pergi ke sekolah, dan dari ceritanya ia selalu tidak sabar bertemu Sehun, sahabatnya." Baekhyun mengoceh alakadarnya. Ia mengucap sembarang meski pada kenyataannya, ia tak pernah benar-benar menyimak cerita Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyebut Sehun—karena beberapa kali Kyungsoo sering bercerita tentang pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu, apa ada surat yang bisa saya sampaikan ke sekolah Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun bukan sedang berpura-pura baik sekarang. Topengnya memang masih terpasang—tapi ia girang bukan main. Kyungsoo tidak akan membuntutinya, Kyungsoo tidak akan mengekorinya.

Tidak ada tawa berlebihan, tidak ada suara cempreng. Ah, bukankah hari ini hari keberuntungan Byun Baekhyun?

Mengenai penyampaian surat ke sekolah Kyungsoo—Baekhyun rasa tak ada gunanya lagi menyembunyikan identitas. Kai toh sudah tahu segalanya dan mungkin pagi ini seisi sekolah bersiap menertawainya. Jadi, Baekhyun tidak perlu malu untuk hal apapun tentang Kyungsoo.

"A-ah, ada, Baekhyun. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Lalu Nyonya Do berlalu menuju rumahnya. Sementara ia menunggu dengan ketukan sepatu di aspal, tetapi tahu-tahu saja postur tinggi tegap berdiri didepannya.

"Selamat pagi," Baekhyun membungkuk hormat.

"Anak bodoh itu tidak sekolah hari ini. Sepertinya dia tidak merepotkanmu sekarang."

"Uhm," Baekhyun hanya bergumam—lebih tidak paham. "Ya. Ku—kurasa begitu."

Selain masih terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Tuan Do, Baekhyun acapkali mendapati ketidaksukaan saat pria didepannya membicarakan Kyungsoo. Yah, semudah itu ia menemukan wajah mengeras dan nada membius—yang terkontaminasi benci. Hingga menit berselang, ibu Kyungsoo datang tergopoh bersama seamplop surat di tangan kanan, ia terburu mengangsurkannya pada Baekhyun—dan tidak memedulikan posisi suaminya.

"Ah, maaf terlalu lama, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggeleng sopan disertai senyum lembut, "_Nan Gwaenchana. _Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkannya. Mohon pamit dulu, Nyonya dan Tuan Do." Ia membungkuk, lalu sebuah suara menginterupsinya lagi.

"Kenapa memanggil kami seperti itu? Panggil saja kami Appa dan Umma agar lebih akrab. Oh—seandainya, anak sebaik dirimu menjadi anak—" _kami. _Hampir saja kalimat penuh makna itu meluncur bebas dari mulut Ayah Kyungsoo. Tertunda karena istrinya sudah lebih dulu menyikut dan memberi tatapan mematikan. "Apa? Itu benar, kan? Kau pasti juga mendam—"

"Berangkatlah, Baekhyun. Nanti kau terlambat." Senyum sumringah dari Ibu Kyungso menggantikan suasana kaku sekaligus memotong ujaran Tuan Do barusan. "Terima kasih, ya."

"_Ne," _

Setelah kesanggupan itu, Baekhyun kehilangan konsentrasinya saat ada di perjalanan menuju sekolah. Ia memang tidak seharusnya mempedulikan keadaan dan kondisi si idiot itu. Toh, sudah menjadi ketetapan hatinya bahwa ia benci berurusan dengan Kyungsoo. Namun, ada sisi lain yang mendobraknya agar terenyuh.

Ia cukup sakit—saat fakta Ayah Kyungsoo ternyata membenci anaknya sendiri. Hal itu sungguh berbalik dengan kecintaan Ibu Kyungsoo yang murni dan apa adanya. Bagi Baekhyun, itu kenyataan yang pedih dan perih. Terlampau tak adil.

Tapi, ia bisa apa?

-ooo-

Suasana kelas Kai berlalu seperti biasa.

Ramai, urakan dan tidak terkendali. Duapuluh dua murid disini kebanyakan tidak menaruh seratus persen perhatiannya pada penjelasan Mr. Han di papan tulis. Mereka jauh lebih peduli pada ponsel dan obrolan tanpa ujung atau bahkan sekedar memejamkan mata untuk kemudian lari ke alam mimpi.

Kalau Kai—ia hanya menghabiskan waktu tak bergunanya dengan memikirkan sesuatu. Oh, seseorang, karena ini menyangkut masa depan ia sebagai pihak utama yang terlibat. Tentang Kyungsoo. Anak idiot itu memberinya dua cabang pikiran—antara bingung bagaimana mengatasi rasa bersalah ini atau malah merasa semakin _horny_ begitu mengingat adegan persetubuhan mereka.

Hah. Kai menghela nafas panjang, Chanyeol pun merasa gusar saat menemukan Kai bukan tertidur malah melamun. "_Wae? _Tumben sekali kau tidak nyenyak molor di mejamu." Cibiran Chanyeol hanya mendapat kibasan tangan Kai sebagai respon lalu. "Menurutmu, pergi kemana Byun Baekhyun hingga ia datang seterlambat ini?"

_Crap._

Mengingat nama Baekhyun, Kai hampir saja lupa bahwa ia telah menjadi saksi atas rahasia terbesar sahabat bermata sipitnya itu. Namun, Kai jelas tahu resiko jika ia berani menceritakan kebenarannya—apakah perbuatan bejatnya pada Kyungsoo juga akan ikut terbongkar?

"Tidak biasanya ia tidak masuk sekolah." Tanggapan Kai membuat Chanyeol spontan menoleh. Ya, karena maksud Kai, Baekhyun terlalu pandai mengatur waktunya antara harus mengantar-jemput Kyungsoo baru kemudian masuk ke kelas ini. Tsk. "Dia pasti punya urusan penting, Yeol."

Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut—entah mengerti atau masa bodoh. Ia melanjutkan permainan di ponselnya, memekik dan bereaksi berlebihan seperti biasa. Kai tidak pernah protes atau terganggu, toh ia suka berteman dengan Chanyeol si jangkung tanpa jagaan imaji.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku, Saem. Karena telah terlambat sepuluh menit." Itu dia sosok mungil Baekhyun. Sedang membungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat dan dua tangan menyatu didepan tubuhnya.

Mr. Han menghentikan pengajaran materinya dan memusatkan seluruh perhatian pada salah satu murid berseragam yang kini berdiri kikuk disebelahnya. Byun Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau terlambat?"

Karena Baekhyun menghindari pertanyaan semacam ini, karena ia tak punya jawabannya. Ia belum menyiapkan alasan yang tepat. Sementara tidak mungkin bila Kyungsoo ia sebut dalam masalah ini.

"U-uhm. Aku terlambat karena—" Baekhyun menggerakkan matanya liar. Berusaha sebisa pikiranya agar cepat menemukan ide. Tapi, nihil, ia benar-benar kosong sekarang. Sedangkan Kai hanya melempar tatapan pada Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pun kesulitan membantu Baekhyun keluar dari kecaman guru Matematikanya yang terkenal ketat. "Ah, aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa, Byun Baekhyun?" Mr. Han mendesak sekaligus menuntut.

"Saem," Kai mengangkat sebelah tangan, menginterupsi atensi penghuni kelas. "Baekhyun tadi kelupaan membawa catatan saat kami berangkat bersama. Dia tidak ingin saya terlambat, jadi Baekhyun menyuruh saya berangkat lebih dulu sementara ia kembali ke rumah."

Entah reaksi Baekhyun yang Kai tangkap ini—girang atau terkejut. Kai tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Pentingnya, ia telah menolong Baekhyun agar sahabatnya itu tak berbelit didepan sana. Meski Kai sengaja melupakan bagaimana Baekhyun memperlakukan Kyungsoo kala itu. Ia sadar saja—bahkan perlakuannya jauh lebih jahat, jauh sangat jauh. Jadi, bukankah mereka sama saja?

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Jangan kau ulangi, duduk ditempatmu." Mr. Han akhirnya mempersilahkan.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju tempatnya didekat Kai dan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, Kai? Kita bahkan tidak bertemu di jalan tadi." Baekhyun bersuara, memecah belenggu heran yang bersarang di kepalanya. "Tapi, terima kasih."

"Apa kau baru saja mengantar Kyungsoo?" Nah. Lewat pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun berkesimpulan bahwa Kai ketagihan dengan sosok bernama Kyungsoo—tetangga idiotnya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak masuk dan aku hanya mengantar suratnya." Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang karena bangkunya berada didepan bangku Kai dan Chanyeol.

Kai terdiam—tampak sedang bergelut dengan ironi dalam memorinya. Chanyeol yang tak mengerti ada apa dengan dua sahabatnya, hanya bisa mengulum suara. "Dia sakit?" Kai bertanya lagi, serasa penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku menjemputnya, ibunya hanya menitipkan surat itu tanpa bilang apa alasan Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah." Baekhyun berbisik kali ini. Tentu ia tak mau terjebak dalam dua hukuman sekaligus, sudah cukup terlambat saja kesalahannya hari ini. "Datang saja ke rumahnya kalau kau ingin tahu."

Saran Baekhyun jelas telak-telak menyindir Kai. Mungkin ia tahu apa yang telah Kai lakukan pada Kyungsoo atau mungkin juga tidak. Chanyeol memicing, ia tidak tahan lagi. "Memang ada apa dengan si idiot itu? Kenapa kalian terlalu peduli padanya?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Kai. Semalam melakukan apa—hingga Kyungsoo benar-benar anti pergi ke sekolah. Kai tahu segalanya, Kai mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, kan?" Baekhyun berujar acuh, ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan melanjutkan tulisannya di buku catatan. Enggan lagi menyimak respon Kai atau tanya bertanya dari Chanyeol.

Kai terlalu pintar menyembunyikan kalut serta gelagapnya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku—" Bohong besar, karena nyatanya Kai membuat Kyungsoo menangis kesakitan. Ia memaksa, ia menekan dan ia berlaku kekerasan. Jadi, apa ini murni akibat dari kelainan _Hypersex-_nya? "Mm, kenapa kau tak berniat menjenguknya, Baek?"

Kai bisa mendengar suara kekeh Baekhyun, "Kau sudah menangkap basah jika aku memiliki kedekatan yang tak seharusnya dengan Kyungsoo—lalu, kalau kau tahu aku membencinya, kenapa aku harus berbaik hati mempedulikannya?" Omongan bak belati itu Baekhyun lontarkan semudah meludah.

Chanyeol seolah mendapat lampu bohlamnya, "Jadi, Baekhyun mengenal Kyungsoo?"

"Kai belum cerita?" Baekhyun melirik Kai yang kelimpungan mengalihkan diri. "Ya. Dia tetanggaku. Kurasa, sekarang aku akan membuka semuanya dan tak perlu menutupinya lagi. Aku benci Kyungsoo, aku benci saat disuruh mengantar-jemput anak idiot sepertinya. Kau tahu, Yeol, remaja seusia kita—mana yang tidak malu saat berteman dengan Kyungsoo?"

Panas. Kai gerah seketika. Tapi Chanyeol malah membelalakkan mata, "Kau tidak mau kami tahu dan nantinya akan memperolokmu? Oh, kalau tahu Kyungsoo tetanggamu, kami tidak akan menyakitinya sedemikian rupa, Baek." Ya, karena Chanyeol adalah satu diantara ketiganya—yang memiliki hati tulus meski kadarnya hanya satu persen.

"Lupakan, Yeol." Desisan Kai menyergap Chanyeol yang masih terombang-ambing. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendengus tanda tak peduli. "Lanjutkan belajarmu dan jangan tanya macam-macam tentang si idiot itu."

Kemudian, situasi berubah separuh canggung. Chanyeol menuruti titah Kai dengan membungkam suara dan mengunci rapat mulutnya. Pun dengan Baekhyun yang kembali memunggungi Kai. Baginya, ia selalu tahu apa saja perbuatan Kai. Baekhyun tahu apa yang dilakukan Kai sebagai manusia gila seks dan terlebih melihat reaksi Kyungsoo sebegitu takutnya.

Apalagi, selain seks?

-ooo-

Kyungsoo mengguyur tubuh telanjangnya dengan air dari pancuran—yang mulai menderas, basah pada kepala dan merata ke seluruh pori kulitnya. Tapi disana, di wajah pucatnya selalu tersembunyi airmata yang mengalir dari pelupuknya.

Namun, dua ketukan di pintu kamar mandinya malah membuat Kyungsoo mematikan pancuran. Itu pasti ibunya, dan mana mungkin ayahnya? Kyungsoo tidak mau bernajak dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, ia memilih untuk bergeming.

"Kyungsoo? Jangan kau kunci pintunya, Sayang." Nada suara itu ada pada _range _khawatir.

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut. Tidak membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk, tidak mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia malas, ia muak. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju cermin besar yang menampilkan refleksi tubuhnya secara utuh.

Bilur dan lebam, merah dan biru. Masih bersisa—perasaan hina, terbuang dan jijiknya. Kyungsoo kotor, Kyungsoo hancur. Ia tak punya harga diri, ia benar-benar kehilangan masa depan. Karena peristiwa malam itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi sleama tujuhbelas tahun hidupnya. Bahkan, luka-luka menyakitkan ini bukan karena ayahnya.

Kyungsoo menjerit dan wanita didepan pintunya malah ikut berteriak. Kyungsoo mengusap kasar bagian dadanya yang terekspos, Kyungsoo meremat keras masing-masing lengan kurusnya. Ia benci, ia benci sebegini terendahkan.

"Kyungsoo! Buka pintunya! Umma harus masuk!"

Wanita itu sendirian yang mengurus Kyungsoo, tidak ada bantuan dari suaminya yang kepalang menjauhkan diri dari anaknya sendri. Selama belasan tahun ini, hanya wanita itu yang berjuang, hanya seorang ibu yang membela Kyungsoo dari rasis dan diskriminasi orang-orang normal.

"Hiks—Ummaaa~! Tolong, hiks, Kyungsoo~" Kyungsoo merosot, mencekal dadanya kuat-kuat. Ia terduduk pasrah di lantai dingin kamar mandi, ia menangis histeris. Bukan lagi sedu dan isak tapi ia benar-benar tak terkontrol. Tangannya bergerak, membanting sikat gigi, sabun, sampo, apapun yang ada disana. Ia marah, Kyungsoo tidak suka dicampakkan. "Sakit, Umma~! Hiks—aaaah!"

Nyonya Do tentu semakin kalang-kabut. Mana mungkin ia terima-terima saja saat anaknya berteriak sedemikian mengilukan? Maka, otaknya mulai bekerja meski terlalu terlambat. Kunci cadangan. Wanita itu mengobrak-abrik laci Kyungsoo demi menemukan anak-anak kunci tersebut. Ya, beruntungnya bahwa di dalam lubang pintu sana tidak ada kunci yang menetap sehingga kunci baru ini bisa menerobos masuk.

_Crap. _

Naluri seorang ibu itu bisa melihat kejelian yang mengenaskan disana. Secepat kilat, ia segera merangkul, memeluk dan mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang polos. Toh, sudah tidak ada batasan meski Kyungsoo tampil begini didepan ibunya sendiri. Bukan masalah. Tangisan Nyonya Do ikut luruh seraya sebelah tangannya yang mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo.

Ia mengecup kening anak ajaibnya, berturut. "Ada apa, Sayang? Ceritakan pada Umma, ya. Biar Umma tahu dan kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama-sama. Hiks—jangan menangis. Kalau Kyungsoo menangis, Umma semakin merasa hancur, Sayang. Katakan apa yang terjadi, ya~"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Terlam—hiks—bat." Ia mengusap airmatanya tidak serantan. "Sa—hiks—kit."

Tetap saja, setajam apapun insting ibu—ia tidak akan mengerti dengan masalah Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang berbuat jahat padamu, Kyungsoo? Katakan siapa orangnya, Sayang. Ya?"

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo membuang jauh-jauh keberadaan suara ataupun cicit lirihnya.

Kyungsoo mendapati wajah ibunya mulai panik, tapi ia terlalu enggan membuka diri, ia terlalu enggan menyatakan bagaimana kronologis. "Ky—Kyungsoo malu, hiks—"

"Kenapa harus malu pada Umma, Sayang?" Tak henti ia membelai, mengusap ataupun menghapus lelehan airmata Kyungsoo. "Kau bilang, kita berdua selalu terbuka. Saling bercerita dan menyelesaikan masalah. Bukankah Kyungsoo sendiri yang menjanjikan itu?"

"Jijik—kotor. Hiks. Kyungsoo tidak mau—hiks—cerita. Pokoknya, hiks, Kyungsoo malu."

Ya, dan itu adalah pamungkas dari kejaran ibunya. Hasil akhir yang diperoleh karena Kyungsoo kokoh membangun benteng pertahanannya lagi, meski berulang kali ia kehilangan rudal dan penembak. Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

Desahan nafas berat dari Nyonya Do menjadi titik renggang pelukan keduanya. "Umma akan menunggu sampai kau siap bercerita, tapi selama menunggu saat itu, Umma akan berusaha mencari tahunya sendiri." Kyungsoo mendelik, tidak terima. "Sekarang, ayo pakai bajumu. Mau ikut ke kedai?"

Kedai. Tempat Umma-nya mencari uang tambahan selain dari bisnis Appa-nya. Kedai. Tempat terbaik bagi Kyungsoo untuk mencari kesibukan. Ia betah disana. Setelah Nyonya Do mendapati anggukan Kyungsoo, ia segera membantu remaja lelaki kesayangannya agar dapat berdiri.

"Selamanya—kau adalah anak Umma yang paling sempurna. Biarkan dunia kejam padamu, hanya ingatlah kalau kita berdua berpegangan pada tumpuan yang sama. Ya, Sayang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan keringanan hati yang lebih membludak. Setidaknya, masih ada malaikatnya disini. Setidaknya, masih ada topangan dan tuntunan abadi dari kasih sayang wanita ini. Kyungsoo tidak melulu keluh akan kepuasan, ia tidak meminta apa-apa selain hidup tenang dan bahagia.

Atau setidaknya, hilang dari bayang-bayang Kai.

-ooo-

Luhan memacu langkah stabilnya menuju pertokoan. Ia sungguh lapar siang ini dan sedang malas memasak. Jadi, ia putuskan bahwa tidak ada yang salah untuk jajan sesekali. Saat matanya menjelajah untuk sekedar _window shopping, _ia tak begitu menyadari dadanya telah menabrak dada orang lain.

"A—ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak seng—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan permintaan maafnya, secara rutin pula lelaki berpipi gembul ini tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Aku yang salah karena tidak melihat jalan."

"Aku juga—uhm, aku terlalu asik melihat-lihat, jadi—"

"Kalau begitu, salah kita berdua." Selanjutnya hanya tawa khas dari si ramah itu yang mendominasi dan Luhan pun sempat terpesona saat menjadi penonton. "Oh, namaku Xiumin. Namamu?" Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, meminta balasan dari Luhan yang malah mengerjap bingung.

"Oh, mm, Lu—Luhan."

Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau bukan orang Korea?"

"China. Aku berasal dari sana."

Tanpa sadar, keduanya melangkah berdampingan di trotoar. Mulai mengakrabkan diri, mulai belajar mengenal satu sama lain. Dari perkenalan ini, setidaknya Luhan tahu Xiumin pribadi yang menyenangkan. Belum lagi, ia bisa menjadi teman Luhan di kala sepi tanpa Kai mulai mendera.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kedai ramen terenak di daerah sini." Xiumin menawarkan traktir secara samar.

"Aku memang berniat mencari makanan tadi." Akuan Luhan membuat Xiumin menggandengnya untuk masuk ke sebuah kedai kecil yang ada di ujung jalan. "I—ini, kita makan berdua?"

"Mm-hm. Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Rasanya makan sendirian itu tidak enak." Xiumin kembali mengungkapkan argumen tak dimintanya.

Mereka duduk di bangku tengah. Luhan berhadapan dengan Xiumin sementara keduanya sama-sama sibuk memilih Menu. Ketika Xiumin memanggil pelayan dan Luhan menyebutkan pesanan, disanalah Kyungsoo muncul. Ini kedai milik ibunya, kan?

Remaja terbelakang itu sedang menggambar sesuatu di kertas seukuran A3-nya. Ia duduk di pojokan dekat jendela. "Hanya itu pesanan anda?" Ternyata pula, pelayan itu adalah Ibu Kyungsoo. Merasa anaknya dipandangi Xiumin, ia pun bertanya, "Ada yang salah dengan anak saya?"

Xiumin mengedip dua kali. "I—itu Kyungsoo? Jadi, dia anak anda?" Saat Xiumin memastikan, Luhan lebih-lebih tidak percaya. Penemuannya berakhir mudah. Penemuannya berbuah cepat. Dengan hasil yang memuaskan. "Di—dia, maaf, tapi dia idiot, kan?"

Idiot. Kyungsoo. Idiot. Luhan sangat ingat bagaimana Kai menyebut nama itu saat bercinta dengannya. Ia tahu karakteristik yang berhubungan dengan nama ini adalah kebetulan semata—bisa jadi dia bukan Kyungsoo yang Luhan cari. Namun, batinnya mengatakan, Ya.

"Dia—retardasi mental." Kesenduan dan mata sayu wanita itu siratkan rasa kasihan dari Xiumin. Sebaliknya, Luhan menyerupai rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Luhan terus mengamati perbincangan Ibu Kyungsoo dan Xiumin, dan dalam pemikirannya—sungguh keberuntungan bagi Luhan karena bertemu Xiumin malah mengantarkannya pada objek utama. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Boleh aku mendekat sebentar? Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat."

_Bukan orang jahat. _Ah, seklise itu, kah? Luhan kepalang percaya karena ia bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi saat Xiumin meyakinkan wanita itu, rasanya terlalu—aneh.

"Silahkan, silahkan. Kalau kau mau mengajaknya bicara—karena dia butuh teman."

Ini dia Kyungsoo. Pemilik nama yang kerap kali menghantui Luhan—karena Kai mengucapnya begitu nikmat. Luhan pun menyusul Xiumin, ia berusaha mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya juga. Luhan ikut berjongkok—sama seperti posisi Xiumin—dan memasang senyum setengah masam setengah lembut. Luhan punya seribu kedok.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Kau ingat aku, kan? Temanmu?"

Kyungsoo meletakkan pensil warnanya, menjauhkan kertas gambarnya. Seketika itu pula, matanya tertuju pada Xiumin, bukan pada Luhan yang bertindak sebagai orang asing disini. Xiumin jengah saat mendapati reaksi Kyungsoo—ia menunduk, membuang muka dan memundurkan kursi.

"Masa kau lupa? Aku Xiumin, yang tempo hari bertemu denganmu di gang gelap."

_Gang gelap. _Kyungsoo seolah ditonjok, diingatkan dengan pukulan dan hajaran. Ia enggan menyingkap tabir dan kembali terseret ke lubang hitam. Mata bulatnya membola sempurna, bibir hatinya antara mengatup dan membuka—Xiumin mulai tersambung, apa ini karena Kyungsoo trauma?

"Tidak. Tidak. Dia jahat. Dia jahat."

Kyungsoo mengulang, agak-agak membuat Luhan semakin tak mengerti.

"Lupakan saja dia. Kelak, orang yang menyakitimu akan mendapat balasannya, ya." Xiumin berucap sabar sembari mengelus telapak tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah menceritakannya pada Ibumu?"

Kyungsoo tersentak, ia menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Jangan. Jangan. Aku—malu. Jangan bilang."

Xiumin menghembuskan nafas berat, merasa bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar mengalami beban yang luar biasa menyakitkan dan hampir mematikan. Ia juga sadar Kyungsoo tidak ingin masalahnya terlalu diumbar. Jadi, Xiumin tak ingin mendului bercerita pada Ibu Kyungsoo, sebelum anak itu sendiri yang memperbolehkan.

Namun, jika Kyungsoo sudah sangat keterlaluan, Xiumin akan memecah semuanya. Lengkap.

"Maaf, aku terlambat menolongmu." Jeda. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, ia memilih untuk mendengar lebih lanjut daripada harus memotong pembicaraan. "Kalau aku datang lebih cepat, kau tidak akan seperti ini."

Pada kenyataannya, Luhan disini hanya sebagai penyimak. Ia enggan bertanya, ia enggan memutus—ia sengaja memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Kau pasti mengalami kesulitan. Ingat kalau aku temanmu dan—lihat, aku membawa teman baru." _Teman baru. _Saat Xiumin menengok pada Luhan, Kyungsoo bisa membaca raut dan mata Luhan yang memancarkan sinar antusias. "Namanya Luhan."

Inisiatif Luhan, tangannya menyambut tangan Kyungsoo. "Halo, Kyungsoo. Salam kenal." Nah. Meski sebagian dirinya menolak mentah-mentah, tapi Luhan bisa mencoba ini sebagai sandiwara. "Aku dan Xiumin, bisa menjadi temanmu."

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya lagi, kini memandang kosong menuju arah depan dan sengaja menghindari dua pasang mata yang intens mengharap padanya. "Jahat. Sakit. Malu. Hiks—" Ia mulai menangis dan tentu saja keduanya kelabakan.

Luhan tidak tahan untuk menjadi pihak yang tak tahu apa-apa. Akhirnya ia menyikut Xiumin, meminta penjelasan. "Dia kenapa?" Namun, senyuman Xiumin malah melumerkan hati beku Xi Luhan disini.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti."

Sejurus kemudian, Xiumin menggapai jemari Kyungsoo agar tergenggam dalam tangannya.

"Kyung, kau harus kuat, ya?"

Memang bodoh kalau Xiumin berulang menyemangati Kyungsoo. Nyatanya, tetap tidak ada perubahan berarti. Memang dungu kalau Xiumin berlagak tahu seperti apa rasanya menjadi Kyungsoo, tapi hal apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Sakit—hiks—sakit. Di bawah sana, nyeri, ngilu. Kyungsoo susah berjalan, hiks—orang itu jahat."

_Deg._

_Orang itu jahat. _Kalau Kai sesuai praduga Luhan. Bahwa saat Kai menyebut nama Kyungsoo, ia bukan sedang mendamba. Tapi ia sedang eksplor tentang kejadian yang telah terlaksana. Apakah Kai sebejat itu? Pikiran Luhan mulai berkelana seiring hatinya yang buru-buru berkelakar. Apalagi mengenai _Di bawah sana. _

Kai _memperkosa _Kyungsoo? Di gang sempit yang gelap? Luhan bisa berasumsi, Kai menjadi penjahat dan Kyungsoo korbannya. Lalu Xiumin, dia yang menolong Kyungsoo? Ah, rasanya pening di kepala dan tersiksa di perasaan bagi Luhan.

Kenapa kesannya Kai begitu jahat? Kenapa niat awalan Luhan adalah membenci Kyungsoo?

Tidakkah hubungan antara Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo begitu rumit?

-ooo-

Malam ini, setelah pertemuan singkat Kyungsoo dengan Xiumin dan teman barunya, Luhan—tak ada hal signifikan yang membuat Kyungsoo terhibur sedikitpun. Pembicaraan bersama Xiumin tadi hanya berlangsung tanpa hasil, dan mengenai Luhan—pria itu bukan lagi remaja seumuran Kyungsoo, melainkan seumuran Xiumin.

Menurut Kyungsoo, Luhan cukup baik. Ya, hanya cukup.

Meski masih ada yang mengganjal. Senyuman Luhan hampir mengindikasikan dengan seringai Kai. Apa keduanya saling mengenal? Tapi, sekali lagi Kyungsoo pikir, itu terlalu mustahil. Yah, adakalanya batin gemar bertarung dengan otak. Entah mana yang harus ia bela, hanya saja batinnya selalu menuntut kebenaran.

Masa bodoh. Kyungsoo tidak mau memikirkan orang lain sementara dirinya ada di ambang kegelisahan.

"Kyungsoo, kau kedinginan?" Ibunya bertanya sesaat setelah gigi Kyungsoo bergemeletuk gigil.

Gelengan sekali kepalanya menjadi jawaban pasti, "_Ahni."_

"Ini pakai saja mantel Umma." Wanita itu cekatan memakaikan penghangatnya untuk Kyungsoo.

Ia membiarkan tangan-tangan halus bergurat lelah itu bergerak memberinya kain tebal. Sedikit melindungi kulit tubuhnya dari serangan hawa dingin yang siap menerkam. Sejenak itu, Kyungsoo meletakkan kepala di bahu perempuan kesayangannya sambil masih tetap berjalan membelah sepi.

"Kyungsoo sayang Umma—kalau Umma meninggal, Kyungsoo bagaimana?" Nyonya Do merasakan degup jantungnya mencelos seketika. Jujur, ia belum memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut sama sekali. "Appa membenciku. Di dunia ini, hanya Umma yang menyayangiku, kan? Kalau Umma tidak ada, Kyungsoo juga tidak ada."

"Eh? Tidak boleh begitu, Kyungsoo." Umma-nya mendadak melepas pelukan itu. Ingin lekat-lekat menatap manik mata Kyungsoo. "Bukankah Umma ingin kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan tahan banting? Kalau Umma tidak ada, tetaplah berjuang." Kemudian, satu kecupan mendarat di kening Kyungsoo—berlangsung lama.

"Kyungsoo tidak bisa. Kalau tidak ada Umma, Kyungsoo—hiks—bisa apa? Umma jangan pergi, ya." Kyungsoo kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Ibu. Airmata pun jelas tak dapat di tolerir lagi kehadirannya, seolah keran telah diputar. Keduanya menangis tanpa usaha saling menenangkan. Hanya membiarkan. "Umma mati, Kyungsoo menyusul."

Nyonya Do seakan disedak paksa. "Kalau kau berani melakukan itu, di Surga nanti Umma tidak mau bertemu denganmu." Akhirnya, ia mengancam meski bukti pun hanya mengada-ada. "Ada Appa-mu, sayangi dia. Ya, Kyungsoo? Sebenarnya, Appa sangat menyayangimu, Nak, sangat. Umma yakin."

Ia tidak mau menimpali. Percuma—karena Umma-nya selalu menguggulkan Appa-nya—toh Kyungsoo tahu perbedaan menyayangi dan membenci. "Tidak apa-apa. Asal Kyungsoo bisa melihat Umma."

"Lalu Umma akan bersembunyi dan menolak untuk menemuimu selamanya. Bagaimana, hm?"

Selamanya. Kyungsoo selalu parno akan makna yang tersimpan dalam kata itu. Maka, ia memilih bisu sesaat. Tidak menjawab karena ia tak juga punya alasan. Mengelak, membantah, pun tak berguna.

"Um—mma. Baik-baik saja?"

Sayangnya, ketakutan dalam bersit pikir Kyungsoo menjadi nyata. Ia menangkap gelagat tak biasa yang ditunjukkan Ibunya. Antara menahan sakit dan berpura-pura tersenyum. Kyungsoo sudah lama mengetahui ini—ia sudah tahu sebaik apa Ibunya bermain peran—bahwa seseorang disampingnya merahasiakan sesuatu.

"Ngh. Ah—Kyung, uhm. Ca—cari bantuan, Umma tidak memb—bawa ponsel."

Nyonya Do segera mendudukkan diri di trotoar pinggir jalan. Ia memegangi perut bagian bawahnya—tempat si Rahim dahulu kala ada disana—dengan tangan meremas. Tak kuasa, Kyungsoo mondar-mandir kebingungan.

Tidak ada ponsel artinya tidak bisa menelepon Appa. Untuk berlari pulang pun, jaraknya tidak memungkinkan.

"Hiks—" Tak terhitung berapa kali Kyungsoo menangis hari ini. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Demi Tuhan, dia hanya tidak memiliki kecerdasan baik meski hatinya selalu memiliki ketulusan. "Kyung—Kyungsoo takut, Umma. Ti—tidak ada orang, hiks—bertahan."

Penggalan-penggalan kata yang Kyungsoo ajukan benar-benar tak berdampak apik. Ia tidak melakukan apapun selain celingukan.

Namun, untuk malam ini—Tuhan baru saja mengabulkan rapalan doa Kyungsoo. Lampu depan sebuah mobil terang menyala—menyinari posisi Kyungsoo dan Ibunya. Meski silau, Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya, mengharap sedikit kebaikan hati si pemilik mobil.

Sementara mobil itu semakin dekat, Kyungsoo pun semakin erat memeluk ibunya. Begitu deru mesin berhenti dihadapan mereka, tiga siluet tersebut mulai menuruni kendaraan mereka. Ini seperti _dejavu _bagi Kyungsoo, rasanya malam seperti ini pernah ia lalui.

_Crap. _

Sosok pertama yang muncul adalah—Byun Baekhyun, tetangganya.

"Baekkie!" Maka, Kyungsoo memekik. Baekhyun disana sudah tidak menyembunyikan apapun, sehingga ia tak perlu lagi berkating heboh. Ia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo, bertanya apa yang terjadi dan akhirnya meminta bantuan seseorang untuk membawa ibu Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil mewah itu.

Tunggu. Mobil mewah. Kyungsoo mengenal mobil ini. Ia tak begitu yakin sebelumnya, tapi setelah seseorang yang dimintai tolong Baekhyun itu datang tergopoh—Kyungsoo sadar telah berhadapan dengan hal yang salah.

Jika disini ada Chanyeol, maka disini juga akan ada—Kai?

Dugaan Kyungsoo tidak meleset sedikitpun. Ia benar seribu persen adanya. Kai disana, memandang iba. Kyungsoo membeku, terpasung di trotoar ini sedangkan Ibunya sudah terbaring dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Apa-apaan. Kyungsoo merasa sangat takut sekarang, trauma melingkupi dirinya lagi.

Orang itu, orang jahat yang telah melukainya tanpa rasa kasihan. "Kyungsoo? Ayo, masuk. Ada apa denganmu, sih? Kita harus segera membawa Ibumu ke Rumah Sakit. Oh, biar aku telpon Umma-ku dulu. Ya! Kyungsoo!" Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tak serantan menyentak.

Kyungsoo sempat berjingat kaget. Ia malah beringsut mundur saat Baekhyun mendekat. Belum lagi tatapan Kai yang memojokkannya. Menyeramkan, mengerikan. "Jangan. Hiks—hiks—jangan."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, merasa jengkel. "Kyungsoo! Kenapa, sih? Ayo, masuk ke mobil atau kau mau kutinggal disini, hah?!" Namun, mata bulat dan bibir hati itu terus memejam dan bergetar. Hingga Baekhyun sadar telah melupakan satu fakta. Ia menoleh kebelakang, tepat menghunus keberadaan Kai disana. "Oh. Kai. Matilah aku. Bagaimana dia bisa setakut ini padamu, hm? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Seharusnya, Baekhyun memang tak perlu bertanya. Ini jelas menghambat waktu dan lagi-lagi ia memang sudah tahu apa yang telah Kai lakukan. "Paksa saja dia. Memangnya kau tega membiarkan tetanggamu sekarat seperti itu?" Kai berujar apa adanya dengan kedikan di bahu. Lalu segera duduk di bangku kemudi dan bersiap pada setirnya.

Baekhyun meniupkan udara dari nafasnya, kesal. "Ya! Kyungsoo! Ayo, cepat naik! Kau mau ibumu tidak bisa diselamatkan?!" Tangan Baekhyun pun sudah gencar menarik tangan Kyungsoo, agar tubuh mungil itu mau berdiri dan beranjak dari sana. "Cepatlah, Kyungsoo. Kai sudah tidak berbahaya lagi. Oke?" Kyungsoo pun terpaksa mengikuti seretan Baekhyun, hingga ia sampai didepan pintu mobil dan kembali menggeleng.

"_Shireo! _Aku takut, Baek—hiks." Dengan susah payah pula, Baekhyun mendorong punggung Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Chanyeol! Bantu aku menarik tangannya atau apapun, buat dia segera masuk." Karena tidak mungkin Baekhyun meminta tolong pada Nyonya Do, toh wanita itu telah pingsan lebih dulu. Chanyeol tidak perlu banyak menuai tanya, ia segera menarik dua tangan Kyungsoo yang menahan pergerakan dirinya sendiri. "Cepat, Yeol!"

"Ouh. Dia benar-benar tidak mau, Baek. Memang dia kenapa, sih?" Tapi, sekuat tenaga pula Chanyeol akhirnya menarik Kyungsoo.

Berhasil. Baekhyun segera menghimpit Kyungsoo agar remaja itu tak keluar lagi. "Kai, Rumah Sakit terdekat."

_Gallardo _Kai melaju cepat membelah perkotaan Seoul. Ia tak banyak berbicara, selain hanya suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling bertanya dan menjawab. Selebih itu, Kai hanya memandangi Kyungsoo lewat spion—anak itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Takut. Ngeri. Trauma.

Kai memusatkan diri, apakah Kyungsoo mengidap _Paranoid _karena ulahnya?

-ooo-

**To Be Continue**

**A/n :**

_Like I'm exactly just Semi-Hiatus here, but idk. Hah. Need rest so much then I uploaded this junk fic, haha. Enjoy it, pleasee~_

Tidak banyak momen KaiSoo yang bisa aku persembahkan karena ini harus sesuai jalannya cerita. Maaf terlalu lama menunggu. Maaf jika hasilnya mengecewakan.

_Actually, I won't make Kai so cruel in this story. But I like how the dominant act by him, its just so perfect if I compare with Kyungsoo's submissive. _

Daaaan KaiSoo _sailing togetheeer_ terus yaah xD Akhir tahun ini, momen mereka bener-bener bertebaran, uhuk.

_Okay. _Mohon maaf bagi anda yang menantikan ff lainnya. Seperti FF yang baru muncul teaser, tenang-tenang pasti dilanjut, kok, cuman kan harus menunggu waktu senggang aku. Sebenernya, Ujian Nasional CBT bener-bener menyiksa. Maafkaaan, ya, _readerdeul. _Aku harus ekstra kerja keras dulu, biar ntar enak kedepannya. Doain biar lancar aja deh, biar cepet update fic yang kalian tungguin.

_Then, _emang ada yang nungguin? -_-

Oke, slanjutnya, mau FF apa yang dilanjut, hm? Biar Author kabulkan, sini xP

**Sincerely, **

**-Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight-**

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Hopeless

Kyungsoo terus mengekori Baekhyun—kemanapun tetangganya itu berjalan dengan ponsel ditelinga. Mengapa, karena Kyungsoo enggan bertemu sepasang mata tajam dan ekspresi kejam milik Kai. Biarpun Baekhyun berulang kali membentak dan menyentaknya, Kyungsoo tetap meminta perlindungan.

"Ba—Baek, U—Umma, kenapa didalam sana? Ba—Baek, malam ini di—dingin. Ba—Baek, aku takut duduk di ruang tunggu. Ba—"

"Diamlah, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berbalik dan tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo.

"Ta—Tapi, Umma kenapa? A—Appa, harus tahu Umma disini. _Jebal, _katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Baekkie."

"Jangan memanggilku Baekkie!" Baekhyun menaikkan oktaf tertingginya, seketika membuat Kyungsoo memojok di dinding. "Aku sedang menghubungi Umma-ku dan memintanya kemari, dan itu sudah pasti dengan Appa-mu yang juga akan kemari. Ya! Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi berhenti bertanya!"

Kyungsoo bungkam. Tidak lagi menyuarakan keserakannya. Ia memandang raut kesal Baekhyun—memerah. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti benci melihatnya menangis, jadi sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangisannya.

Tapi, mengingat tentang Appa—Kyungsoo mendadak menggigil. "Ba—Baekhyun, aku takut A—Appa akan memarahi Kyungsoo. Baek jangan kemana-mana, temani Kyungsoo disini."

Baekhyun lekas berdeham. Bisa ia saksikan penampilan Kyungsoo yang mengerikan. Bukan seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya karena ia tak sekolah tadi. Bukan sepatu kets hitam yang biasa dipakainya melompat kali ini. Melainkan, hanya ada Kyungsoo yang mengenakan mantel kumal dan sandal jepit.

Merasa dipandangi sedemikian rupa, tentu membuat Kyungsoo risih. "A—ada apa Baek memandangi Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata. Untuk kesekian kali ia harus mengurus anak idiot ini lagi. "Uh, ikut aku. Umma-ku sedang ada dalam perjalanan, mungkin bersama Appa-mu juga." Nadanya berubah sedikit lebih manusiawi di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ja—jangan ke ruang tunggu." Kyungsoo mencegah, ia menahan kain seragam Baekhyun dari belakang sana. "Aku takut. Kumohon jangan kesana." Ya, serapan Baekhyun menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo takut pada Kai.

Siapa lagi memang?

"Kalau kita tidak kesana, bagaimana kita bisa tahu perkembangan Ibumu, uh?" Desisan Baekhyun menyerupai tuntutan, berkesan sindir. "Sudahlah. Kau tinggal duduk dan diam, apa susahnya, sih?"

Tidak. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan posisi kakinya memaku diri. Ia tak bergeser seinci pun sementara tangannya begitu erat menggenggam kain seragam Baekhyun. "Baek, di—disini saja, ya?"

"Kyungsoo, menurutlah." Baekhyun enggan berbalik lagi dan mendapati wajah melas Kyungsoo disana. Jadi, ia berusaha melangkahkan kaki lalu membiarkan Kyungsoo mulai tergugu. "Ya! Tangisanmu tetap tidak ada gunanya."

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo sadar menolak Baekhyun sama saja dengan merengek pada orang tuli. Tidak akan didengar, tidak akan di gubris dan di anggap. Baekhyun meninggalkannya dibelakang sekitar lima langkah, sementara lorong Rumah Sakit ini agak menggelap, dan Kyungsoo terpaksa berjalan cepat disela memar kakinya.

"Hiks—Umma, Umma, kenapa?" Kyungsoo menggumam dengan airmata yang tertelan mulutnya. "Baekkie! Tunggu Kyungsoo!"

Setelah Kyungsoo menyusul, ia bisa menemukan dirinya ditatap bengis di ruang tunggu ini. Ia membuang muka, menghindari sorot mata lain milik seseorang yang berdiri bersedekap didepan Unit Gawat Darurat Ibunya.

Kim Jongin—alter egonya, Kai.

Kyungsoo bergidik. Tapi, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya. "Kyungsoo, ayo duduk. Tenanglah, Ibumu pasti baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo merunduk mendengar kalimat Chanyeol barusan, terasa—tidak biasanya. "Maaf, ya. Aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata tetangga Baekhyun."

"Yeol," Baekhyun memanggil dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Apa-apaan kau, jangan bertingkah sok malaikat."

Disana, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tatapan Kai menghunus dadanya. Ia tak peduli dengan interaksi Chanyeol padanya, atau peringatan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, tidak sama sekali. Kyungsoo hanya peduli pada posisi Kai, lelaki yang tempo hari mematikan cahaya hidupnya, lelaki yang tanpa dosa membunuh urat malunya—Kyungsoo trauma.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kyungsoo kasihan, Baek." Kasihan. Kyungsoo tak begitu tahu apa maknanya, tapi yang jelas ia bisa merasakan seperti apa orang yang tulus berbuat paik padanya.

Baekhyun mendecih, "Kau boleh pulang dengan Kai, terima kasih kalian sudah mau menolong tetangga idi—"

"Baek!" Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan berbalik menuju Baekhyun. "Jangan berlaku tak sopan dengan tetanggamu sendiri. Ya! Kau yang apa-apaan."

"Yeol," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, kasar. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang menautkan tangan dan berdiri gamang disana. "Kau membelanya sekarang? Bukankah kau dulu suka menjahilinya, hah?! Jangan gila."

"Dasar. Seandainya kau menjadi seperti Kyungsoo, memang apa yang bisa kau mengerti? Kau normal, Baek, Demi Tuhan." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, merasa agak frustasi.

Bakhyun menelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia bergelut dengan diri sendiri—bagaimana cara Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi merebut sesuatu miliknya. Pertama, Ibunya. Kedua, Kai—dan sekarang, Chanyeol? Kenapa semua orang didekatnya bergerak menjauh?

"Lebih baik kalian pulang. Oh Kai, terima kasih atas tumpanganmu." Baekhyun beralih pada Kai dipojokan dan memutus kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol. "Sebentar lagi orangtuaku datang."

Sebenarnya, hampir saja Chanyeol hendak menuding wajah Baekhyun. Ia hanya tak menyangka sahabatnya ternyata berhati kaku seperti itu. Maksudnya, mengapa Baekhyun tak mau repot meminta maaf?

Kai mengetukkan ujung sepatunya agar menggema dilantai, ia mengamati reaksi Kyungsoo—ah, anak itu masih anti dengannya. "Aku ingin menemani Kyungsoo. Ya, kan, Yeol?" Dengusan Kai menghentak Baekhyun disisi sana. Belum lagi, lemparan pandang Chanyeol pada Kai yang berarti setuju.

Dan Kai, nampak puas. Sialan, Baekhyun merutuk. Semua membela Kyungsoo terang-terangan sekarang? Bahkan ia sendiri tak perlu menyembunyikan identitas si idiot itu, bahkan ia tak perlu mengantar-jemput si bodoh itu? Tsk. Yah, bisa saja kan mereka mengambil alih semua tugas Baekhyun dan—_shit, _Baekhyun benci mengakui ini, tapi kedua sahabatnya terlalu memedulikan Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa kalian menemani seorang idiot? Dia bisa disini bersamaku."

"Kalau tidak setelah kami pulang, kau malah menghajarnya." Dugaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memicing tak suka.

"Kyungsoo sangat takut denganmu, Kai. Jangan berdalih menemaninya."

Merasa namanya tersebut, Kyungsoo takut-takut mendongakkan kepala. Ia menyeka airmatanya dengan punggung tangan seraya mencuri pandang—waspada akan pergerakan Kai. Tapi, lelaki _tan _itu hanya menyeringai dengan alihan tangan yang sibuk membenahi seragam.

Ya, benar kata Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo sangat takut bertemu Kai disini.

"Oh ya? Dia tidak terlihat begitu, Baek. Jangan meracuniku." Kai menggeser dirinya, melepas punggung dari sandaran didinding. Ia berderap pelan menuju Kyungsoo yang mulai berkeringat dingin, seiring itu, Kyungsoo seolah bergetar dan bibirnya melafalkan-entah-apa sejak Kai kini menatap intens dirinya. "Kita lihat sebentar."

Kai mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi penonton.

"Kyungsoo—" Kai memulai. Ia tepat berada dihadapan Kyungsoo sekarang. Sesegeranya malah membuat Kyungsoo terus memundurkan diri dan berusaha menghindari tangan-tangan Kai. "Uh, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, semoga Ibumu cepat sembuh."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mata bulatnya tersembunyi katupan kelopak, dan ia benar-benar terlihat menyiksa diri. "Pe—pergilah. Hiks—Ba—Baek, tolong, Kyung—"

"Kyungsoo—" Kai memanggil sarat ramah-tamah. "Aku tidak mengganggumu, lalu untuk apa meminta bantuan tetanggamu yang tak tahu diri itu?" Baekhyun menyatukan alis, sedikit-banyak merasa geram dengan ucapan Kai.

"Ya, Kai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau perbuat, tapi dia nampak sangat ketakutan." Komentar Baekhyun seolah mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada memori busuk di gang malam itu. Kai—Kai, lelaki didepannya ini adalah pelaku bejat dari peristiwa menjijikkan disana. "Kau membuatnya terpojok, Kai."

Kai mengelus sisian wajah Kyungsoo, seketika itu pula Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai dari pipinya. "Jangan—hiks, sentuh—aku."

"Jangan?" Kai mengintimidasi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya demi melongok pada seraut wajah manis Kyungsoo, yang kini mencucur airmata dan tetesan peluh. "Kau baru saja menolak rasa simpatiku, Kyung."

Kai memindahkan tangannya menuju surai Kyungsoo, dan kini Kyungsoo mengelak perbuatan Kai habis-habisan. "Hiks—pergilah, a—aku membencimu—hiks."

"Whoa," Chanyeol memekik. "Apa yang pernah kau lakukan padanya, Kai?"

Baekhyun yang sudah kepalang tahu, berpura-pura bisu. Kai menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menyunggingkan senyum penuh maksudnya. "Menurutmu, Yeol, apa yang dilakukan seorang _Hypersex _jika bertemu objek incaran semanis dia?"

"_Hell," _Chanyeol berulangkali mengumpat. "Kau gila, Kai. Hei, hei, dia—"

Kai berdeham. "Aku tahu. Tolong jangan ingatkan aku kalau dia memang idiot." Setelah itu, Kai memusatkan atensinya menuju Kyungsoo—lagi. Ia biarkan Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya, ia biarkan Baekhyun bersedekap acuh, Kai hanya peduli pada rindunya akan Kyungsoo. "Kau candu, eh?"

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Proudly Present**

"**When Life Gets Hard"**

**Chapter Eight**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Byun Baekhyun—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Park Chanyeol | Angst—Hurt/Comfort—Romance | Chaptered | Mature**

**© 2015 **

**Disclaimer : Stories are mine. But, not for the cast. Fiction, not real. Don't copas or plagiat it without my permission.**

**Brak. **

Kai sengaja mengejutkan Kyungsoo dengan gebrakan tangannya di dinding sana. Kyungsoo sempat melonjak dan Kai menertawakan tingkah itu.

"Hentikan, Kai." Baekhyun memecah situasi yang semakin rumit ini. Ia enggan mendapati tetangganya dijadikan bahan lelucon, namun disisi lain ia begitu benci tetangganya selalu mendapat perhatian lebih—Baekhyun hanya tak bisa membedakan perhatian mana yang tulus dan perhatian mana yang sekedar main-main. "Sebentar lagi Ayahnya akan dat—"

"Baekhyun!" Seruan itu asalnya dari Nyonya Byun yang berlari dari ujung lorong menuju kemari. Ia menangis. Lalu ada Tuan Byun yang mengikuti dengan langkah tergopoh dan serba cepat disana. Mereka—orangtua Baekhyun. "Bagaimana? Apa Dokter sudah mengatakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun berdiri, menerima sambutan Ibu dan Ayahnya yang menampakkan raut bingung. Ia menggeleng sekali, "Belum. Nyonya Do masih didalam sana." Telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah pada pintu gawat darurat.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Ini suara Ayahnya, yang menanyakan seseorang paling Baekhyun benci di muka bumi. Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab, namun sepasang mata Tuan Byun berkeliaran sebentar, hingga ia menemukan anak tetangganya itu meringkuk disudut. Kai sudah tak disana lagi. "Astaga, Kyungsoo!" Yap, dan Baekhyun muak melihat drama ini.

Orangtuanya—merangkul Kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang, membantu anak itu berdiri disela gigil halus badannya.

"A—appa, dimana?" Kyungsoo menyempat diri bertanya. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa baru saja penyebab traumanya datang lagi. Sekarang, ia lebih mementingkan Ibunya dan keberadaan Ayahnya adalah yang ia butuhkan. "U—Umma, kenapa—hiks."

"Sssh, Umma-mu pasti baik-baik saja, bersabarlah. Oh, Appamu sedang memarkir mobilnya, tunggu seben—"

"Ya! Kyungsoo!" Gelegaran pria yang baru sedetik lalu dipertanyakan—tentu mengagetkan seluruh penghuni lorong ini. Semua pasang mata memperhatikan gerak-gerik dirinya yang datang bagai sambaran petir dan amarah membuncah di ubun-ubun. Ia menuju Kyungsoo—

—dan menariknya dari pelukan pasutri Byun. Secara kasar, bahkan tak malu kelakuan kejam itu dipertontonkan di muka umum. Ayah Kyungsoo menyeret anaknya sendiri di lantai, seketika mencengkeram leher Kyungsoo hingga ia kesulitan menarik nafas.

"Tuan Do! Hei! Sadarlah, Kyungsoo anakmu!" Itu teriakan Ayah Baekhyun, ia berusaha melepas jeratan tangan besar tetangganya—yang telah kesetanan.

Baekhyun menghampiri Ibunya yang masih syok, ia merangkul wanita yang tengah menangis tiada henti disampingnya. Sementara ada Chanyeol yang menganga hebat dan Kai yang mengangkat alisnya heran. Apa ini?

"Dia pasti berusaha membunuh istriku! Aku sudah tahu perbuatan maksiatmu, bocah iblis!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Ayahnya malah mengamuk begini.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri! Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau tak perlu ada di dunia ini, penghan—"

Tuan Byun akhirnya meminta bantuan Chanyeol dan Kai agar memisahkan Tuan Do dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan Kai menarik tubuh Ayah Kyungsoo itu, sedangkan Tuan Byun sekuat tenaga merenggangkan jemari-jemari yang menekan leher Kyungsoo.

**Bruk. **

Kekacauan ini terhenti saat tubuh Tuan Do terjengkal, ia kini menangis dalam keterdiaman. Ia tak akan merasa bersalah, sementara Kyungsoo mengatur nafas dengan tatapan sedih yang ia tujukan untuk sang Ayah. Tuan Do tidak lagi memedulikan anak yang selalu dibanggakan istrinya.

"Sekarang—istriku sekarat karena dirimu, idiot!" Ia berteriak lagi, membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kai kelabakan. Nyonya Byun sempat berteriak saat Tuan Do lagi-lagi berusaha menerjang Kyungsoo yang berada dalam pelukannya. "Aku membencimu, sialan!" Tuan Do tertahan cekalan Tuan Byun serta Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Lebih baik kau amankan dia," Nyonya Byun membuka suara lirih.

"Tidak! Aku disini demi istriku! Bawa saja si pembawa sial itu pergi! Enyah dari hidupku!"

"Baiklah. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan menuju tempat aman," Ia terburu mengajak Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo bergeming. Ia menyendu dan mengharu ketika sepasang mata Ayahnya malah siratkan kilat marah—tertuju untuknya. Bukankah Kyungsoo tak melakukan apapun pada Ibunya? Ia sayang dengan Ibunya, jadi mana mungkin Kyungsoo tega menyakiti, melukai atau mencelakai wanita itu? Nihil.

"A—Appa."

"Jangan memanggilku Appa! Brengsek!" Tuan Do hampir bangkit lagi. Emosinya benar-benar membuat semua orang kelimpungan. Beruntung tengah malam seperti ini, suasana Rumah Sakit cenderung sepi. "Pergi! Pergi! Bangsat! Dasar idiot!"

"A—Appa."

Kyungsoo tetap memanggil meski tubuhnya sudah digiring Ibu Baekhyun. Ia tak kuasa, ia benar-benar merasa buruk. Tangisannya luruh semakin kencang, topangan tubuhnya melemas meski tangan Ibu Baekhyun senantiasa memegangi bahunya. Mereka sampai di Taman Rumah Sakit, ketika Kyungsoo meminta duduk di bangku kayu.

"Hiks—apa Appa tidak mau menemui Kyungsoo lagi? Kenapa Appa membenci Kyungsoo?"

Racauan parau itu menyayat hati Nyonya Byun. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo, begitu erat hingga kehangatannya bisa tersalur. "Jangan pikirkan Appamu. Beliau hanya sedang banyak pikiran, jadi ia memarahimu tadi." Senyum menenangkan darinya tak akan mempan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ta—hh—tapi, hiks—sejak Kyungsoo masih di TK, Appa tidak suka pada Kyungsoo—hiks."

Ibu Baekhyun kemudian menyusut airmatanya sendiri, ia—tersentuh sedemikian rupa. "Apa masih sesak? Astaga, lehermu memerah, Kyungsoo." Bekas cekikan Ayahnya, tentu saja.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, ia polos menyentuh dadanya sendiri. "Hiks—hiks, yang sakit ada dibagian ini. Rasanya nyeri—hiks—ngilu, Kyungsoo tidak kuat."

Ibu Baekhyun mengelus dada itu, memberi pengurang tekanan dari tangannya. "Kyungsoo harus kuat, berjuanglah demi Umma. Ya?"

Anggukan pasrah Kyungsoo mengantarkan kepalanya tersampir dibahu Ibu Baekhyun. "Uhm, bolehkan Kyungsoo menjadi saudara Baekhyun? Kyungsoo—hiks—ingin memanggilmu Umma, boleh?"

Sesak itu berpindah pada dada Nyonya Byun sekarang, seperti akan meledak. "Ya, Kyungsoo, ya. Kau boleh memanggilku Umma."

"Baiklah, Umma—tapi, Baekhyun tidak mau Kyungsoo panggil Hyung, kan?" Ia menengadah, membiarkan bintang-bintang dan bulan malam hari memanjakan matanya.

Hening menyergap, Nyonya Byun tahu sebesar apa gengsi Baekhyun. Ia tak akan menerima Kyungsoo apapun bentuknya. Tapi, "Dia pasti berubah, Kyung. Baekhyun pasti mau."

Entah mengapa, ia perlu berbohong demi keceriaan Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

JoSung—Ayah Kyungsoo—meremat rambut hitamnya. Pikirannya bercabang antara Yejin—tentang keselamatannya—dan anak aib yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Ia duduk di ruang tunggu, ditemani tetangganya—Tuan Byun dan anaknya, Baekhyun—juga dua siswa seumuran Baekhyun, JoSung mensinyalir mereka pasti teman Baekhyun.

Tidak mungkin teman Kyungsoo.

Sesaat, JoSung merasa kaget ketika sodoran minuman kaleng ada didepan wajahnya. Byun Hyunsik—Ayah Baekhyun—yang bermurah hati membelikannya. "Tuan Do, anda butuh penyegaran. Minumlah."

JoSung menerima dengan senyum tipis, amarahnya sudah mereda sekarang. "Apa aku tadi bertindak memalukan? Ah, aku selalu kelepasan jika berhadapan dengan setan seperti anak bodoh itu."

Seketikanya, Hyunsik seolah terpasung saat kalimat enteng itu terlontar. "Seburuk apapun kekurangannya, dia tetap anakmu, Do JoSung. Tolong sayangi dia, Kyungsoo anak yang baik, kan?"

Tapi, Ayah Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sekali. Ia membuka tutup kaleng sodanya, kemudian meneguk seolah tidak ada hari esok. "Sulit—menyayanginya sulit. Dia telah menghancurkan segalanya, dan kau tidak akan mengerti."

Kekehan Hyunsik membuat JoSung menoleh, "Aku memang tidak mengerti. Tapi lihatlah bagaimana anakku, yang normal pun juga pasti memiliki kekurangan. Setiap anak memiliki kekurangan dan sebagai orangtua—"

"Aku tidak butuh nasihat apapun, Tuan Hyunsik, maaf." JoSung terburu memotong.

Baekhyun menatap Ayahnya dari kejauhan, lalu Hyunsik membalasnya dengan senyum. "Anak hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya, tidak lebih. Baekhyun, kau bisa lihat seperti apa dia. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Hyunsik memancing.

"Baekhyun anak baik. Dia sopan, ramah, dna santun. Andai Kyung—astaga, aku tidak akan menyebut namanya. Andai si bodoh itu seperti anakmu."

Hyunsik bisa melihat Baekhyun disana, sedang berbincang dengan dua temannya yang sering mampir kerumah. "Kau hanya lihat luarannya, kau tidak tahu dalamnya. Bukan aku menjelekkan anakku sendiri—tapi, Baekhyun kadang tak sebaik itu."

"Sekeras apapun kau mencoba mendobrak pintu hatiku—aku akan tetap membencinya."

Tepat setelah kalimat JoSung tamat, pintu UGD menjeblak lebar-lebar. Ada seorang Dokter, pria beruban yang nampak kelelahan setelah berkutat berjam-jam disana. Sebagai suami, ia tentu segera memberundung tanya demi menuntut jawaban, disusul Hyunsik dan Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam, jadi yang mana kel—"

"Saya, saya suaminya." JoSung mengacungkan tangan. "Bagaimana istri saya, _Uisa_?"

"Oh, anda Tuan Do. Begini, mm, bisa saya bicara berdua?"

Sepertinya ada hal kronis yang tak beres. Hyunsik maupun Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkannya. Ini kejadian tak baik. Ini mungkin kejadian buruk. Ya, segala macam bentrok kemungkinan itu memnuhi kepala JoSung, hingga ia mengangguk dan ikut masuk ke ruangan si Dokter.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan Do." Ketika Dokter itu menyedekap diatas meja, JoSung mulai memandang khawatir. "Mohon maaf, tapi saya akan menyampaikan berita kurang menyenangkan. Nyonya Do—ia menderita komplikasi dan ini sangat serius, Tuan."

Komplikasi. **Deg. **Degup jantung JoSung seakan tenggelam bersama kesedihannya. Ia membiarkan Dokter itu terus melanjutkan sedang dirinya akan menyimak perlahan-lahan.

"Sebenarnya, andai Nyonya Do dibawa lebih cepat kemari, tentu penyebarannya tidak akan separah ini. Sayang—ini terlalu terlambat. Jadi, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Komplikasinya sudah ada di tahap perusakan, Tuan."

Tercekat. Hampir saja JoSung kehilangan kesadaran, kalau saja ia tak marah saat bayang Kyungsoo terbersit. Memang bukan saatnya, ia menyempatkan waktu untuk membalas dendam pada buah hatinya sendiri—tapi mengetahui kondisi istrinya seperti ini, membuatnya ingin membunuh Kyungsoo.

"Tuan—Tuan Do?"

"Ya—ya. La—lalu, apa bisa disembuhkan? Dia akan sembuh, kan?"

"Uhm, untuk itu, kami tidak bisa berjanji, Tuan." Jawaban itu, lebih-lebih siap membuat JoSung ambruk ditempat. "Tapi, tenanglah, kami akan berusaha, Tuan Do." Ini bagai cambuk, sambungan samar dan semu itu seketika memupuskan harapan JoSung.

"Kumohon, jangan biarkan dia meninggalkan saya. Selamatkan dia."

Satu detik, dua detik.

"Ya. Itu sudah kewajiban kami, Tuan."

JoSung tetap tak bisa merasa lega.

-ooo-

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata begitu Ibunya datang bersama Kyungsoo—mereka kembali. Ia bertanya pada suaminya, "Dimana Tuan Do?"

"Dia sedang menemui Dokter untuk tahu apa diagnosis penyakit Nyonya Do."

Baekhyun melempar tatapan kesal begitu Ayahnya juga ikut meluapkan sayang pada Kyungsoo. Ia hanya cemburu. "Aku takut dia melukai Kyungsoo lagi."

Kyungsoo disana, merasa diremukkan. Ia seolah mati rasa mengingat Ayahnya sendiri bahkan tega mencekiknya. Kyungsoo tidak siap, untuk disakiti lagi. Tak tahan dengan segala perhatian yang tercurah tiba-tiba, Baekhyun seolah mengingatkan dengan kehadirannya yang juga tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, biarkan Kyungsoo pulang denganku, Umma—Appa." Baekhyun berkedok menawarkan.

Tapi, Ayahnya malah menggeleng tegas. "Dia pulang dengan kami dan tidur di rumah kita. Kau juga. Besok tidak perlu ke sekolah." Baekhyun hendak memprotes, tapi Ibunya sudah lebih dulu menginjak kakinya.

"Aw—Umma. Ah, tidak sekolah? Apa-apaan, demi mengurus keluarga si idiot ini, aku harus merelakan sehari pembelajaranku? Kemana pikira Appa? Ya, yang benar saj—"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Ayahnya menggemakan suara keras, sejenak malah membuat Kyungsoo berlindung dalam pelukan Nyonya Byun. "A—ah, maaf, Kyungsoo. Aku bukan berteriak padamu, tapi pada Baekhyun."

Hingga Baekhyun bersungut-sungut saat dirinya ditarik menjauh darisana. Ia berhadapan dengan Tuan Byun sekarang. "Kau tahu keadaan sedang kritis dan membingungkan sekarang, jangan berbuat ulah. Baek, seharusnya kau juga bersyukur tidak memiliki Appa seperti Tuan Do, kau mau aku mencekikmu?"

Baekhyun mendelik, "Ya! Appa memangnya tega?"

Hyunsik tertawa, lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Kalau sikapmu masih seperti ini, mengapa tidak?"

Baekhyun melotot, "Hah—kukira Appa tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Namun, baru saja mulut Hyunsik terbuka, istrinya sudah melambai dan memintanya kesana. Ia turut mengajak Baekhyun, tentu diikuti Chanyeol serta Kai juga—mereka penasaran. Disana Baekhyun harus menahan kekesalannya ketika lagi-lagi Ibunya berusaha menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari Tuan Do. Meski Ayah Kyungsoo itu terlihat lesu dan putus asa, Baekhyun tetap bisa menangkap seraut benci tercetak jelas untuk Kyungsoo.

"Tuan JoSung. Apa yang yang dikatakan Dokter?" Hyunsik lebih dulu menanyai, tetapi JoSung malah merosot di lantai. Auranya berubah sangat menyedihkan setelah tadi ia begitu menggebu. Ia menatap tajam Kyungsoo disana, disudut sana, yang dipeluk Ibu Baekhyun. Hatinya berdenyut perih, ia marah. "JoSung, hei."

"Komplikasi dan terlambat. Sudah menyebar—hiks—aku suami yang buruk, kan?" JoSung memukul lantai tempatnya bersimpuh. Tapi tatap matanya tetap menghunus tepat ke manik Kyungsoo. "Anak bodoh itu—"

"Tidak, jangan salahkan dia lagi." Hyunsik membantu JoSung agar berdiri. "Jalanmu tidak berhenti sampai disini, JoSung. Istrimu pasti bisa bertahan."

"Bertahan? Bertahan katamu?" JoSung menoleh cepat menuju wajah Hyunsik. "Kau bisa bilang begini, karena hidupmu baik-baik saja. Anakmu normal, istrimu sehat. Hah?!" JoSung kepayahan mengatur nafas, ia terlalu dongkol pada keadaan.

Pada akhirnya, Hyunsik menyamakan posisinya dengan posisi JoSung. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol berkumpul menyatu disebelah ibu Baekhyun. Sementara Hyunsik menenangkan JoSung, Ibu Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemui Nyonya Do didalam sana. Ia menuntun pemuda itu perlahan, teriring tatap jengkel dari Baekhyun.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berdoa pada Tuhan tentang kehancuran ini. Ia selalu meminta yang wajar—seperti Ayahnya berubah menjadi penyayang, Ibunya yang selalu sehat agar dapat menemaninya terus—tapi, kenapa Tuhan tak mengabulkannya satupun?

Kyungsoo segera menghambur menuju Ibunya saat ia melihat senyum lemah terpatri diwajah wanita itu. "Umma—" Ia mendekat pada telinga Ibunya, menciumi kening dan tergugu didada orang terpenting dihidupnya. Kyungsoo menangis kencang. "Umma—hiks."

"Hei, Sayang. Maaf, Umma membuatmu ketakutan." Yejin membalas Kyungsoo dengan elusan tulus dikepala. "Dimana Appamu?"

Kyungsoo tertegun dibalik pelukan ibunya. Appa—yang tadi mencekiknya? Kyungsoo menggeleng, memilih bungkam dan kini beralih memandangi wajah wanita itu. "Umma—harus sehat lagi. Umma, sakit apa, sih?"

Tidak ada tanggapan, hingga akhirnya Nyonya Byun mendekat pada mereka. "Bolehkah Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah kami?" Sengaja mengalihkan topik.

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja boleh, tolong jaga Kyungsoo selama aku disini—karena aku sendiri tak yakin suamiku mau mengurusnya, NaRin-ssi."

Elusan tangan Ibu Baekhyun—NaRin—bergantian ada pada lengan Yejin dan kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kami akan selalu datang kemari untuk menjengukmu. Benar, kan, Kyungsoo?" Remaja itu mengangguk sepintas. "Semoga cepat sembuh, tenang saja—Kyungsoo aman bersama kami."

Gerak bibir Yejin mengungkap terima kasih begitu lemah. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo memeluk Ibunya, merasa enggan terpisahkan. "Kyungsoo mau menginap disini juga, U—Umma." Ia berkaca, pelupuknya penuh airmata.

"Jangan, Sayang. Biarkan Appamu yang menjaga Ummamu, ya. Kau bisa sekamar dengan Baekhyun, bercerita banyak dengannya atau—" Terputus.

Yejin tak bisa membendung sejuta sesak yang menjalar menuju matanya. Panas, ia menangis.

"Kyungsoo sayang Umma."

"Umma juga sayang Kyungsoo." Kecupan lama itu mampir dikening anak semata wayangnya, Kyungsoo mulai menjauhkan diri setelahnya. "Jaga diri baik-baik, jangan merepotkan keluarga Byun. Kyungsoo anak yang kuat, Kyungsoo anak yang baik, kan?"

"Pokoknya, Kyungsoo—hiks—sayang Umma."

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Ibunya—erat sekali. Namun, acara bertukar kasih sayang itu mendadak terhenti, ketika Ayahnya berada diambang pintu dengan deham keras. Ia berkacak pinggang, berikut ujung sepatu yang diketukkan dilantai. Meminta Kyungsoo menyudahi pelukan itu, dan secara langsung mengusirnya keluar.

"JoSung," Yejin memanggil, lirih. Kyungsoo segera beringsut mundur, ia berlindung lagi dalam pelukan Ibu Baekhyun—karena jika ia mendekati Ibunya sendiri, Appanya bisa mengamuk lagi—jadi, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menarik diri. "Jangan membuatnya takut."

"Dia memang sepantasnya takut padaku, Yejin. Dia yang menyebabkanmu begini," JoSung memasuki ruangan, tatap tajamnya tak lepas dari sosok Kyungsoo. "Nyonya Byun, tolong bawa dia keluar darisini. Aku ingin bicara dengan istriku."

Ibu Baekhyun mengangguk, meski JoSung tak melihatnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat tumpuan lutut Ayahnya, lelaki itu nampak terpukul sekaligus terpuruk—Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang menimpa Ibunya. Hingga ia sedemikian disalahkan, hingga Ayahnya sendiri menuding sebagai penghancur.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Setelah ia dan Ibu Baekhyun berada diluar, tahu-tahu saja ia mendapat sorot tajam lain. Milik Baekhyun, yang seolah siap melubangi wajah Kyungsoo. Tapi, Kai dan Chanyeol masih mendedikasikan diri mereka disini. Kai—Kyungsoo sempat menutup mulutnya saat mendapati si _tan _itu memandangnya penuh arti.

Di sini, banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan cara berbeda.

"Sudah terlalu malam, kalian pasti lelah." Hyunsik menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan, lalu keduanya sopan membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih sudah memberi kami bantuan. Kyungsoo adalah tetangga ka—"

"Mereka sudah tahu, Appa." Ujaran Baekhyun penuh penekanan. "Ayo, pulang." Agaknya, _mood _Baekhyun sedang _drop._ Ia sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, hendak mendului—namun, seketika berbalik ketika teringat satu hal. "Tunggu, dia tinggal di rumah kita?"

"Ya, dia akan sekamar denganmu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Hah?!" Bentuk protes Baekhyun, secara frontal. Ia menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Enak saja. Dia tidur di sofa, dan aku tidak mau menerimanya dikamarku sekalipun Appa dan Umma memaksa."

"Oh. Kalau begitu Umma bisa mengurangi jatah harianmu. Mudah saja."

Kali ini Baekhyun menghentak kakinya kesal, "Terserah!" Ia mengangkat tangan—tanda pasrah—sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya tadi.

Hyunsik mendekati Kyungsoo dipelukan istrinya, "Jangan dipikirkan, ya. Baekhyun memang seegois itu."

Chanyeol dan Kai saling melempar pandang, merasa bahwa tindakan Baekhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan. Menurut mereka, terang saja itu menyakiti hati Kyungsoo, kan? Tsk. Mereka bisa bicarakan hal ini lagi pada Baekhyun, anak itu benar-benar memiliki gengsi yang luar biasa rupanya.

"Yeol, ayo, pulang. Ummaku sudah meneleponku terus-menerus." Kai berbisik disela tangannya yang sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Baiklah, ayo berpamitan." Chanyeol maju lebih dulu. Senyuma sejuta watt miliknya selalu menularkan senyum oranglain. "Uhm, permisi. Kami ingin pamit karena ini sudah sangat malam."

Hyunsik dan NaRin menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ramah. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas bantuan kalian berdua dan oh ya, maafkan sikap Baekhyun tadi, ya. Kalau kalian ingin menemuinya, mungkin dia masih didepan." Ayah Baekhyun mengusap punggung Chanyeol dan Kai, ia mengantar keduanya bersama NaRin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kami sudah maklum, lagipula Baekhyun memang kadang suka berubah-ubah." Kai menelurkan opini tentang sahabat sipitnya itu. Matanya mampir sebentar pada Kyungsoo disana, ia bergelung bagai koala yang menemukan pohon. Menggemaskan. "A—ah, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo—yang semula memejam—terkejut. Suara Kai selalu membangunkan refleknya melebihi apapun. Saat mata bulatnya nampak, Kai disana dengan seringai campur senyuman. Tangan besarnya pun sengaja mampir untuk mengacak rambut Kyungsoo—tidak, ini membuatnya harus menahan teriakan.

"Uhm, sampai bertemu lagi, ya. Semoga Ibumu cepat sembuh."

S_ampai bertemu lagi. _Apa menurutnya masih ada kesempatan untuk saling bertemu? Ucapan Kai terngiang lekat di spasi kosong otak polos Kyungsoo.

"A—aku tidak mau bertemu lagi denganmu, hiks—"

Eh. Kai harus segera kabur kalau Kyungsoo sudah menangis begitu, ia tak mau tertangkap basah. Kai merasakan sikutan Chanyeol di rusuknya, seakan mengingatkan tindakan bodoh yang ia perbuat barusan.

"Kyungsoo kenapa menang—"

"Ah, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun, kami pamit pulang. Selamat malam." Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Kai dan membawanya menuju pelataran parkir.

"Uh, kenapa mereka sangat terburu-buru? Kyung, hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Ibu Baekhyun masih menyangsikan sebab-musabab anak tetangganya ini tiba-tiba mengeluarkan airmata. Jika ia sambungkan dengan gelagat ganjal teman-teman Baekhyun, rasanya ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

"Hah—kemana anakmu, NaRin? Kemana si Byun Baekhyun?" Hyunsik celingukan, ia berharap menemukan bocah Sekolah Menengah nampak dipenglihatannya, namun nihil.

"Mungkin dia sudah ada di mobil. Ayo, Kyungsoo, kita pulang." Ketika ketiganya meniti jalan minim penerangan, Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan kelanjutan hidupnya setelah ini.

Kyungsoo menarik-narik ujung kain NaRin dan Hyunsik bersamaan, lalu menghentikan langkah saat matanya menangkap siluet Baekhyun bersandar di kap mobil. "Ba—Baek tidak suka Kyungsoo di rumahnya. Ba—Baek tidak mau tidur dengan Kyungsoo—Kyungsoo takut."

Hyunsik melirik Baekhyun, remaja laki-lakinya itu bersedekap dengan raut kesal setengah mati. Sementara NaRin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang mulai menangis, merengek sekian kalinya.

"Jangan sok dramatis, tolong." Baekhyun berteriak, ia memalingkan wajah. "Cepatlah, aku sudah mengantuk."

Begini jika Baekhyun tidak menyukai seseorang, suasana dan apapun. Ia bisa berucap seenteng itu, seakan tak memikirkan perasaan orang yang ia sakiti. Kadang, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun—tidak mengerti darimana Baekhyun mewarisi sikap kurang ajar seperti itu. Beruntung mereka termasuk orangtua yang cukup bersabar, sehingga tamparan hampir tidak pernah terlayang dipipinya.

Kecuali, jika nanti Baekhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan. Maka, mereka tak akan segan lagi.

"Kita bicarakan di rumah, ya." Entah siapa yang mengatakannya, tapi Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan bak kapas. Hingga tahu-tahu saja ia duduk di jok belakang bersama Baekhyun. "Baek, jaga sikapmu. Jangan kurang ajar, itu bukan cerminan marga Byun."

Baekhyun mendecak, "Kenapa kita terlalu terjun dengan masalah keluarga Do, sih?"

Ketika pertanyaan itu muncul, mesin mobil tiba-tiba sulit di s_tarter. _

-ooo-

Yejin menatap sendu suaminya, JoSung. Ia merasakan genggaman tangan lelaki itu ditangannya kian mengerat. "Jadi, aku sakit apa?" Namun, bukan jawaban yang didapatinya, melainkan sebuah buangan wajah. "JoSung."

"Komplikasi." Datar dan tak berkesan. JoSung enggan berlama-lama, ia enggan membuat istrinya muak akan basa-basinya. Mengatakannya secara _to the point _adalah yang terbaik. Yah, meski efeknya timbulkan syok. "Kau harus bertahan, aku tidak mau tinggal seatap dengan si idiot itu."

Sedang Yejin menerawang langit-langit kamar, ia melirih, "Si idiot itu tetap anakmu, darah dagingmu. Jangan sia-siakan dia, tolong, jangan benci dia. Dia tidak tahu—"

"Dia aib, Yejin, dia yang membuatmu begini. Kenapa kau tak mau mengerti, sih?"

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti cara menyayanginya secara tulus."

"Tidak, tidak. Dia tetap sampah, dia perlu dibuang."

JoSung bersikeras. Yejin pun telah melanglang-buana dengan pikirannya. Cabang-cabang otaknya bekerja ekstra, ia kehilangan rute untuk kembali normal. Bagaimana Kyungsoo setelah ini? Bagaimana bisa ia sakit separah ini?

"Berapa persen kemungkinan aku sembuh?"

Yejin bertanya tanpa menatap iris JoSung. Jujur saja, ia tak tahu harus merasa kasihan pada suaminya atau tidak—ia hanya takut, jika ia tak mampu lagi menjaga Kyungsoo, bukankah pria ini sudah pasti tidak mau merawat anaknya, kan?

"Sekitar sepuluh persen."

Benar saja. Dunia Yejin runtuh seketika itu—tak banyak yang bisa ia harapkan. JoSung hanya alakadarnya menyayangi dia sebagai istri, lalu apalagi pada Kyungsoo? Notabene anak berkelainan mental yang begitu ia benci.

"Apa kau suamiku? Kalau ya, tolong bantu aku merawat Kyungsoo nantinya." Yejin tahu JoSung bukan tipe orang yang mau repot-repot menangis didepannya, atau memohon beruah-ruah, atau hal rendahan lain—ia tahu JoSung senaif itu. "Jangan membencinya, jangan pernah membencinya. Dia sangat menyayangimu, selami pancaran matanya kalau kau mau tahu."

JoSung diam, tapi kemudian, "Jangan harap aku sudi melakukannya, Yejin."

-ooo-

Baekhyun membanting dirinya disofa, ia meluruskan kaki diatas meja. Saat Kyungsoo masih menempel pada Ibunya, adalah saat yang paling membuat titik didih Baekhyun berada di seratus derajat.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Ummaku, setidaknya kalau kau ingin tidur nyenyak."

Hyunsik yang sedang mengunci pintu, terpaksa menjatuhkan kunci saat mendengar anaknya mulai berani mengancam."Byun Baekhyun, apa-apaan. Mulutmu seperti tidak pernah dididik saja."

"Jadi, hanya karena hutang budi kalian membela anak ini dibanding anak sendiri?"

Baekhyun terus mengoceh, membuat Kyungsoo yang berada dipelukan Nyonya Byun merasa sungkan. Benar. Mungkin Baekhyun marah padanya, karena ini adalah Ibu Baekhyun, bukan Ibu Kyungsoo. Maka, Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri sejenak.

"Kyung, ayo biar Umma bantu membersihkan badanmu." Karena NaRin sudah bosan meladeni riwayat Baekhyun.

"Umma? Oh, sekarang dia memanggil Umma dengan sebutan itu?"

"Baek," Ayahnya meninggikan suara.

"Cih, apa kau mau memanggil Appaku dengan sebutan Appa, juga?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, tapi NaRin segera mengajaknya menuju toilet. Tidak peduli lagi dengan lanturan Baekhyun yang selalu seenak jidat. "Baekhyun, Appa mohon pengertianmu. Ya?" Hyunsik duduk mensejajari posisi Baekhyun, ia menyilangkan kaki seraya memandang anaknya dalam-dalam. "Keluarga Do begitu berjasa pada kita, Sayang. Perbuatan baik harus dibalas dengan perbuatan baik pula, kan? Jadi, apa salahnya kita menolong mereka—menyayangi Kyungsoo?"

"Dan menganggapnya seperti saudaraku?" Baekhyun melengos, "Aku harap itu tak terjadi."

"Dengar dulu, Baek." Hyunsik menyentuh pelan dagu Baekhyun, agar kepala anaknya menghadap dirinya. "Kalau di tengah malam dan hujan deras itu kami tak bertemu Nyonya Do, mungkin kau dan Ibumu sudah meninggal." _Eoh, _Baekhyun jadi tertari. "Saat itu, Ibumu sedang mengandung dirimu seusia sembilan bulan, hampir melahirkan." Kali ini Baekhyun menyimak.

"Uhm? Lalu?" Baekhyun tak memungkiri ia mulai penasaran, atas derajat pengagungan yang diangkat orangtuanya pada marga Do.

"Ya, dia menolong kita. Membawa kita ke Rumah Sakit, menunggui Ibumu melahirkanmu, melunasi biaya persalinannya—dan jauh lebih mulianya, ia membantu separuh dana kita untuk membeli rumah ini. Jadilah orang yang punya hati, begitu kata Nyonya Do saat memberi nama Baekhyun padamu." Baekhyun terkurung stagnasi berlipatnya.

"_Jinjja, _nama ini pemberian Ibu Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun manggut-manggut, secuil rasa haru menyelimutinya. "Ah, baik sekali dia."

"Betapa berjasanya dia, dan sekarang kau tahu mengapa kita begitu—"

"Tapi, sepertinya kita tidak usah ikut campur dengan masalah keluarganya, kan? Termasuk menitipkan Kyungsoo pada kita, bukankah itu merepotkan?" Hyunsik kira, Baekhyun akan terenyuh atau apa. Ah, ia baru ingat Baekhyun gemar membangkang, dan kadar egosinya jatuh diatas pupuk gengsi.

"Appa kira bisa merubahmu menjadi Baekhyun yang apa adanya."

**Brak! **

Itu yang Hyunsik dengar ketika Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar. Apakah selama ini tindakannya cenderung lamban? Sebagai orangtua, pantaskah ia mendapat perlakuan itu dari anaknya? Seharusnya tidak—tapi Baekhyun tetap anak mereka yang paling tersayang. Hyunsik sadar ia terlalu memanjakan bocah itu.

Baekhyun hanya marah pada kondisi. Remaja labil seumurannya memang sulit diatur. Baekhyun hanya malas mengulurkan tangan.

Mungkin memang belum saatnya. Hyunsik berharap—Baekhyun tidak terlambat menyadari.

-ooo-

Setelah rutinitas membersihkan diri dan makan malam tanpa Baekhyun—Kyungsoo meragu beberapa saat. Ini adalah Ayah dan Ibu yang utuh, terasa hangat dan ia bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya Baekhyun dilahirkan ditengah lingkungan sesempurna ini.

Kyungsoo hanya berharap, Tuhan juga memberinya yang seperti ini.

NaRin mengantar Kyungsoo menuju kamar Baekhyun yang juga menjadi kamarnya—beberapa malam kemudian. Namun, ketika sepuluh ketukan tak mendapat sambutan, NaRin tahu Baekhyun sengaja menguncinya. Hyunsik datang dengan ancaman lagi—kali ini tentang _headphone_ idaman yang ia dambakan di _Myeongdong. _

Berhasil. Baekhyun dengan piyamanya, membuka pintu malas-malasan.

"Hoaam~Jangan mengganggu tidurku setelah ini." Baekhyun membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk takut-takut. Sementara Ayah dan Ibunya merasa khawatir, pintu itu sudah terbanting tepat didepan wajah mereka. Baiklah, mengelus dada saja. Baekhyun beralih pada Kyungsoo—yang asik mengitari kamarnya. "Jangan sentuh apapun atau kau kulempar keluar jendela."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia telah diajari sopan-santun oleh Ummanya jika bertamu—jadi, tidak ada alasan Kyungsoo berlaku seenak jidat disini. Baekhyun membaringkan diri di ranjangnya, kebetulan sekali ranjang kamarnya bertingkat, jadi ia memberikan ranjang atas untuk Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah. Jangan sampai tangan cerobohmu memecahkan koleksi botol kacaku." Ya, Kyungsoo sedang mengagumi deretan botol kaca di rak menjulang ini. Ia tak pernah tahu jika tetangganya ini penggemar barang antik. "Kyungsoo, kau mendengarku, tidak, sih?" Kyungsoo segera tersadar, ia meladeni gerutuan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Habis, Kyungsoo penasaran—botol-botol kaca itu cantik," Kyungsoo menggumam, "—seperti Baekhyun." Lalu remaja berkebutuhan khusus itu tertawa renyah.

"Sialan. Jangan berpura-pura polos didepanku, aku tidak butuh lelucon konyolmu, bodoh. Sana tidur, jangan harap aku mempan dengan pengakraban dirimu." Baekhyun menaikkan selimutnya sebatas bawah mata, sedikit-banyak ia mengintip Kyungsoo yang malah duduk dilantai. "Ya, kau mau tidur disana? Jangan membuatku repot dimarahi jika besok pagi kau mengeluh sakit, idiot."

Kyungsoo memandang Bakehyun dalam remang, "Baek tidak ingin melihat bintang? Malam-malam begini, bintangnya keluar semua."

"Aku tidak peduli." Baekhyun memang memunggungi Kyungsoo, tapi telinganya menegak bagai sedang memburu mangsa. "Kau sudah merebut semuanya dariku, Kyung. Perhatian orangtuaku, Kai dan Chanyeol, semuanya. Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

Kyungsoo berjingat, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan kembali menyuarakan oktaf tertingginya malam ini. "Ky—Kyungsoo tidak begitu, uhm—Kyungsoo hanya mau perhatian A—Appa saja."

"Sampai kapanpun, toh Appamu tidak akan pernah menyayangimu. Jangan berharap lebih."

_Crap. _Ulu hati Kyungsoo seolah disundut cerutu. Bagaimana bila itu memang benar? "Hiks—kalau Umma meninggalkan Kyungsoo—hiks."

"_Eoh, _apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak, jangan menangis kencang-kencang, idiot. Ibumu—"

Kyungsoo melelehkan airmatanya—kesekian kali—yang tersamar gelap. Ia berani di ruangan ini, meskipun gelap—asal ia tidak sendirian dan bukan gelap yang benar-benar gelap. Jadi, melulu Ibunya yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Umma pasti sembuh, kan?" Kyungsoo menyambar kalimat tergantung Baekhyun tadi. "Bilang ya, kumohon."

"Uhm, tidurlah." Baekhyun berusaha memejamkan matanya, tapi ia agak tak tega membiarkan isak sedu Kyungsoo lolos begitu saja. "Kyungsoo, naiklah ke ranjangmu. Tidur. Ah, terserah. Kau boleh tidur dimanapun tempat yang menurutmu nyaman." Maksud Baekhyun, bahasa halus dari lantai.

"Umma—hiks. Baek jangan tidur dulu, Kyungsoo belum bisa tidur. Baek, Umma—hiks, pasti sembuh, kan?"

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun mengerjap dalam memorinya. Ia ingat cerita Ummanya, tentang penyakit Ibu Kyungsoo. Komplikasi, dan setahu Baekhyun—itu penyakit parah. Jadi, harus menggunakan jawaban apa demi pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu?

"Kubilang tidur, maka tidurlah. Jangan ganggu aku, jangan berisik. Terserah, kalau kau mau menangis."

Ya, dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Baekhyun tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dibalik sana.

-ooo-

Pagi-pagi buta, Luhan sudah siap mengendarai _Mini Cooper_ yang tahun lalu menjadi hadiah dari Kai. Bocah sekolahan itu memang berkantung tebal, dan Luhan tidak perlu menyangsikannya. Oh, sepagi ini—kemana lagi tujuannya jika bukan sekolah Kai? Ah, dan mungkin satu bangunan sekolah khusus disebelahnya.

Jalanan begitu lengang, lampu merah pun dengan mudah ia terobos. Luhan menyetir dengan beragam spekulasi. Kyungsoo—anak idiot itu berhasil mencuri sebagian besar perhatian Kai, tapi kerap kali pula membuat Luhan agak-agak tersentuh begitu wajah polosnya mengguratkan senyum.

Tidak, Luhan hanya perlu memfokuskan diri.

Hanya dalam tempuh waktu duapuluh menit, mobil mewahnya sudah terparkir digerbang sekolah Kai. Terlalu sepi dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Kai—si hobi tidur itu untuk datang kemari, mungkin juga dengan para cecunguknya—seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jadi, Luhan bisa leluasa menginspeksi ke sekolah sebelah.

Luhan melangkah pelan, ia menginjak beberapa kerikil hingga akhirnya sampai di gerbang sekolah sederhana ini—maksudnya tidak semewah gedung sekolah Kai. Ia mengamati, hanya segelintir manusia yang berjalan melewatinya, jadi Luhan berpikir untuk mencegat seseorang. Ia harus bertanya.

Disana, sejenak Luhan merasa takjub.

Ia melihat seorang remaja laki-laki, baru saja diantar Ibunya mungkin. Bertubuh tinggi-tegap, hampir atletis, wajah pucat dan hei, ia tak begitu buruk untuk ukuran anak cacat mental. Luhan menyetop anak itu dengan rentangan tangan.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Dia memenuhi panggilan Luhan. Kelihatannya ia telah terbiasa bertemu orang asing, sehingga baginya ini bukan hal baru yang menakutkan. "Uhm—apa kau mengenal seseorang disini—namanya, Kyung—Kyungsoo? Aku tidak tahu marganya."

Entah mengapa, remaja kelainan itu tiba-tiba merubah wajah datarnya menjadi wajah tertarik.

"Kau siapa?"

Luhan menunjuk dirinya, ah benar—mengapa ia tak memperkenalkan diri? "Aku? Aku—umh, saudara sepupunya." Terpaksa berbohong demi kelancaran informasi. "Bisa beritahu aku, dimana kelasnya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan dia." Luhan memicing ketika seseorang didepannya kini malah meneelngkan kepala.

"Aneh. Kau aneh." _Eoh, _dia anak idiot atau anak berandal? Ucapannya—sialan. "Kyungsoo teman sekelasku."

Hah. Tapi tak apa. Luhan berbinar cerah, ia berhadapan dengan titik temu sekarang. "Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Kyunsoo, jadi kebetulan sekali kau mengenalnya, ya. Oh—kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" Luhan hanya parno, siapa tahu setelah ia berbusa begini, si lawan bicara tak mengerti apa-apa alias kosong.

Tapi, hal mustahilnya, dia mengangguk. Sungguh, anak idiot dalam bayangan Luhan sebelum ini, bukan selayaknya yang ia dapati sekarang. Benar-benar berbeda dari ekspetasinya. "Umh, namamu? Kata Umma, aku tidak boleh bicara dengan orang asing."

_Geez. _Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Tidak, aku tidak berniat jahat. Percayalah. Aku hanya menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Itu saja." Luhan tersenyum sumringah, "Ah, ya. Namaku Luhan."

"Luhan—Hanlu—Lu—" Ia malah bermain lafal dengan nama Luhan. Seketika membuat Luhan lelah dirambati kesal. "Kyung—aku jadi merindukannya. Dia kemarin tidak masuk, dan sepertinya dia hari ini juga tidak masuk. Karena Kyungsoo selalu datang sangat pagi, diantar tetangganya—siapa, oh yang sama pendeknya dengan Kyungsoo dan bersekolah disebelah."

Oke. Luhan berkesimpulan anak idiot cukup waras untuk menceritakan sebuah kronologis. Memang senormal itu. Tunggu, sama pendeknya—Luhan mengingat—tetangganya yang bersekolah disebelah. Tidak ada petunjuk lain yang bisa membuat Luhan menyebut salah satu teman Kai itu.

"Tetangganya—kau tahu namanya?" Luhan beralih,

"Uhm, kalau tidak salah, Kyung selalu menyebutnya Baekkie."

A-ha. Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya. Jadi, Baekhyun tetangga Kyungsoo, mengapa tak sejak dulu ia mengoreknya dari dia? "Baiklah. Kalau Kyungsoo hari ini tidak masuk, aku akan menemuinya besok." Saat Luhan berbalik, tiba-tiba tangan kokoh itu mencekal lengannya.

"Tunggu," Luhan menegang, "Kalau kau sepupunya, kenapa tak menemuinya di rumah Kyung-?"

Brengsek. Luhan mengumpati ketololannya. Dia rasa, anak ini bukan idiot—melainkan Autis. Entah jenis apa, yang jelas ada unsur IQ diatas rata-rata dalam otaknya, dan Luhan harus mengutuk diri.

"Yah, aku dari China dan aku sedikit lupa arah rumahnya. Aku hanya ingat sekolah ini, sekolah Kyungsoo, jadi aku kemari."

Ia beralasan, dan orang ini tak nampak begitu mempercayainya. "HanHun—HunHan. SeLu. Nama kita mirip."

Luhan tertarik, berbincang dengan si autis ini lumayan seru juga. Uh-oh, apa? Tidak, ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar si autis ini tak mengejar kejanggalannya. "Namamu siapa?"

"Se—Oh Sehun."

"Se?"

"Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun. Bagus, kan?"

"Baiklah, Sehun." Luhan mengangguk sekilas, "Kita resmi berkenalan sekarang." Seringai manis itu tertutup topeng penyamaran.

-ooo-

**To be continue. **

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight Notes :**

Hah. Maafkan aku, karena diatas kurang banyak KaiSoo momen dan malah ada BaekSoo yang bejibun. Apalagi, ada HunHan ahahah~ Lupakan. Jadi, aku update kalau review memungkinkan, ya. Berlaku juga buat fanfic-fanfic yang lainnya. _So, _gerakkan jari kalian supaya ff ini cepet kelar yassh XD

_Great. Hope u guys enjoy this._

Yo, reviewnya, yo. Ini masih anget, kupersembahkan pada kalian semua. Yuhuuu~

**Sincere, **

**~Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight~**

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kyungsoo boleh ke Rumah Sakit?" Kyungsoo melipat selimutnya—meski hasilnya acak. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang seraya memandang jendela kamar. "Uh, Kyungsoo sudah merapikan tempat tidur, membuka tirai, menyiapkan tas sekolah dan sepatu Baekkie dan—"

"Hentikan. Aku tidak butuh sikap sok baikmu dan sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu." Kyungsoo hanya tidak menyangka, Baekhyun masih sebeku es padanya. Sinis dan ketus, lirikan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengkerut. "Aku mau mandi, dan tidak ada yang mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit."

Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia buru-buru mengejar Baekhyun yang hendak menuju kamar mandi. "Tapi, Baek tidak sekolah kan, hari ini?" Baekhyun menyentak pegangan Kyungsoo di lengannya. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo disana, dengan mata berkaca. Sial. Baekhyun benci situasi ini. "Ba—Baek, mau mengantar Kyungsoo, kan?"

"Dengar, ya. Hari ini tidak ada yang bisa mengantarmu kesana. Ayahku sibuk dengan kerjaan kantornya, dan Ibuku sibuk dengan pelanggan dari butiknya. Jadi, diamlah di rumah ini. Aku harus sekolah." Baekhyun berlalu lagi dari hadapan Kyungsoo, kini ia menenteng handuk di pundak dan benar-benar tak peduli dengan permohonan Kyungsoo.

"Baek, hiks—tapi, Kyungsoo ingin ke Rumah Sakit—hiks—tolong antarkan." Kyungsoo masih bersikeras, dan tak tanggung-tanggung—ia berlutut tepat di kaki Baekhyun. "Baek—Baekhyun, tolong. Kyungsoo ingin bertemu Umma." Baekhyun mulai kesal, biarpun anak ini memohon belas kasihnya, ia berusaha agar tak luluh.

Belum sempat Baekhyun memberi reaksi, ponselnya sudah lebih dulu berdering—tandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia mengernyit, jelas-jelas terkejut ketika nama itu malah muncul di layar utama ponselnya.

_From : KimKai_

_Bersiaplah. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu—oh, jangan lupa bawa Kyungsoo juga. _

Kesimpulan dari sebaris kalimat itu adalah ketidakberesan. Kai selalu memiliki rencana, yang sialnya tak pernah seorang pun tahu. Pikirannya terlalu licik dan kadang membuat Baekhyun serta Chanyeol sulit menolak kemauan Kai. Entahlah. Mereka bisa disebut sahabat atau malah kaki-tangan Kim Kai?

Ini berita buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Ada apa Baekhyun harus membawa Kyungsoo bersama mereka? Ia terus mempertanyakan kejanggalan tanpa jawab ini, tidak sebelum ia lihat sendiri seperti apa nanti kejadiannya.

Kyungsoo adalah kunci gembok milik Kai—lelaki_ tan _itu pasti memiliki niat-yang-berdampak-tak-baik. Haruskan Baekhyun menuruti hal ini? Haruskah Baekhyun lagi-lagi menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada Kai?

"Baek—" Baekhyun berhenti menggeleng ketika suara lemah itu menginterupsinya. Kyungsoo masih ada dibawah kakinya dengan raut sarat penantian. "Jadi, ke Rumah Sakit, kan?"

Rumah Sakit. Ide bagus. Ia bisa membohongi bocah bodoh ini. Baekhyun menutup ponselnya, tak berniat sama sekali membalas pesan dari Kai. Lalu memandang Kyungsoo penuh harap, intimidasi dan seduktif. Baekhyun membungkuk dan dekatkan mulutnya di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Mandi dulu sana, lalu sarapan—setelah itu kita ke Rumah Sakit. Bergerak cepat, bodoh." Baekhyun tidka bohong jika mata bulat itu semakin membesar, menggemaskan.

Ia—sedikit mengulaskan senyum.

"Whoa, terima kasih, Baekk—oh, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo melesat menuju kamar mandi, saat ia teringat pakaiannya tak disini, ia berbalik. "Tapi, bajuku ada di rumah, uhm, kuncinya pasti dibawa Appa."

"Pakai punyaku." Lugas, dan Kyungsoo seolah dijatuhi batangan emas. Baekhyun semudah itu meminjamkan miliknya? Kyungsoo pikir, tetangganya ini mulai sadar. "Cepatlah, Kyungsoo, jangan bengong. Kau menghab—"

**Blam. **

Pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup dan Kyungsoo ada didalam sana. Sisi lain Baekhyun bercabang menuju Kai dan kira-kira konsep kebejatannya kali ini. Hei, ini tentang Kyungsoo—objek utama Kai—dan Baekhyun tidak pantas tenang-tenang saja.

Tapi, sejauh ini, ia akan mengikuti alur permainan Kai. Baekhyun akan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, jika memang sudah keterlaluan. Oh, hanya—apa salahnya membiarkan Kyungsoo emndapat balasan dari sakit hati dan kecemburuannya? Sial. Ini membuatnya begitu pusing.

Baekhyun membuka lagi ponselnya dan mendapati pesan Kai masih dada di kotak masuk deret teratas.

_Jangan lupa bawa Kyungsoo. _

Perasaannya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

** Proudly Present **

"**When Life Gets Hard"**

**Chapter Eight**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Byun Baekhyun—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Park Chanyeol—Wu Yifan—Kim Minseok | Angst—Hurt/Comfort—Romance | Chaptered | Mature**

**© 2015 **

**Disclaimer : **_Stories are mine. But, not for the cast. Fiction, not real. Don't copas or plagiat it without my permission._

_-ooo-_

"Ish, jadi hanya _sandwich _untuk kita berdua? Umma benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab."

Kyungsoo duduk diseberang Baekhyun, ia melahap roti isinya hingga membuat mulutnya menggembung penuh. Tapi, Baekhyun masih saja berkeluh-kesah dan garpu serta pisaunya melulu mencabik roti itu.

"Baekkie—oh, Baekhyun. Ini enak sekali, kok. Kyungsoo jadi rindu roti isi buatan Umma."

Baekhyun mulai menyuap potongan roti isinya, sedikit-banyak menyingkirkan selada. Namun, garpu Kyungsoo malah mampir di piringnya, menusuk selada-selada itu dan memindahkannya ke piringnya sendiri.

"Ken—"

"Kenapa Baekhyun tidak suka sayuran? Ini sehat kata Umma. Biar Kyungsoo makan, ya."

"Terser—"

**Tiin—Tiin.**

Klakson _Gallardo _Kai telah berbunyi tepat didepan pagar Baekhyun. Namun, sepertinya reflek Kyungsoo terlalu baik untuk sebuah ingatan—ia menjatuhkan garpunya dengan raut terkejut. Ia terlalu hafal suara klakson ini, ia terlalu hafal dengan deru mesin ini.

"Ba—Baek, kau mau ke sekolah?" Kyungsoo memandang seragam yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Yap. Kau harus ikut. Sebentar, kok. Setelah itu kita bisa ke Rumah Sakit. Ayo, bersihkan noda dibibirmu. Kita harus berangkat sekarang." Baekhyun berubah manis padanya. Otak terbelakngnya masih mampu mencerna mana perlakuan buat-buat dan asli—dan Baekhyun melakukan yang pertama. Ini salah. "Ayo, Kyungsoo. Cepatlah."

"Ba—Baek, tidak bohong pada Kyungsoo, kan?" Gelengan kepala Kyungsoo itu, lama-lama membuat Baekhyun jengah.

Pada akhirnya, ia menarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo, meski tubuh mungil itu tetap tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya semula. Biar Kyungsoo merengek, meraung, apapun—ia abaikan.

**Tok—Tok—Tok.**

Hingga Baekhyun menyeret Kyungsoo menuju pintu utama—asal mula ketukan itu berasal. Ia tidak pernah tahu Kyungsoo ternyata memiliki ingatan yang baik—atau cukup membekas.

"Hai, Baekhyun,"

**Crap. **

Kyungsoo mati rasa. Ia terjebak bersama dua orang yang nyata-nyata begitu ingin menindasnya sedemikian rupa.

**Bruk. **

"Oh, dan hai, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo semakin menjatuhkan diri, bergerak mundur dan menabrak sisian pintu. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, meminta penjelasan dari tamu yang berdiri angkuh didepannya ini.

"Dia terlihat ketakutan," Kai—tamu itu—melanjutkan. "Aku tidak membawa Chanyeol, dan hari ini kita bisa membolos untuk bersenang-senang, Baekhyun." Kai melirik penuh hasrat pada Kyungsoo, jilatan lidah dibibirnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun jijik.

"Tsk." Baekhyun berdecak dan bersedekap acuh. "Kukira naluri _Hypersex-_mu mulai kembali, Kai."

"Aku baru menyetubuhinya sekali, Baek, dan waktu itu benar-benar sudah terburu. Aku tidak bisa mengulang untuk—" Kai menerawang lalu menghitung jemarinya. "—mungkin, sampai keduapuluh?" Baekhyun mendelik, merasa sahabatnya ini telah gila.

"Du—duapuluh?" Bahkan getaran itu muncul tatkala Baekhyun menyebut jumlahnya. "Kau tidak waras, Kai."

"Aku waras," Kai mengangkat alis, "Hanya ada beberapa gangguan dalam edukasi seks-ku. Oh, dan cepat bawa Kyungsoo, aku—umh, tidak tahan." Sialan. Baekhyun merutuk, Kai samasekali tidak malu mempertontonkan nafsunya begini.

"Bawa saja sendiri. Oh, tunggu." Baekhyun menampakkan aura panik sekarang. Ia berpaling dari Kai, menemukan Kyungsoo sedang meringkuk dengan lutut tertekuk, lalu kembali menatap tajam pada Kai saat keringat dingin dari pelipisnya menderas. "Ka—Kau mau melakukan, du—duapuluh rond—astaga! Tidak, tidak!"

Baekhyun hanya memikirkan orangtuanya. Bagaimana jika ada apa-apa dengan Kyungsooo, sudah pasti ia yang akan menanggung akibatnya, kan? Sementara Kai bisa berleha-leha tenang tanpa memikirkan resiko.

Itupun, kalau tidak ada masalah serius dengan Kyungsoo—maksud Baekhyun adalah tentang kesehatannya. Yah, bisa saja terjadi infeksi atau pendarahan atau appaun, Baekhyun tidak tahu karena ia belum perdana mencobanya secara langsung.

Astaga. "Kenapa?" Kai bertanya, enteng sekali. Ia menunggu jawaban, tapi Baekhyun malah memucat. "Aku tidak akan membunuhnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menenangkan dia agar tidak takut lagi denganku, lalu membuatnya ketagihan dan—"

"Kai!" Baekhyun membentak, ia mengusir bayang-bayang pikiran buruknya yang sudah berkelana lebih dulu. "Ja—jangan, dia bisa sakit dan aku tidak mau merasa bersalah. Ya, jangan main-main, Kai, dia bukan pelacurmu!"

Bagi Kai, ini terlalu membuang waktu. "Terserah." Karena setelah kata itu, tahu-tahu saja Baekhyun melongo saat Kai membopong Kyungsoo dipundak—bagai mengangkut karung. Sial. Sial. Berontak dan rontaan Kyungsoo itu jelas kalah telak. "Sabar sebentar, Kyung, aku juga tidak sabar mencicipi dirimu lagi."

Kai mulai berjalan dan sebelah tangannya menepuk pantat Kyungsoo. baekhyun tidak bisa—ah, tidak mungkin mencegah Kai. Ini berbahaya, seharusnya Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Tapi, ia menyusul Kai dan berdiri didekat jendela _Gallardo _Kai.

"Baek! Tolong, Kyungsoo, hiks—Kyungsoo tidak mau bersamanya, hiks—Ba—"

"Kai! Hei! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada orangtuaku dan orangtuanya?" Baekhyun menunjuk, kontras sekali bersamaan wajahnya yang kalang-kabut.

"Baek! Hiks—lepaskan, Kyungsoo—Kyungsoo mau bertemu Umma—hiks—Ba—"

Kai meletakkan Kyungsoo di jok belakang, "Umma-mu tidak akan mencarimu, Sayang. Kau akan aman bersamaku, kan?" Kain putih itu sudah berada ditangan Kai—entah, Baekhyun bisa melihat tanda basah disana. Cairan. Ya, tidak salah lagi.

"Baek! Ah! Pergi, pergi! Kyungsoo tidak mau melihatmu, ja—jangan sakiti Kyung—Ba—mmph!"

Kyungsoo melemah seiring dengan bekapan kain putih berkloroform tadi. Kai menekannya terus, hingga perlahan mata bulat yang semula mendelik kini memejam, tubuh mungil yang semula melawan kini melemas, dan bibir hati yang semula berteriak histeris kini bisu sesaat. Kai memastikan Kyungsoo telah hilang kesadarannya.

"Kerja bagus, kan, Baek?" Kai bertepuk tangan, lalu beralih pada Baekhyun yang kini menutupi mulutnya dan membolakan matanya, ia begitu tak percaya. "Bilang saja kalau Kyungsoo hilang. Lalu aku dan kau sibuk bermain peran. Kita bersandiwara."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat, ia mencengkeram lengan Kai. "Aku memang membencinya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah tega melukainya seperti ini, Kai. Aku—aku, aku akan bilang kau menculiknya. Polisi menem—"

"Polisi menemukanku, riwayatmu ikut tamat. Ah, kau lupa jika Ayahku bekerja di bidang Intelejen Korea? Dia bisa melakukan apapun untuk anak tersayangnya, kan? Jangan sembarangan, Byun Baekhyun." Kai menyeringai, "Oh, dan lagi—aku butuh menyalurkan nafsuku."

**Blam. **

Kai menutup pintu mobil yang ditempati Kyungsoo. Bahkan posisi telentang Kyungsoo itu, bisa membuat darah Kai berdesir tak karuan. Ia berjalan menuju kemudinya, lalu duduk tenang dan membuka kaca jendela samping. Tampakkan Baekhyun disana, tampakkan ikatan arogansi Kai yang tak kasat mata ditubuhnya.

"Kai—kau tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Berapa kalipun kau memaksaku berhenti, maaf aku tidak sanggup." Kai memicing, lekat-lekat memandangi Baekhyun diluar mobilnya. "Kau mau ikut untuk mengawasi, atau diam disana menunggu kabar buruk? Tenanglah, aku hanya meminjamnya hari ini, setelah itu bawalah ia pulang."

"Kai—kau biadab, kau hewan busuk."

Kai mendengus, "Katai aku semau hatimu, tapi aku butuh persetujuanmu. Kau ikut at—"

"Aku ikut!" Baekhyun segera membuka pintu didepannya, lalu melesakkan diri agar duduk gelisah tepat disebelah Kai. "Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya, kau—"

Kai memotong ujaran Baekhyun dengan deham keras, "Aku punya Dokter pribadi, dia bisa menangani separah apa masalah yang kutimbulkan nanti. Kau terlalu berlebihan, Baek. Nikmati saja semuanya, dan hei, seharusnya kau senang aku membalaskan dendammu pada bocah idiot ini?"

Brengsek. Bangsat. Baekhyun tiada henti mengumpat Kai dalam batinan panasnya. Tapi, _Gallardo _sudah dijalankan—bukan menuju Sekolah apalagi Rumah Sakit—melainkan, Mansion mewah milik keluarga terpandang Kim.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, jerumusan paling mengerikan tepat didepan matanya.

-ooo-

Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ala _bridal, _pelayan yang menyambutnya menutupkan pintu mobil serta merta mereka yang membungkuk hormat. Baekhyun mengikuti dengan langkah cemas, sesekali ia berlari karena Kai begitu cepat berlalu. Ia menatap prihatin pada Kyungsoo—Baekhyun telah salah perhitungan.

Barusan ia menyerahkan Kyungsoo secara cuma-cuma sebagai mangsa Kai? Baekhyun—yang gila.

Kai melewati taman di tengah ruang keluarga, ia memutari beberapa belokan hingga undakan tangga menyapa mereka. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, berapa biaya yang dihabiskan untuk membangun istana semegah ini? Belum lagi ornamen, hiasan dinding, barang antik—semuanya terkesan mahal. Oh, Baekhyun sudah cerita kalau ia pengoleksi barang antik, kan?

Ini serasa museum berselimut bangunan seharga seluruh emas didunia.

**Blam. **

Pintu itu terbanting keras begitu Kai, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam. Kai yang melakukannya. Ia lalu meletakkan Kyungsoo diranjang _KingSize-_nya, membelai perlahan sisian wajah bak porselen itu, lalu mengusap dan mengelus bagian depan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan memalingkan wajah. Kau mau disini untuk melihatku beradegan panas, atau—"

Baekhyun mendongak dari tundukkan kepalanya, "A—aku keluar saja."

"Padahal aku mau menawarimu _threesome, _hm? Kalau begitu, aku menikmatinya sendirian."

Nada yang digunakan Kai membuat Baekhyun merinding. Ia baru saja sadar telah berteman dengan iblis semacamnya. Baekhyun merabai kenop pintu dibalik punggungnya, ia memandnag ngeri ketika Kai mulai menciumi wajah Kyungsoo.

Sialan. Dia bisa mati berdiri jika tontonan itu meracuni dirinya. Bagaimanapun, ia masih terlalu polos untuk hal ini—tapi, tunggu, lebih polos mana ia dengan Kyungsoo? Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah pernah melakukan seks, apalagi partnernya adalah Kai?

Dunia telah terbalik.

**Brak!**

Baekhyun membanting pintu, nafasnya tersengal begitu ia meninggalkan kamar Kai. Pikirannya berkecamuk, hatinya mendadak tersayat. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ia terlalu tega, ia terlalu keji—Baekhyun mempermainkan Kyungsoo. Didalam sana, tetangganya yang idiot sedang mengundi nyali.

Ia berjalan lunglai, entah menuju kemana. Tapi lebih baik mengitari Mansion ini daripada mendengar desahan Kai. Jadi, Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman, berada dipinggir kolam air mancur dengan patung _Cupid _disana.

"Seharusnya, kau bisa berpikir jernih, ByunBaek bodoh." Baekhyun menoyor kepalanya sendiri, berulang kali ia bergumam tak karuan saat mengingat Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Dimana pikiranmu, huh? Dasar, dasar. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Kai berlaku seenak jidat—aku—"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikannya, omong-omong."

Namun, Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba menyahut. Sialan. Mulut besarnya hampir menyerupai mulut Chanyeol—berbicara sembarang tanpa kenal tempat.

"_Nde, _kau tidak akan bisa—seinchipun menghentikannya menyakiti oranglain."

Kali ini, Baekhyun cukup penasaran dengan rupa dan wujud si pembicara. Masa ia hanya mendengar suaranya saja? Misterius sekali. Maka, Baekhyun memberanikan menoleh menuju arah belakang. Orang itu—berdiri tegap dengan dua tangan tersembunyi dibalik saku celana.

"Si—siapa anda?" Baekhyun berjengit. Ia buru-buru mensejajarkan posisi dengan si pirang didepannya ini. "Ma—Maaf, saya terlalu lancing berada disini."

"Hei, hei. Aku bukan sedang melarangmu duduk disini. Tapi, kita baru saja membicarakan adik sepupuku, kan?" Pria berahang tegas dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang itu mengulurkan tangan, meminta Baekhyun membalasnya meski bersisa ragu. "Aku Kris, sepupu Kai. Jadi, bersikaplah seperti kau bersikap pada Kai."

Baekhyun menganga sekarang. Ini pribadi yang benar-benar jauh berbeda dari Kai—meski keduanya sama-sama menyandang nama Kim. Oh, sepertinya tidak semarga. Baekhyun bisa mensinyalir wajah campuran China, sedikit Korea dan separuh Negara Barat ada disana. Walau berkesan dingin, tapi masih tercipta hangat dalam sorot matanya.

"O—Oh, a—aku, teman Kai. Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun lebih dulu menarik tangannya dari jabat tangan Kris.

Kris mengangguk sekali, ia mengajak Baekhyun kembali duduk sementara ia akan duduk disampingnya. "Uhm, memang apalagi yang dilakukan Kai hari ini?" Tolehan kepala Kris padanya, mendadak membuat kaki Baekhyun menyilang tak beraturan.

"Tetanggaku, remaja laki-laki idiot. Di—dia disandera Kai dan sekarang ada didalam kamarnya. A—apa kau bisa memban—" Baekhyun menyekat tenggorokan ketika Kris melesukan diri.

"Maaf. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengatasi kelainan seks Kai. Aku disini hanya sebagai sepupu jauh yang disuruh menemaninya, sementara orangtuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di luar negeri."

Kris menyendu, matanya sayu. Ternyata, kehadiran Kris tidak bisa dijadikan harapan bagi Baekhyun. Toh, tidak ada yang bisa melawan kehendak Kai. Dia yang berkuasa atas semuanya. Kutekankan, semuanya.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa." Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, sedikit menghindari tatapan mengejar dari Kris. "Sepertinya aku harus memanggilmu _Hyung, _kau pasti sudah ada dibangku kuliah, kan?"

"Tebakanmu jitu sekali." Kris memicing ketika matanya beralih pada seragam Baekhyun. "Uh, kau membolos bersama Kai?" Mendapati anggukan Baekhyun, Kris membuang nafas tak serantan. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengenal Kai. Aku—merasa kasihan pada tetanggamu."

Kris mengusap sekali wajah tirusnya, sedang Baekhyun hanya menanggapi alakadarnya. "Ah, kurasa ini salahku. Aku yang menyebabkan tetanggaku ada ditangan Kai, aku sendiri yang—"

"Kau menyerahkannya?"

Baekhyun, takut-takut mengangguk pelan.

"Dia idiot, dan sekarang habis ditangan Kai?"

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun membenarkan tanya Kris.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada pihak yang bisa disalahkan. Mungkin ada masalah apa dibalik dirimu, aku juga tidak tahu. Yah, antara kau, tetanggamu, dan Kai—rasanya terlalu rumit. Aku tidak mau membahasnya." Kris meretas senyum pahit. Sesal merebak dalam pelupuknya. "Aku akan menemanimu hingga Kai selesai dengan tetanggamu. Mungkin—ia betah hingga petang nanti."

Baekhyun membelalak, "Apa?! Pe—Petang? Selama itu? Maksudku, Kai—apa orangtuanya tidak mengetahui hal ini?"

"Mereka tahu, tapi membiarkan. Kai bagai anak ayam yang dilepas tanpa perbekalan dari induknya. Singkatnya, dia seperti dibuang tapi masih dibungkus kekayaan."

Baekhyun menyimak, "La—lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Orangtuaku? Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jangan menyesal sekarang." Kris terkekeh, "Tidak akan ada gunanya."

-ooo-

Kai tidak mau repot-repot menunggu Kyungsoo sadar dari pingsannya. Ia sudah segala-galanya menikmati persembahan ini. Tidak main-main, ia hampir ada di inti. Kai sudah mencumbu, melumat dan memagut keseluruhan inchi poles mulus Kyungsoo. Ranum bibirnya, puting kenyalnya, dan benda tegang dibawah sana.

"Kyungs—hh—coba sebut namaku, kau ingat?" Kai membaui rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah berantakan. Bisikan Kai mampir di telinga Kyungsoo, namun lenguhan dan desahan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang ia sendiri keluarkan. "Kyung—hh—bi—bisakah kau menjadi milikku? Menjadi pemuas nafsuku setiap saat aku butuh? Kau idiot, hh—tapi, aku menyukaimu."

Kai seolah kesetanan. Ia hilang waras dan bahkan mulai melupakan seperti apa sosok Luhan dan gigolo-gigolo favoritnya yang lain. Kai terbakar nafsu, Kai tenggelam dalam luapan birahi. Ia memandnag takjub pada hasil karya ini—_kissmark _di sekujur tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlalu—hh—indah, untuk kusia-siakan, Sayang—hh. Aku harus berterima kasih kau terlahir idiot, sehingga banyak orang membencimu—assh. Aku tidak, Kyungs—shh, kau milikku. Bangunlah~"

Sepersekian detik, keajaiban terjadi. Permintaan Kai terdengar hingga lubuk hati Kyungsoo.

"Ngh—ssh—U—Umm—a." Kyungsoo belum membuka matanya, tapi suara seraknya sudah membuat Kai mengeras.

"Aku ingin melihat pancaran sinar yang berpendar dari matamu, Kyung—hngh—ssh."

"_Andwae—_Ba—Bek, tolong, Kyungsoo. Ah—berhenti—geli." Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga mendorong bobot Kai dari atas dada dan perutnya.

Tapi, Kai semakin tertelungkup dan berkahir dengan jelajahan lidahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Apa selama kau hidup, kau meras—merasa, hh—bahagia, Kyung—ssh?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dalam kesadarannya yang belum pulih benar, ia mencoba menelaah maksud pertanyaan itu. Selama ini, selama ini—apa ia pernah bahagia? Kyungsoo maih merapatkan mata dan bibirnya, sementara Kai memaksa akses masuk untuk keduanya.

"Ngh! AH!" Seketika itu, Kyungsoo membulatkan mata—otomatis ia tak terpejam lagi. Matanya melebar saat merasakan Kai memasukkan sesuatu ke lubang bagian bawahnya. "Ah! Sa—sakit, hiks—" Ia mulai menangis, jutaan kalinya.

"Dengan begini, kau membuka mata dan mulutmu. Tatap aku, terima aku." Bersamaan kalimat itu, Kai gencar menerobos mulut Kyungsoo. Meski penolakan terus terjadi, Kai tidak mungkin tinggal diam. Ia mencengkeram rahang Kyungsoo, hingga remaja itu mendongak paksa—sudut bibirnya membiru dan alirnya anyir darah. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Idiot!"

"AH! Sa—kit. Sa—Sakit. Hiks—berhenti, Kyungsoo sak—ah, perih. Keluarkan." Karena Kai ingin bermain lebih lama dengan Kyungsoo. _Hypersex-_nya perlu disalurkan sekarang juga. "Um, U—Umma, hiks—tolong, Kyungsoo. Ba—Baek—"

Kai gusar, Kyungsoo sulit diberi pengertian. "Keduanya tidak mungkin menolongmu, bodoh."

Tiga jemari besar Kai masih bermain di lubang Kyungsoo, mengubeknya—menusuknya. Kyungsoo menggelinjang, menjejak kesana-kemari, ia sungguh tidak mau merasakan hal ini untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sebersit bayangan wajah seseorang mampir di bilik Kyungsoo, "Xi—Xiumin, hiks—tolong."

Kai berhenti, ia merangkak turun. Lalu memandangi tangisan Kyungsoo yang semakin kencang, anak itu sedang menggelung tubuhnya dan menutupi dirinya dengan tangan. Tidak berpengaruh apapun.

"Siapa Xiumin?"

Kyungsoo kehilangan kebraniannya, ia tidak bisa mengatakan siapa dia—karena Xiumin hanya datang dua kali menemui dirinya.

"Kutanya padamu, siapa Xiumin?"

Kai bertampang menakutkan sekarang, adidayanya semakin membuat Kyungsoo ciut seketika.

"Ja—jangan mendekat—hiks."

"Jawab aku, atau kau mau aku melakukan hal seperti malam itu sebanyak-banyaknya? Kau mau kumasuki benda apa saja, uh?" Kyungsoo mengerjap, menahan diri agar tidak terbawa suasana mengerikan ini. Ia memejam lagi, menggeliatkan tubuh karena sungguh, ia ketakutan setengah mati saat Kai kembali mengungkungnya. "Hah?! Apa kau bahagia, dan siapa itu Xiumin?"

"AH! SAKIT—SAKIT! Kyungsoo mohon, hiks—AH!"

Karena Kyungsoo keukeuh tak mau mengeluarkan suara, Kai akhirnya memberi tindakan keras. Ia memelintir puting Kyungsoo—mencabut—mencubit—menggigit disana. Sekaligus dengan perlakuan kasarnya pada cengkeraman kuat di selangkangan Kyungsoo—meremat—meremas—menggenggam.

Kyungsoo kelimpungan, ini terlalu sakit. Ia tentu tak punya pilihan, ia tentu tak diberi jalan keluar. "Kau mau aku berlama-lama mempermainkanmu? Aku bisa mengurungmu disini seharian penuh. Kau tidak bisa bertemu Ibumu, tapi Ayahmu pasti sangat senang." Kai tertawa, tawa yang membuat siapapun merasa diadili.

"Hiks—kumohon—hiks. Ini sakit, jangan—aw!" Itu ketika Kai lagi-lagi menggigit puting Kyungsoo secara bergiliran, "Jangan—jangan, hiks—berhen—berhent—Ah!" Ini karena Kai tak mau melepaskan cengeraman tangannya dari kejantanan Kyungsoo.

"Kubilang jawab aku,"

Kyungsoo mengedip, kerjapannya memprihatinkan. "A—aku bahagia, hiks—bersama Umma, dan—dan Xi—Xiu—shh—Xiumin adalah orang yang men—ah—menolongku saat di gang gelap itu—hiks. Lepaskan, lepaskan, sakit—"

"Oh. Jadi, kau bisa menjadi milikku setelah Ibumu meninggal, kan?"

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, pikirannya melayang dan tubuhnya hampir ambruk lagi. Kai—orang itu tak punya perasaan. Kyungsoo menggeleng berulang kali, ia berusaha membebaskan diri dari lengan-lengan kokoh Kai, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Um—Umma, masih hidup, dan akan selalu menemani Kyungsoo—hiks—Umma tidak boleh mati."

"Sssh—ssh. Kau tahu siapa yang menghancurkanmu hingga menjadi seperti ini?" Kyungsoo semakin mengencangkan tangis gugunya, teriak histeris dan pukulan-pukulannya pun tak berbuah apapun. "Jawabannya adalah tetanggamu sendiri—Byun Baekhyun."

"Um—Umma, tolong Kyungsoo—hiks. Lepaskan—lepaskan, hiks—jangan sakiti Kyungsoo, takut—hiks."

Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, ia tidak memberi tanggapan selain dengan tindakan. Ia mengangkat alis seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri—merasa tak sabar. Elusan dan usapan itu terus berlanjut, lama-lama Kai mengarahkan kejantanannya menuju lubang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tentu hafal apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Siap tak siap, Kyung—sh. Akan kunikmati dirimu lagi setelah malam itu."

Kyungsoo membola sempurna, ia—sekali lagi—memberontak dan meronta.

"Jangan—jangan, kumohon, jangan!" Kyungsoo melotot, bulu kuduknya sudah meremang sejak tadi. "Kumohon—hiks—kumohon, jang—AH!" Biarpun kedua tangannya mendorong dada bidang Kai, tetap tidak ada perubahan.

Kai mulai memasukkan ujung kejantanannya—menusuk—menghujam—menghunus—semakin dalam dan dalam. Kyungsoo tersentak mengikuti ritme dan tempo Kai, sangat cepat dan membuatnya kewalahan. Kyungsoo bak terbanting, terus dan terus, selama Kai masih menggenjot—mendorong—menancapkan pedang kebanggaannya di kerutan itu.

"AH! SAKIT! KELU—KELUARKAN! AH!" Kyungsoo melelehkan airmatanya, tenggorokannya mengering dan wajahnya memucat. Keringatnya dan keringat Kai bercmpur menjadi satu, dua tubuh yang meyatu aitu nampak berkilat sejurus kemudian. Basah dan lengket, bagi Kyungsoo ini menjijikkan. "Hiks—hiks—AH! Tol—tolong, hen—hh—ssh—hentikan—AH! SAKIT!"

Sekali lagi, teriakan sarat permohonan itu tak digubris Kai. Sekalipun seharusnya membuat ia tergugah—merasa iba—tapi tidak ada penghentian seperti yang diminta Kyungsoo. Keras, kasar dan memaksa. Kyungsoo meraung histeris, membiarkan dirinya terlonjak semakin heboh tatkala Kai memperdalam dorongannya. Kai sengaja—menorehkan pesakitan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh—ssh~ Ka—Kau—idiot—ssh." Antusiasme Kai semakin cepat berpacu, beradu dengan semangat nafsu dan biarahinya yang menggelora. "Kau mau—hh—berapa kali lagi—ssh—aku ada didalam sini?" Karena Kai menikmati pijatan dari kedut-kedut milik Kyungsoo. Selalu, dan ia tak pernah kecewa.

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup lagi bergerak, kutik pun serasa percuma—ia tak berdaya dan Kai semakin memungkinkan diri untuk menghancurkan objeknya. Gurat lelah yang tercetak dalam pias merah Kyungsoo, telah menandakan sebejat apa Kai menginjak harga dirinya disini. Letih itu masih bersisa, sekalipun hentakan ini tak kunjung selesai.

"Hiks—hiks—henti—tol—hiks—hh—hah—hah. Sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit, perih—pedih."

Kai hanya mengernyit ketika igauan itu berlanjut. Kyungsoo masih mampu menyuarakan racauan paraunya.

"Kumohon—Ah! Ke—keluarkan—hiks—sakit, sakit, hentikan—hiks. Aw! Ah!"

Kai ada disini karena ia sedang mengagumi pantat sintal dan tubuh molek Kyungsoo yang terlalu polos. Pun dengan wajah itu, terlalu lugu. Ini—Mahakarya Tuhan yang sangat disyukuri ada digenggamannya.

"Tunggu, seb—sebenetar lagi." Kai masih ada di posisi kuda-kuda, ekstra kuat demi menyengsarakan Kyungsoo dibawah sana. Dua kaki Kyungsoo ada dibahu Kai—sesekali Kai memberi pelukan sekaligus ciuman guna menenangkan Kyungsoo. Namun, tetap nihil selama tauma selalu mengambil alih. "Ak—Aku hampir sam—hh—pai."

Kai memejam, serasa dilambungkan ke langit ketujuh. Sedang Kyungsoo, merasakan energinya dilolosi, badannya diremukkan beton, dan tulang serta sendinya dipatahi. Kai berlaku terlalu kejam sekarang.

"Ngh! Ngh—hah—sakit—hiks—sakit."

Lama. Masih lama. Masih sangat lama. Sebagai _Hypersex, _ia pasti memiliki stamina berlebih. Untuk itu, Kai tidak mau memuntahkan laharnya begitu saja, ia tidak mau cuma-cuma menghabiskan sperma dan kegiatan seksnya ini berlangsung percuma. Ia ingin sensasi.

"Henti—kan—ah! Ngh—ber—berhen—Umma—hiks."

"Hei, jangan pingsan—hh—dulu, Kyung—sh."

"Hiks—hentikan. Sakit, kumohon, sakit—ini sakit. Hiks."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dirinya bagai pinang dibelah dua. Lubangnya yang terkoyak sudah bisa dipastikan tak berbentuk lagi. Kai menyaksikan aliran darah dan kini, sperma miliknya mulai meluber keluar. Jamahi paha, pantat dan sepanjang dubur objeknya ini.

Pejaman matanya tinggal sebaris lagi, nafasnya hampir tak terdeteksi. Kayungsoo tersedot, Kai menggila. Ia memekik kencang, dengan keseluruhan tembak sperma yang ia biarkan merasuki Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua akhirnya limbung bersamaan, Kai jatuh diatas dada Kyungsoo.

Tamat.

Mungkin bagi Kyungsoo, tapi Kai mendadak bangkit. Efeknya belum terasa, ini belum apa-apa. Ia menegak lagi, hanya perlu satu tarikan nafas hingga Kyungsoo harus mengakui penyiksaan ini tak akan ada habisnya.

"Hoosh—hossh—hah. Sudah, sudah—sakit, ini sakit. Berhenti, kumohon—hiks."

"Ya, ngh—sampai aku—uh—merasa puas."

Pertanyaannya adalah, sampai kapan Kai bisa puas? Dan Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Akan terulang hingga beberapa jam lagi. Hingga petang dan malam menjelang. Bersetubuh—pingsan—bersetubuh. Sekian seterusnya. Kai melanjutkan ronde ke—belasan meski Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menginginkannya.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam—ia tak bisa melawan apapun.

Tapi, Kai adalah orang yang telah ia tandai, suatu waktu bisa dimusnahkan kapan saja.

-ooo-

Kris masih mengobrol dengan Baekhyun—di taman berkolam airmancur. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Tentang keseharian, tentang Kai dan tentang Kyungsoo sekaligus awal mula bagaimana mereka saling mengenal dengan unsur ketidaksengajaan. Sudah sangat lama rasanya terduduk disini, tapi pintu kamar Kai tak juga menjeblak lebar.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?" Kris bertanya, agak serius.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kai? Maksudku, bagaimana nasib tetanggaku?"

"Kau dengar sesuatu?" Kris mengulang, intensif.

Baekhyun akhirnya lamat-lamat mempertajam telinga. Ia mendengar suara-suara tertahan, tangisan, dan teriakan. "Ada desah dari kamar Kai." Ia menatap Kris kembali, mendapati sorot madu itu kian meredup.

"Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan Kai menjadi semestinya manusia."

Kris mungkin ingin membagi kisahnya lagi—tapi, Baekhyun bosan mendengar tanpa ada perlakuan.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku sepupu yang bur—"

"Ya, kau memang sepupu yang buruk, Kris."

Terang saja, Kris terperangah dengan kalimat tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

"Oh, maksudku, masa tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan tetanggaku?" Baekhyun buru-buru meralat, takut jika Kris salah paham. "Umh, ini sudah sore dan pintu kamar Kai belum juga terbuka. Aku khawatir."

Kris menepuk bahu Baekhyun, sekali. "Kalau kau tahu konsekuensinya, kenapa berani sekali mengambil resiko? Kuingatkan, Kai itu berbahaya. Semua orang—termasuk aku—pasti tunduk padanya." Si pirang itu lalu berdiri, "Masih lama," Ia melirik arlojinya. "Ayo minum teh."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum aku tahu pasti keadaan Kyungsoo."

Namun, **Blam! **Kai muncul dengan _bathrobe _dan peluh membanjir. Maka, Kris dan Baekhyun memburu Kai dengan langkah cepat mereka. Tapi, Kai segera melengos dan memanggil Yixing—Dokter pribadinya.

"Aku ingin, kau periksa dan obati dia yang ada didalam sana." Kai menunjuk kebelakang secara lalu. Yixing membungkuk sekaligus mengangguk—memenuhi perintah. Kemudian mata Kai melirik Baekhyun dan Kris yang sedang mematung berdua. "Apa? Kalau kalian ingin tahu keadaannya, cek sendiri. Oh, Kris—cepat sekali kau mengakrabkan diri dengan temanku? Tidak biasanya." Kai mengibaskan tangan, menggeleng beberapa kali lalu pergi dari lorong itu.

Kris melempar pandang pada Baekhyun—ia tak peduli lagi sikap adik sepupunya itu lebih-lebih dari keterlaluan. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo anak idiot dan ia masih punya keluarga—bagaimana jika semua orang tahu aib ini? Kemana pikiran Kai? Bahkan sikap masa bodohnya itu benar-benar menjatuhkan kehormatan marga Kim, kan?

Percuma. Geraman marah Kris tidak akan mendapat sambutan.

Keduanya menyusul Yixing yang telah masuk. Pria berlesung pipi itu membalik tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo—Baekhyun sesak seketika begitu mendapati lumuran sperma kering dan airmata dan keringat yang membaur menjadi satu. Ruangan ini berubah pengap dan lembab—bau-bauan bekas cinta susah menghilang.

Dan—tetangga idiotnya yang mengalami hal mengerikan ini.

"Astaga, Kyung—ssh. Ini—Ya ampun," Baekhyun menjerit ketika Yixing menyentuh lubang Kyungsoo. Membiru bilur, memerah luka—memar, berdarah. "Di—dia bagaimana?"

Yixing masih sibuk mencari-cari obat apa yang pantas untuk meredakan nyeri Kyungsoo, hingga ia hanya mengangguk demi menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kurasa, Tuan Muda Kai terlalu sering memasukkan kejantanannya di lubang Tuan Kyungsoo. Dia butuh perawatan." Dengan deklarasi itu, Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya menggunakan dua tangan.

"Kai benar-benar keparat. Aku tidak menyangka akan separah ini." Kris angkat bicara, fokusnya terbagi—tak urung, Kris ngeri juga melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang mengenaskan. "Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun mendongak ketika Kris merangkul bahunya, "Kalau kau menyuruh kami menginap disini, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau Kyungsoo disakiti lagi, aku tidak mau menjadi teman Kai lagi." Ia melepas lengan Kris dari lehernya, lalu berlari menuju Kyungsoo. "Hanya aku yang salah disini, Kyung, aku—aku—hiks. Maaf. Ayo, pulang. Kami ingin pulang." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, erat sekali.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang." Kris berujar tegas, "Yixing, berikan obat dulu untuknya, lalu beri obat juga untuk diminum beberapa hari kedepan. Suruh Nick menyiapkan mobil."

Yixing mematuhi perintah Kris, ia lalu mengoleskan salep dan membilasnya dengan air hangat. Kemudian, tangan terampilnya memakaikan baju milik Kyungsoo lagi—beruntung Kai tidak menyobeknya. Sedang Kris dan Baekhyun sama-sama menjadi penonton untuk kecekatan Yixing. Ia lalu menyodorkan satu kaplet pil dan sebotol salep ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Tolong minumkan jika Tuan Kyungsoo mengeluh sakit." Yixing tersenyum miris, ini kondisi korban Kai—yang paling tragis dan ironi. "Salep ini untuk mengurangi nyeri pada lubangnya."

Ya, disini Kris tahu dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kris sadar diri jika adik sepupunya itu menjadi biang dari hancurnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saat ini. Gejolak batin yang terus saja meracuni, membuat Kris kepalang dipojokkan.

Sebalik dengan Baekhyun, rasa bersalah mulai melingkupi dirinya. Ia pikir apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo selama ini? Ia sama saja seperti Kai, ia sama saja sejahat Kai. Baekhyun sadar, terdahulu itu ia benar-benar tega.

Tidak ada salahnya memperbaiki, kan?

"Kyungsoo tetap disini. Kris _Hyung _bisa mengantar Baekhyun saja." Kai ada di ambang pintu kamar, ia mengamati semenjak tadi. "Oh, silahkan Baekhyun—kalau kau mau berhenti menjadi temanku. Maka, kembalikan obat yang diberikan Yixing itu."

**Crap.**

Beginikah cara Kai memperlakukan orang?

Baekhyun menggeleng, tapi Kris yang mengambil alih. "Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengadu apapun pada orangtuamu, Kai, hanya kuminta kau untuk berperikemanusiaan. Jangan sembarangan menjatuhkan dan menginjak harga diri orang lain, Kai."

"Ya, dan sebagai teman, kau nilai apa semua kebersamaan kita? Termasuk dengan Chanyeol?"

Kai menyatukan alis, "Apa, ya? Uhm, Kris—kenapa kau jadi sok menggurui? A-ha, aku pikir dulunya kita benar-benar teman, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi, setelah aku tahu kau _sedekat _itu dengan Kyungsoo, mengapa tak kumanfaatkan saja? Sekarang, tujuanku berbeda."

"Oh, kau boleh menyakitiku, tapi tidak untuk lagi-lagi menyakiti Kyungsoo, Kai."

Kris mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Kai." Ia menekan suara. "Kenapa kau serendah ini, hah?! Kemana mahkota Kim-mu?" Kris mengambil langkah maju, ia siap menghantam wajah Kai bila perlu.

"Baek, bukankah kau membenci Kyungsoo?" Kai bersedekap, secara tersirat mengusir Yixing karena urusan Dokter pribadi itu telah selesai. "Kris, uhm, kenapa kau perlu ikut campur sedang margamu adalah Wu?"

Kris menatap iris Kai tajam-tajam, ia menelisik dimana nurani adik sepupunya itu. Namun, tak bersisa. "Aku tetap mengantarkan mereka. Terserah apa katamu, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti lebih banyak orang lagi, Kai. Hentikan."

"Huh? Apa yang terjadi jika aku tetap tidak memperbolehkanmu?"

"Kau adikku, aku kakakmu!"

"Oh? Jadi, begitu hubungan kita selama ini. Uhm, kukira kau hanya sok pahlawan,"

Kris menggemertakkan gigi, tapi gigil halus Kyungsoo di ranjang menginterupsinya segera—Baekhyun memanggil Kris untuk membantunya membawa Kyungsoo. Kris mengangkat beban Kyungsoo, hingga si mungil itu berada di topangan dua lengannya. Baekhyun mengikuti Kris keluar ruangan—tanpa membalas ujaran terakhir Kai—namun, tangannya tercekal tiba-tiba.

"Baek, kau ingat siapa Kim Kai, kan? Temanmu, aku masih temanmu." Setelah bisikan Kai itu berdengung di telinganya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan gemaan ngiang yang membekas. "Jangan seenaknya lari dariku. Aku akan mengejar Kyungsoo—sampai ia menjadi pemuasku yang sesungguhnya."

Baekhyun memandang lurus, kearah dimana Kris membawa Kyungsoo pergi. "Tidak! Jangan ganggu Kyungsoo lagi, Kai!" Ia menyentak pegangan Kai, lalu melotot tajam.

"Apa? Sekarang kau menyesal?"

"Aku menyesal," Baekhyun gugup setengah yakin. "Tapi, aku akan melindungi Kyungsoo sekarang. Aku memperbaiki kesalahanku, Kai. Aku akan menjauhkannya darimu, dasar Iblis! Oh, satu lagi—aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi budakmu setelah ini!"

"Cih, pergilah kalau begitu. Saksikan episode yang kutawarkan."

Baekhyun pun segera menderapkan langkah seribu cepatnya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kris, ia harus menyusul mereka dan segera enyah dari Mansion tempat Iblis semacam Kai tinggal.

-ooo-

Xiumin memandangi kedai Ramen didepan wajahnya, masih saja tutup. Sehingga membuatnya tak bisa menemui Kyungsoo, entah untuk berapa hari lagi. Ia resah, ia risau tentu saja—mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengannya? Xiumin tidak pernah tahu.

"Uhm, kata Sehun—Kyungsoo sudah dua hari tidak masuk, mungkin hari ini juga." Itu suara Luhan. Ya, Xiumin tidak sendirian kemari. Oh, dan—mm, rasanya ia mulai dekat dengan pemuda keturunan China ini.

"Sehun? Siapa dia?" Xiumin bertanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari bangunan reot kedai Ramen tersebut, disana tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Dia teman Kyungsoo, aku ke sekolahnya kemarin."

Kali ini Xiumin terburu menoleh, "_Jinjja? _Aku saja tidak pernah mengunjungi sekolahnya—padahal aku pernah berjanji kesana." Ia sedikit takjub dengan kelihaian Luhan, oh lebih tepatnya dengan perhatian yang ia berikan untuk Kyungsoo.

"A—ha, bagaimana kalau kita menemui Sehun?" Luhan memberi ide, "Siapa tahu kita bisa mengorek beberapa hal darinya."

Tapi, Xiumin malah mendudukkan diri di pinggir trotoar. "Boleh, sih. Uhm, aku hanya terpikir membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahku—aku ingin ia menjadi pengganti Jaehyun."

"Jaehyun?" Luhan mengerjap.

"Adikku. Kondisi mentalnya sama dengan Kyungsoo, dan ia meninggal karena teman-temannya tak berhati." Seraut sedih itu timbulkan sedikit rasa kasihan dari Luhan. Ia menggumamkan maaf beberapa kali. Tapi Xiumin malah menundukkan kepala tanpa berniat menatap jalanan ramai didepannya. "Ah, bagaimana menurutmu kalau Kyungsoo tinggal bersamaku?"

"Bersamamu?" Luhan memikirkan banyak kemungkinan. Tentang Kai—tentang hubungannya—tentang Xiumin dan tentang Sehun? Oh, kenapa dua orang yang ia sebut paling akhir tadi agak menohok perasaannya? "Tidak masalah, Xiumin-ssi. Kurasa itu akan baik. Hei, tapi dia masih memiliki keluarga, kan?"

Xiumin mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, Ibunya kemarin terlihat tidak baik. Seperti ada penyakit ganas yang mungkin menggerogoti wanita itu." Kini, ia serasa bebas membuka semuanya pada Luhan. Terlalu ceroboh? Xiumin rasa tidak, Luhan adalah pemuda yang menyenangkan.

"Uh, mungkin saja. Tapi, kita tidak bisa berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, kan?"

Xiumin tertawa renyah, ia merangkul Luhan—bersahabat. "Tentu saja tidak. Oh, bukankah kedai ini dekat dengan sekolah Kyungsoo?" Luhan mengangguk sekali, "Itu berarti Sehun ada disekitar sini, kan? Kita bisa mengajaknya mengobr—"

Belum sempat Xiumin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tahu-tahu saja Luhan melambai antusias sambil melompat-lompat. "Ya! Oh Sehun!" Xiumin menunggu disana saat akhirnya Luhan membawa remaja laki-laki berseragam—seperti yang ia lihat pada Kyungsoo malam itu—datang kearahnya. "Nah, nah. Ini dia Sehun, teman sekelas Kyungsoo."

Xiumin memasang senyum terbaiknya, tapi bocah didepannya ini malah berwajah datar.

"Lehun—Suhan." Dia menggumam, lalu telunjuknya mengarah pada dirinya dan Luhan disamping.

"Hun, yang benar itu Sehun dan Luhan." Luhan membenarkan sementara Xiumin terkikik geli.

"Jadi, namamu Sehun?" Xiumin mengulurkan tangan, Sehun meraihnya pelan. "Namaku Xiumin."

"Min—Umin—Min." Sehun tersenyum miring. Lalu Luhan sudah mengajak keduanya duduk berjajar di trotoar. "Hum, hum. Sehun tidak punya teman selain Kyung—soo." Seketika itu, mata Xiumin berbinar.

"Kau tahu dia kemana?"

Sehun mencebik, "Tiga hari ini dia tidak masuk. Kata Saem, Ibunya ada di Rumah Sakit sekarang." Praduga Xiumin tidak meleset.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu dia sakit apa, ya?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo, dia tertinggal materi berhitung sangat banyak. Padahal Kyung suka angka." Xiumin mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Baiklah. Ayo, beli es krim." Luhan berseru girang, diikuti Sehun yang merentangkan tangan. Oh, mereka terlihat serasi, cocok secara pribadi—itu menurut Xiumin. Tapi, sebagian dirinya menyatakan, bahwa makhluk sesempurna Luhan, agak tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sehun, kan? Ah, tidak. Xiumin hanya sedang—mengalihkan diri. "Hei, XiuXiu. Ayo, pergi."

Bagi Xiumin—Luhan lumayan menarik.

-ooo-

Peralatan Medis mulai dipasang secara berkala, JoSung tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain dengan mengusap punggung tangan Yejin. Ia tidak kemana-mana, ia hanya ada di samping ranjang demi menemani sang istri. Tak kunjung pulih, tak segera membaik—jelas membuat perasaannya tercabik.

Sayang, penyebab utama masalah beruntun ini tak datang juga. Sejak sepagian tadi, hingga malam ini. Batang hidungnya sama sekali tak merayap—anak idiot yang tak pernah dianggapnya anak.

"Yejin,"

"JoSung—ngh. Dimana Kyungsoo?" Saat matanya pertama kali terbuka—berkat bius sementara—wanita itu malah celingukan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kenapa hanya anak idiot itu yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Yejin tersenyum samar, pandangannya mengabur. "Aku berpikir, aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi bersamanya." JoSung membulatkan mata, seketika merasa dirinya digampar ribuan orang.

"Jangan bicara sembar—"

"Bukan sembarangan, JoSung. Aku tahu seberapa ketulusanmu padaku, apalagi terhadap Kyungsoo. Aku tahu ini bukan gengsi sehingga kau tidak mau menunjukkannya, tapi aku—uhuk—merasa jika kau memang tak pernah peduli pada kami."

"Aku hanya tidak peduli pada anak pembawa sial itu, Yejin."

Namun, pandangan keduanya berkeliaran—menghampiri setiap alat yang menyokong hidup seseorang. Penuh—membuat siapapun yang ada disini berdenyut ngilu.

"Tidak akan lama lagi, JoSung—hh. Aku bisa merasakannya mendekat. Tolong, biarkan Kyungsoo hidup bahagia bersamamu—yang ia harapkan hanya kasih sayang dari Ayahnya, JoSung. Jangan telantarkan dia, jangan usir dia. Kumohon."

JoSung tidak memiliki timpalan berarti. Ia hanya membalas tatapan sendu Yejin tanpa gairah. Ia—kehilangan semangat hidup. Ia—tidak mungkin hidup berdua dengan anak idiotnya. JoSung tidak ingin tertimpa masalah yang lebih besar.

"JoSung, berjanjilah."

Diam. Hening. Suasana canggung melingkupi atmosfer dingin disini.

"Aku—tidak bisa berjanji, Yejin."

Karena ia hanya minta, istrinya mampu bertahan.

-ooo-

**To Be Continue.**

**Author's Note:**

_Oh goddamit. Its. Real fuckin porn guys—I'm so sorry. _

_*closeeyes*_

_*cough*_

_Okay. I have to say if the story getting more complicated here. _

Yap. Aku memunculkan karakter Kai yang lebih emosional. Aku munculkan ketakutan dan trauma Kyungsoo. Jadi, _hypersex_ Kai semakin menjalar ke_ overprotect_/_obsession _buat memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya. Semua itu lebih kelihatan di chapter belakang ini karena situasinya sudah memungkinkan.

_U guys know what, I don't know why so many casts hereee _

_*screaming*_

Wu Yifan? Oke. Dia sepupu Kai. Sepupu jauh. Nantinya dia bakal erat kaitan sama KaiSoo.

Sekedar _clue : Krissoo—Kaisoo—KaiLu will happen in upcoming chapter. Idk which chapter. _

Ada XiuHan—Ada HunHan, siapa yang lebih—uhuk—menjadi pilihan?

**Review menentukan seberapa cepat aku bisa update. Jadi, buat aku semangat, ya XD **

**Sincere, **

**~Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight~**

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kai menyesap _Americano-_nya perlahan, noda tipis di sudut bibir ia biarkan tercetak disana. Nikotin yang semula terapit jemari, kini mampir sebentar untuk dihisapnya kuat-kuat, baru kemudian batangan itu berakhir di asbak. Kai menikmati paginya di _Mansion _mewah keluarga Kim.

Ketenangan, ia mendapatnya saat duduk di _gazebo _seorang diri. Sembari memandangi tanaman hias hasil karya Ibunya, seraya mengukir senyuman kala mengingat malam kemarin—dia yang mengerjai Kyungsoo habis-habisan adalah dirinya yang paling bejat.

Kai tidak peduli. Ia suka—ia senang—ia bahagia—maka, semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Tuan, ada seseorang yang datang mencari Anda." Kai menoleh menuju belakang punggungnya, mendapati pelayan wanita sedang membungkuk hormat.

"Siapa?"

"Dia bilang namanya Luhan. Teman anda, Tuan." Kai mengangkat alis, meletakkan cangkir kopinya, kemudian menyeringai samar. Ia membalas tatapan si pelayan—lamat-lamat.

"Suruh dia kemari."

Dengan perintah itu, si pelayan mengangguk dan segera memanggil sang tamu. Kai tak perlu menunggu lama hingga sosok cantiknya itu berada didepan wajahnya. Xi Luhan, salah satu gigolo yang tak ingin kehilangan Kai, dia yang bisa melakukan segala cara agar Kim Kai bertahan bersamanya.

"_Honey, _darimana kau tahu _Mansion-_ku?" Kai bertanya ketika bibir Luhan meminta akses masuk. Setelah kecupan itu, Luhan tertawa kecil—sedikit bercampur tawa licik. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaan Kai, tapi Luhan terlihat berbeda sekarang. "Mmh—kau agresif sekali, Lu."

"Ya, bukan masalah aku tahu _Mansion_-mu darimana, Tuan Kim. Oh, aku hanya bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau jarang menemuiku? Kau tak lagi membutuhkanku, kau tak lagi ingin tubuhku—hum? Aku masih ingat kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, kan?"

**Deg. **

Kai merasakan intimidasi Luhan agak-agak menegangkan suasana. Ia memang tidak benar-benar mencintai Luhan, toh si cantik itu hanya gigolo kesayangan yang selalu memuaskan hasratnya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang, omongan itu perlu Kau pikirkan lagi?

"Kenapa diam? Aku memang hanya mengejar uang, kau memang hanya mengejar servis. Tapi, belakangan ini kau melupakan aku, Kai. Meski umur kita terpaut jauh—aku tahu cinta cukup sulit ada dalam dirimu, kan? Apalagi untuk pria sejalang aku—dan—"

"Ssh. Buat apa—buat apa cinta, kalau aku dan kau bisa bersama-sama, Lu. Kenapa kita membahas cinta?" Kai berucap begitu enteng. Seakan tidak ada sisi lain yang tersakiti dalam hati Luhan. "Oh, jangan melebarkan matamu seolah kau terkejut, Lu. Kau tahu, kita melakukan ini tanpa dasar cinta, kan? Ini sudah perjanjian, _rite?_"

Luhan bungkam. Apa-apaan bocah Sekolah Menengah didepannya ini.

"Sesuai perjanjian, ya?" Luhan berdesis. "Aku kemari untuk meminta penjelasan, Kai, dan secara tersirat kau menjelaskannya begitu gamblang. Aku seharusnya tahu diri, ya." Luhan beringsut mundur, dua tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

Kai menatapnya tajam—lurus dan jeru.

"Kau mau apa? Kau mau, aku membalas perasaanmu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "_Well, _maaf. Aku ingat resiko pekerjaanku. Aku menyerahkan tubuhku, kau menyerahkan uangmu. Itu perjanjian kita, tanpa cinta. Aku yang salah, aku yang kelepasan—mencintaimu."

Kai terhenyak. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan Luhan, tapi gigolonya menolak.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah ingat, Lu."

Luhan menyekat nafas, ia tak habis pikir Kai semudah ini menginjak harga dirinya. "Oh, kalau begitu, apa kau menemukan gigolo baru—dia yang lebih baik daripada aku?" Berundung tanya dari Luhan, tentu membuat Kai berupaya mencari pembelokan. "Siapa dia? Siapa si idiot itu? Siapa dia, Kai?"

Ini lebih-lebih menyentak Kai, obrolan mereka semakin menjurus pada apa-apa yang sengaja disembunyikan. Semenit, hanya semilir angin yang berembus disekitar mereka. Semenit, hanya ada kicau pipit yang bertengger di atap _gazebo_, dan semenit itu Kai hanya menumbuk tatapannya pada Luhan.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi—umh—"

"Dia Kyungsoo. Do Kyungs—"

"Kris. Berhenti ikut campur." Kai menajam saat Kris mulai memasuki areanya dan Luhan. Tapi, si pirang itu seolah tuli dengan ocehan adik sepupunya. Ia tetap maju dan kini berdiri diantara keduanya. "Kris, kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak ikut cam—"

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo, semalam Kai baru saja menggarapnya habis-habisan." Kris bisa melihat raut Luhan, terkejut—kaget bukan main. Matanya membelalak, dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku. "Yah, dia bukan gigolo, sih. Dia korban tak berdosa. Uh, kau gigolo Kai—yang baru kulihat disini. Kelihatannya, hubungan kalian cukup rumit." Kris melirik Kai, dan menemukan si _tan _itu membuang nafas berat.

"Kris. Ini bukan masalahmu. Pergi dari sini." Kai menekankan. Kris berbalik beradu tatap dengan Luhan, tapi ia tak juga mengeluarkan suara. "Lu, lebih baik kau juga pergi. Kita tidak punya masalah, kan?"

_Tidak punya masalah. _Luhan memikirkan kalimat pahit Kai barusan, matanya masih mengarah pada Kris—lelaki ini membuka tabir pelanggannya bulat-bulat. Jadi, benar. Do Kyungsoo—si idiot itu berpotensi merebut Kai.

"Apa kau akan beralih pada dia—pada si idiot itu?"

Kai terpaku, kedikan bahunya membuat Luhan semakin terperangah. "Entahlah, rasanya aku mulai tertarik."

"Kau baru saja mencampakkanku, Kai? Kau—"

Kai menarik nafas, "Hei, hei, bukankah tidak ada cinta diantara kita? Hubungan kita hanya sebatas _partnersex_, Lu. Kau tidak berhak mengatur pada siapa aku menyalurkan nafsuku. Oh, dan lagi, suatu waktu aku akan menghubungimu—mungkin jika aku ingin menikmatimu lagi."

Luhan menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Kai berlaku sebegini kejam padanya. Mereka telah bersama setahun—dan Luhan menyerahkan apapun yang Kai minta. Seharusnya ia sadar sejak awal, pekerjaannya ini mulai berbahaya jika sudah menyangkut cinta.

Kai melirik Kris, ia lalu menyenggol bahu kakak sepupunya itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kemudian berlalu dari sana dan otomatis meninggalkan keterpurukan Luhan.

Kris maju, nuraninya tentu masih berjalan baik. "Namamu, Lu?" Ia memegangi bahu Luhan yang hampir oleng, membantunya menjaga keseimbangan. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengenal Kai."

Setiap Kris bertemu dengan siapapun yang disakiti Kai—hanya kalimat sesal itu yang ia utarakan.

Luhan berusaha kuat, bertahan. Tapi, yang namanya perasaan tetap perasaan. Tangisannya luruh juga. Ia menghindari tatapan Kris—Luhan tidak tahu siapa dia. "Coba sejak dulu kau mengingatkanku."

Kai memberi banyak pesakitan padanya, pada semua orang yang ia temui. Dengan ini, Luhan enggan lagi membiarkan dirinya ditenggelamkan pesona Kai—yang sebegini gilanya.

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

** Proudly Present **

"**When Life Gets Hard"**

**Chapter Ten**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Byun Baekhyun—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Park Chanyeol—Wu Yifan—Kim Minseok | Angst—Hurt/Comfort—Romance | Chaptered | Mature**

**© 2015 **

**Disclaimer : **_Stories are mine. But, not for the cast. Fiction, not real. Don't copas or plagiat it without my permission._

-ooo-

**Tok—Tok—Tok.**

Baekhyun terkesiap seketika saat ketukan di pintu kamarnya berulang. Itu pasti Ibunya, dan beliau tak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Maka, ia cepat-cepat mengunci dan suara yang timbul membuat Ibunya berteriak.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa mengunci pintu? Ya, ya, kalian berdua harus sarapan. Lagipula, Umma perlu tahu semalaman kemarin kalian kemana saja. Ya! Byun Baekhyun, buka pintunya!"

Baekhyun menutup telinganya, ia menghimpit diri didekat dinding dan bersiap membalas amukan Ibunya. "Ahm, mm—sebentar, nanti kami akan turun. Oh, Kyungsoo bilang ia ingin sarapan di kamar saja, Umma." Ia tidak punya pembelotan lagi.

"Ya! Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Uh—U—Umma—ngh." Itu suara lirih Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melirik kearah ranjangnya, dan menemukan Kyungsoo akan terbangun. Ya, semalaman dia tidak tertidur demi menemani Kyungsoo—siapa tahu dia melindur, dan ternyata tidurnya lumayan nyenyak. "U—Umma, ngh."

"Ya! Baekhyun, kau dengar Umma, tidak? Baek!"

Namun, Baekhyun melupakan suara-suara didepan kamarnya. Ia memilih mendekati Kyungsoo, berjongkok di lantai, memeriksa suhu tubuh sekaligus membelai sisian wajah yang penuh luka itu. Ini—terlalu menyesakkan untuk sekedar dilihat.

"Kyung, Kyungsoo. Buka matamu, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada aku." Baekhyun masih menunggu mata bulat itu mengerjap. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak menampilkan reaksi apapun, selain gelengan kuat. "Kyung, hei, tenanglah."

"Hiks—" Sial. Kyungsoo yang menangis, semakin membuat Baekhyun hilang arah. "Kyung—hh—takut. Tidak usah membuka mata."

"Jangan, Kyungsoo. Aku bersumpah kau sudah aman, kau aman bersamaku disini. Kai tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Kata siapa? Baekhyun sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya. Tapi, jika ia tak mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo bisa semakin merapatkan kelopaknya. "Ayolah,"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Gedoran Umma-nya didepan sana, lebih-lebih membuat Baekhyun kelimpungan. Ia harus menyembunyikan banyak hal dari orangtuanya, ia harus pintar-pintar mencari jalan keluar dari kejaran penasaran Ayah dan Ibunya—Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun benci disudutkan. "Buka pintunya, atau Umma akan menyuruh Appa mendobraknya!"

Sialan. Sialan. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya berulang kali, bagaimanapun ia harus memberi penjelasan. Tapi—tidak sebenar-benarnya penjelasan. Baekhyun menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimutnya, lalu merangkap lagi dengan dua selimut lain. Supaya Ibunya tidak curiga, Baekhyun membalik tubuh Kyungsoo agar membelakangi mereka nanti.

Ya, dengan begini—ia bisa bilang bahwa Kyungsoo masih mengantuk dan semuanya beres.

Baekhyun mengelus dada, membuang nafas tak serantan, baru melangkah maju dan memutar kunci. Setelah pintu dibuka, tampak Nyonya Byun yang benar-benar berang disana, berkacak pinggang dan meneliti wajah anak semata wayangnya ini. Tsk. Baekhyun benci ditatap intens seperti ini.

"Ya! Jadi, ken—"

"Sssh—Umma, Kyungsoo masih tidur. Dia sangat mengantuk saat kusuruh bangun tadi." Uh, begitu lancar kedok berbohongnya. "Umma jangan masuk kedalam, nanti Kyungsoo terganggu."

"Hm? Tumben sekali kau—"

"Ya, ya. Aku mencoba berubah, Umma." Setelah kalimat itu, tahu-tahu saja Umma-nya berseri senang. Ia menghambur demi memeluk Baekhyun seraya menggumamkan syukur. Ish. "Um, astaga. Umma apa-apaan, sih."

"Umma senang, Baek, akhirnya kau mau mengerti keadaan." Baekhyun menjauhkan Ibunya, wanita itu masih menatap dirinya begitu takjub. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu semalam kalian darimana?"

**Crap. **

Cari alasan, cari alasan. Baekhyun menggerakkan bola matanya liar, ia bingung. "Oh—um, itu—aku dan Kyungsoo sedang mencari udara segar. Dia terlihat bosan, jadi—jadi,"

"Jadi?"

Omong-kosong. Baekhyun benar-benar takut tertangkap basah sedang berbohong. "Ya, ya—kita pergi ke _Game Center. _Lalu, duduk-duduk di tepi Sungai Han—dan pulang sangat larut."

Setelah menyelesaikan sederet-pengakuan-berselimut-tipu itu, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Dan Ibunya nampak percaya-percaya saja dengan serentetan kalimat yang diujarkan anak laki-lakinya ini.

"Ya sudah. Sering-sering ajak dia jalan-jalan, Kyungsoo butuh—"

"Aaa~! Hiks~" Oh, tidak. Baekhyun menegak ketika lolongan Kyungsoo itu ikut menyentak Ibunya.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa? Kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu? Ada ap—"

Hampir saja Ibunya menerobos masuk, tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menahan lengannya. "Ah, mungkin mimpi buruk. Biar aku yang mengatasinya, Umma. Sudahlah, percayakan padaku."

"Begitu?" Nyonya Byun masih tampak penasaran. "Mungkin dia merindukan Umma-nya. Nanti sore antarkan dia ke Rumah Sakit, ya. Oh, dan Umma sebentar lagi berangkat ke But—Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

Karena Baekhyun baru saja berlaku tidak sopan. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya, menguncinya rapat-rapat dan itu terjadi tepat didepan wajah Ummanya. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin ketahuan, ia tidak ingin menambah akibat dari sebab yang ia buat. Lebih-lebih, ia tidak ingin orangtuanya tahu semengerikan apa kondisi Kyungsoo.

Memar—bilur—luka. Baekhyun terburu menghampiri Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba ia teringat beberapa penggal masa lalu. Tentang dia yang selalu memarahi, membentak dan menyentak Kyungsoo, dimanapun dan kapanpun Kyungsoo mengikuti dirinya. Ia selalu malu setiap Kyungsoo ada didekatnya, ia selalu menghindar ketika Kyungsoo ingin menyapa atau sekedar berbuat baik padanya.

Ya, Baekhyun menolak semua itu dan sekarang, malah menjatuhi Kyungsoo dengan bom atom yang ia buat sendiri.

"Kyung," Baekhyun mengelus kening Kyungsoo, ia mengusap bulir keringat yang mulai membanjir. "Bangunlah, buka matamu. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja, ada aku. Tidak ada Kai, tidak ada yang menyakitimu lagi."

"Hiks—dia pasti datang lagi." Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berkali-kali. "Hiks. Kyungsoo takut—ssh. Aw!"

"Kyung, bagian mananya yang sakit? Biar aku beri salep ini, ya." Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin merubah perangainya yang keras menjadi lembut. Ia lalu menuangkan air ke dalam gelas, "Minumlah, kau bisa dehidrasi. Sejak kemarin tidak ada cairan dalam tubuhmu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau membuka matanya, ia menolak pemberian Baekhyun. Sejujurnya, ia agak tak percaya—mengapa Baekhyun mau mengurusnya, dan tidak mengumpat lagi? Ah, Kyungsoo hanya malas meruntut setiap kejadian, ia tidak mau bertemu pada satu adegan dimana ia dan orang jahat itu bersatu membuat luka.

"Umma—hiks. Kyungsoo ingin bertemu Umma."

"_Nde, _setelah kau sehat, kita akan ke Rumah Sakit, ya."

"Umma—Kyungsoo ingin bertemu Umma, sekarang—hiks."

Dalam hal ini, Baekhyun tetap dituntut untuk bersabar. Ia tidak mungkin menyuarakan ketegasan, sementara Kyungsoo sangat anti dengan kekerasan. Tapi, hal ini tidak akan selesai jika tanpa gebrakan. Muslihatnya, Baekhyun harus memperlakukan Kyungsoo bak porselen yang mudah pecah.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu Umma-mu, menurutlah padaku." Baekhyun, akhirnya memberi pengertian. "Minum obat, pakai salep—setelah jalanmu tidak tertatih dan tidak mencurigakan, kita bisa pergi. Ah, jangan ceritakan perihal kemarin pada siapapun, Kyung—ada aku yang akan menyelesaikannya. Ya?"

_Jangan menceritakannya pada siapapun? _Kyungsoo sudah membayangkan ia akan mengadu pada Umma-nya. Tidak, tidak—ia sendiri merasa malu, Kyungsoo ingat dia bukan tipe orang yang terbuka dan gemar mengobral omongan. Dia cenderung diam, memendam dan mengubur asa.

"Ky—Kyungsoo mau—hiks. Asal bisa bertemu Umma, dan tidak bertemu orang jahat itu—hiks."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, ia lalu memeluk Kyungsoo sangat erat. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo, semuanya salahku. Silahkan hukum aku, hiks—" Pelafalan maafnya disertai tangis, tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak paham. Ia hanya senang, Baekhyun bisa berbalik menyayanginya setelah sekian lama. "Aku janjikan kau akan bahagia, Kyung, aku akan membelamu didepan mereka yang ingin menyakitimu. Aku janji."

"Kyungsoo—hiks—hanya ingin bertemu Umma, hiks. Orang jahat itu, kenapa selalu menyakiti Kyungsoo—hiks—apa salah Kyungsoo?"

_Orang jahat itu. _Kyungsoo tahu namanya Kai.

-ooo-

Kai menemui Chanyeol. Bukan bermaksud apapun, tapi kini satu-satunya teman yang benar-benar buta tentangnya adalah dia. Baekhyun sudah tahu segalanya, Baekhyun sudah lama sadar, dan Kai tidak mungkin meminta pendapat pada orang yang telah ia sakiti itu.

Jadi, mereka di halaman belakang sekolah. Setelah pagi tadi Luhan menyerbunya ke _Mansion, _belum lagi Kris yang serba ikut campur—agak-agak membuat Kai kesal. Chanyeol memandangnya heran, tapi Kai malah memalingkan wajah. Masing-masing berkutat dengan alibi.

"Lalu, apa Luhan sudah tidak mau melayanimu lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara kelewat pelan. Ia takut Kai tiba-tiba mengamuk dan kehilangan kendali, jadi ia berusaha menjaga _mood-_nya. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?"

"Kami tidak benar-benar berpisah, maksudku, kau tahu seperti apa Luhan. Dia mencintaiku dan—"

"Kau mencintai Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memotong seolah ia telah membaca tulisan besar diatas kepala Kai. "Kau bukan mencintai, tapi kau menyakiti keduanya, Kai." Entah, ungkapan Chanyeol mungkin menjadi satu-satunya sesuatu yang bisa mendobrak kebekuan hatinya.

Sayang saja, tidak semudah itu Kai diluluhkan. Ia mungkin mau mendengar Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak mau melakukan apayang disuruhkan padanya.

"Menurutmu, aku menyakiti mereka? Aku dan Luhan memang hanya sebagai pemuas dan pelanggan, kan? Apa yang salah? Memang tidak ada cinta diantara kita, tapi Luhan menganggapnya serius, Yeol."

Chanyeol berdeham, "Yah, aku hanya membuka pikiranmu, Kai. Ah, Baekhyun tidak terlihat sejak kemarin, apa dia masih menemani Kyungsoo, ya?"

"Jangan bahas Baekhyun dulu, Yeol. Kau berhadapan denganku, jadi—yang perlu kau bahas adalah aku. Aku tidak tahu apa ini cinta atau bukan, tapi aku menyukai Kyungsoo ada didekatku. Melihat wajah polos dan tingkah lugunya saja—sudah membuatku gila."

Chanyeol menerka apa yang ada dikepala Kim Jongin. Kenapa dia memintanya untuk tak membahas Baekhyun? Mereka teman, kan? Namun, mengingat sifat otoriter dan sikap pembangkang Kai—yang selalu ingin dituruti—Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemui Baekhyun. Kalian berdua terlihat aneh—aku tahu ada masalah diantara kau dan Baekhyun."

Maka, Kai reflek menggeleng berulang, mencegah dan menahan Chanyeol. "Jangan." Satu kata itu terlontar bersama delikan tajam. "Jangan dengarkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan padamu, Chanyeol."

Karena Kai ingat, semalam Baekhyun bilang untuk tidak membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi budaknya. Hei, tanpa teman, Kai bisa apa?

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Namun, Kai hanya mengulum kalimatnya. Ia bungkam, tatapannya beralih menuju pot-pot tanaman yang tak terurus. Ia—hilang kepercayaan dari semua orang sekarang.

-ooo-

Xiumin bertemu Luhan dan Sehun didepan sekolah Kyungsoo. Tadinya, Xiumin ingin mengecek apakah Kyungsoo sudah masuk atau belum. Namun, saat melihat raut sedih Luhan dari jauh—Xiumin mulai mempertanyakan beberapa hal. Maksudnya, kalau ia sedang sedih, kenapa ia malah menghampiri Sehun—yang tak mengerti apa-apa?

"Lu," Xiumin memanggil dan mendapat tolehan dari Luhan—yang matanya telah sembab. Ya, Xiumin mengakarkan tebakannya, ia pikir ada hal yang tak beres disini. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Hun?"

Tidak. Xiumin salah menuduh. Sehun menelengkan kepalanya, tapi Luhan lebih dulu berucap.

"Bukan Sehun. Aku kemari ingin mencari—Kyungsoo." Xiumin sadar bahwa nada Luhan saat menyebut nama Kyungsoo, siratkan benci. "Jadi, aku bertanya padanya. Ini jam pulang sekolah dan ternyata Kyungsoo belum hadir."

Xiumin mengangguk sekali, tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ia beralih menatap Sehun, "Hun, uh—kau tahu dimana Rumah Sakit dan kamar Ibu Kyungsoo dirawat?"

Sehun diam. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Xiumin—kertas itu pemberian Saemnya. Itu nomor kamar, lantai berapa dan dimana Rumah Sakit tempat Ibu Kyungsoo. Nah, bukankah Kyungsoo pasti ada disana?

Xiumin mengantongi kertas itu, tentu setelah ia membaca sekilas. Ia berpaling pada Luhan. "Lu, ke—kenapa kau ingin menemui Kyungsoo?"

"Lu kan sepupu Kyung." Sehun mengatakan itu tanpa dosa, dan sesegeranya malah membuat Xiumin mendesak Luhan.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang, kau sepupunya dan—waktu itu, Ibu Kyungsoo seperti tidak mengenalmu, saat kita makan di Kedai Ramen miliknya." Xiumin menemukan apa yang menjadi biang disini. "Jadi, kau siapa—Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan tidak berpikir panjang saat menyatakan dia sepupu Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Tidak seharusnya mereka bertiga bertemu disini, Sehun menguak kebohongannya dan Xiumin mempertanyakan siapa dia.

"Xiumin," Luhan mengambil alih. "Ak—Aku—" Tergantung. Sehun dan Xiumin sama-sama menunggu, meski Sehun sama sekali tak menaruh atensinya. "Aku Xi Luhan, orang yang berhubungan dengan Kai—dia yang memperkosa Kyungsoo di gang malam itu."

**Deg. **

Jadi, Xiumin ada sangat dekat dengan objek yang tega menyakiti Kyungsoo? Tapi, ia malah terbuai, ia malah terpana. Luhan sudah menghipnotisnya dan membalik fakta seolah ia manusia tak tahu apa-apa. Ia—pembual.

"Terserah kau mau membenciku atau tidak. Maafkan aku, tapi niatku bertemu Kyungsoo bukan niat baik." Baru setelah ini, Sehun menggeram tidak terima. Luhan hanya sengaja mengabaikan, Xiumin pun berpura-pura acuh. "Aku harus menemuinya, karena dia—merebut pelangganku."

"Pelangganmu?" Xiumin bisa melihat Luhan ingin berkelit, tapi selalu gagal.

"Kai adalah pelangganku dan aku adalah—gigolonya."

"Gi—gigolo? Apa?" Xiumin lebih tidak percaya lagi. Ia menggeleng-geleng kuat.

Xiumin pikir, wajah Luhan sama sekali tidak mencerminkan pekerjaan kotor itu sama sekali. Ia pikir, Luhan adalah orang baik—yang segalanya baik-baik saja. Nyata bertemu nyata, Luhan benar-benar pandai menukar topeng.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti jika aku menjelaskan keseluruhannya, Xiumin." Luhan bersikeras memaksa Xiumin untuk paham—tapi, tak mungkin. Ia lalu melirik Sehun, "Hun, antarkan kami ke Rumah Sakit, ya. Kau harus ikut."

Xiumin bisa menyaksikan Sehun tidak menolak, saat tangannya digandeng Luhan. Akhirnya, ia enggan pusing dan lebih memilih mengekor dua punggung yang mulai menjauh itu. Samar-samar, Xiumin mendengar kalimat Sehun pada Luhan.

"Jangan sakiti Kyung—dia temanku."

Tapi, disela tangis Luhan, Xiumin mennagkap balasannya.

"Aku hanya menaruh dendam padanya, Hun, dia merebut milikku yang paling berharga."

**Crap. **Ya, dan Xiumin tidak bisa mempersilahkan orang jahat masuk kemudian menyakiti Kyungsoo—sebagai janjinya untuk selalu ada disaat anak itu kesulitan. Di Rumah Sakit, Xiumin harus tahu kejelasan masalah yang ia terjuni kini.

-ooo-

Lorong Rumah Sakit di lantai delapan menyerap kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan mereka. Chanyeol datang sendiri dengan derap langkah yang tak bisa diredam, lalu rombongan Luhan—ada Xiumin dan Sehun yang datang dengan wajah ekstra bingung.

Chanyeol menyapa Luhan, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan memerah—malu atau sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi? "Luhan. Kau—sedang apa disini?" Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol—setinggi tiga jengkal dari dirinya—sedang menatap aneh. "Kau mengenal Ibu Kyungsoo?"

"Aku bukan mencari Ibunya, aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol tentu tidak tahu apa yang menjadi masalah, tapi aksen Luhan terdengar sangat menyeramkan. "Oh, aku juga mencari Kyungsoo sekaligus bertemu Ibu Kyungsoo. Hei, darimana kau mengenal Ibu Kyungsoo dan—" Chanyeol melihat dua orang asing dibalik punggung Luhan, "—mereka pelanggan barumu?"

Luhan mengibas tangannya didepna wajah Chanyeol, "Kai tidak sengaja menyebut nama itu saat bercinta denganku, dan setelah aku menyelidikinya—sialan, ia merebut Kai." Chanyeol telah menarik lengan Luhan yang sembarangan membuka pintu rawat Ibu Kyungsoo. "Apa? Ya, dan mereka bukan pelangganku."

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Luhan, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Ya, sejauh mana kau terjerumus mencintai Kai? Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo, bukan dia yang salah. Hanya Kai—tetap Kai, pelangganmu itu yang salah, Lu."

Sejak tadi Xiumin dan Sehun hanya memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Tapi, Xiumin sadar ia membawa seorang bocah autis—jadi, ia tidak boleh membiarkannya begitu saja. Xiumin hendak mengajak Sehun untuk memojokkan diri, tapi anak itu sudah lebih dulu maju mendekati Chanyeol dan Luhan. Tunggu, apa dia mengerti pembicaraan mereka?

Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang tahu-tahu saja ada disamping Luhan. Kemudian ia bersuara agak tidak kentara, "Kyung—Sehun ingin bertemu Kyung—" Tapi, Chanyeol merasa seperti ia pernah bertemu dengan Sehun. Dimana tempat dan bagaimana situasi, itu yang ia lupakan.

Sehun malah menarik-narik kemeja yang dikenakan Luhan. Ia menunduk guna menemukan seraut wajah yang memandangnya jengah. Xiumin bergabung, ia tiba ditengah ketiganya dan suasana canggung tahu-tahu saja mendera.

"Sehun, lebih baik kau disana denganku, ya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menemuimu." Xiumin hendak berpamitan pada Chanyeol—karena merasa bersalah dengan kedatangan Sehun—namun, saat ia membungkuk, Chanyeol malah menahan lengannya. "Ya?"

"Kau siapa?"

"A—Aku—mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Bukan seseorang yang penting. Tapi, aku pernah menjanjikan pada Kyungsoo, kalau aku selalu ada bersamanya. Aku hanya tidak mau mengingkarinya."

"Janji? Oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol mengawasi gerak-gerik Luhan, pemuda cantik itu nampak gusar sekarang. Sebelum suaranya membelah kerumunan, "Kai, Kai—apa dia tidak kesini?" Sungguh, Luhan sedang patah hati dan itu membuat Chanyeol kegelian. Sebegitunya, kah?

"Kurasa tidak."

Baru setelah itu, hening menyergap. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan aksi saling diam keempatnya, hanya ada Sehun yang masih menarik-narik kemeja Luhan—ini merupakan rekor terlama dan terbaru, ia bisa pergi bersama orang asing, tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya.

Namun, ada langkah-langkah tergopoh yang saling bersahutan. Keempat kepala itu segera menoleh ke asal suara dan disana mereka menemukan—Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memapah Kyungsoo, sedang Kyungsoo bertopang penuh pada Baekhyun.

Mereka terlihat akur, dan bagi Chanyeol ini asing. Apalagi, cara berjalan Kyungsoo agak mencurigakan. Ia tertatih, sebelah tangannya memegangi selangkangan dan mantel super tebal itu menutupi dirinya hingga leher. Lalu Baekhyun memberi Kyungsoo masker?

Ada yang disembunyikan.

"Chanyeol!" Tapi, belum sempat Chanyeol mengulas apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun malah berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memeluknya begitu erat, dua tangannya menggantung di bahu Chanyeol. "Yeol, kumohon percaya padaku—Kai berbahaya. Jangan, jangan menjadi pesuruhnya lagi. Dia tidak menganggap kita teman, Yeol."

Chanyeol memicing, tidak mengerti makna dari kalimat Baekhyun. "Aku sudah lama tahu Kai berbahaya. Tapi, kau memintaku untuk tidak menjadi pesuruhnya? Dia tidak menganggap kita teman? Ah, Baek, kurasa aku sudah tahu hal ini lebih dulu darimu." Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun, dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Ka—Kalau begitu jangan berurusan lagi dengannya."

"Tidak bisa, Baek, dia selalu mengintai kita. Maksudku, dia sudah mengikat kita dengan aura maniaknya." Baekhyun diam sambil menyimak penuturan Chanyeol. "Lagipula, bukankah kau yang terlalu memuja Kai?"

"A—Aku mengakui ini semua salahku. Kai menyakiti Kyungsoo jauh lebih parah, Yeol."

Chanyeol tidak bisa membalas apapun.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Setelah Baekhyun berlari tadi, tiga wajah lain yang memandanginya terasa familiar—Sehun, Xiumin dan Luhan. Saat Kyungsoo masih terpasung ditengah lorong, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menghambur pada dirinya.

"Kyung—ah. Kemana saja tiga hari ini? Sehun—Sehun merindukanmu." Kyungsoo ingin membalas pelukan itu, tapi tangannya malah gamang dan terjangan Sehun barusan malah menambah nyeri dilubangnya. "Kau meninggalkan aku untuk duduk sendirian."

Xiumin terenyuh menyaksikan interaksi dua anak berkebutuhan khusus tersebut, di sisi lain Luhan malah hadir dengan wajah menahan amarah dan kini hendak merusak momen Sehun serta Kyungsoo.

Tapi, Xiumin cekatan untuk mencegat langkahnya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Lu, kau tidak pantas cemburu dengan anak idiot, Demi Tuhan. Apa hanya si Kai itu saja pelangganmu? Kau bisa mencari yang lebih manusiawi di luar sana." Ya, dan kalimat Xiumin tadi bukan suatu hal yang mudah diterima pikiran Luhan. "Hanya—lihat dulu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi."

Xiumin mengajak Luhan berdiri disandingnya, mereka masih memperhatikan pelukan Sehun yang tak berbalas dari Kyungsoo. Si mata bulat hanya diam, tak bereaksi apapun. Xiumin bisa lihat seberapa sulit Kyungsoo menahan beban tubuhnya saat berdiri begini.

Sesuatu yang salah semakin ditonjolkan.

"Hun—Hun. Kyungsoo mau menemui Umma."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergabung dengan Xiumin dan Luhan. Mereka berempat terpekur sejenak. Hingga Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Sehun, Baekhyun sigap menuntunnya kembali. Tapi, tatapan tajam Luhan senantiasa menyertai kepergian dua tubuh mungil itu.

"Kyung, biar aku antarkan. Perhatikan jalanmu, bersikap normal."

Baekhyun menawarkan diri dan segera membawa Kyungsoo menemui Umma-nya. Ia benar tidak tahu mengapa ada Luhan disini—karena waktu tak memperbolehkannya bertanya. Namun, tanpa ada permintaan, Sehun malah menghampiri Luhan seolah ingin mengadu.

"HanHan—kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mau bicara padaku?"

Luhan mengiba ketika airmata dari pelupuk Sehun mulai berjatuhan, ia menghapus beberapa yang telah mengalir ke pipi. "Sssh—mungkin Kyungsoo sedang banyak pikiran." Luhan berkata begini demi Sehun. Selebihnya, dendam masih bersisa dalam lubuk hati.

"HanHan—tapi, Sehun merindukan Kyungsoo."

Sehun terlalu akrab dengan Luhan. Biar saja mereka baru saling mengenal beberapa hari, tapi keduanya seolah siratkan ketulusan. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang mau repot-repot berurusan dengan orang rendahan seperti Sehun—tapi kenyataan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan harapan.

Siapa tahu, dengan hadirnya Sehun—yang meski tak sesuai taraf—mampu menggantikan pesakitan di dalam Luhan.

Ya, Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Luhan bahkan belum sempat menegur sapa dengan Kyungsoo. Uh, apalagi ketiganya memiliki tujuan yang berbeda. Namun, kelegaan lebih menyoroti Xiumin—karena Kyungsoo _terlihat _baik-baik saja.

-ooo-

"Apa masih sakit?" Baekhyun berbisik pada Kyungsoo saat keduanya sudah ada didalam ruang rawat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali, "Sakit—sakit—masih sakit. Ssh—" Ia memegang tangan Baekhyun, hampir meremasnya. Namun, seketika rautnya berubah tatkala mendapati Ibunya sedang terbaring lemah disana. Tidak ada Ayahnya disini. "Kyung—hh, mau kesana, Baek."

"Ya, jalannya pelan-pelan saja." Baekhyun menuruti Kyungsoo, sesekali ia mengedarkan pandang.

Tabung oksigen ada di sisi ranjang Nyonya Do. Mulutnya tertutup masker perekat. Selang infus tertancap di dua tangannya. Ini mengerikan. Hingga Kyungsoo mulai menangis, dan Baekhyun paling benci jika tangisan itu mengingatkan ia pada memori yang sudah-sudah.

"Baekkie," Kyungsoo memanggil dengan nama yang paling tidak disukai Baekhyun. "Umma sakit apa? Kenapa dia tidak mau menyapa Kyungsoo?" Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah mengguncang tubuh Ibunya, tetap tak ada balasan.

Ibu Kyungsoo masih memejam dan suhu tubuhnya mendingin.

"Mungkin Ibumu sedang lelah. Jadi, tidak bisa kau ganggu." Kyungsoo tidak semudah itu percaya. Ia tahu, apa yang dialami Ibunya sangat parah. "Kyungsoo, biarkan Ibumu beristirahat, ya. Nanti kalau ia sudah bangun, kita bisa menem—"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika jemari itu bergerak, "Umma," Ia melirih, genggaman tangannya di tangan wanita itu mengerat seketika. Ia meminta lepas dari rangkulan Baekhyun dan berlutut didekat ranjang—tak peduli lagi bagaimana lubangnya seperti disayat pisau tajam.

Wanita itu nampak tak berdaya kala tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo. baekhyun beringsut mundur, memberi celah bagi Ibu dan Anak itu membagi kerinduannya. Kyungsoo menangis semakin kencang, ia tercekat ketika Ibunya ikut menangis pula.

"Kalau—uhuk, Ayahmu tidak mau menerima Kyungsoo, cari kerabat Umma yang lain—uhuk. Atau tinggal dengan Baekhyun, hidup bahagia, Sayang." Entah apa maksud perkataan itu, tapi Kyungsoo menangkap gelagat aneh disini.

"Umma mau kemana? Jangan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian—hiks—Kyungsoo takut, Umma." Kyungsoo mengamati mata Ibunya yang mengarah ke langit-langit, menerawang jauh sekali. "Umma—jangan pergi—jangan tinggalkan Kyungsoo. Appa jahat—Appa jahat, semua orang jahat, hiks—"

"Tidak, Umma tidak kemana-mana, Sayang. Umma akan selalu bersama Kyungsoo. Percayalah. Umma ada disini." Telapak tangan wanita itu mendarat lama di dada kiri Kyungsoo—hati. "Uh, jangan takut, Umma pasti selalu menjagamu, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berulang, "Umma harus berjanji, ya?"

"Ya. Umma janji. Asal Kyungsoo juga mau berjanji untuk—selalu sayangi Appa dan hidup bahagia. Selamanya, Kyungsoo tetap anak Umma yang terbaik, anak Umma yang paling membanggakan. Tetap tersenyum meski banyak orang menyakitimu. Kyungsoo anak pintar, kan?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya yang semula tertahan, "Kyungsoo janji, Umma."

Senyuman Nyonya Do nampak dipaksakan, ia lalu memanggil Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya. "Baekhyun, bolehkah aku menitipkan Kyungsoo bersamamu? Buat dia bahagia, ya. Buat dia bahagia, aku mohon." Baekhyun menyanggupi dengan anggukan kecil.

_Buat dia bahagia._

Baekhyun disana—lebih merasa jika Nyonya Do barusan memberi pesan terakhir.

-ooo-

Kris mengantar Kai menggunakan _Veneno _hitam mengkilatnya. Kris menyetir sedang Kai termangu. Mereka menuju Rumah Sakit—Kai bilang, ia butuh obat pereda sakit kepala, maka Kris begitu saja menyanggupinya. Toh, tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua di _Mansion _mewah kediaman Kim.

"Uh, tumben sekali kau mencari obat pereda sakit kepala hingga ke Rumah Sakit?" Kris menoleh sebentar untuk menemukan Kai hanya menyambut lalu. "Biasanya, kau juga meminta Yixing atau pergi ke Apotek."

"Turuti saja, Kris." Kai memijit pelipisnya—entah berpura atau memang benar. "Jadi, berkonsentrasilah pada jalanan."

Ya, dengan peringatan itu, Kris membisu sesaat. Ia menginjak rem dan gas bergantian, _Veneno-_nya membelah Seoul di malam hari. Begitu menyita perhatian, begitu berkelas. Kendaraan siapa lagi jika bukan Kai atau Kris? Setelah duapuluh menit perjalanan tanpa obrolan, Kris memarkirkan mobil kebanggaannya di pelataran parkir dan meminta Kai turun segera untuk menunggunya di lobi.

"Mau kuantar ke _specialist _atau—" Kris menawarkan diri ketika Kai malah tegas menggeleng.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Kau bisa menungguku disini." Kai berjalan mendului Kris, tapi si pirang itu terburu mengekori si _tan_. "Kenapa? Aku bukan anak kecil yang butuh diantar kesana dan kemari. Kris, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Kris hanya menyimpan suaranya, ia mempersilahkan Kai tetap berjalan kemanapun. Kai tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kenekatan Kris, hingga mereka menaiki _lift _menuju lantai delapan. _Hell, _seingat Kris, praktek Dokter Umum ada dilantai paling bawah, lalu untuk apa Kai kemari?

"Kai,"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau menemui siapa, Kai?" Kris mengerjap bingung ketika Kai menggiring di lorong yang penuh orang. "Si—Siapa yang sakit?" Hingga ia tergagap, dan tetap tak ada tanggapan.

Kai menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang sesegera itu berdiri menyambutnya. "Yeol," Lalu ia bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk seolah melubangi punggungnya—Luhan disana. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kau mencari Kyungsoo?" Luhan tahu-tahu saja menghadap Kai. Ia menuding, "Tolong, jangan anggap aku sampah, Kai." Kemudian, Luhan menarik pakaian Kai, menariknya bersama kesal.

"Tapi, aku tidak butuh bicara denganmu, Lu. Aku belum membutuhkanmu, kita selesai." Luhan malah merasa dirinya ditarik kebelakang. Bukan Kai pelakunya, hanya seorang Oh Sehun. "A-ha, dia pacar barumu? Syukurlah, kalau dia tidak akan menggampangkan—tunggu, Yeol, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu dengan dia."

Sehun hanya menjalankan nalurinya, untuk melindungi Luhan. Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa bahwa pemuda cantik itu perlu pertolongan. Tatapan Kai serasa mempertanyakan dirinya ada disini, Luhan menukar pandangan antara menuju Kai dan Sehun.

"Aku akan—Aku akan belajar dari mencintaimu, Kai. Aku siap melupakan semua kekejaman, kebengisan dan kekejianmu." Luhan tersengal, "Tapi, aku tidak bisa sedikit melonggarkan cemburuku pada gigolo barumu."

"Oh, kau disini untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo? Aku kesini untuk menemuinya, omong-omong." Kai masih memperhatikan Sehun yang terus saja menarik kemeja Luhan. Ia pikir, Sehun tidak beda jauh dengan Kyungsoo. "Yeol, apa Sehun teman Kyungsoo yang menemukan kita dibelakang sekolah waktu itu?"

Ah, pantas saja Sehun memandang tidak suka akan kehadiran Kai dan Chanyeol sejak tadi.

"Kurasa begitu, dan aku bahkan baru mengingatnya." Chanyeol ikut meneliti raut Sehun secara seksama.

Namun, disana ada seorang lagi yang asing dengan pengenalan Kai. Lelaki berpipi gembul itu menatapnya dengan sorot lain—seolah ia pemburu bayaran yang siap mencabik-cabik targetnya. Xiumin terduduk di bangku panjang, seperti pikiran Kai—bahwa ini dia penyebab Kyungsoo begitu keranjingan trauma saat itu.

"Dia Xiumin, teman Luhan dan teman Kyungsoo dan teman Sehun juga. Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka, tapi terlihat sangat akrab." Chanyeol bak informan ketika Kai kebingungan.

Luhan sudah cukup tersakiti dengan segala omongan kurang ajar dari Kai. Melawan akan semakin membuatnya jatuh. Jadi, Sehun menariknya semakin mundur—bocah autis itu ternyata mengerti situasi.

"Xiumin-ssi." Kai berucap sopan ketika menyapa Xiumin.

"Aku bisa menuntutmu beberapa hal, Kai-ssi." Xiumin menahan emosinya sedemikian rupa.

"Oh, ini mengenai Kyungsoo, ya?" Kai berujar lagi ketika senyap menguasai Xiumin disana.

Kris dan Chanyeol sebatas penonton setia, sedangkan Sehun belajar menenangkan Luhan yang terus saja menangis—ia tidak tahu mengapa si mata rusa ini begitu sedih sejak sesiangan tadi, dalam pikirannya pasti penyebabnya si _tan _yang dulu menyakiti Kyungsoo. Kris dan Chanyeol tak henti menyatroni Kai disana.

Sebelum mata tajam Kris menangkap sosok Baekhyun didepan pintu kamar, "Baekhyun."

Kai secepat kilat menoleh, tak memberi kesempatan bagi Xiumin untuk mengutarakan kebenciannya. Bukan Baekhyun yang ia lihat, tapi Kyungsoo ada disana. Kai terburu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah berlindung pada Baekhyun, ia menarik lengannya dan seketika si mungil itu terebut paksa.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Ketika Kai menekan Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, Kris dan Baekhyun sama-sama memekik. "Baekhyun, kau sudah mengatakan pada Chanyeol, kalau aku berbahaya?"

Baekhyun membata, "Kai, lepaskan Kyungsoo."

"Kau mau lepas dariku, Sayang?" Kai terkikik ketika Kyungsoo kehilangan suaranya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengganggu malam kita. Ayo, aku kemari untuk menjemputmu."

"Ba—mmp—Baek." Kyungsoo jelas terkejut, lagi-lagi ia ditemukan Kai dan ini mimpi buruk.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai yang membekap mulutnya, Baekhyun terus menarik lengan Kyungsoo meski tanpa hasil. Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terkesiap—bedanya, Sehun sempat meloloskan larangan. Ada Chanyeol yang hanya mampu terpaku seraya memperhatikan Kris yang mengejar Kai.

"Kai! Kai!" Kris berteriak kencang, tapi Kai tetap membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya. "Baek, tenanglah. Aku akan mengembalikan Kyungsoo kemari."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, sedang Chanyeol mulai merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Mereka biarkan Kris menyelesaikan Kai.

-ooo-

Kris mengikuti Kai yang setengah menyeret Kyungsoo menuju Taman Rumah Sakit. Ia sebatas mengintip, Kai mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di bangku di bawah pohon. Malam-malam seperti ini, tentu membuat penglihatan Kris agak mengabur. Tapi disana, Kris bisa melihat Kai mulai memeluk Kyungsoo—erat sekali.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak merindukanku?" Kai bertanya sesaat setelah Kyungsoo berupaya melepaskan diri. "Kenapa terlalu munafik? Oh, maaf. Kau tidak mengerti apa itu munafik, ya."

"Hiks—lepaskan. Kyungsoo—hiks—Umma." Kyungsoo ketakutan, tentu saja. Ia serasa diterjunkan dalam pusaran maksiat yang terus berulang—dan terjadi lagi sekarang. "Baek—Baek, tolong—mmph."

Karena Kai sudah lebih dulu meraup bibir merah Kyungsoo—menciumnya. Lima menit, Kyungsoo kehilangan nafas. Lima menit, Kai bersilat lidah meski tak berbalas.

"Kyungsoo, mmp—mmph. Ini namanya berciuman," Penjelasan Kai sama sekali bukan hal yang pantas. Ia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar mata mereka bertemu. "Jadilah milikku, Sayang."

"Hiks—Hiks. Pergi! Pergi!" Setelah ada jarak sejengkal, Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada bidang Kai. "Kyungsoo mau kau pergi! Hiks—menjauh! Jangan dekati Kyungsoo lagi, hiks—hiks."

Bersamaan itu, Kai malah semakin mendekatkan diri. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya demi mengunci pergerakan tubuh Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin lagi, Kyungsoo, kita lakukan seperti kemarin, hm?" Kyungsoo terang menolak permintaan itu. Ia menggeleng, mendorong dan menjejak Kai—meski yang terkena tendangannya adalah udara. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Kyung, ayolah—aku ingin."

Nada memohon Kai selalu bersarat nafsu. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti atas apa yang Kai lakukan padanya. Tapi, malam kemarin dan malam tempo hari itu—terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Hanya ada kasar dank eras, kejadian berulang—dan Kyungsoo benci diperlakukan seperti itu.

Ia ingin disayangi. Ia ingin dicintai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo, dan ingin tidur lagi denganmu. Selamanya?"

Ini bukan cinta—Kai hanya belum paham benar bagaimana ketulusan adalah hal mutlak bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Demi Tuhan. Kyungsoo, tinggalah bersamaku. Ya? Ya?"

Ini bukan cinta—Kyungsoo memang idiot. Tapi ia tahu, mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Kai tidak mencerminkan keduanya.

"Kai," Itu bukan panggilan yang bermula dari Kyungsoo. Melainkan dari seorang lelaki yang berdiri tegap didepan keduanya. "Banyak orang mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo jika ia denganmu, Kai."

Kris—ia menjulang dan sorot matanya melembut saat melihat Kyungsoo. Ia merebut Kyungsoo dari cekalan Kai, mendadak si mungil itu merasa sedikit aman dalam dekap asing yang ia rasakan secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Kris! Kyungsoo akan pulang denganku!" Kai hendak menarik lengan Kyungsoo lagi, tapi Kris lebih sigap menyembunyikan Kyungsoo dibalik tubuhnya. "Dan siapa orang yang kau bilang khawatir tadi? Tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan anak idiot sepertinya."

Kris bisa merasakan gemetar dan gigil keras dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus bergetar dengan bibir basah yang memucat, Kyungsoo bahkan merasakan kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Tapi, orang asing ini—memeluknya begitu erat. Seakan berkelakar siap melindunginya dari terjangan Kai, seolah salurkan kehangatan yang menenangkan ketika aura jahat Kai datang.

Siapa dia? Kyungsoo belum mau mencari tahu.

"Cih, jangan membuatnya seperti drama roman picisan, _Hyung._"

_Hyung_? Kyungsoo tidak salah dengar. Kai memanggil orang ini dengan sebutan _Hyung, _Kyungsoo juga tidak sebodoh itu—orang ini adalah kakak Kai?

"Kau yang membuatnya seperti itu, Kai. Berhentilah menjadi Kai yang tak pernah kukenal."

Kai maju selangkah demi selangkah, tapi Kris menarik Kyungsoo mundur bersamanya. Ia menghalangi laju Kai, ia memberi tameng untuk Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kita memang belum _benar-benar _mengenal, Kris."

Kris hampir-hampir meluapkan amarahnya disini, tapi ia sadar—Kyungsoo menjadi acuan penting diantara ia dan Kai. "Jangan sakiti siapapun, jangan sakiti Kyungsoo lagi. Cukup, Kai. Kendalikan dirimu."

"Kendalikan diriku? Tsk. Apa urusanmu mengaturku seperti ini?" Kai setengah berteriak setengah mendesis. "Lagipula, jangan harap aku merasa kasihan padanya." Ia menuding Kyungsoo.

Kris berdecak, merasa percuma mendebat adik sepupunya. "Kyungsoo bukan dirimu, Kai. Dia makhluk lembut yang halus. Karena Kyungsoo butuh kasih sayang, Kai, bukan kekerasan atau bentakan."

"A-ha, tapi aku merasa Kyungsoo adalah mutiara yang selama ini kucari. Dia hanya tersembunyi ditumpukan jerami hangus, Kris." Kai mengangkat rahangnya tinggi-tinggi. Terunggul. Ia mengibaskan tangan didepan wajah. "Minggir. Aku mau membawanya pul—"

Terhenti, ketika sosok Baekhyun menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan raut cemas, nafas terengah, dan tubuh berkeringat. Ia memandang satu-persatu manusia disana, termasuk Kai dan Kris. Tapi, Baekhyun memandang dalam-dalam pada manik mata bulat itu—milik Kyungsoo.

"Baek—?" Kris menanggung heran, tapi Baekhyun menyetop dengan angkatan tangan.

"Kyungsoo, hah—" Baekhyun mengatur pernafasannya. "Ibumu—Ibumu—kritis."

**Deg.**

Seketika itu dunia Kyungsoo diruntuhkan bertubi.

-ooo-

**To Be Continue.**

**Author's Note:**

_Everyone met each other, oh god. _Yah, mereka dipertemukan semuanya, hahaha~ Ada Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin~ _Everything getting so complicated. _

Gimana Kaisoo vs Krisoo-nya?

—Uhuk—

Meski dikit banget, semoga kerasa deh, ya.

**Review. Review. Review. **

Rencananya, aku mau mentamatkan ff ini. Jadi, aku kebut pake update cepet.

**Review. Review. Review.**

_I need more response and comment. _

**Sincere, **

**-Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight-**

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

Suasana koridor lantai delapan sangat menegangkan. Kyungsoo merosot dalam pelukan Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Kris diam dengan raut campur aduk, tak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang mendadak bingung akan situasi. Sedang Sehun disana, hanya mampu memandangnya iba—ia masih tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menangis histeris. Luhan pun sama, ia tak banyak melakukan pergerakan selain hanya mengamati, memperhatikan dan mengawasi.

Tapi, Kai sedang menyeringai di ujung sana. Ia bak penonton sebuah opera sabun.

"Hiks—Umma." Kyungsoo mendongak ketika ruangan _ICU _itu mulai menyalakan lampu.

"Ssh, Kyungsoo, doakan Umma-mu saja, jangan menangis seperti ini." Baekhyun tak urung semakin memperdalam pelukannya di tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. "Ayolah, bangun. Kita duduk disana." Cekalan Baekhyun di bahu Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak memberi perubahan tempat.

"Jangan pergi. Kyungsoo takut—hiks." Kyungsoo memejam, bayangan memorinya berkelana.

Xiumin yang memeluk sisi kanan Kyungsoo, pun ikut merasakan isak sedunya berubah sesenggukan. Ia mengusap punggung, ia mengelus surai cokelat itu, tapi Kyungsoo masih bergeming dengan teriakan-teriakan memilukan.

"Kyungsoo, kau masih ingat janjiku, kan? Aku Xiumin, yang akan selalu menemanimu, jadi kau tak perlu takut sendirian." Xiumin memaksakan senyum sumringah, meski hasilnya adalah senyum pahit. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani melukaimu, selama ada aku. Percayalah."

_Tidak seorangpun? _Kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin selama Kai masih nampak disini.

"Kyungsoo, kau dengar aku, kan?" Xiumin tak gentar memberi semangat untuk Kyungsoo. "Ya, ayo berdiri dan duduk disana. Kami tidak ingin kau ikut sakit jika terlalu lama disini, Kyungsoo. Ayolah," Paksaan itu malah dibalas amukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Xiumin melirik Baekhyun—mereka sudah saling kenal sekarang—meminta bantuan untuk menghentikan seloroh Kyungsoo. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak kuasa menyaksikan tetangganya begini terpuruk. Ia lebih menyalahkan diri—hingga Kris menawarkan diri.

"Kyungsoo-ya," Panggilan Kris membuat Kyungsoo tersentak beberapa detik. Meski nadanya melembut, meski sentuhannya pelan—Kyungsoo tetap waspada. "Mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiran."

Kris tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan pada anak idiot seperti Kyungsoo—hidup si mungil itu terlalu berat, apalagi setelah ia mengingat apa yang dilakukan Kai padanya. Ini gila, dunia terlalu mengekspos kekejaman pada Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga pulih sendiri. Nanti juga akan tenang sendiri." Siapa lagi pemilik suara keji itu—selain Luhan yang menggantikan aura buruk Kai. Sebelumnya, Luhan memang merasa kasihan, ia lebih-lebih pada perasaan mengasihani. Tapi, nalurinya berkata lain. Ia tidak bisa semudah ini menerima kenyataan, bahwa Kai jatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo—si idiot. "Maaf. Tapi, berdasarkan pengalaman, seseorang yang sedang _down, _bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Kehadiran orang-orang akan semakin membuatnya—sesak."

Kris menatap Luhan—yang berdiri sambil bersedekap. Ia agak menyangsikan teori itu, darimana asalnya. Namun, Kris pikir, mungkin itu benar, hingga ia mengajak Xiumin dan Baekhyun bergerak menjauh.

"Baiklah. Kau punya waktumu sendiri, Kyungsoo." Kris memulai. "Kita duduk disana, kalau-kalau kau membutuhkan kami." Ia menunjuk bangku tunggu dan berjalan kesana.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun sempat menoleh kebelakang ketika Kyungsoo tidak mencegah mereka, sama sekali. Jadi, benar. Dia memang butuh waktu menyendiri. Keduanya pun mengikuti Kris, sedang Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun masih mengerubungi Kyungsoo dalam jarak jauh.

"Lu, kenapa kalimatmu tadi seperti masih menyimpan dendam?" Chanyeol mendekati Luhan, sedikit berbisik ditelinga kirinya. "Kau lebih normal dibanding dia, Lu. Kau memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri untuk menjadi seperti ini, tapi Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan." Luhan melirik sinis kearah Chanyeol. "Kau tidak pantas menyalahkan anak-yang-tak-mengerti-mengapa-ini-terjadi-padanya, Lu."

Luhan mendengus, ia beralih pada Kyungsoo—yang bersandar di dinding dengan lutut ditekuk ke depan dada.

"Aku tidak butuh pidatomu, Yeol."

"Aku bukan sedang berpi—"

"Aku mendengarnya seperti kau begitu."

Lalu, tatapan Luhan menumbuk pada mata Kai. Kenapa si _tan _itu masih ada disini?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian memutar bola mata bosan. Ia jengah juga dengan polah Luhan yang pongah ini. "Terserah. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal dan menyalahkan dirimu seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan." Oh. Luhan ingat, omong-omong tentang Baekhyun, anak itu sama sekali tak menyapanya. Selain itu, ia juga terlihat seperti memiliki konflik batin dengan Kai.

Bagi Luhan, disini—bukan hanya dia yang disakiti Kai.

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

** Proudly Present **

"**When Life Gets Hard"**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Cast : **Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Byun Baekhyun—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Park Chanyeol—Wu Yifan—Kim Minseok

**Genre : **Angst—Hurt/Comfort—Romance

**Length : **Chaptered

**Rate : **Mature

**© 2015 **

**Summary : **_Kim Jongin doesn't know how much love means for Do Kyungsoo._

-ooo-

"Tunggu, Yeol." Luhan menarik lengan Chanyeol ketika si jangkung itu hendak menghampiri Baekhyun. "Bagaimana menurutmu, kalau kami yang pernah disakiti Kai—berbalik menyakitinya?"

Chanyeol berbalik dengan alis terangkat, "Jangan, menyakiti Kai untuk saat ini percuma. Ia terlalu kebal. Turuti saja untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Selanjutnya—kau bisa melindungi Kyungsoo, karena dia sasaran utama Kai."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menghajar perasaannya, kalau aku memang tidak mampu melawan tubuhnya." Luhan mengecilkan suara, tapi dalam suara itu selalu tersirat beberapa kekesalan. "Aku dan Baekhyun, mungkin dulu sama-sama membenci Kyungsoo, tapi—"

Chanyeol memfokuskan diri pada Luhan sekarang, "Tapi, apa? Kau sudah sadar—kalau membalaskan dendam pada orang yang sama-sama tersakiti—tidak ada gunanya?"

**Crap. **Tepat sasaran.

Chanyol tertawa, lalu menepuk bahu Luhan berkali-kali. "Aku senang kau yang begini, Lu. Kau memang tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, tapi aku tahu niatmu sangat baik. _Gamsha."_

Luhan terdiam disana, ia memandangi punggung Chanyeol—pemuda itu memeluk Baekhyun sekarang. Luhan melirik Kyungsoo, benar katanya—bahwa dia membutuhkan waktu sendirian, sehingga kini dia agak tenang. Saat matanya tertumbuk pada satu lagi seseorang, Luhan tersenyum.

Dia—Oh Sehun. Meski tak begitu menarik, meski tak begitu pintar, meski tak normal—dan banyak kekurangan lain. Tapi, Luhan bisa merasakan ketulusan Sehun lebih-lebih berharga daripada mengamuk demi Kai.

Luhan hampir gila hanya karena membela Kai.

"Hun, kau lapar? Ayo, beli makan—untuk Kyungsoo dan yang lain juga." Luhan menghampiri Sehun, sedikit memberitahu pada Kai—bahwa ia baik-baik saja tanpanya, dan bersama anak autis merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Sekarang?" Sehun mendapati Luhan telah menggamit jemarinya, ia memandang lamat. "Tapi, apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan itu?" Sehun polos, ia menunjuk. "Kyungsoo menangis, Sehun jadi ikut sedih—tapi, Sehun tidak berani dekat-dekat Kyungsoo, nanti dia marah."

"Maka itu, ayo berikan dia permen. Supaya tidak menangis lagi, dan mau menyapa Sehun. Ya, kan?" Bahkan Luhan seolah lupa Sehun masih punya orangtua. "Sehun ingin pulang, ya? Umma dan Appa Sehun—"

"Sehun tadi sudah bilang, kalau ada disini dan aman bersama Lulu." Sebenarnya, Luhan agak heran, kenapa orangtua Sehun tahu dirinya? "Soalnya, perawat yang didalam sana tadi, adalah teman Appa. Jadi, dia bilang pada Appa, kalau Sehun baik-baik saja."

Oh. Luhan lega. Ia mengajak Sehun menghirup udara malam sebentar kalau begitu. Tentu dengan iringan tatap mata Kai—hah. Luhan hampir-hampir melupakan Kai setelah ini.

Sepeninggal Sehun dan Luhan, Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya didada Chanyeol. "Yeol, hiks—Kyungsoo, aduh, aku ingin memeluknya lagi." Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun, lalu ia menggenggamnya erat begitu pula dengan aduan mata mereka. "Hiks—aku yang salah, Yeol."

"Kau memang salah, Baek." Chanyeol memperhatikan sembab kemerahan di mata sipit Baekhyun. "Seharusnya sejak dulu kau bilang Kyungsoo tetanggamu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu berada di pihak Kai. Kau terlalu memujanya waktu itu."

Sejenak, Baekhyun mengarahkan pikirannya pada sosok Kai. Ya, dan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol selalu benar. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian disana, dia butuh pelukan, Yeol." Baekhyun memaksa, namun Chanyeol tak tanggung-tanggung mendekapnya lagi dalam rengkuhan.

"Biarkan dia sendiri. Dia trauma sentuhan, Baek. Semakin banyak yang menyentuhnya, Kyungsoo akan semakin ketakutan."

"Kalau begitu, ini gara-gara Kai."

"Mungkin memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Kai, Ba—"

"Kau membelanya, Yeol? Jelas-jelas dia yang menghancurkan Kyungsoo dan mungkin saja dia berharap Ibu Kyungsoo meninggal—agar dia bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo, kan?"

Baekhyun berapi dan Chanyeol kepayahan menenangkan emosi mantan sahabatnya itu—mantan, karena Chanyeol merasa degup yang berbeda saat ia tenggelam dalam mata Baekhyun.

Kris tidak mungkin tinggal diam, ini menyangkut adik sepupunya. Jadi, ia berdiri didepan posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berhadapan. "Maafkan aku. Mungkin ini kesalahanku, kesalahan keluarga Kim—hingga Kai berlaku sekej—"

"Aaaaa!" Itu teriakan Kyungsoo, yang memutus omongan Kris. Xiumin dan Baekhyun reflek menghampiri Kyungsoo ketika ia malah menutup telinga dan memejamkan mata. "Umma—Umma, tidak boleh meninggalkan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun dan Xiumin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Keduanya bersamaan menenangkan Kyungsoo, yang berbeda adalah Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sanggupi bicara—karena tangisannya—sedang Xiumin berulangkali memberi masukan yang berdengung di pendengaran objeknya.

"Umma-mu masih hidup, Kyungsoo. Dia akan selalu menemanimu, kan?"

Suara renyah Xiumin membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mata dan melepas pegangan tangan ditelinganya. Ia menggerakkan penglihatannya secara liar, tubuhnya gemetar dan menggigil serta bibirnya yang bergetar kelu. Disana—Kyungsoo masih menemukan Kai.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo—mereka menemukan sosok seperti yang Kyungsoo lihat. Kekesalan, amarah, benci yang terlalu mendominasi—membuat keduanya bangkit dan segera menghampiri Kai.

"Brengsek! Bangsat!" Baekhyun maju ke medan perang. Ia pikir, mengapa harus takut dengan Kai? Ia semakin dekat dengan posisi sasarannya—meremehkan. "Kai! Berhenti memasang senyum seolah kau tidak bersalah, bajingan!" Umpatan Baekhyun toh hanya dibalas lengosan oleh Kai.

"Ya! Kau tahu, Kai-ssi, kau sudah membuat hidup seorang idiot semakin berantakan. Seharusnya kau memberi kasih sayang, bukannya perlakuan biadab! Apa yang ada di otakmu hanya seks dan seks, hah?!" Xiumin menyusul Baekhyun, ia menuding wajah Kai serta merta menarik kain bajunya kuat-kuat.

"Lalu, kalian mau aku melakukan apa?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alis, ia memandang Chanyeol yang terlihat paling kalem disini. "Yeol, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, pun menggeram marah. Karena ia tak dirugikan—oh, atau belum.

"Yeol, aku bicara padamu."

"Terserah. Kurasa kau tak perlu pendapatku, Kai." Chanyeol membungkuk, ia memeluk Kyungsoo sementara Baekhyun dan Xiumin sedang mengamuki Kai.

"Yeol, kenapa kau seenak—"

"Apa?! Kau tidak terima kalau Chanyeol berhenti menghormatimu?! Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Kai!" Baekhyun meluncurkan lagi amarah yang kini membuncah di ubun-ubun. "Aku akan melindungi orang-orang, baik yang sudah kau sakiti atau mau kau sakiti!" Baekhyun menekan suaranya.

Kai menganga sedetik, ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya terdiam di tempat.

"Kenapa? Tidak punya sanggahan? Tidak punya kilahan? Tidak punya sangkalan? Hah?!" Baekhyun masih mencecar Kai. "Kuperingatkan Kai, Baekhyun yang ada didepanmu saat ini bukan Baekhyun yang dulu-dulu menjaga imaji! Aku dan Chanyeol tidak akan tunduk lagi padamu! Camkan itu!"

Xiumin tidak betah melihat Baekhyun membuat keributan disini. Ia akhirnya menarik Baekhyun mundur seraya memperhatikan Kai. Lelaki _tan _itu kehilangan dua martabat sekaligus. Xiumin menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, sementara ia sendiri berbalik menghadap Kai.

"Kami semua yang ada disini, termasuk mantan gigolomu—Luhan, masih memiliki nurani sebagai manusia. Kurasa, kau memang tidak punya perasaan, Tuan Kim yang terhormat. Kurasa hidupmu hanya dipenuhi gelimang harta sedang kau yakin semua pasti terpenuhi. Tapi, aku seharusnya menaruh kasihan padamu," Xiumin mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Kau butuh ketulusan juga, rupanya."

Setelah itu, Xiumin enyah dari pandangan Kai, dan bergabung bersama rangkulan Chanyeol, Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo. Kai—terpasung disana. Kalimat terakhir Xiumin menohok ulu hatinya telak-telak. Kai—mengalami spasi kosong selama beberapa saat.

Tidak. Kai hanya kesepian, ia hanya butuh perhatian. Ketulusan? Ia masa bodoh.

-ooo-

Operasi atau apa saja yang dilakukan Tim Medis didalam ruangan itu, membuat Kyungsoo semakin lelah menunggu kabar. Luhan dan Sehun sudah kembali dari penjelajahan malam mereka—dan membawakan Kyungsoo _lollipop _serta sebatang cokelat. Sayang saja, Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan gelengan lemah.

Tapi, mereka disini untuk Kyungsoo—untuk menjaga, menguatkan dan melindunginya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun senantiasa menemani Kyungsoo terduduk di lantai, tepat didepan pintu ruang _ICU. _Berharap Dokter dan para perawatnya memberikan berita baik sehingga senyum Kyungsoo tidak memudar. Begitu pula dengan Xiumin dan Kris, yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir, entah untuk memberikan selimut atau sekedar menyemangati. Kyungsoo tetap hampa.

Hingga ketukan beberapa sepatu menggema di lantai lorong. Pemilik sepatu yang pertama kali muncul tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo—dan menyingkirkan lingkaran yang dibuat Baekhyun cs—adalah Ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?! Mendoakan istriku meninggal dan tidak selamat didalam sana?!" Tiba-tiba saja tangan besar itu sudah meraih kain pakaian Kyungsoo dan membuatnya berdiri secara paksa.

Kejadian dua hari lalu terulang kembali. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun menyusul setelah telepon dari Baekhyun membuat mereka kelimpungan. Lalu, sejauh mata mereka memandang, Tuan Do masih belum berubah.

"A—Appa."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku bukan Appa-mu!"

"A—Appa. Tapi, Kyungsoo disini bukan mendoakan yang buruk-buruk untuk Umma."

Kyungsoo terpojok disela lengan besar JoSung yang ada disisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Ia mendesahkan nafas berat berulangkali sembari menusukkan tatapan mematikan untuk anak sematawayangnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kalau saja istriku disana meng—"

**Brak!**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang ICU menjeblak lebar, diikuti kemunculan seorang pria berjas putih serta dua perawat wanita—berwajah muram. Tidak, tidak. Bukan ekspresi ini yang diharapkan seluruh manusia didepan sana. Termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Ba—Bagaimana istri saya?"

"U-Umma—hiks."

Tapi, Dokter itu malah menunduk dalam-dalam, ia serasa menyesal begitu jeru. Hingga matanya menumbuk satu-persatu manik orang-orang disana, terhenti lama di milik JoSung. "Mohon maaf, tapi takdir berkata lain. Kami telah berjuang semaksimal mung—"

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan katakan itu."

JoSung mundur beberapa langkah, kepalanya digelengkan terus-menerus. Tapi, Hyunsik lebih dulu menangkap tubuh itu sebelum limbung. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Dokter itu, sebelum akhirnya semua orang memeluk dirinya.

"Umma—kenapa—Umma."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan badannya basah akibat tangisan Baekhyun, Xiumin, Sehun dan Kris. Chanyeol dan Luhan ikut menunduk, terjun langsung mengusap dan mengelus Kyungsoo terus-menerus. Tetap saja, ia tak mengerti. Dokter itu belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, _Uisa._ Istriku—"

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Do. Tapi, penyakitnya sudah menggerogoti sangat parah setiap sel yang ada. Sehingga, kami memohon kesabaran Anda semua—bahwa dengan sangat menyesal saya mengucap Nyonya Do dinyatakan—" Kyungsoo menanti penuh harap. "—meninggal dunia."

"Tidak! Istri saya masih hidup!"

Kyungsoo baru mengerti sekarang, mengapa orang-orang ini menangis dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo baru mengerti sekarang, rasanya dijatuhi runtuhan puing-puing dunia untuk kedua kalinya. Lebih kejam, lebih keji, dan lebih bengis.

"Umma—tapi, Umma janji tidak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Hiks—hiks—Kyungsoo hidup dengan siapa—hiks—hiks. Umma mengingkari janji." Kyungsoo tidak berteriak dan meraung histeris. Ia hanya menatap kosong kearah depan, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram dada kirinya kuat-kuat. "Umma disini—hiks—tidak sama dengan Umma didepan Kyungsoo—hiks."

Kyungsoo mendongak, mendapati Ayahnya menunduk dan meninjukan kepalan tangan di dinding. Tapi ada Ayah Baekhyun yang siap menghentikannya, sedang Ibu Baekhyun masuk ke ruang _ICU—_tempat mereka meninggalkan Ibu Kyungsoo tertutup kain putih, tak bergerak, tanpa nyawa.

"Umma!" Kyungsoo berlari, melepas semua pelukan dan tangis dari orang-orang disana, kemudian ikut menghambur pada tubuh kaku Ibunya di pembaringan. "Jangan tinggalkan Kyungsoo—hiks—Umma bilang tidak akan kemana-mana, tapi sekarang Umma pergi—hiks—Kyungsoo takut, Ummaaaaaaa~!"

Ibu Baekhyun disana berupaya menyetop guncangan-guncangan yang diberikan Kyungsoo pada jasad Ibunya. "Kyungsoo—hiks—sudahlah, relakan Umma-mu. Masih ada kami, masih banyak orang yang mau menyayangi dan menggantikan Umma-mu, Sayang. Beliau lebih bahagia disana, kan?"

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Umma!" Kyungsoo menggelegarkan suara seraknya. Ia memikirkan kelanjutan hidupnya setelah ini, ia memikirkan kenapa Ibunya begitu tega meninggalkannya—apa-apaan Tuhan. "Ummaaaa~! Kembalilah pada Kyungsoo. Bangun, Umma, bangun—hiks—hiks."

Nyonya Byun menyusut airmatanya, ia tak kuasa menyaksikan derita Kyungsoo yang semakin menjadi ini. Tepat ketika tangan Tuan Byun memeluk pinggangnya, ia bisa merasakan kesaksian hidup sang tetangga sangat menyayat hati.

Hingga Tuan Do melangkah gontai kemari, mendekati jasad Nyonya Do—istrinya yang telah ia sia-siakan semasa hidup. "Yejin—kenapa?" Hanya itu yang terlontar. Sejauh ini, tak satupun yang melihat sebulir airmata turun dari pelupuknya. "Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku dengan anak idiot sepertinya?"

Kyungsoo masih menangis, semakin kencang dan tak terkontrol sejak tangannya mulai memberantakkan semua barang. Ia tak peduli tuduhan tak berdasar yang ditujukan Ayahnya, ia sama sekali tak memikirkan kebencian itu—terkecuali memperhatikan Ibunya yang dibawa para perawat pergi dari ruangan.

"Ummaaaaaa!" Kyungsoo mengejar, ia hendak berlari menyusul hingga tersandung berkali—sebelum Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menangkap tubuhnya yang hilang keseimbangan. "Umma! Kyungsoo butuh Umma! Jangan—jangan pergi! Jangan—jangan tingg—hah."

Ya, Kyungsoo tak mampu lagi tertimpa beban hidup seburuk ini—berturut-turut. Ia pingsan, ia tak sadarkan diri dipangkuan Baekhyun dan dikelilingi raut sedih Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, Sehun, dan Xiumin.

Tanpa Kai—karena pria itu malah menyeringai puas. "Kau milikku sebentar lagi, Kyungsoo."

-ooo-

Prosesi pemakaman berlangsung khidmat. Kyungsoo belum bisa merelakan kepergian Umma-nya—meski ia belajar. Kyungsoo tidak tahu hubungan selanjutnya antara ia dan Appa-nya—sulit membuat pria itu menyayanginya setelah cobaan ini.

Kyungsoo terduduk didekat nisan Umma-nya, mengelus batuan itu seraya membelai huruf yang terpajang. "Umma pergi untuk selamanya, ya?" Lalu tangannya mencabik rumput hijau diatas pembaringan terakhir itu. "Kyungsoo ingin menyimpan abu Umma—hiks—supaya Umma selalu didekat Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa tinggal dengan kami, ya. Bersama Baekhyun juga." Ibu Baekhyun mensejajari posisi jongkok Kyungsoo. Tangis itu kembali hadir menuai kesedihan—kepada semua orang yang tersisa siang ini. "Jangan takut. Ada kami, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo enggan menoleh dan menyanggupi tawaran keluarga Byun. Ia disana masih merutuki kesialan yang menimpanya secara beruntun. Ibunya—satu-satunya yang mengerti dia, malah membiarkannya hidup sendiri tanpa perbekalan matang. "Umma—Umma—Kyungsoo tidak bisa hidup tanpa Umma—Kyungsoo ikut Umma saja!"

"Kyungsoo! Kau tidak boleh bicara sembarang seperti itu!" Gertakan itu muncul dari Tuan Byun—ia yang kebingungan antara meredam tangis istrinya atau harus memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, kau bisa punya keluarga yang baru bersama kami. Ya?"

Luhan dan Sehun berdiri berdampingan—tadi Luhan sudah meminta ijin pada orangtua Sehun saat mereka ada didepan gerbang sekolah Sehun, sekaligus memberi kabar pada pihak sekolah Kyungsoo. Ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling memeluk dan menenangkan, Baekhyun lebih-lebih tak kuasa menyaksikan sederet peristiwa ini. Apalagi Xiumin—seseorang yang baru masuk ke kehidupan Kyungsoo, dibuat ternganga dengan kenyataan cekak seperti ini.

Ini gila—dunia memperlakukan Kyungsoo sangat tidak adil.

"Yeol, aku berjanji pada Ibu Kyungsoo untuk membuat Kyungsoo bahagia."

"Lakukanlah, kalau begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun—sedikit memotivasi.

"Aku takut, aku takut akan mengingkarinya, Yeol. Masih ada Kai—masih ada bahaya. Hiks—"

Menurut Baekhyun, ia telah gagal. Gagal dalam segala aspek.

Hening menyergap tanpa bisa dicegah. Suasana sendu dan atmosfer berkabung ini, membuat mereka yang tertinggal merasa benar-benar ditertawakan embusan angin. Hingga satu oktaf tinggi malah meludeskan semua kenangan, satu oktaf tinggi itu membuang jauh memori yang enggan dilupakan.

Do JoSung—pelakunya.

"Pulang! Tidak ada gunanya kau menangis disini, Umma-mu juga tak akan kembali, Idiot!"

Kyungsoo tertarik paksa, ia belum selesai mencurahkan hati pada mendiang Ibunya—tapi seorang lelaki berperawakan tegap yang ia kenal—menyeretnya keluar dari areal pemakaman. Ya, dan yang lain tak sempat menahan adegan itu selain hanya dengan jeritan tertahan.

Ayahnya disana. Dengan tatapan benci dan perlakuan kasar. Kyungsoo sudah lelah melawan, ia sudah lelah bicara—biar, biar saja orang ini berbuat apapun, terserah. Bahkan jika memang Ayahnya ini mau membunuhnya—Kyungsoo akan sangat bersyukur.

"Jangan harap aku sudi menampung pembunuh di rumahku! Setelah ini beresi barangmu!"

_Beresi barang. _Itu berarti menyuruhnya pergi. Ya, Kyungsoo masih bisa menangkap makna tersirat dari hardikan Ayahnya. Sebelum pria itu memasukkannya kedalam mobil, seseorang lagi nampak mencegatnya disana.

Kyungsoo sayu ketika teriakan orang-orang dibelakangnya menyerbu—pasti Baekhyun dkk serta orangtuanya. Mereka tergopoh menyusul pergerakan Tuan Do yang begitu cepat. Ada Kris—sebagai seseorang yang mencegat tingkah Ayah Kyungsoo.

"Siapa kau? Apa pedulimu mencekal lenganku, hah?!"

"Jangan sakiti dia." Kris menopang Kyungsoo sesegera itu, tapi JoSung terburu menariknya kembali dalam genggaman. "Ingatlah, dia anakmu."

"Bukan. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu. Sekarang, minggir dan pergi!"

**Brak!**

Pintu mobil itu JoSung banting sesaat setelah Kyungsoo meringkuk di jok belakang. Ia tak memberontak atau meronta sekalipun ia punya kesempatan kabur, ia membeku, tercenung dan melamun.

Kris mengetuk kaca jendela tempat Kyungsoo terdiam bak mayat hidup.

Hingga deru mesin itu telah melaju menjauh, bersamaan membawa Kyungsoo yang benar-benar membutuhkan sandaran, bukan hujatan. Kris gelap mata, ia benar-benar kalang-kabut—entah kenapa, ia perlu menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya," Kris berbalik dan mendapati kerumunan Baekhyun cs sedang menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Aku akan mengikutinya. Oh, Baekhyun, kau ajak Ayah dan Ibumu ikut—kita harus mengikuti mereka. Sekarang!"

Setelahnya, mereka semua berhamburan. Chanyeol dan Xiumin menetap ditempat, menatap Kris seolah menunggu suruhan. "Kalian lebih baik pulang. Luhan ya? Lu, lebih baik kau bawa Sehun pulang." Ia beralih pada Luhan dan Sehun, sesegera itu mendapat anggukan patuh.

Tersisa Kris dan keluarga Byun—kini hendak terburu menyusul mobil JoSung.

-ooo-

**Bruk! **

JoSung bukan hanya mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo tepat di teras, tapi saat ia berlari masuk kerumah, Kyungsoo mendapati pakaiannya dilemparkan secara sembarang. Kyungsoo tergelagap menerima potongan kain-kain itu, sedang JoSung mengerutkan dahi dengan rahang terangkat.

"Pergi! Aku muak memeliharamu! Pergi!"

Kyungsoo bungkam. Ia setengah berbaring didepan Ayahnya yang berdiri angkuh. Disekitar Kyungsoo, ia mendapati pakaian—buku-buku—semua yang ada di kamarnya—telah berserakan disini. Ayahnya sendiri mengusir dia dari sini.

"Appa—" Cekaman JoSung tak terhitung sakitnya di batin Kyungsoo. Tapi, panggilan itu adalah panggilan yang ia harap kelak berbalas sayang. "Appa—jangan buang Kyungsoo."

"Lalu, aku mendapat apa kalau kau masih tinggal disini? Hah?!"

"Appa—" Kyungsoo melirih, tangannya berusaha menggapai udara. "Kyungsoo bisa membersihkan rumah, Kyungsoo bisa memasak—tolong, Kyungsoo butuh Appa."

JoSung mendengus, "Kau sudah membunuh istriku, kau terlahir sebagai aib. Kau menghancurkan hidupku—dan berhenti memanggilku Appa, karena aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Sana! Per—"

"Ya! Kyungsoo akan pergi dengan kami!"

Kris datang bak pahlawan tak diundang. Ia berdiri dengan rentangan tangan didepan JoSung yang melotot marah.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau melihatnya lagi, kami memang akan membawanya pergi!"

Kris semakin memperjelas tujuannya ada disini. Ia membereskan pakaian-pakaian Kyungsoo sedang Baekhyun turut membantu dengan memasukkan barang-barang lainnya kedalam karung yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Tsk. Sama saja kalau ia masih tinggal disebelah." JoSung—tanpa rasa bersalah apapun—hendak menutup pintu. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan kehadiran tetangga dan seorang anak muda yang berlagak menjadi penolong dan pihak benar. "Jangan buat dia menggganggu hidupku."

**Brak!**

Pintu lagi-lagi dibanting, tertutup rapat.

"Tenang saja! Tidak ada lagi yang akan menemanimu, dasar orang tua kesepian!" Kris berteriak, memecah tangis Kyungsoo yang mulai meradang. Ia lalu membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, menuntunnya bersama Baekhyun menuju rumah Byun—sementara disana sudah ada orangtua Baekhyun yang menanti. "Ssh—kau tidak perlu memikirkan dia, dia bukan Ayahmu, Kyungsoo."

"Appa—pasti sedih, sama seperti Kyungsoo. Kami kehilangan Umma—hiks."

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dari sisi berlawanan Kris. Ia berbisik pelan, "Hei, pegang janjiku untuk membuatmu bahagia. Kau akan bahagia, aku jamin itu."

"Hiks—Baekkie mau menampung Kyungsoo disini?"

Namun, belum sempat Baekhyun berucap pasti, Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun sudah menyambut Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

"Kami mendengar teriakan Tuan Do sangat keras dari sini. Apa yang terjadi?" Ibu Baekhyun mengambil alih Kyungsoo dari himpitan Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Umma, jangan bahas ini. Kyungsoo sedang—"

"Ayo, sini. Kita berbenah dulu, ya, Kyungsoo." Tahu-tahu saja Ayah Baekhyun memutus kalimat Baekhyun. Syukurlah, Ayahnya mau mengerti situasi.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah—sedikit-banyak memberi kegembiraan ampuh, agar Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan hidupnya yang kelam. Ibunya meninggal, Ayahnya mengusir—Baekhyun tahu tidak semudah itu Kyungsoo melupakan fakta nyata.

Kris memandang Baekhyun, jeli. "Kau tahu orangtua Kai adalah Intelijen Korea, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

Kris mengantongi tangan di saku celana, berderik deham. "Itu artinya, Kyungsoo tidak aman."

"Tidak aman bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak aman tinggal di rumahmu." Kris melanjutkan, "Dia pasti tahu Kyungsoo disini, jika Ayah Kyungsoo mengusirnya dari rumah. Jadi, Kai pasti akan datang kemari."

"Oh. Benar. _Shit._"

Baekhyun membenarkan, dan tak ayal ia juga memikirkan kecerdikan Kai dalam hal ini. Ia pikir, Kai memang unggul dalam segala bidang. Orangtuanya mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan, keluarganya tak pernah mengekangnya, dan sekarang—mengenai propaganda manusia, Kai pasti tidak ingin kalah.

"Tapi, orangtua Kai sedang sibuk-sibuknya jika akhir tahun ini. Kita bisa bernafas lega, dan sementara membiarkan Kyungsoo tinggal disini." Kris mengepulkan uap dari mulutnya, bermain sebentar. "Sayangnya, dia pasti tidak kehilangan akal. Dia akan sering menodongmu untuk menyerahkan Kyungsoo."

"Lalu, kalau Kai memang begitu—kita kemanakan Kyungsoo?"

"Nanti saja memikirkannya, yang terpenting sekarang dia aman bersamamu. Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk selalu menemaninya. Dia sedang terpuruk, Baek, dia butuh sandaran. Semangati dia, beri motivasi. Apapun." Kris menepuk bahu Baekhyun, dua kali. Ia nampak berpikir keras sejurus kemudian, "Ah, kau ingat Xiumin?"

"Tentu saja. Dia selalu ada sejak kemarin, dia yang menolong Kyungsoo, dia yang—"

"_Nde. _Kalau begitu, dia bisa jadi alternatif kedua."

"Ha? Alternatif kedua? Maksudmu? Kris, ya, jangan bermain-main dengan hal yang—"

"Sssh—lihat saja nanti. Kita bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Oke?"

Dengan itu, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setuju akan rencana Kris.

-ooo-

Kai hafal benar bagaimana raut dan reaksi Kyungsoo malam ketika Ibunya dinyatakan telah tiada. Dalam hati ia bersorak girang—Kyungsoo bebas. Tapi hari ini, saat ia hadir di pemakaman dari jauh—entah, Kyungsoo seolah menggampar pipinya.

Meski itu tak terjadi, tapi Kai merasakannya senyata-nyatanya.

"Yixing,"

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Tolong ambilkan aspirin. Kepalaku semakin pening."

Yixing segera mematuhi perintah Kai—yang sepertinya memang sedang kesakitan, karena remaja itu memijit pelipisnya terus-terusan—lalu kembali dengan segelas air dan satu tablet aspirin yang ia angsurkan pada Kai.

"Hah, sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak mengunjungi sekolah." Ia bermonolong. Televisi yang disetelnya, sama sekali tak mendapat atensi. "Kemana Kris?" Karena tak jelas pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada siapa, Yixing hanya diam sambil menerima gelas kosong dari Kai. "Kau tahu?"

Yixing sempat terkejut saat suara Kai malah menajam, "A—ah, sepertinya Tuan Muda Kris sedang pergi ke rumah temannya yang kemarin kemari, Tuan." Kai menerawang. _Teman yang kemarin kemari—_Kyungsoo? Tentu tidak mungkin. Ah, Byun Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

Yixing segera undur diri dari sana, tapi Kai terlihat gelisah dan bak orang sakaw. Ia membutuhkan candunya.

"Sialan, tahan sebentar, Kai—sialan, aku ingin—ngh! Jangan sekarang, ngh!"

Kai memegangi selangkangannya, ia berkeringat peluh yang menderas dari kening hingga membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Ia butuh—ia butuh dipuaskan.

"Kai?" Kris merasa aneh dengan gelagat adik sepupunya. Maka, ia berusaha menyadarkan Kai dari dimensi lain tersebut. "Kau kenapa?" Kris hanya tak paham—bagaimana seorang _Hyper _membutuhkan servis sekarang juga.

"_Nope—_hh." Bercampur desah dan Kris semakin dibuat bingung. Posisi Kai tiba-tiba mengangkang dan sofa yang didudukinya mendadak berderit.

"Kai, hei, ya. Sadarlah." Kris mengguncang bahu Kai, tapi reaksi yang ditimbulkan semakin membuatnya mengernyit. "Apa-apaan,"

"Kris, ngh—aku—aku butuh—hh. Luhan? Kyungsoo? _Whatever, but call them now!"_ Kris menggaruk tengkuknya, kikuk. Apa ini? Kai kambuh?

"Kai, jangan gila." Kris berjongkok didepan Kai, memperhatikan adik sepupunya itu mulai memucat, nafsunya melonjak. "Tidak ada merek—ya! Kau mau kemana?"

Tapi Kai sudah lebih dulu melesat menuju toilet. Onani—ya, apalagi? Kris menunggu didepan pintu toilet, seksama mendengarkan suara-suara tertahan dari dalam sana—sial, separah apa _Hyper _Kai? Sekitar sepuluh menit, Kris disana dengan mengetukkan ujung sepatu, berdecak, atau berkacak pinggang. Kai akhirnya keluar dengan tatanan yang lebih rileks dan jauh lebih tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kris segera bertanya. Tapi, Kai begitu saja melewatinya.

"Bukan masalah penting." Kai menyambar mantelnya digantungan samping pintu keluar. Ia harus menemui beberapa gigolo malam ini—atau Kyungsoo? "Aku harus pergi, Kris."

"Ya! Kai! Apa yang mau kau lak—"

**Brak!**

Kesekian kali, hobi Kai membanting pintu terulang tepat didepan wajah Kris.

-ooo-

Baekhyun membawakan nampan makan malam untuk Kyungsoo—buatan Ibunya, karena Kyungsoo tidak mau keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Namun, saat nampan itu mampir di meja nakas, Baekhyun bisa merasakan aura kesedihan yang mencuat dari diri Kyungsoo.

"Umma—Appa, mereka semua jahat, hiks."

Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo, anak itu sedang duduk di pinggir jendela dengan tatap nyalang pada langit malam. Ketika Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo, keduanya tidak bertemu pandang. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah, sedang Baekhyun menuntut kesediaannya.

"Ayo, makan, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kyungsoo mau makan masakan Umma—hiks—hiks. Umma."

"Tidak bisa, Kyung, Umma-mu sudah bahagia disana."

_Bahagia. _Kalau Umma-nya bahagia disana, "Bolehkah Kyungsoo menyusul Umma? Kyungsoo juga ingin bahagia." Dan berkat itu, Baekhyun merutuki kesalahannya bicara. Maka, ia buru-buru meralat dengan, "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji membuatmu bahagia? Umma-mu ingin kau bahagia disini, Kyung, bukan disana."

Kyungsoo mulai tercengang, ia menatap mata Baekhyun tanpa gairah. "Kyungsoo tidak yakin Kyungsoo bisa bahagia."

"Kau bisa. Aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia." Baekhyun mengacungkan kelingkingnya, meminta Kyungsoo membalas uluran itu. "Ayo, kaitkan kelingkingmu. Kalau aku melanggar janji ini, kau boleh hukum aku, Kyung."

Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum, tapi luruhan airmata itu membuat Baekhyun tersakiti. "Kyungsoo takut, kehilangan orang yang Kyungsoo percaya lagi. Jangan pergi."

"Tidak akan, Kyungsoo. Aku akan selalu disini." Baekhyun semakin erat menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo. "Nah, sekarang, ayo makan. Umma-ku Umma-mu juga, ya. Dia memasakkan kita _Bulgogi_, loh, Kyungsoo." Seraya berucap itu, Baekhyun menunjukkan nampan berisi potongan _Bulgogi _tepat didepan Kyungsoo.

Entah ia tergiur atau tidak, Baekhyun harap—Kyungsoo bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihannya.

"Uhm, Kyungsoo mau yang kecil saja." Baekhyun tentu senang melihat kemajuan Kyungsoo malam ini. Ia mengunyah apa yang Baekhyun berikan sebagai suapan, tidak terlalu lahap—tapi, Kyungsoo cukup menikmatinya. "_Bulgogi _Umma sama enaknya dengan Umma Kyungsoo." Ya, dengan itu Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah. "Baekkie tidak makan?"

"Sudah, kau duluan saja." Baekhyun sungguh sangat memuja Tuhan sekarang, karena Kyungsoo mulai menghapus airmatanya. "Kapan mau sekolah lagi?"

Kyungsoo diam. Baekhyun baru saja menyenggol titik sensitifnya.

"Kan kasihan Sehun tidak ada temannya." Baekhyun hanya belum sadar perubahan Kyungsoo sekarang. "Yah, kadang tidak ada hidup yang jalannya mulus-mulus saja, Kyung."

Uh. Kyungsoo menggumam, menjauhkan sumpit di tangan Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu, kenapa semua orang tidak suka Kyungsoo." Ia menunduk, dan Baekhyun paham apa masalahnya. Ia mengingatkan, ia mengembalikan masa lalu. "Sekolah? Kyungsoo belajar bersama Baekkie saja, ya."

"Boleh." Baekhyun mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya. "Aku akan mengajarimu berhitung, bermain musik dan mengumpulkan—" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Ya, ini dia. "Hm, botol kaca!"

Tak dinyana, Kyungsoo berseri. "Botol kaca seperti punya Baekkie? Dimana kita bisa menemukannya?" Ia mulai penasaran.

"Kalau musik, kau suka alat musik apa?" Baekhyun memfokuskan diri pada Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia meletakkan kembali nampan tadi ke meja nakas, sebelum akhirnya membawa gitar kecil ke hadapan Kyungsoo yang bersorak. "Biar aku menghiburmu, ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, mempersilahkan Baekhyun memetik nada di senar-senar yang berjajar antik itu—Kyungsoo menikmati, Kyungsoo tergugah.

_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal nae simjangeul geodueo ga  
Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam_

Tapi, kesenangannya tak bertahan lama saat suara Ibu Baekhyun memanggil di lantai bawah.

"Baekhyun! Ada temanmu yang mencari!"

"Ish, siapa, sih?" Baekhyun mendumel, ia menyerahkan gitarnya agar berada dipelukan Kyungsoo. Sementara ia membuka pintu, demi menemui siapa yang mengetuk bahan mahoninya didepan sana. "Ya—sia—Kai! Kai!

"Mmph—"

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa melerai mereka. Kai tahu-tahu saja menerjang Kyungsoo dan Demi Dewa Neptunus—Baekhyun jelas sekali melihat Kai mencium Kyungsoo.

"Mmph—"

Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan Kai yang semakin memperdalam ciumannya, Baekhyun tidak ingin kesedihan Kyungsoo muncul lagi—jadi ia menarik Kai dari sana. "Kim Jongin! Ya! Berhenti!" Karena Kai telah lupa diri, persetan dengan apapun—ia butuh kepuasan. Beruntung Baekhyun sudah menutup pintu, sehingga potensi orangtuanya tahu hal ini nol besar.

**Bruk. **

Kai terjerembab dan Kyungsoo kepayahan meraup oksigen. Baekhyun segera memeluk Kyungsoo sedang matanya melempar tatapan nanar pada Kai—yang datang seenak jidat di kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo—ngh—buka bajumu—ngh."

Baekhyun ngeri melihat Kai seperti bukan Kai. Kyungsoo pun semakin gencar meminta perlindungan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau—hh—bisa tinggal bersamaku, Kyungsoo."

"Menjauhlah, Kai, pergi dari rumahku!"

"Hh—aku membutuhkannya, Baek, aku butuh dia."

Kai merangkak, ia mendekat pada kaki Kyungsoo yang menggantung, lalu memeluknya. Kyungsoo segera menghentak kaki-kakinya, bahkan mungkin telah menjejak seseorang dibawah sana. Ia tidak bisa bersuara—kenapa orang jahat ini tiba-tiba menemuinya lagi?

"Kau harus melepaskannya, Kai, Kyungsoo bukan gigolomu! Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa, dia terlalu polos untuk kau sakiti!" Baekhyun lupa kamarnya tidak kedap suara, jadi ia buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri, kemudian menenangkan Kyungsoo yang mulai sesenggukan.

Kai menggeleng, nafasnya benar-benar tak bisa dideteksi. Ia berdebar, ia kesetanan karena birahi sudah dipuncak dan ia butuh pelampiasan. Dadanya sesak seketika, keringat semakin deras membanjir dan sesuatu dibawah sana sedang tegang-tegangnya.

"Pergi—hiks—pergi." Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya yang bengkak, lalu menatapkan punggung di kaca jendela. Baekhyun benci Kyungsoo kembali seperti ini, dan penyebabnya sedang membutuhkan seks disana. "Kyungsoo tidak suka—hiks—Kyungsoo tidak suka."

Kai berdiri seketika itu, ia hendak memeluk Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun sudah menghadangnya. "Sekarang, kau keluar dari sini, Kim _bastard _Jongin!" Ia membalik tubuh Kai, dan mendorongnya menuju pintu keluar.

Sayang, Kai selalu menang melawan siapapun. Ia cepat memutar keadaan.

"Baek, apa nampannya sud—hei, kalian kenapa?" Itu Ibu Baekhyun, berdiri diambang pintu dengan raut heran—ketika matanya menangkap posisi Baekhyun yang didorong Kai, sedang Kyungsoo menangis dibalik sana. "Ada apa ini?"

Kai tidak mau tertangkap basah. Maka sebisa mungkin ia menahan hasratnya, lalu memasang senyum terbaik. Ia lalu membungkuk sopan—sial, terlalu pandai bersandiwara, batinan Baekhyun tertelan kecut.

"_Ahni, _kami sedang menghibur Kyungsoo dengan bermain drama, Nyonya Byun."

Tidak terima, Baekhyun buru-buru menyambar, "Umma, Kai harus pulang, tolong antarkan dia ke depan, ya, Umma." Nadanya memang tak dibuat-buat, tapi Baekhyun menekan setiap kata disana.

"Ta—tapi, ah, Baek kau lupa kita kan seharus—"

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu menyerahkan Kai pada Ibunya. "Tolong, ya, Umma. Aku dan Kyungsoo harus beristirahat."

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo, biar _ahjumma _antar."

Setelah Kai benar-benar diluar, Baekhyun menutup rapat-rapat pintunya. Ia bersyukur Ibunya datang disaat yang tepat. Tapi, Baekhyun menemukan seraut murung Kyungsoo, lagi. Percuma kalau ia mau menghiburnya, anak itu tidak akan mempan.

"Kyungsoo—mau tidur bersama Umma saja, didalam peti."

Baekhyun membelalak, ia segera mengusap punggung dan bahu Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Sshh, tidur disini saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan yang tadi terulang lagi, maaf kelepasan."

Kyungsoo menerima tuntunan Baekhyun untuk berbaring diranjang, ia merasakan selimut tebal telah melingkupi dirinya hingga leher. Lalu, Baekhyun menyalakan pemanas ruangan, dan hangat pun menggelora disini.

"Kyungsoo—tidak mau bertemu dia lagi."

"Tidak, tidak akan ada dia." Baekhyun merebah didekat Kyungsoo. "Ayo, tidur. Aku janji besok, besok dan besok seterusnya, kau akan bahagia, Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo—bisa bahagia? Baekkie pasti bohong."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, karena setelahnya, yang terdengar malah dengkuran halus.

Ya, dia telah tertidur.

-ooo-

Keesokan harinya, Kris mendapat laporan dari Baekhyun—tentang kedatangan tak diundang Kai di rumahnya. Jadi, semalam Kai bersikeras menemui Kyungsoo. Adik sepupunya itu makin tak terkendali, seperti hilang kontrol.

Untuk mencari titik terang sekaligus jalan keluar, maka disinilah Kris. Duduk di teras sebuah kafe dan menunggu seseorang. Ia harus menemukan solusi untuk mengamankan Kyungsoo dari endusan Kai.

"Kris-ssi." Orang yang ia tunggu segera mendudukkan diri dihadapan Kris. Sambutan jabat tangannya membuat Kris merasa sungkan. "Ada apa?"

"Uh, sebelumnya, maaf aku mengganggu waktumu, Xiumin-ssi." Kris melambai pada pelayan, dan meminta wanita itu membuatkan secangkir kopi satu lagi. "Mm, bagaimana memulainya, ya. Oh, sedekat apa kau dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Aku?" Xiumin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Hanya sebatas rasa kasihan dan yah, aku prihatin menyaksikan hidupnya seberat ini."

Kris menyimak, Xiumin benar. Lama-kelamaan, ia tak bisa membiarkan adik sepupunya selalu menang. Kyungsoo bukan sembarangan orang yang bisa diperdaya, dia masih manusia polos nan lugu yang apa-apa diraba. Kris tidak mungkin menjatuhkan Kyungsoo di tangan Kai.

"Kau orang yang pas, Xiumin. Kau datang disaat Kyungsoo membutuhkan pertol—"

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus mengoreksi ini. Aku tidak benar-benar menolong, karena sesungguhnya aku datang sangat terlambat saat itu." Kris diam, Kai ternyata sangat bejat.

"Kau tetap orang yang pas, Xiumin. Kurasa, hanya padamu aku bisa mengamankan Kyung."

Xiumin memiringkan kepala dan berucap terima kasih ketika pelayan mengantar kopinya. Ia masih tidak mengerti maksud si pirang ini. "Maksudmu?" Ujarnya seraya menyeruput cairan hitam itu.

"Ya, maukah kau menampung Kyungsoo di rumahmu?"

"Uhuk—apa?"

"Yah, setidaknya sampai Kai bisa mengatur kelainan seksnya."

Xiumin tidak keberatan. Ia justru sangat mengingkan hal itu terjadi, tapi semakin kesini—ia mulai berpikir, pekerjaannya sebagai pengantar susu dan Koran—mana bisa mencukupi biaya hidup berdua?

"Ta—Tapi, uangku, aku tidak punya banyak—"

"Aku akan mengirimi uang untukmu dan Kyungsoo, selama kau menjaganya dengan baik."

"Tidak—itu hanya akan merepotkanmu saja."

Kris tertawa, "Asal Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, aku tidak keberatan, Xiumin. Aku—entah kenapa, sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Kris diam beberapa detik, "Sekalipun aku tahu, dia bukan siapa-siapaku dan mungkin dia tidak mengenalku sedekat apapun."

Itu hanya naluri, Xiumin tahu Kris merasakan seperti apa yang ia rasa.

"Sebagai sesama manusia, memang seharusnya kita saling menolong." Xiumin menyambung pelan. "Aku sangat senang bisa melindungi Kyungsoo—dia tidak salah apapun. Ya, dan _Gomapta_ atas bantuanmu juga, Kris."

Namun, seraut Kris berubah sendu. Xiumin bisa melihat jelas darimana airmata itu berasal.

"Ah, ya. Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo sesering mungkin, bisa kau berikan alamatmu nanti?"

Xiumin mengangguk, menyanggupi dengan semangat. "Tentu."

"Kau tahu, hidup sendirian itu mengerikan. Yah, meski aku serumah dengan seseorang dan banyak pelayan—aku tidak merasa baik." Kris memaku tatapan di cangkir kaffein-nya. "Andai saja Kai tidak seperti ini, sudah pasti Kyungsoo akan tinggal di rumahku."

Xiumin baru merasa keanehan sekarang. "Apa Kai tidak bisa berubah?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku berharap tidak." Eh—? Xiumin bertanya-tanya. "Karena jika Kai normal, ia pasti berbalik mencintai Kyungsoo—aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

_Well, _romansa apalagi ini?

-ooo-

**To Be Continue.**

**Author's Note :**

_Killing me, hah~ I'm dying now, uhuk. _Tuh, Kyungsoo sudah banyak yang sayang, kan? Sepertinya Luhan juga tidak lagi menyimpan dendam, dia udah mulai tertarik sama Sehun, nih. Kai? Kai-ya, tenang—dia pasti—ehm, ada sesuatu yang ntar terjadi, kok XD _U guys know how to type more fast? Cuz I need to finish this fic u,u_

Ending sudah terkonsep. Mau yang Happy-End atau Sad-End? Atau semi-semi gitu? Hahaha~Terserah deh. Author manut—tapi tergantung _feel _sama _mood _Author juga, nyantolnya ntar dimana wqwq

Oke. _Das ist alles. _

**Review can make me more happy, if I'm happy, I can update so fast. **

**C'mon, review guys! **

**Sincere, **

**-Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight-**

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun nampak kepayahan mengangkut tumpukan kardus—yang menjulang tinggi hingga menutupi penglihatannya. Ia meniti satu-persatu anak tangga tanpa berpegangan, susunan langkah hati-hati sangat ia perhatikan. Setelah mengalami beberapa menit krusial itu, Baekhyun segera meletakkan kardus-kardus tadi diatas karpet, kemudian memandangnya dengan sorot lega bersamaan peregangan pada pinggang yang mulai kaku.

"Hah, _It's done, _Kyungsoo." Mata bulat itu mengerjap senang ketika Baekhyun duduk bersila menghadapnya. "Kau mau membuka kardus yang mana dulu?"

Ya, Baekhyun bahkan rela tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari demi memastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja—dan tentu aman dari jamahan Kai.

"Kyungsoo ingin tahu isi kardus yang ada tulisannya _Baekhyun properties._" Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu kardus yang ada disebelah kanan Baekhyun. "Boleh Baekkie buka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia merobek plester yang merekat disekeliling kardus itu. Tampak usang dan berkesan lama—hingga Baekhyun melongok kedalam sana.

"Whoa," Baekhyun memekik. "Kau pasti penasaran apa yang kusimpan disini." Setelah iming-iming itu, Baekhyun malah mengangsurkan kardusnya untuk dapat dilihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya—merasa takjub. "Ini milik Baekhyun?"

"Yap. Bagaimana? Ternyata dulu aku seorang seniman, ya." Kikikan geli menyusul dalam bayang keduanya. "Coba kau ambil, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menurut, ia lalu memegang satu lukisan—milik Baekhyun dahulu—agar terpampang apik didepan wajahnya. "Lukisan ini tentang apa?"

"Uhm, apa ya?" Baekhyun mencoba mengingat kilas. "Aku hanya sedang kesal saat itu, jadi aku mencampur sembarang warna—dan _there it is_ abstrak."

Tapi, Kyungsoo malah bertepuk tangan. "Kyungsoo juga ingin bisa menggambar yang seperti ini. Kyungsoo mau memberi warna cerah diwajah Appa yang selalu marah dan memberi warna terang juga untuk Umma yang selalu tersenyum." Antusias. Bahkan membuat Baekhyun seolah lupa, bahwa kemarin Kyungsoo baru saja terapit takdir buruk.

"Boleh, asal minum susu dulu, ya." Ibu Baekhyun tiba-tiba hadir dilingkup mereka—dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas susu. Ia meletakkannya ditengah-tengah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Baru setelah itu, Baekhyun akan mengambilkan kuas, kanvas, dan cat airnya."

"_Nde," _Tidak ada yang memungkiri. Kyungsoo termasuk anak yang terlampau kuat. Ia bisa bersikap segirang ini, ia bisa tersenyum lebar dan—Baekhyun rasa tidak dibuat-buat. Oh, atau dia saja yang tak mengerti, bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berpura-pura, ia membohongi dan ia sengaja menutupi. "Baekkie, ayo bersulang."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan tanpa ujungnya. Ia ikut mengambil gelas susu tersebut dan menabrakkannya dengan gelas susu Kyungsoo yang sudah diangkat ke udara. "_Cheers!" _Itu bukan suara Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo, melainkan Ibu Baekhyun yang terlampau senang.

Ya, senang dengan perubahan Kyungsoo beberapa hari ini. Sungguh berbeda tiga ribu derajat.

"Umma," Baekhyun memasang wajah datar. "Tinggalkan kami."

"_Nde, nde. _Umma hanya mau melihat, kok." Sejak usiran berunsur canda itu, Nyonya Byun meninggalkan anak-anaknya—ya, Kyungsoo kini boleh ia akui sebagai saudara Baekhyun, kan?

"Nah, kita ulang, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun sumringah. "_Toss! Cheers!"_

Gelas susu milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terbentur dan timbulkan suara _ting! _keras. Baeu setelahnya, mereka meminum susu masing-masing bersama teguk sarat haus. Baekhyun melempar senyum dan gerak mata pada Kyungsoo—momen ini terlalu berharga.

"Ayo, melukis! Yay!"

Kadang Baekhyun berpikir, apakah Kyungsoo semudah ini menghapus ingatan masa lalunya?

"Baekkie? Ayo!"

Karena mendapat kibasan tangan dari Kyungsoo, mau tak mau Baekhyun mengubek beberapa kardus lain. Ia harus menemukan peralatan lukis yang telah lama tak dijumpainya, ia harus membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang—ia akan membuatnya bahagia, kan?

"Semoga cat airnya tidak kering," Kotak warna-warni itu mendapat pandangan harap dari Baekhyun, lalu ia menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Pilih warna kesukaanmu dulu, ya."

Kyungsoo sibuk mengutak-atik beragam warna ditangannya, ia mengoceh sendiri, selebihnya mengamati dan meneliti heran. Ia berpikir serius. "Menurut Baekkie, kalau Umma masih hidup, dia suka warna apa, ya?" Tapi, di raut itu tidak ada kesedihan yang terpancar. Baekhyun hanya menangkap polos dan lugu, lainnya, Kyungsoo wajar-wajar saja.

Seperti ia lupa—Umma-nya telah tiada. Itu seminggu yang lalu.

"Uhm, mungkin putih—kan suci." Baekhyun menjawab asal.

Bagi Kyungsoo rancu, "Suci itu apa?"

"Suci—suci itu suci. Apa, ya? Yah, bersih dan bersinar." Baekhyun bertampang yakin.

Kyungsoo diam, ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mengalihkan diri dengan menyiapkan kanvas, kain, air dan kuas lalu mensejajarkannya beriringan. "Boleh kuasnya dimasukkan ke cat yang ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menuding warna merah di salah satu lubang palet. Tentu saja Baekhyun mengijinkan.

"Kyung, katamu kau mau memberi warna cerah dan terang?" Baekhyun menyamai posisi telungkup Kyungsoo, mantan tetangganya itu asik terjun dalam dunianya sendiri dan ia disini hanya sebagai penonton.

Kyungsoo menoleh, tapi Baekhyun merasa tatapan ganjal itu mengarah padanya. "Tadinya, sih, begitu. Setelah Kyungsoo pikir-pikir—" Kyungsoo sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, dan Baekhyun sudah waspada jika kuas itu melayang lalu, "Lebih cocok diwajah Baekkie, deh!"

**Splash. **Ya, bisa dipastikan perang cat dimulai sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun bisa saja mengumpat, tapi setelah Kyungsoo tertawa—ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Biarpun cat itu bersarang dikening dan pipinya, bahkan ia tak peduli jika ruangan ini akan bercecer cat. Ia hanya peduli satu hal, ia hanya membiarkan satu hal—Kyungsoo harus bahagia.

"Ya! Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menghindar dari terjangan Kyungsoo—yang masih menjejalkan catnya sambil cekikan. "Hentikan atau aku akan menggelitikimu. Ya!"

"Hahaha! Baekkie warna-warni!" Kyungsoo tetap mencipratkan cat-cat itu meski larangan santer berdengung dari Baekhyun. "Ahahah~Jangan membalas Kyungsoo, huuu~!"

"Ya! Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi, ia menyilangkan lengannya didepan wajah. "Ish, aku akan memanggil Umma—Umma~ Kyungsoo menggangguku!"

Kyungsoo semakin tergelak, bahakannya mengeras seketika. Baekhyun—"Seperti anak kecil."

Tidak. Baekhyun hanya melupakan satu fakta. Ia baru saja menyinggung memori kelam Kyungsoo—Umma, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan, bahwa hubungan Ibu dan Anak disekitar Kyungsoo, pasti membuatnya _down. _

Mereka tidak jadi melukis. Perang cat terhenti.

**Tok—Tok—Tok. **

Karena ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Byun.

"Baekhyun, bukakan pintunya!" Suara nyaring Nyonya Byun memerintah dari dapur.

Tidak perlu membalas, Baekhyun segera melesat menuju pintu depan. Kyungsoo ternyata mengekorinya dan ikut menyembul dibalik pintu. Ketika Baekhyun menarik gagang pintu, ia malah memasang raut terkejut sedetik. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bereaksi macam-macam selain mengedip, ini bukan si orang jahat.

"Kris?"

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

** Proudly Present **

"**When Life Gets Hard"**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Cast : **Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Byun Baekhyun—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Park Chanyeol—Wu Yifan—Kim Minseok

**Genre : **Angst—Hurt/Comfort—Romance

**Length : **Chaptered

**Rate : **Mature

**© 2016**

**Summary : **_Kim Jongin doesn't know how much love means for Do Kyungsoo._

-ooo-

"Ada apa?"

Kris menguap, wajahnya masih tersisa kantuk. "Setidaknya, biarkan aku masuk." Ia bilang begini bukan pada Baekhyun, tapi sorot matanya melayang pada Kyungsoo. "Bagaimanapun, aku tetap tamu."

"Dasar. Masalah itu, kan, urusan Tuan Rumah."

Biar begitu, Baekhyun meminggirkan diri sedang Kris mulai melangkah masuk. Ia mengedarkan pandang sebentar, lalu kembali tertawa ketika ia benar-benar menemukan wajah Baekhyun yang konyol.

"_So, can you explain, why your face looks like idiot?" _

Eh—Kris salah mengejek. Idiot, adalah kata yang sudah merasuki Kyungsoo sejak ia bertemu orang-orang normal.

"_Oh, I mean," _Kris bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Baekhyun, tetap saja ia takut Kyungsoo tersinggung. "Kau menggelikan, Baek." Kris menutupi canggungnya dengan meninju lengan Baekhyun. "Mm, jadi—"

Baekhyun bersedekap seraya mempersilahkan Kris duduk di sofa, sementara ia dan Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya. "Jadi, apa?"

"Aku ingin menjemput Kyungsoo."

"Hah?" Baekhyun menuai aksi vokalnya, menuntut protes. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, masa kau lupa tentang adik sepupuku, Baek?"

Kyungsoo mencermati perbincangan mereka, meski mencerna setiap topik terasa sulit, ia harus paham—karena namanya disebut si pirang itu. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tarikan tangan Kyungsoo di kausnya, dia meminta penjelasan.

"Hm, tidak lupa, sih. Tapi, kau menjemputnya terlalu cepat, dan lagi kita belum mendiskusikan apa-apa." Baekhyun merangkul Kyungsoo—hangat dan berlangsung lama. "Apa kau membuat rencana sendiri, lalu memutuskannya sendiri?"

Kris mengesah, ia rasa Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu. "Aku sudah bilang tentang Xiumin-ssi, kan? Dia siap menampung Kyungsoo."

"Kapan? Terakhir kita bertemu itu saat kau ada didepan rumahku. Kita memang bicara tentang Xiumin, tapi kau tidak bilang tentang tetek-bengek mengungsikan Kyungsoo kesana." Baekhyun mulai tidak terima.

Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Apalagi ini? Ia sudah cukup bahagia dan senang bisa diterima di rumah keluarga Byun. Seminggu berlalu, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun semakin lengket, Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun juga selalu menjejalinya makanan dan minuman enak—semua milik Baekhyun bahkan milik Kyungsoo juga.

Tapi, ia mau dikemanakan lagi?

"Tsk." Kris berdecak, "Begini, biar kupaparkan hal negatifnya jika Kyungsoo tinggal di rumahmu." Alhasil, dua pasang mata itu memusatkan atensi pada Kris. "Pertama, Kai akan dengan mudah datang kemari. Kedua, apa tidak jadi beban mental kalau Ayah Kyungsoo selalu sinis dan ketus setiap kali Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahmu?"

Benar. Baekhyun masih bertetangga dengan Ayah Kyungsoo. Tuan Do sering melempar tatapan menusuk pada Kyungsoo saat mereka hendak berjalan-jalan. Meski Tuan Do jarang keluar rumah—paling ia keluar hanya untuk menyiram tanaman atau membeli makanan—tak ayal juga, kehadirannya kadang membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan.

Biarpun Kyungsoo selalu bilang, "Appa kasihan, ya. Di rumah sendiri, pasti sepi. Bagaimana makannya," dan bagaimana yang lain masih banyak lagi.

Benar yang selanjutnya, adalah tentang Kai. Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tidak menampakkan diri di lingkungan sekolah, dan itu jelas membuat Kai kelimpungan. Chanyeol selalu memberi penggambaran Kai padanya, tapi tetap saja—Kai masih berkeliaran disekitar sini dan potensi ia berkunjung kemari bisa lebih sering.

Apalagi, trauma benar-benar sudah mendarah daging di diri Kyungsoo ketika sekelebat bayang tentang Kai—datang tiba-tiba. "Kyungsoo tidak mau sekolah, kalau masih ada orang jahat itu."

**Crap. **Teori Kris terlalu benar hingga tak mampu dibantah.

"Tapi, masa kau tega memisahkan Kyungsoo dengan keluargaku dan aku?" Baekhyun menyendu, ia sudah terlanjur sayang pada Kyungsoo dan melepasnya jelas sangat mustahil.

"Yah, demi Kyungsoo, Baek. Kau dan keluargamu masih bisa mengunjunginya di rumah Xiumin, kan? Siapa tahu Kyungsoo mau bersekolah lagi." Kris melirik Kyungsoo yang terpaku dalam pasung. Kyungsoo tertegun sementara Baekhyun semakin erat memeluknya. "Ayo, kubantu mengemasi barang-barang Kyungsoo."

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak menanyakan pada Kyungsoo dulu? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa," Baekhyun memandang Kris lagi, berharap si pirang itu mau mencari solusi lain.

Kris akhirnya mendekat pada Kyungsoo, "Ah, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri padanya. Halo, Kyungsoo." Tahu-tahu saja tangan besar Kris mampir mengacak puncak kepala Kyungsoo—agak lama dan sangat menghayati. "Wu Yifan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris saja. Tenang, aku tidak berbahaya, aku bukan orang jahat."

_Bukan orang jahat. _

Bagai semilir angin surga, Kyungsoo perlahan menyeleksi Kris. "Kau—tidak jahat?"

"Tentu. Aku siap melindungi, menjaga, menemani dan menolongmu setiap kali kau membutuhkanku, Kyungsoo." Kris berujar retoris, ia tak ragu mengulas senyum hangat yang tampak segar di mata Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya, Kyungsoo bisa belajar mempercayai orang lain selain Baekhyun. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Aku akan mengamankanmu, Kyungsoo. Kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun, kok."

Seharusnya lagi, Kyungsoo bisa belajar percaya dengan tangan terbuka dan kata-kata menghanyutkan dari oranglain. "Tidak akan ada yang menyakiti Kyungsoo?"

"Jangan khawatir, seincipun tidak akan kubiarkan mereka yang ingin menyakitimu—menyentuhmu."

Bolehkah Kyungsoo mempercayai si pirang ini? Dia yang mengaku bernama Kris, dia yang bersedia menjadi tamengnya dan apapun bahaya yang datang akan ia basmi. Tapi, satu hal yang terbersit dibenak Kyungsoo—adalah kesanksian.

Kris, malam itu bilang dia—kakak Kai. Orang jahat itu.

"Kyungsoo, kami memang tidak bisa semudah itu melepasmu, tapi kami janji akan selalu mengunjungimu—sesering mungkin." Baekhyun menyuarakan nada pasrah sembari menghadapkan tubuh Kyungsoo padanya.

Kyungsoo bungkam—sejuta selnya masih menggali keberanian. Kenapa hidupnya terombang-ambing lagi?

"Baek—siapa yang dat—eh? Temanmu, ya?" Ibu Baekhyun menghampiri mereka di ruang tamu, masih dengan celemek dan noda sabun dibajunya. "Ya ampun, Umma kira pengirim paket dari Busan. Oh, mau minum teh?" Tawaran itu segera disambut penolakan halus oleh Kris.

"Saya kemari hanya ingin menjemput Kyungsoo, _ahjumma._" Kris sekalian mengutarakan tujuannya seraya membungkukkan badan sopan.

"Menjemput?"

"_Nde, _karena berbagai alasan yang sudah dipertimbangkan—rasanya Kyungsoo tidak aman jika menetap di rumah anda." Kris tersenyum kikuk. "Bisa anda tanyakan pada Baekhyun nanti."

Sejurus kemudian, Nyonya Byun melempar tanda tanya pada anaknya. "Aku akan menceritakannya, Umma. Situasi dan kondisi sedang genting sekarang." Baekhyun lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo—mereka bahkan sudah saling menangisi. "Nah, Kyungsoo. Kau akan tinggal dengan Xiumin, pasti kau mengingatnya, kan? Dia orang baik, Kyung, jangan takut."

"Ya, dan kami tidak menaruhmu di panti asuhan, kok." Kris menyambung, meski tak ada hubungannya sama sekali. "Aku dan Baekhyun bisa menjamin kau baik-baik saja disana, daripada disini. Ya?"

"Jadi, Kyungsoo tidak akan ada dirumah ini lagi? Kyungsoo dijauhkan, Kyungsoo dihindarkan—kenapa?" Kyungsoo merubung tanya, ia tak mengerti mengapa disaat bahagia telah hadir, sesuatu selalu berusaha menghalanginya. "Disini Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat Appa,"

"Kyung, ayolah. Kalau kau masih memberatkan Appamu, berpikirlah bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memedulikanmu. Kami juga tidak mau orang jahat itu melukaimu lagi." Kris berusaha sabar, Kyungsoo hanya merasa diisolasi akan setiap keadaan. Itu saja. "Mau, ya?"

"Tunggu, siapa yang menyakiti dan melukai Kyungsoo?" Ibu Baekhyun segera memberi pelukan pada Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, ia juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang direncanakan anak-anak muda ini terhadap Kyungsoo. Tapi, sejak ada kata penjamin _Kyungsoo baik-baik saja_, ia baru percaya. "Apa dia berbahaya?"

"Umma, nanti aku ceritakan, dan tidak bisa sekarang." Baekhyun bisa melihat raut wajah Ibunya memelas kala Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menangis. "Umma yakinkan saja dulu Kyungsoo—supaya dia mau pindah."

Nyonya Byun mengangguk paham, ia pun memaklumi dengan pilihan tepat—mengikuti alur permainan anaknya. "Kyungsoo-ya, kami janji akan mengunjungimu sesering mungkin. Kalau disana adalah tempat teramanmu, kau harus pergi, Sayang. Jangan takut, banyak orang tidak ingin kau terluka. Kami pun begitu, jangan membuat dirimu sakit dengan menyiksa diri sendiri. Mungkin kau butuh lingkungan baru, ya, Sayang." Lalu kecupan lama itu mendaratdi kening Kyungsoo.

Ish. Bahkan Ibunya ini tidak pernah melakukan hal yang barusan padanya—eh, Baekhyun hanya kelepasan cemburu tadi.

"_Nde, _Kyungsoo. Aku akan bawakan mainan, alat lukis, gitar, apapun. Kris juga, dia itu jago menggambar, Kyung, lebih hebat daripada aku. Jadi, aku jamin—disana kau pasti jauh lebih bahagia."

Acungan dua ibu jari Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo menyusut airmatanya. "Kyungsoo tidak boleh sedih lagi, ya?"

Ya, Kyungsoo tidak perlu merasakan aura gelap, wajah murung dan suasana muram lagi dalam lanjutan usia hidupnya.

Anggukan Baekhyun yang terlampau bersemangat, ternyata ikut bangkitkan gelora dalam diri Kyungsoo. "Janji, ya, Umma, Appa dan Baekhyun selalu mengunjungi Kyungsoo?"

Sekalipun Kyungsoo tetap mengarahkan ingatannya pada seseorang—yang tinggal di rumah sebelah.

"Tentu saja. Lain kali, kita bersama-sama mengunjungi makam Umma-mu, ya." Nyonya Byun mengelus surai dan mengusap bahu Kyungsoo—penuh sayang. "Umma disini pasti sangat merindukanmu, ya. Jangan nakal, jadi anak baik disana. Kyungsoo-ya, pintar, kan?"

Namun, masih sejelas itu bulir bening berjatuhan dari pelupuk Ibu Baekhyun, dengan sigap Kyungsoo malah menghapus lelehan dipipi wanita tersebut. "_Uljima, Umma. _Jaga Baekhyun, jaga Appa—Baekkie juga tolong jaga semuanya yang ada disini." Giliran Kyungsoo yang menangis sekarang. "Hiks—jaga Appa disebelah juga, ya. Terima kasih, kalian sudah sangat baik pada Kyungsoo—hiks."

Terenyuh. Perasaan itu yang hinggap di dada tiga orang disana, seraya sibuk berpikir—darimana kebesaran hati seorang idiot seperti Kyungsoo? Biarpun pesakitan bertubi menghujaninya, beberapa hal yang ia anggap baik—adalah kenangan sepanjang masa. Ia sayang Ayahnya.

"Pasti, Umma dan Appa pasti menjaga Appa-mu disebelah. Baekhyun juga menjaga kami."

Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo, enggan terpisah meski Kris sudah menunggu adegan ini berakhir. Baekhyun bahkan membasahi bahu Kyungsoo dengan airmatanya. "Hiks—Kyung, maafkan aku selama ini, ya. Aku—menyayangimu." Lama, pelukan itu berlangsung sangat lama.

Hingga Kris memecahnya dengan deheman, "Uh, bisa kita bereskan barang-barang Kyungsoo sekarang?"

Ya, dan dengan hal itu—Ibu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun memandangnya tajam.

Sial. Dia baru saja merusak suasana, ya?

-ooo-

Kai berada diantara jubelan murid-murid lain yang hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia diantara mereka saja, tetap terlihat mecolok. Meskipun Park Chanyeol si tiang itu tidak ada disampingnya sekarang. Kai sempat mengedarkan pandang ke sekolah tetangga.

Euforianya ke sekolah—tidak pernah meningkat sedikitpun. Kecuali jika ada objek menarik.

Tapi, tentu saja tidak ada Kyungsoo. Ah, jangankan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun saja tak tampak batang hidungnya. Haruskah Kai pergi ke rumah Baekhyun—demi menemui Kyungsoo? Itu, urusan mudah, kan?

Ia hanya berharap si mungil itu ada disana.

Kyungsoo, ah. Kai menerawang jauh, matanya dibiarkan silau terkena terik matahari. Si idiot yang kini ia kagumi setengah mati? Entahlah. Entah menjurus kemana, antara seks atau memang murni cinta? Uh, tapi, nafsu dan birahi selalu nomor satu—hal yang berkobar paling panas di dirinya.

"_Where's _Chanyeol? Dia biarkan aku sendirian disini? Cih," Kai meludah sembarang.

Sejauh matanya memandang, hanya ada siluet murid-murid yang bersenda-gurau—ia, Kai mungkin hanya bisa bersendawa. Apalagi, sejak ia menangkap dua sosok manusia didepan sekolah Kyungsoo.

Salah seorang ia kenal baik, salah seorang lagi ia serasa kenal-kenal asing.

Luhan—mantan gigolonya dan Sehun—si autis teman Kyungsoo.

Pertemuan yang memuaskan, uh?

"_Well, _seleramu turun drastis, ya, Lu." Kai melipat tangan didepan dada, seringai terbentuk remeh diwajahnya.

Luhan tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Kai—tapi Sehun tetap diam. "Aku sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu, kan?"

"Oh, hei. Apa Kyungsoo masuk sekolah?" Kai melihat Sehun, anak itu menggeleng sekali dan dari rautnya tetap tak bereskpresi.

Luhan mencebik, "Jangan mencari Kyungsoo lagi, Kai."

"Apa?" Kai berkacak pinggang, angkuh. "Dulu kau ingin mencaci-makinya, sekarang kau berpura-pura mempedulikannya?"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura, Kai." Luhan mendesis tajam. "Jangan menggangguku ataupun Kyungsoo—kami muak, Kai. Kau—!"

Luhan hampir menampar Kai—berkat emosinya yang tiba-tiba meluap—namun, sebuah tangan telah menahan niat itu lebih dulu.

"_Whoa, _ternyata dia disini sebagai _bodyguard-_mu, hah?" Kai memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Si autis ini tidak terlalu bodoh juga—dia sepertinya menyukaimu, Lu." Setelah itu, tawa mengejek terdengar melengking darinya.

Luhan lebih-lebih tidak percaya. Setelah Sehun menahan tangannya yang sudah di udara, anak itu malah menurunkannya perlahan. Lalu mengajaknya mundur beberapa langkah. "Lulu, ayo antarkan aku ke kelas."

"Oh, Lulu. Manis sekali," Kai menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah dibuat-buat. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu." Luhan membuang wajah, dan mendapati Sehun sedang menarik-narik jaketnya.

"Uh, begitu, ya. Baiklah." Kai masih menyuarakan tawanya. "Omong-omong, kusarankan tempat berkencan yang lebih baik daripada didepan sekolah idiot ini, Lu."

Luhan melotot, kesal. "Seharusnya kau mengerti apa maksudku. Kalau kubilang bukan urusanmu, maka kau tidak perlu ikut campur apapun tentangku, tentang hidupku, termasuk Kyungsoo!"

Teriakan Luhan selalu membuat Sehun terhenyak. "Lulu, aku tidak mau terlamb—"

"Sebentar, Hun. Orang ini harus dibereskan. Sialan, aku membencimu, Kai. Kau selalu saja menghancurkan hidup setiap orang yang bahkan sudah kau sakiti. Aku perlu membereskan—"

"Biar aku yang bereskan, Lu." Setiba-tiba itu sosok tinggi menjulang Chanyeol membelah keributan. "Antarkan saja Sehun ke kelasnya."

Luhan membuang nafas berat, tak serantan. Sedang mata rusanya menusuk mata Kai—si _tan _itu masih saja bersikap-seolah-tak-ada-apa-apa.

"Brengsek! Kau bejat, Kai, kau biadab! Bangsat!"

"Lu—" Tampaknya Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan amukan murkanya, apalagi jika subjek sasaran tepat didepan wajahnya. Meski Sehun terus mengingatkan, Luhan seolah digelapkan.

"Kalau saja dulu aku tidak mengenalmu, aku bersumpah bahkan untuk melihatmu saja aku jijik!"

"Lu, sudahlah." Chanyeol melerai cakaran Luhan yang berapi-api. Ia menarik Kai mundur bersamanya, sementara Sehun menggandeng Luhan agar masuk ke halaman sekolahnya.

Mereka berpisah—tidak ada tatap muka saling bersiteru lagi.

"_Well, _kau datang disaat yang tak tepat, Yeol. Biarkan saja dia mencakarku disini, aku ingin tahu bagaimana perbedaan cakarnya—saat ia sedang haus seks dan sedang marah seperti ini."

Chanyeol melengos, ia memendam sedikit kekesalannya. "Kau gila, Kai."

"Yeol, memangnya kau tidak ingin melihat tontonan gratis?" Kai membenahi letak ranselnya, lalu mengangkat sudut bibirnya—lagi. "Tsk, aku jadi ingin menemui Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menegang, "Dia tidak akan masuk sekolah, Kai."

"Aku tahu dia menghindariku—demi Kyungsoo? Cih, kenapa, sih?"

_Kenapa, sih? _Otak Kai sepertinya sedang korslet.

"Toh, Kyungsoo tahu aku orang baik, kan?"

Chanyeol diam, enggan menyusup sebagai pemancing. Ia pikir, Kai memang mengalami beberapa kerusakan dalam dirinya. Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo sangat takut menemuinya, apalagi namanya jika cap orang jahat yang melekat di diri Kai? Tsk. Ini semakin rumit, sekaligus runyam.

Dan Chanyeol, tidak seharusnya ada dalam lingkaran kebejatan Kai.

-ooo-

_Veneno _Kris mendapat tatapan terpukau dari Kyungsoo.

Ini berbeda dan hampir mirip dengan milik Kai, Kyungsoo masih ingat seperti apa _Gallardo _orang jahat itu.

"Kyung, kau mau langsung ke rumah Xiumin, atau jalan-jalan dulu?"

_Jalan-jalan. _Sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak mendapat ajakan itu. Ia melirik Kris yang fokus menyetir disebelahnya, sesekali memandang lurus ke jalanan atau sekedar mengembangkan senyum ketika orang-orang bercengkerama di trotoar.

"Bagaimana, Kyungsoo? Kenapa diam? Uh, kalau pagi-pagi, tempat apa ya, yang buka?"

Menurut _insting _Kyungsoo, kecenderungan pekanya terhadap kakak Kai ini—cukup baik. Ia pikir, meski si pirang ini datang tiba-tiba, meski dia tahu-tahu saja terlihat mengkhawatirkannya, lalu membelanya sedemikian rupa. Kris—mungkin tidak berbahaya.

"Uhm, Kyungsoo tidak mau kemana-mana."

Eh—? Kris menginjak rem mendadak, merasa aneh.

"Kau tidak merepotkanku, kok." Yah, Kris pikir mungkin saja Kyungsoo merasa sungkan. "Kau suka apa, Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak tahu." Gelagat Kyungsoo menunjukkan bahwa suasana sekarang terasa asing. Sehingga Kris harus pintar-pintar menyelubungi hati si mungil disampingnya.

"Kau lapar? Mau es krim?" Uh, Kris tahu es krim pasti menjadi momok yang menjanjikan untuk urusan pengelabuhan.

Kyungsoo belum mau menjawab. Ia serius pada dedaunan _Mapple _yang terbang karena angina Musim Gugur sekaligus beberapa dari mereka yang jatuh diatas kaca mobil Kris. Ia mengamatinya lamat-lamat, perhatiannya tersita penuh disana.

"Kita bisa makan es krim di taman?"

Kris tentu merubah raut wajahnya, menjadi sangat bersemangat. "Tentu saja kita bisa." Dalam hati ia bersorak girang, semarakkan relung hatinya yang selama ini kesepian. "Kita bisa makan es krim di taman—berdua, Kyungsoo." _Berdua, _terdengar ambigu.

"Baiklah. Kyungsoo mau."

Kadang Kris sibuk menerka, adik sepupunya bisa menemukan sosok malaikat seperti ini—dan anak itu lebih-lebih senang menyia-nyiakannya? Kai memang tak diajarkan seberapa berartinya secuil cinta, hanya secuil bukan sepotong.

Kris segera menepikan _Veneno-_nya di sebuah area taman—beruntungnya tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Ia mengajak Kyungsoo turun kemudian menyusuri jalan setapak berdampingan, dan karena atmosfer ini, Kris tak bisa berhenti menatap lembut pada Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu banyak tertimpa masalah, beban berat dan keras—kapan ada kasih sayang tulus untuknya?

Bolehkah Kris melakukan itu, setidaknya menjadi pengganti Ibu Kyungsoo? Karena saat ia tenggelam dalam mata bulat bersinarnya, saat ia mengagumi bibir hati penuhnya, saat ia merasakan kepolosan dan keluguan Kyungsoo—Kris tak bisa berkutik.

"Kyungsoo mau duduk disana." Telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah pada bangku kayu tepat dibawah rimbunan pohon _Mapple_. Ah, Kyungsoo suka dedaunan kuning-cokelat itu menjatuhi dirinya, menghujaninya dan tersampir diatas kepalanya. "Kyungsoo mau berlama-lama disini."

Kris mengikuti Kyungsoo kemanapun ia mau berjalan. Setelah sampai di tempat yang ia maksud, Kris akhirnya mendudukkan diri disamping Kyungsoo. Anak itu mendongak bersamaan tangannya yang menadah—ia menangkap semua daun-daun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu." Kris memamerkan senyum terbaiknya, ia tak ingin kehilangan mimik menggemaskan Kyungsoo sekarang. "Kau boleh bercerita pada Kris _Gege, _ya." Karena Kris tak habis pikir, mengapa banyak orang membenci Kyungsoo?

"Kris _Gege_?" Kyungsoo mengulang, masih merasa asing.

"_Nde, _itu namaku."

"Kris _Gege, _ya?" Kyungsoo terus merapalkan nama si pirang disebelahnya.

Bagi Kyungsoo terasa menenangkan dan bagi Kris terasa alami. Ya, waktu bersama hari ini memang terasa singkat—tapi, bolehkah Kris mensyukuri Kyungsoo bisa semakin akrab dengannya?

"Oh ya, aku melupakan hal pentig, Kyung." Kris menjentikkan jari, gurat dan garis rahangnya berubah antusias. "Es krimmu, astaga, ingatanku benar-benar buruk." Tepukan tangan Kris dijidatnya sendiri, malah membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau mau rasa apa?"

Kyungsoo melemparkan daun-daun itu ke atas, secara sembarang hingga akhirnya teracak direrumputan. Ia lalu menelengkan kepala, memegangi dagu dan menelisik wajah Kris—si pirang ini lucu juga.

"Kyungsoo suka _cookies and cream._"

"Kalau tidak ada?"

"Kyungsoo mau _vanilla _atau _chocolate _saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu diantara tiga rasa itu, ya." Kris berdiri, ia sempatkan diri mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, membuat anak itu tiba-tiba merona tanpa sadar. "Kau mau ikut atau tetap disini?"

"Uhm, Kyungsoo takut diculik. Kris _gege _bilang, tadi ingin menemani Kyungsoo."

Kris terkekeh, sepersekian detiknya ia menggamit jemari Kyungsoo—tergenggam lama—dan mengajak sosok rapuh itu berjalan beriringan lagi. "Memang siapa yang mau menculikmu, hm?"

"Yah, mungkin saja. Kyungsoo kan takut, pokoknya jangan tinggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri, _ge._"

Ah, ini dia. Kyungsoo yang ceria seperti ini adalah sesempurna-sempurnanya dunia. Kris mengakui itu dengan segenap hati. Mereka berlalu bak adik dan kakak, tampak sangat dekat meski waktu membatasi pengenalan keduanya. Ya, kesenangan itu berakhir hingga mereka sampai di sebuah kedai es krim,

"_Whoa, _pilihan rasanya banyak sekali, Kyung."

"_Nde," _Kyungsoo mengangguk berkali-kali, matanya sudah berkeliaran memandangi ember-ember es krim yang penuh warna, tangannya menghapus embun di atas etalase es krim tersebut, dan satu lagi yang paling Kris syukuri—senyum Kyungsoo terlalu menghanyutkan. "Kyungsoo jadi bingung."

"_Kajja, _pilih sesukamu, ya."

Saat Kris ikut melongok, mendadak saja seorang lelaki muncul dari balik sana. "Silahkan, berapa _scoop _yang diinginkan?" Ia menyapa ramah seraya menggeser kaca di etalase es krim-es krimnya.

"Kyungsoo mau yang _Green Tea, _deh."

"Tidak jadi _cookies and cream, vanilla _atau _chocolate?"_

"Hijaunya lucu, Kyungsoo mau."

"Baiklah. Dua s_coop _untuk _Green Tea, _tolong."

Si penjual itu mengangguk. Ia segera menyendok es krim untuk kemudian ia diletakkan di dua _cone—_meski begitu, Kris menyadari gelagatnya yang memandang aneh pada Kyungsoo. Hei, apa yang salah? Namun setelah pikiran tak berdasar Kris tadi, si penjual mengangsurkan masing-masing _cone _es krim itu pada Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"_Whoa, _enak sekali, _ge._" Kyungsoo sudah menjilat lelehan dingin es krim tersebut. Memang terasa menggelitik di lidah dan itu jelas menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya. "Uhm, Kyungsoo lama tidak makan es krim."

Sedang ia berkomentar, Kris menyerahkan beberapa lembar _won _untuk si penjual es krim.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan lagi atau pulang?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris, selain asik menikmati embusan angin Musim Gugur sambil menyeruput es krimnya. Yah, Kris diacuhkan sekarang.

"Kyungsoo, kau—tunggu," Namun saat Kyungsoo benar-benar menengok padanya, Kris bisa melihat noda es krim. "Ada—ehm, sesuatu." Tahu-tahu saja, ibu jari Kris menyapu sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, Kris mengerling tak tahu diri. Waktu seolah berhenti, hingga mereka terdiam dalam canggung yang cukup lama.

"Oh, mm. Kyungsoo mau—ke rumah Xiumin sekarang saja, deh."

Ya, dan Kris merutuki kebodohannya lagi—karena telah merusak suasana.

-ooo-

Kai tahu benar bagaimana keluarganya. Orangtua itu seperti enggan mengurus seorang remaja laki-laki yang gemar berulah—seperti dirinya. Maka, mereka selalu berdalih sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Di luar negeri, urusan Intelijen, pertemuan penting, rumah _fashion_—ya, seputar itu saja yang diributkan orangtua Kai.

Ia bahkan tak dianggap oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Bahkan lagi setelah ia menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar terasa pas dihatinya. Ia tak peduli orang itu keterbelakangan, tak peduli orang itu memiliki hidup yang berat dan tak peduli orang itu sangat membencinya—Kai hanya ingin orang itu bertekuk lutut padanya. Yah, meski benih-benih cinta masih gamang ia pertanyakan dalam hati.

Cih, mana mungkin ia cinta Do Kyungsoo selain karena tubuhnya?

"Kai,"

"Hm?"

"Kau melamun? Perhatikan Han _Saem _atau kau bisa dikeluarkan dari kelas, tahu."

Kai seolah tuli mendadak, ia hanya memandangi jendela kelas yang berbaur embun basah. Biar Chanyeol meneriakinya, Kai tetap menopang dagu. Biar Chanyeol mengguncang bahunya, ia tetap mencoret-coret asal di buku catatannya.

Yap. Karena hanya ada sosok Kyungsoo dalam penglihatannya.

"Kyungie—ah."

Sial. Jika Chanyeol menemui desah itu di suara _husky _Kai, maka ada yang tak beres. Apalagi, nama yang disebutnya adalah nama yang memenuhi kepala Kai, nama itu adalah nama area tembak seorang _hyper _seperti Kai.

"Andaikan, kau semudah ini dijangkau. Hah—menarik."

Ini pertanda. "Kai." Chanyeol mengingatkan karena sebelah tangan Kai sudah menyusup ke balik celana seragamnya. "Kim Jongin." Panggilan itu tetap tak berbalas.

"Kau tahu, Yeol, belakangan Kris jarang ada di rumah." Topik mereka bergulir, dan tahu-tahu saja Kai mengajaknya bicara. "Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hei, dan aku tahu kau mungkin terlibat dalam hal ini. Maksudku, apakah Kris bertemu Kyungsoo?"

**Crap. **Chanyeol menyekat nafasnya, berpura mengalihkan diri dengan memainkan pulpen.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal, Yeol." Kai serius dan Chanyeol tidak mau ada dalam perbincangan ini. "Apa kalian memiliki rencana? Misalnya, memindahkan Kyungsoo dari rumah Baekhyun—karena takut aku akan kesana?"

Chanyeol _speechless. _

"Uhm—aku tidak mengikuti obrolan apa-apa dengan kakakmu."

"Termasuk Baekhyun?" Ada nada curiga terselip di suara Kai.

"Kurasa—ya. Aku tidak berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun, kok. Sumpah."

Sumpah itu bisa ketahuan seandainya Kai mengecek ponsel Chanyeol. Karena disana, puluhan pesan ia sampaikan pada Baekhyun terkait Kai. Sebalik itu, jika tentang rencana-pemindahan-Kyungsoo, Chanyeol benar-benar buta. Ia tidak tahu mengenai ini.

"Omong-omong," Kai mulai fokus pada Chanyeol dan sejenak meninggalkan jendela disampingnya. "Kenapa kau masih bersahabat denganku, sekalipun Baekhyun sudah memperingatkan kalau aku berbahaya?"

_Berbahaya. _Chanyeol tahu benar isi kata itu.

"Karena," Chanyeol tampak kesulitan mencari alasan. Matanya bergerak liar sementara tangannya sudah berkeringat. "Karena aku harus bisa merubahmu." Ya, dan entah kenapa kalimat bodoh itu yang tercetus dari mulutnya.

Namun, Kai malah terbahak, gelakannya bahkan enggan berhenti. Itu sebabnya penghapus papan bisa tersasar ke bangku mereka. "Ya! Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol! Kalau kalian bosan dengan pelajaran ini, dengan senang hati—silahkan keluar!" Maka, gelegaran dari si tua itu yang membuat keduanya berdiri bersamaan.

Sejak usiran paksa dari kelas tadi, mereka mengakhiri percakapan sekaligus terdiam di selasar koridor. Berdua.

-ooo-

Xiumin segera melempar sembarang majalah—sisa dari pelanggan yang bosan dengan artikel sampah seperti ini—yang sebelumnya ada dalam genggaman. Ia berpacu menuju pintu depan saat bel rumahnya berdenting. Begitu membuka bahan mahoni itu, wajah bulatnya semakin antusias.

Tamu istimewanya telah datang.

"Halo, Kyungsoo. Halo, Kris." Sapaan Xiumin hadir seiring dengan persilahan masuknya kepada dua tamu ini. "Kalian mau minum apa? Ah, maafkan rumahku yang sederhana dan—"

"Apa, sih? Rumahmu keren, kok." Kris buru-buru menyela. Ia menyetop aksi Xiumin yang siap meluncurkan dirinya yang serba minder. "Kyungsoo saja yang minum, aku sudah kenyang."

Kris mendudukkan diri di sofa, sementara Kyungsoo asik mengedarkan pandang di rumah mini barunya.

"Minum saja tidak akan membuatmu kenyang, Kris." Xiumin membiarkan Kyungsoo berkeliling sebentar sedang ia menuangkan limun di teko. "Oh ya, kukira kalian datang pagi. Memangnya kau sibuk, Kris?"

"Tidak." Kris tidak benar-benar berkonsentrasi dengan sambutan Xiumin, ia hanya terpaku pada sosok Kyungsoo yang membelai satu-persatu keramik disepanjang dinding. "A—aku tidak sibuk."

Xiumin mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan ya, segalanya mulai beradu sekarang.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Kau suka limun?" Secara tak langsung, Xiumin memecah tatapan Kris pada Kyungsoo.

Baru setelah itu, Kyungsoo mengenyahkan dunia penuh dimensinya. Ia menghampiri Xiumin dan Kris lalu duduk ditengah mereka. "Kyungsoo mau segelas saja."

"_Well, _Kyungsoo saja mau. Jangan berlagak seperti sekarang adalah Musim Panas, Kris." Lalu, Xiumin menyodorkan segelas limun permintaan Kyungsoo tadi. Sesegera itu Kyungsoo meneguknya dengan tempo cepat, "Enak, Kyung?" dan Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Yah, terserah kalau kau memaksa." Kris akhirnya menerima suguhan limun dari tangan Xiumin bersama wajah bersungut-sungutnya. Setelah menyeruputnya sedikit, ia bergumam, "Sepertinya aku harus pulang lima menit lagi."

"Katamu kau tidak sibuk."

"Aku bukan sibuk, tapi aku sudah meninggalkan kelas dan dosenku dua hari ini, Xiu."

"Oh, benar. Aku tidak tahu rasanya kuliah, sih."

Xiumin lalu pergi ke dapur, mengambil beberapa kudapan untuk Kyungsoo, sedikit-banyak omongan Kris tentang kuliah membuatnya ling-lung. Ia hanya ingin tahu rasanya mengenyam bangku perkuliahan—sayang, biaya nyaris seperti tong kosong. Sementara itu, Kris dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melempar pandang seraya menunggu sekembalinya si Tuan Rumah.

"Nah, Kyung, anggap rumahmu sendiri, ya. Ini ada _cupcake _yang tadi pagi kubuat. Ah ya, Kris, jangan lupa barang-barang Kyungsoo." Xiumin datang dengan piring-piring berisi kue mangkok berpenampilan cantik, dan tentunya menggugah selera Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah meletakkannya diterasmu." Setelahnya, Kris beranjak dari dudukan. "Uhm, mata kuliahku hampir dimulai, aku pamit pulang, ya." Ia melirik Kyungsoo, lalu tangan besarnya mampir mengacak rambut kecokelatan itu. "Dah, Kyungsoo. Baik-baik disini, repotkan saja si Xiumin ini. Aku dan Baekhyun pasti sering kemari."

"Hm, hm. Jadi, yang punya rumah tidak dipamiti?" Entah sejak kapan, Xiumin berani bertindak kurang ajar pada Kris—tapi, si pirang ini sudah seperti teman lamanya. "Ya, aku bisa saja melarangmu bertemu Kyungsoo, Kris."

Kris hanya mendengus, "Oke. Kris mau pamit pulang, Tuan Muda Xiumin." Ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badan, dan dengan kelakuan itu Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

Sedangkan Xiumin tertawa puas bisa mengerjai orang terhormat sekelas Wu Yifan. "Baiklah. Kupersilahkan."

"Sialan." Umpatan Kris malah mendapat delikan dari Xiumin. "Ha-ah. Aku hampir telat, jadi sampai jumpa besok." Ia melambai dan menghilang seketika dibalik _Veneno-_nya.

Xiumin sempat tergila-gila dengan kemewahan mobil Kris, tapi ia segera membuang pikirannya dan berbalik menemui Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah. _Kajja, _biar kutunjukkan kamarmu. Kau pasti lelah dan butuh istirahat." Xiumin menuntun Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya. Kyungsoo pikir, bangunan dan penghuni disini benar-benar sesuai perasaannya—lembut, halus, kasih sayang—itu yang ia butuhkan. "Oh ya, kau sudah makan?"

Kyungsoo hanya sibuk menjelajahi setiap ruang yang ia lihat. Sebagian besarnya penuh dengan pajangan dan bingkai foto. Hingga Xiumin menemaninya menuju lantai dua, lalu melewati beberapa lorong sempit, dan ini kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kamar Kyungsoo?"

"Yap."

"Bagus sekali. Whoa,"

Kyungsoo bisa lihat cat dindingnya berwarna biru muda, perabotan sederhana seperti ranjang, meja belajar, lemari dan kursi. Jendela besar dengan tirai tersibak tampak segar dipandang, belum lagi karpet beludru ditengah ruangan. Xiumin mempersiapkan kamar ini dengan baik, ia menyambut Kyungsoo benar-benar dengan ketulusan.

Xiumin mengajak Kyungsoo masuk, lalu mereka duduk ditepian ranjang. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyung, kau sudah makan?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak menggubris Xiumin, ia bangkit untuk kemudian menghampiri meja belajar—yang dipenuhi foto seseorang. Kyungsoo meraba deretan abadi wajah itu, anak lelaki seumurannya.

Xiumin terdiam, ia lama memandangi Kyungsoo. "Dia Jaehyun. Kim Jaehyun, yang dulu pernah kuceritakan padamu. Kau ingat?"

"Adik Xiumin _Hyung_?"

Ah, Xiumin hanya tak menyangka Kyungsoo ternyata masih ingat. Dan lagi, ia memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel _Hyung? _Ini kemajuan.

"Dia sudah pergi ke tempat Umma Kyungsoo, ya?"

Kyungsoo masih disana, ia menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya dengan tenang. Mata bulatnya masih menatap lurus-lurus pada foto Jaehyun.

"Kalau dia masih hidup, dia seumuranmu, Kyung." Xiumin menyambung tanpa mau mengklarifikasi tanya Kyungsoo sebelum ini. "Tapi, kehadiranmu disini sudah seperti Jaehyun. Kau memang tidak bisa menggantikannya, setidaknya kau bisa menjadi pelipur lara untukku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti tentang ujaran Xiumin barusan. Karena yang ia tahu, Xiumin pernah merasa kehilangan—sama sepertinya.

"Uhm, Kyungsoo mengantuk." Kyungsoo mengucek ekor matanya, lalu memberengut samar saat Xiumin masih duduk di ranjangnya. "Boleh tidur?"

"Oh, tentu saja." Xiumin segera menyingkir saat Kyungsoo mulai membaringkan tubuh. Ia pikir, Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal berat, dan rasanya curhat pada anak idiot itu—tidak berarti apa-apa. Xiumin hanya salah memperhitungkan. "Kalau begitu, kau harus makan nanti sore, ya. Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu."

"Ya. Kyungsoo takut merepotkanmu." Ungkapan itu ada ketika Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya, sengaja membelakangi posisi berdiri Xiumin. "Kyungsoo merepotkan banyak orang."

Xiumin menggeleng tanpa disaksikan Kyungsoo. "Aku dan mungkin mereka—tidak pernah mengusik hal yang seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Kami tulus melakukannya karena kau butuh. Jadi, anggap saja kami keluarga barumu."

Bagi Kyungsoo, sebaik apapun keluarga barunya—Umma dan Appa-nya adalah hal utama dari sekian hal yang ia kesampingkan.

"Kyungsoo mau tidur."

"Kau bisa tidur, Kyung." Xiumin menaikkan selimut Kyungsoo sebatas bahu, lalu berjalan membuka pintu kamar. "Selamat siang."

"_Nde, _selamat siang."

Toh, Kyungsoo hanya berkedok sesaat. Ia tidak mungkin tertidur di jam siang seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri di tempat sunyi nan senyap, sepi dan ia butuh merenungkan banyak kejadian.

Kyungsoo menerawang langit-langit kamar. Ini ruangan milik adik Xiumin—Jaehyun. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal siapa dia, tapi cara Xiumin menyebut namanya seolah mendatangkan haru bagi Kyungsoo. Dan ia sadar, Xiumin memperlakukannya seperti dia bukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo disini menjadi Jaehyun? Entahlah.

Kyungsoo juga merindukan rumahnya—Appanya. Kyungsoo juga merindukan pusara—Umma-nya. Ia merindukan rumah Baekhyun dan teman-teman di sekolahnya, termasuk Sehun. Semua hal yang ia lalui, terlewat begitu saja.

Sejak orang jahat itu mulai menghantui hidupnya.

Tapi, Kyungsoo suka suasana rumah ini. Terasa baru. Tapi, Kyungsoo lebih-lebih suka hari ini. Karena Kris ada untuk menghiburnya. Meski bukan menjadi badut, bukan membawakan puluhan balon atau apapun, Kyungsoo rasa—si pirang itu mampu sedikit membuatnya lupa akan—Kai?

Sayangnya, ia masih dibayangi ketakutan.

Kai, masih menjadi momoknya sampai kapanpun.

-ooo-

_Gallardo _Kai terparkir rapi tepat didepan rumah Baekhyun. Ia sengaja membolos jam pelajaran terakhir demi harapan tak pupus bisa bertemu Kyungsoo. Nalurinya sudah menyatakan, bahwa ia membutuhkan hal-hal berbau dewasa ini lagi. Namun, ketika Baekhyun keluar rumah bahkan sebelum Kai memencet bel, disana sang pemilik rumah tercengang.

"Kai?"

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" Kai buru-buru menyemprot seakan Baekhyun telah melakukan kesalahan. "Kau kemana saja—masih mengurusi Kyungsoo?"

"Pergilah."

Usiran Baekhyun tentu tidak mempan bagi Kai. Saat Baekhyun hendak menggeser pagar rumahnya, Kai sudah lebih dulu menghalangi jalannya, terblokir. "Aku butuh bicara denganmu, Baek."

"Kalau kau mencari Kyungsoo, ia tidak ada disini—dan lagi, jika kau mendesakku untuk memberitahu dimana Kyungsoo, aku tidak sudi melakukannya." Baekhyun menyentak pegangan tangan Kai dilengannya. "Menyingkirlah, aku harus pergi."

"Kumohon, besok masuklah ke sekolah. Aku—aku—aku tidak membicarakan Kyungsoo, Baek."

Karena Baekhyun telah sensitif. Hei, baru saja Kim Jongin memohon padanya untuk pergi ke sekolah?

"Aku akan sekolah, jika keadaan sudah memungkinkan."

"Memangnya kau tidak takut ketinggalan pelajaran?"

"Kenapa kau mengurusiku?"

Kai frustasi dengan sikap mantan sahabatnya ini. Ia begini karena beberapa hal perlu dituntaskan. Seperti memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, pasti mempermudah jalannya mendapatkan Kyungsoo, kan? Ia harus membujuk rayunya, sekali lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku dan Chanyeol memerlukanmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung, "Perlu? Jangan bicara omong-kosong."

"Siapa yang bicara omong-kosong? Aku hanya memintamu ke sekolah, kok."

Kai bersikeras. Tapi Baekhyun tetap mengabaikannya. Rasanya akan sulit mengembalikan Baekhyun yang dulu—gengsi, penjaga imaji, angkuh, dan sombong. Semuanya berubah, setelah Kai menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo berpengaruh besar.

"Aku mau pergi. Jangan halangi jalanku." Ketus dan sinis. Itu simbolik Baekhyun membenci Kai ada disekitarnya. "Sudah cukup kau menyakiti dan melukai Kyungsoo, sekarang jangan ganggu kami lagi."

Pada akhirnya, Kai mempasrahkan diri ketika Baekhyun bergerak menjauh darinya. Punggung sempit itu membuat Kai melayangkan ingatan—disaat mereka bersama, bertiga dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah seindah-indahnya masa bersamaan rajutan mimpi atas belenggu sahabat?

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Setidaknya, jangan lupakan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kita!"

Teriakan Kai berbentuk corong, sehingga terdengar keras meski jarak Baekhyun berada di radius seratus meter. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah, tapi tetap enggan berbalik. _Diantara kita. _Klise? Entahlah.

Hanya—kenangan itu terputar begitu saja. Ketika semuanya baik-baik saja, ketika mereka belum mengenal Kyungsoo hingga sederet peristiwa berjejer mengerikan.

Merusak ikatan persahabatan? Tidak ada yang tahu.

-ooo-

**To Be Continue.**

**Author's Note : Oh! Happy 2K16 ! NEW YEAR NEW SELF! BE BRIGHT!**

_Hell, where's KaiSoo moment? Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry for this chapter, they are not meet each other yet. So, I change that with Krisoo moment, ahaha~ how? I think its not really easy for make a cheesy moment between them, idk. But, I hope you still enjoy this story._

Chapter ini—santai, ya.

Kyungsoo sudah pindah bareng Xiumin, deh. Kai masih mencari jati diri sama perasaannya ke Kyungsoo dan ada tanda-tanda Kris suka Kyungsoo. Maafkan lagi karena Kai munculnya sempil-sempil doang di chapter ini, uhuk—demi Krisoo—gapapa, kan, Kai-ssi?

Chapter ini—alurnya kecepetan ngga?

Hehe, yasudahlah. Aku lagi kesel sama ffn yang error mulu. Masa review readers-nim ngga kebaca meskipun angkanya bertambah. Kan kesel. *kilascurhat* Ada yang tahu ini gimana benerinnya? Apa dibiarin dan ditungguin aja?

_Then, happy ending? I still discuss the ending with myself. Ahahah~_

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sincere,**

**-Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight-**

p.s : Mau tanya-tanya, silahkan kunjungi ask fm aku di dontjudgemelikeyoureright


End file.
